The Duchess Gambit
by koa-chan
Summary: AU. Inspired by the Riverside novels. Interconnected short stories about Fiore's Duchess Heartfilia and her relationships with the nobles on the Hill, the traders in the Middle City and the most dangerous swordsman in Magnolia. (Poly relationships. Natsu/Lucy/Loke, Mira/Laxus/Freed, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza, Elfgreen, Stingue, Chendy. In-Progress.)
1. Stella and Salamander

**A/N:** Here it is! Finally!

I've been cooking up an AU for Fairy Tail inspired by Ellen Kushner's Riverside novels for what feels like years, but it was only when I was able to catch up on Tremontaine (the novels' prequel in serial format) that I was able to muster enough motivation to really start this thing.

While working the quirks on this work though, I realized that the universe on this one has actually evolved from being just a 'Riverside AU' to being 'an AU inspired by the Riverside stories'. It's got common elements, but this ended up with a different tone and mood over-all.

So here is _'The Duchess Gambit'_. Important note: unlike WAY and Sparks, it will not be a chaptered novel-like fic, but instead it's a series of stories set in the same universe but not necessarily in chronological order. There will be a recurring plotline, but expect each installation to be more like a snippet in a long course of events.

The main pairing will be Natsu/Lucy/Loke in a poly relationship, and a lot of my usual character dynamics have been switched up. This is a very experimental thing for me, so you've been warned!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DUCHESS GAMBIT**

 **\- Stella and Salamander -  
** _(in which there is an arrival and a meeting)_

 **.**

 **.**

Eyes followed the foreigner as he made his way through the cobbled stone streets of downtown Magnolia. His colorful clothing, while visibly cut, composed and worn in his native land's ways, didn't look so out of place among the patchwork fashion of the people milling about the crowded marketplace. Instead, it was his skin that caught attention as he passed by - olive and sun-kissed, standing out against everyone else's pale complexion.

There were subtle glances and curious stares, whispers of speculation about his presence:

' _One of those traders. From Alvarez, across the sea.'_

' _What's a trader doing down here? Don't they keep to the Middle City?'_

' _Looks young, must be one of the sons. You know how they like to look for thrills in the taverns by the bridge.'_

' _He has a sword, though.'_

' _Must be that. Do you think he's looking for a challenge?'_

Natsu didn't mind. He was used to attention, albeit of a different kind, but a form of attention still. He simply continued walking in an easy pace, observing the place and the people.

He knew about Ishgar from lessons back in his homeland. The Kingdom of Fiore. A giant continent across the sea. He had been taught about the capital city of Crocus, of the Hill and the Middle City, of the major neighboring towns.

But Magnolia - small, unassuming, a little island town in the river in the middle of Crocus - he learned of it from the sailors and experienced traders who kept him company during the months spent at sea in voyage to this foreign continent.

So far Magnolia was as they had told him: narrow stone streets arranged like a labyrinth, tall differently-colored mismatched buildings pressed closely together that could all pass for either houses or inns or taverns, a crowded marketplace, people in colorful patchwork clothing going about their business. At that time of day, in the early afternoon, the streets were rowdy.

Magnolia, according to the local sailors, was the 'lowest' part of Crocus, where " _people only come to gamble, to steal, to kill, to fuck, or to make a living out of any of those_."

The sailors were right, so far. In the hour or so that Natsu had walked around, he had already spotted at least three pickpockets (two children, one adult) in the crowds. They were all impressively stealthy. He did nothing about them. That would draw attention to himself. He had seen a man tossed out into the streets from a tavern, a small newly-empty bag that must have carried his money following him right after. Must have lost a game and insisted on playing more to get his money back. He had seen swordsmen sitting outside or lounging in balconies, polishing their swords. He had seen both men and women hanging around alleys, whistling to passersby, beckoning customers closer.

Only one of these things really interested him.

According to the sailors, Magnolia was a hive of sex and death and depravity, but oddly enough it was a community of people who adhered to a certain rule: _Respect the sword._

Natsu knew about the custom in this country, that swordfighting was both entertainment _and_ law, that duels were party attractions but at the same time they were used to settle feuds of honor.

' _In Crocus, you protect yourself either with a sword you wield or a sword you hire...'_ was what the sailors told him. ' _..and the best swords for hire can be found in Magnolia.'_

That was… fascinating. He had been bored on the journey to this land. He wanted to see something new and exciting on his first day.

He was interested on seeing the best swords that reside in this little island, to find out why exactly the men who by custom fight to symbolize someone's honor gather in what could be considered the most plebeian and least honorable part of the capital.

That was why he headed straight here after the ships that took him to this country docked in the port. He walked through Crocus' Middle City, asked around, and then found his way towards the bridge to Magnolia, and finally he was here in the busy marketplace, observing the people who whispered about him.

In the guise of curiously looking over the different wares in the stalls, he also stole glances towards the swordsmen who roamed through the streets with purpose. They stood straight, their gaits were precise and their swords were heavy and foreboding on their waists or on their backs. Some greeted people, some kept to themselves.

As he kept his quiet observation, he noticed a stall selling familiar items: brown blocks of chocolate, a primary trade item of his country.

He smiled politely at the middle-aged woman selling them and spoke in the local language. "Greetings, lady. I see _cacao_ from my land."

Natsu kept his accent heavy and his grammar basic. He was more fluent than this, but he thought pretending not to know the language too well might give him some advantages.

The woman smiled back, assessing him quickly, her gaze flickering to his foreign face and the sheathed sword on his hip. "Yes. Chocolate, we call it here. We trade with your people on the docks before they go to the main city."

He picked up a block and squinted at it. He sniffed, and then put it back. "It is cheap class?"

"Of course it is. No one here in Magnolia can afford the real expensive ones. Those go to the Middle City, then to the Hill, where the nobles can get at 'em. Never tasted that kind before, but I've heard they're heavenly."

" _Cacao_ is drink of our Gods." he said before he bowed slightly. A gesture of courtesy. "I am glad your people also enjoy it."

The merchant nodded at him. "I guess I don't have to ask if you're buyin'. What's a lad like you doin' here, anyway? Your folks mostly keep to the Middle City. You have a compound there, don't you?"

"Yes. We stay with family." he replied. "I am new. Arrived today with the trading ship. My friends the sailors told stories about this place."

"They didn't tell you it's dangerous for someone like you to be here?" she asked dubiously.

"They did. They gave me warning." he shrugged, and flashed her a grin. "That is why I came."

She only shook her head and scoffed, obviously used to young men and their death wishes.

It was then that he caught a certain movement from the corner of his vision. A streak of darkness in contrast to the bright colors around them. He turned to observe a hooded figure walk by - the cloak was pure black, lined with gold that caught the afternoon sunlight. No one seemed to notice - or if they did, they dismissed it as a usual sight. While he was looking, there was a sudden breeze through the square, blowing back both hood and cloak.

It revealed a woman, pale-skinned with rosy cheeks, her long golden hair pulled back in a loose braid that trailed down her back. The fluttering of her cloak revealed a simple blue dress, a loose corset, a pristine white apron tied around her waist and a brown satchel pressed to her side. She frowned as some of the blonde hair framing the sides of her face got in the way of her brown eyes, then brushed the strands behind her ear.

The cloak billowed when the woman continued walking, not bothering to pull her hood back up.

"Ah. Been awhile since she came down here. Gorgeous thing, ain't she?" he heard the merchant lady say behind him. She clicked her tongue when he did not respond. "Untouchable, though, before you get any ideas. She belongs to the Prince."

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he stepped back a little to ask the woman, "I thought there is no Prince in this country?"

"Oh no, of course not. You talk about bringin' royalty back, you're gonna get locked up." she chuckled.

Natsu knew that, too. The Kings and Queens of Fiore fell a long time ago. Nowadays there were still nobles who preside and govern individually and as a council, but the royal family was no more. Any talk of reviving the reign of royalty was taboo.

"I was talkin' about the Duke." the woman continued. "Duke Dreyar. You see that fancy cloak the little lady's wearin'? Black. Gold trimmings. Colors of the Dreyar House. That means you don't touch the girl unless she lets you."

Natsu watched as the cloaked woman stopped to kneel by a young boy sleeping down the front steps of an inn. The child jolted awake and was surprised to see her, but paid close attention to whatever it was she started telling him.

"So there is a Duke, not a Prince."

"Heh. Around here, he might as well be."

"But the nobles live on the Hill."

"Not this one." she scoffed. "Dreyar House is just a few blocks from 'ere. He's got a house on the Hill, alright. Real big one. But he's got one here too. Stays there, sometimes."

He nodded, tucking away the information for later use. "The girl is his worker?" he asked, watching curiously as the girl took a folded piece of paper from her satchel and gave it to the boy along with a few coins. The boy happily accepted, stood up and then took off.

A message. She sent the little street rat on an errand to deliver a message.

"The girl is _his_." the merchant told him this time as he watched the young woman stand up, dust her skirt and continue her walk. "So don't you try and follow her. Or do. If you're really lookin' for trouble."

"This Duke is very… what is the word? Careful? With his... lovers?" Natsu said, turning curiously to the merchant again.

"Oh, he's a possessive man, alright. Mad, they say. No one really knows. But that girl's not his woman, she's-" the merchant seemed to realize something that made her frown deeply. She didn't finish her statement, only squared her expression as she continued. "It's not worth it, boy. To earn his ire because you're curious. Lots of other ways to seek danger here in Magnolia, but you wouldn't wanna mess with Dreyar."

Natsu considered this for a while, then shrugged. "Thank you for the advice, lady. And your time."

He started walking again, towards the direction the cloaked figure took.

"I mean it, young man! It's your death!" the merchant called after him.

He only tilted his head to wave at her pleasantly before starting to jog his way out of the marketplace and into the maze-like streets where the mysterious lady disappeared to.

.

* * *

.

Natsu had gone out of his way to find himself here. He was in trouble already anyway, the minute he decided to get on that ship and sail across the sea to Ishgar, to Fiore. Then, it took some more talking and a little bribing so he could slip out on his own.

He was going to make the most of out this little afternoon trip.

It didn't take long for him to catch sight of the cloaked lady again, what with her bright hair eye-catching in the afternoon sun, and her dark cloak easy to spot among the shabby but still colorful establishments in Magnolia.

He was about to walk up to her to strike a conversation when he noticed that she was not alone.

The man was tall and lanky, looming over her slight figure with a malicious grin on his face. She was looking up at him with an unimpressed frown, backed up against a wall just outside a tavern.

Natsu's brows furrowed as he took it in - she was obviously being harassed. By one of the other denizens of Magnolia, it looked like. Didn't the merchant woman say that it was known that the cloaked lady was under the Duke's protection?

Yet despite being cornered, she was talking back to the man, cold fire in her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest, obviously taunting him. She didn't look afraid, and her expression remained calm even when the man cupped her chin roughly.

" _Let go of me."_ she said, her tone icy.

" _Aw, come on, pretty darlin'. I'll pay nicely."_

" _Again, I've already said this. I am not selling anything."_ she maintained her composure well.

Natsu looked around and frowned at his assessment of the surroundings. Of all the places, they had to be in one of the few empty streets in the town.

He inwardly sighed as he rested his hand on the sheath of his sword.

He didn't want to make his entrance like some sort of dashing hero come to save the damsel. He had planned to catch up to her and engage in a conversation, to ask her name and some other things he was curious about. He didn't want her to talk to him just because he had helped her.

But alas, he simply could not just stand watch as a woman is assaulted on an alley outside some seedy tavern.

He was about to step forward when his eyes caught a glint of something beneath the woman's black cloak. As the man pressed her harder against the wall, Natsu saw her slowly pulling out a small dagger from the folds of her sleeve.

So Natsu stepped to the side instead, ready to strike again but temporarily backing down - perhaps she wouldn't need him, after all, judging from the firm and steady grip she already had in her weapon. The pervert didn't seem to notice, probably convinced that he was holding hostage a helpless maiden.

Natsu must have been focused too much on waiting for what she'll do next, because he didn't notice it when someone came out from the tavern and roughly shoved the harasser away, making him topple backwards.

"W-What was that for, Bixlow, you drunk bastard?!" the man growled, quickly standing back up to grab the woman, but she had already stepped back smoothly to stand behind the newcomer.

This one - Bixlow, he was called - was very tall and well-built, with unruly navy blue hair shaved on either side of his head. He had markings on his face. That, combined with muscled arms exposed by his sleeveless attire, made him look several times more menacing than the other man even without a weapon on his hip.

When he spoke, he had a smug smile on his face. "Huh. First off, not drunk. M'pretty dang sober today, Bora. It's only afternoon, after all." He took a step forward when the man called Bora scowled. "Second, may I ask you to leave the lady alone? She is off-limits."

Bora huffed back, unimpressed. "What? Why? She yours?"

"Nah, I should be so lucky. I do believe she said 'no' when you asked, though." a shrug, and then he glanced at the woman behind him. "Probably. Did you say 'no' when he asked, milady?"

Her voice was melodious and soft, but still ice cold as she said, "I told him to _fuck off_. More than once."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. He did not expect such language from such a delicate face.

Bixlow whistled before looking pointedly at the other man again. "Well. You heard her. That's enough reason, innit? And really, man? Attacking a respectable lady in front of my respectable tavern?"

"Respectable." Bora spat. "Like you're any better. Your tavern's full of thieves like you."

"Mm. Fair point. There are indeed a lot of thieves inside. But I'd still bet the miss prefers their company to yours. Ain't that right, miss?"

She nodded. "They are very nice folks."

Bora glared, and moved again to grab hold of the lady. "Look, thief. I saw her first-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because then a strong hand was around his neck, squeezing precisely and pushing him back as if he weighed nothing. Bora choked and tried to resist, but Bixlow raised his arm slightly and Bora found himself dangling a few inches from the ground.

"Of course you did, my friend." Bixlow said, smiling easily despite his voice dripping with venom. "But like I said, and like the Miss already said a couple times. _No_. The lady's not coming with you. You're new here, so I'll go easy on 'ya and explain. I don't care if you're a fancy swordsman for… hm, who is it nowadays? Lord Vastia? No, Realight? Orland? Whatever. I don't really care."

"L-L-Let-... Let-.. g-go-"

"Let me finish." Bixlow chided. "Here in Magnolia, we have some rules. While you're here, you follow them. No questions asked. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes-... I-... Please-"

With that, he let go. Bora collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath.

The lady watched the scene without flinching.

"Anything you want to say to him, Miss?" Bixlow asked.

She simply pat down her sleeve, hiding her dagger again. "Leave."

Bora glared at both of them, but scrambled to his feet and ran without another word.

Natsu stayed hidden after Bora had gone, because Bixlow was still standing outside the tavern with the woman.

"Thank you for that." she said, sparing him a small smile.

"Of course, Mila-... miss." he smiled back, friendly now. He sighed. "Really, though, someone like you shouldn't be wanderin' around here alone."

"Why not?" she pouted. "The people know me. I will be alright. It was just a bit unfortunate that I came across one of the stupid ones who didn't know to keep his hands off of someone in Dreyar's staff."

"Ah. Well. I do agree if anyone else was around, they woulda probably done the man worse. That fella's not so well-liked by our folks." He scratched his chin, thinking. "So… am I allowed to ask where you're headed this wonderful afternoon?"

"Ask away." she said, absentmindedly fixing her cloak. "It does not mean I'll answer, though."

"Aw, that means you won't let me accompany you, eh?"

"Not that I doubt your skills. I know I can count on you." she said sweetly. "But this is something I intend to do by myself. The offer is appreciated, though."

"Mm." he finally nodded, stepping back and then extending his arm in a flourish. "Well then, I shouldn't keep the lady from her business."

"Very well. I will see you around, Bixlow." she made a little curtsy before going on her way again.

"Ah, miss? One last thing." he called after her. She stopped to listen. "You know I'll have to tell my master when he asks, right? Nothing personal, just doing my job?"

"I know, and I don't mind." she said with a dismissive wave. "Stay loyal. He values that."

"Aye, thank you, ma'am." Bixlow watched her leave.

.

* * *

.

Natsu waited a few minutes after the woman had gone and Bixlow went back inside his tavern. It took some more minutes before he saw her again.

This time, she was standing by a little bakery, daintily eating some local pastry. He did not waste time and stood in what he hoped was a polite distance beside her.

"Hi." he greeted, smiling a friendly smile.

She looked at him as she chewed on her snack, brown eyes studying him from head to toe to head again. If she had an opinion on his attire - an open vest, loose pants, an embroidered sash, a scarf and sandals - she kept it hidden in a neutral expression.

"Hello." she greeted back. "I'm afraid I haven't seen you around here before. I would remember if I did. Not many foreign traders settle here."

"I am new." he said, and after contemplation, he added, "I come here to Ishgar-... to Fiore. for my family."

She nodded, seemingly appraising him. "So you're a trader's son."

"I am also a trader."

"A young trader, then." she finished off the pastry, now beginning to lick cinnamon and sugar from her fingers. Even that looked elegant. "What can I do for you then, good sir? I'm afraid I am only a lowly kitchen maid."

"Are you?" he asked, blinking.

There was a split-second furrow in her brows. "I am so. Do you doubt it?"

He did doubt it.

Because the truth was this - he did not follow her around because he thought she was simply pretty (even though she was indeed breathtaking, more so now up close and he was struggling to keep his thoughts together as realization suddenly struck him full force) - no, that wasn't his reason.

He followed her because something was not quite right…

The first time he saw her, he could swear she was gliding. Her gait was too graceful, even with her brisk pace. It was different than the other ladies who he watched passing by.

Her cloak was black velvet with gold-colored trimmings - too fancy for a typical Magnolia denizen but understandable if said person was a member of a noble household's staff. It looked more like the one good cloak that a lady's maid would wear to accompany her mistress in formal occasions. But a walk in the Magnolia market was hardly formal, so why would she wear a good cloak on a simple errand?

Under that, her dress was too neat, too clean and free of creases. Her apron was pristine. One could argue that they were simply freshly-laundered, but it was already afternoon. If she was indeed a kitchen maid, she would have been working, and her clothes would have been slightly rumpled and her apron maybe stained from the day's tasks.

She also talked in a smaller voice than most of the people in Magnolia used. Her words were slightly more formal, and she had a bit of an accent compared to the others. It was possible she only came from a different part of the country... Would that also explain why she held her head high and her chin up when she talked?

The final nail though, was now that he could see her hands closer. He noted her delicate wrists, smooth fingers and perfectly-shaped nails.

Natsu knew what a servant's calloused hands look like.

She was not a kitchen maid.

But then again, neither was Natsu a mere trader's son.

So he simply shrugged and answered her question. "I do not doubt it. I was just surprised. The lady looks like a princess."

"As if you would know what a princess would look like, silly." Her laughter sounded like bells. "Oh! Maybe you do, after all! There is royalty in Alvarez, right?"

He grinned, nodding. "There is."

Her brown eyes twinkled as she tilted her head to observe him properly. "What's your name?"

He paused for a while, just looking at her, before he decided to answer. "Please call me 'Salamander'."

"Salamander." she raised an eyebrow. "Like… the lizard?"

"Not many of your people can say my name correctly." he lied. "So my local friends gave me a nickname."

She considered this before nodding. "Well. That makes sense, I guess. It is nice to meet you, Mister Salamander."

"May I ask your name too?"

She held out her hand. "My name is Stella."

He took her hand and started to bow but stopped midway and asked, "Like... Star?"

Stella let a mysterious little smile cross her features. "Oh. So not only do you know our native tongue, you also know the old language?"

Natsu only smiled and decided to himself that 'Stella' was more cunning than he initially expected, and she might be on to him but was enjoying the game.

"Just few words. Mostly pretty ones." he quipped, earning him a pleased hum. He finally leaned down to lightly kiss her hand. "That is not a custom in my land. Did I do it right?"

"It's satisfactory." she said. She took another pastry from the little brown paper bag and offered him some as well. "So… what brings you to Magnolia, Salamander?"

"The sights." he answered with a shrug, accepting her offer and sniffing at the treat first before taking a bite. It was sweet.

"Few come to Magnolia for the sights, if I may say so. The parks are in the Middle City and the gardens are in the Hill." she said patiently. "Or maybe you weren't referring to scenery?"

"My local friends told stories about swordsmen." he answered.

She smiled softly at that. "Ah, well, then you are in the right place, after all. Plenty of swordsmen around here. Looking for a fight or someone to fight on your behalf, perhaps?"

"I am more… interested... in the art? I use the sword myself, so I wanted to see how different it is here."

"Hm." she hummed, accepting the answer. A foreigner interested on the local version of a part of their culture. Not too strange.

But then he looked at her with a knowing look and asked, "The dagger in your sleeve. Do you use it well?"

Stella's eyes narrowed as she looked back at him, her smile only a hint suspicious. "Have you been following me, Mister Salamander?"

"Yes." he answered with neither shame nor regret. "I saw you in the market and decided to follow."

"Why?" she asked, expression not changing.

"I was curious."

"Curious? Why so?"

"Your cloak looked expensive."

"Hm. I knew I should have taken a shabbier cloak." she sighed, but still looked up to him, expectant. "And…?"

"And one merchant lady in the market said to follow you if I want to get in trouble. I thought it would be fun."

"To get in trouble?"

He nodded.

She laughed, more subdued now as she took a step back and raised her arms as if presenting herself. "And is this everything you were hoping for?"

"I thought I would help you with that man, but you seemed to do well without me."

"Well, he was an idiot." she rolled her eyes, chuckling, her hands dropping to her sides. "And yes, if you really have to ask. I do know how to use my dagger. While it is very rarely needed, I like to think I use it well."

He considered that both an acceptance and a warning. "I see." he nodded politely. "But you are not a fighter, Lady Stella?"

"I told you, I am a kitchen maid. Maybe that makes me good with knives..." she winked. "But no, here we traditionally leave the fighting to the men."

"Some of the best soldiers in Alvarez are women."

"So I've heard." her voice took an interested tone then.

"The best soldier in the army is a woman, actually." he provided. "She does not even need magic to be powerful."

"Where in Alvarez were you from, again?"

"Vistarion."

"The capital of the empire."

"Yes. The lady seems to know a lot about my land."

She only grinned mischievously. "I like fairy tales. And that is how people here view your land, do you know that? Magic and emperors and princes?"

"Mm. Is that good or bad?" he asked, curiosity evident.

"A little bit of both." she mused, finally turning on her heels, ready to make her way around town again. She took one step before looking back towards him. "Are you going to keep following me for the rest of the afternoon?"

He shrugged innocently. "Will you let me?"

"I might." she said, demurely looking away. "In one condition."

"What is it?"

"Tell me more about your home."

.

* * *

.

Natsu didn't know just what Stella was up to, but she did not seem to mind his company as she led the way further downtown. She seemed to drop a bit of her pretense, however. Now she walked more elegantly, and did not bother hiding her refined accent.

Natsu also wondered if it was only her, or if all young ladies in Crocus were this… comfortable?

They were crossing a stone bridge and he was talking about home as she asked of him, when she raised her hand expectantly towards him. He only blinked once and took it before he realized what she was about to do. She moved smoothly, stepping up to stand on the bridge's parapet, using him as her anchor. He only chuckled and held her hand as she started walking along the stone blocks.

"...so everyone in your country can do magic?" she asked, prompting him to continue from where he left off.

"People can learn." he said. "Our magic is in our land and you only need to connect to it to use those powers. Some people are born with stronger connection than others, and they become very powerful magicians. It might be more difficult for people with less Alvarez blood. Foreigners, or their children."

"Interesting." she hummed, her steps careful and slow. "Can _you_ do magic?"

"Yes." he answered. Watching her eyes seemingly sparkle, he quickly shook his head. "But I am in a different land. I cannot do magic here, only at home."

She frowned. "What kind of magic do you do, then?"

"All sorts." he said, then stopped himself. "I mean, many helpful ones for traveling and trading. Like spells for the wind and weather. Fire for camping. A little healing for small wounds and poisons."

"Oh… I wish I could see them in person."

"Come to Vistarion, then. We even have shows. The lady will enjoy them."

"I might, with a little bit more convincing."

"You have magic here, too." he said. "But it is forbidden?"

She laughed softly. "Oh, it should be. Magic sounds wonderful in your country, but here it brought nothing but disaster."

"I cannot imagine not living with magic. Why is it your people think it is so terrible?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, Mister Salamander. Once upon a time, kings and queens ruled our land. They had royal wizards and apprentices able to use magic freely. They did use it well, until one of the kings went mad and began to abuse the powers his wizards held. Stories say one of the royal wizards corrupted him. Others say he corrupted a royal wizard and it just spread. Some say, it was the magic that corrupted both of them."

Natsu frowned at this. "Magic is not evil, unless you make it so."

She looked at him shortly before continuing. "Well, maybe they made it so. For several long years, the land went into several wars and uprisings. The people suffered under their tyranny. It was only until the nobility united to bring down both the royals and the wizards, that it all stopped. All magic was then forbidden, wizards and witches and all their books were burnt."

They stopped, having reached the other end of the bridge. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and he held her by the waist as he helped her back down.

"That was hundreds of years ago." she concluded, patting down her skirt.

"So there were no more royals and magic?"

She looped an arm around his as she pulled him down the streets. "The blood of kings and queens remain, some noble families were descended from the last of them. But no, no more magic."

"Your land's history is interesting."

"Alvarez Empire conquered lands and won several great wars, too." she shrugged. "Is it true your emperors fight in the front as well?"

"Our emperors are trained in battle. They are emperors because they win wars."

"Riveting." then she smiled. "Our nobles remain Lords because they hire swords."

He chuckled. "Your Lords sound dull."

"Oh, they are." she huffed. "Most of them."

"How about yours?"

"Mine?" she blinked, then finally caught his meaning. "Oh! Yes. Mine. Duke Dreyar is not dull."

"Why is he different?"

She didn't answer, and instead stopped walking. Natsu saw her face harden a little as they stood outside another shabby establishment. There were jewelries, antiques and knick-knacks displayed behind the glass, almost too difficult to decipher because the store looked very dark inside.

"We have arrived in my destination." she told him.

Natsu squinted at the little building. He looked around and found it surrounded mostly by what appeared to be other kinds of stores offering different wares. There were several people going about, a number of beggars sitting in the sidewalks, and others simply standing by.

"Where did Lady Stella bring me?" he asked in an easy-going voice.

"Do you have pawnshops in your country?" she asked back.

"Pawnshop?" that word was new.

She simply gave his arm a light pat. "A place where you sell goods in exchange for money. You can buy them back later, but with interest. Or sometimes, you trade."

Oh. There was a different system in his country, but it was close. He glanced at her, then at the suspicious-looking establishment again. "This is your errand?"

"Mm-hm. Let's go inside. Although I might ask that you stand back when I do my transaction. It is quite private."

He let her pull him inside the 'pawnshop'. It was as dark and dreary as it was on the outside. The lighting was terrible, there was dust everywhere, including in the displays of antiques and items. Behind the counter sat an old man busy examining several gemstones. He looked up when he heard the door creak open.

He had long white hair, moustache and beard. His right eye was under an eyepatch. He remained calm at the sight of the unlikely duo standing before him.

"A pleasant afternoon." he said cordially, although Natsu saw that his gaze was hard and appraising. "I was expecting you, Miss… what was it? Tessa, if I remember correctly?"

"Stella." she provided. "It's Stella, today."

Natsu held back a snort. She wasn't even trying anymore. He wondered if it was because she trusted him, or because she thought he couldn't do anything about it anyway. He assumed it was the latter. He was not about to force her to tell him her real name, anyway.

"Stella. How fitting. I like that better." the shop owner nodded, stroking his beard absently. "Welcome to my humble shop."

She gave a quick curtsy. "Thank you, Master Hades. It is a pleasure to be here."

"And you are accompanied by…?"

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Stella beat him to it. "My new friend." she answered. "He is my escort for the day."

Master Hades - was that really his name? - nodded in acknowledgement. "Welcome to you too, young man."

Natsu only bowed slightly, choosing to stay quiet.

"Now, what can I do for you, Lady Stella?"

She smiled. "I think you know what I came here for, good sir."

The elderly man appeared to think about it deeply. "My memory fails me… Hm… Was it… a trade, perhaps?"

Lady Stella's smile stayed, this time looking pleased. "Perhaps. Will that suffice?"

"It depends on what you've brought, of course."

She stepped forward, and when Natsu moved to follow, she raised one delicate hand, effectively staying him. He stood back as she stopped by the counter, took out a small wrapped package from her bag and offered it to Master Hades.

He picked it up and only lifted the wrapping enough to take a peek of the item underneath. His smile turned just slightly devious then. Natsu had to still his expression to hide the fact that the grinning man scared him a little bit.

"Why, Lady Stella. Are you sure about this?" Master Hades asked, although his grip on the item tightened.

She shrugged. "Take it. It's old and clashes with the decor."

"It is very valuable."

"Would you accept anything that isn't?"

He chuckled. "You always did drive a fair bargain."

"I am a fair person." was all she said. "Now, will you finally give me what I came here for?"

"Of course, of course." an indulgent nod. He retrieved a key from the ring of keys dangling from his waist and unlocked one of the drawers behind him. He took out a small bag and handed it to Stella. "I kept them spotless. They deserve nothing less."

She said nothing as she accepted the bag, undoing the ties a little to check the contents. After a quick examination, she tied it back and slipped the item in her satchel. "I appreciate your service."

Master Hades gave her a small lenient bow. "I appreciate the business."

"Well then, we shall take our leave." she said, finally stepping back.

"Will I be seeing you and your new friend again soon?" he asked, watching as she gestured to her companion that they were leaving.

She looked back at him and smiled sweetly. "Let us hope not."

Master Hades chuckled darkly.

Despite himself, Natsu felt a chill in his spine and instinctively went to open the door and began to lead Stella out by the small of her back.

"Thank you for your discretion, Master Hades." Stella said one last time before they both stepped outside and closed the door behind them.

They stood there for a moment, both looking down at the pavement before turning to each other.

"I know." Stella said with a wary chuckle. "Unsettling, isn't he?"

"Indeed." he admitted, following her as she started walking again. "The lady has finished her business?"

"Fortunately." she nodded, and he noted how now she kept one hand on her satchel, gripping the top firmly, obviously protecting her package. "Although I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you about it."

"It's fine." Natsu said with a slight shrug.

"Will you walk me home, as well?"

"The house of your duke?"

She looked amused. "My duke. Yes."

"Is something I said funny?"

This time she actually laughed. "No. It just sounded strange." She held out her hand again and he took it, letting her pull him along. "Come along now, I know a quicker path."

"We took the long path before?"

Her gold-trimmed black cloak billowed around her as she turned to flash him a bright smile. "I was enjoying your company."

Natsu blinked once, then simply smiled back as he jogged to catch up with her quick strides.

.

* * *

.

Dreyar House was easily the biggest house in Magnolia. It was not a classic, lavish house so much as it was several ordinary Magnolia houses reconstructed and refurbished to make them into a mansion.

Still, it looked grand and out of place in the little town. Natsu wondered how the other houses on the Hill looked like. Then he brushed the thoughts off. He was about to see that for himself soon.

Stella did not stop in front of the grand gates, but in a side entrance meant for servants. The guard stood to attention when she arrived, and quickly started to unlatch the gate to let her in.

"Well then…" she started, looking up at Natsu. "I had a wonderful time with you, Mister Salamander. I hope you won't hold it against me that you did not get into trouble today."

He chuckled, looking down humbly. "It was still interesting. I had a wonderful time as well." Then he looked back at her, lips quirked into a small smile. "Will you tell me your name?"

"No." she said. "Will you tell me yours?"

He snorted, before shaking his head. "No."

"Fair." the blonde smiled, her hair shining gold against the late afternoon sun. She looked beautiful. "Thank you for walking me home."

"You are most welcome." he replied, paused, and then added, "Lady Stella."

She stepped forward to leave a soft kiss on his cheek, then smiled one last time before turning and disappearing through the mansion's gates.

.

* * *

.

The woman who called herself 'Stella' walked with purpose through the halls of Dreyar House. She always liked the house, always thought it nice that, like the streets of Magnolia, the halls and corridors were like a labyrinth.

She shed her cloak and apron and tucked them under her arm until she was met by a maid.

"Welcome home, Mistress." the maid greeted, taking the cloak and apron.

"Thank you, Virgo." she said, also handing her satchel to the servant. "There's a bag inside. You know what to do. Take care of it for me?"

Virgo nodded, carefully taking the items. "Of course, milady."

"Anything eventful happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing much, but Master Freed arrived a few hours ago."

"Oh! I shall go see him for a bit. Please run a bath and prepare for tonight."

"Yes, Mistress."

She smiled at the maid and continued walking, now only in her simple blue dress and stays as she expertly navigated the house she knew by heart by now. She arrived at a lavish salon, knowing her destination was just beyond the wide receiving room, only to stop short when she spotted a familiar figure.

"Laxus?" she asked, blinking at the blonde-haired man sitting on the armrest of an expensive divan, attire simple yet resplendent, eyes scanning several sheets of paper in his hands.

He looked up at her and replied flatly. "Lucy."

"What are you doing here?"

He raised a brow at her appearance - more bemused than surprised. "This is my house, in case you've forgotten. And keep your voice down."

She blinked again, then finally noticed the other figure, fast asleep on the divan. "Oh. My apologies. Is Freed alright?"

"He is not sick, but he looks tired." Laxus said, looking down at the sleeping man. He leaned down to brush stray strands of green hair from Freed's face. Usually the long locks were in a neat ponytail, but it looked like the bow had gone undone in his sleep. Laxus looked at Lucy again. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I took care of some business." came her simple answer.

"Here in Magnolia?" he inquired.

"Precisely. Here in Magnolia."

"That would explain your… costume."

She waved him off as she plopped down a nearby couch. "You know I enjoy dressing up."

Laxus scoffed, returning his attention to his reading. "What did you call yourself today, then?"

"Stella." she answered, fingers playing with the end of her long braid. "Pretty, don't you think?"

"I think you should stick to one alias for your little excursions here." he said. "And what was this business you took care of?"

She smiled. "It's a secret."

He looked at her. Stared.

She held his stare steadily, smile not wavering.

Finally Laxus gave up and let out a huff, putting his papers down on the nearby table along with other cluttered documents. It looked like Freed fell asleep working on them.

"Once upon a time, you always listened to me." Laxus mumbled, only loud enough for Lucy to hear.

Lucy giggled. "Once upon a time, you said I should stop doing so. Oh wait, that was three years ago. My twentieth birthday. You told me to get off your lap."

"You _are_ too old to still be in my lap."

"Don't you miss me, though?" she asked, faking a pout.

Laxus gave her a look.

She caved in and at least looked apologetic despite her amusement. "Don't you worry, Duke Dreyar. I still hold you in the highest esteem. Just trust me to handle this one for myself, please?"

He shook his head and was about to say something, but then the man sleeping on the divan suddenly sat up, awake and alert. He looked around and was positively surprised upon seeing his company.

"I-... Lucy." Freed blinked, then consciously began fixing his hair. "Umm… Welcome back, milady. I hope your errand went well."

"It is nice to see you too, Freed." Lucy said with a sweet smile.

Then Freed turned towards Laxus, who idly observed from his perch on the divan's armrest. "Laxus, what are you doing here?"

Lucy laughed, while Laxus narrowed his eyes at the other man. "Why is it that my presence in my own house is being called into question? Lucy doesn't even live here and you don't bat an eye?"

"The servants already told me she was staying for the day." Freed answered. "You have-... What time is it?"

"Five."

"You were supposed to be in a meeting with Lord Gildarts at three."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "I don't see you for four consecutive days yet you still know my schedule."

"It is my job as your personal aide and secretary to know your schedule."

Laxus rolled his eyes, sent a pointed glare towards Lucy who was stifling her giggles, then looked at Freed again. "I was told that you came home. I had my afternoon appointments cancelled so I could pay a visit. Anyway, Gildarts hates those meetings, I am certain he doesn't mind that I called them off."

Freed frowned, looking down as he tried to pat his clothes back into order. "You have no business going all the way from the Hill to here just to come see me, My Lord."

Laxus snorted. "I always have business seeing you. Specially when you disappear for days."

When Freed moved towards the clutter of document on the table, Laxus clicked his tongue and reached out to gently pull the still sleepy man towards him. Freed made a small noise of complaint, but easily succumbed and lay his head on the Duke's lap.

"Days? Where were you off to, Freed?" Lucy asked, concerned.

Freed could not help but yawn as he sighed. "It has been very busy in University."

"Why did you come home?" Laxus asked.

"It was about time to go over Dreyar's trade reports. I thought I would take a break from the papers in University to work on those."

"You took a break… so you can work?" Lucy reiterated, looking amused. "Darling, that is _not_ how it works."

"She makes so much sense sometimes." Laxus said, earning an eye-roll from Lucy. "Forget about the trade reports. You are home. Rest."

"Mm-hm." Freed closed his eyes as he felt Laxus's fingers softly stroking his hair. He did not open them as he said, "By the way. Lucy, you should not wander the streets alone and unprotected, no matter how much the people know you. There will always be idiots with a death wish. While I have no doubt people will come to your aid if you asked, you do not want to be caught in the middle of a fight."

Lucy only looked a bit surprised that the secretary knew of the little incident from that afternoon. "I see Bixlow knows his trade as well as always."

"Dreyar only hires the best." Laxus said, smug but frowning. "You were attacked?"

"Confronted, more like. It was nothing big. Bixlow was there. As for the rest of the afternoon, I had… an escort of sorts. He kept me safe."

"And who is this escort of yours?"

"Another secret."

"That new swordsman? The one who's too pretty for his own good?"

Freed huffed lazily at the remark.

Lucy laughed. "Do not be jealous, Freed. Laxus still thinks you're the prettiest."

Laxus reinforced the statement by leaning down to stroke Freed's cheek gently.

"I am not jealous." Freed claimed, but smiled lightly and took Laxus's hand to twine their fingers together. "I just always thought Loke to be a ridiculous man."

"Oh, he is. Very ridiculous. Quite dramatic, too. I think that's why I like him so much." Lucy mused. "But it was not him, today. I met a most charming man with nothing better to do for the afternoon and he kept me company."

Laxus furrowed his brows. "And who is this poor man you seduced? My staff will be very entertained to receive love letters addressed to our nonexistent scullery maid-"

"Kitchen maid. I was a kitchen maid."

"All the same, I do not recall hiring you."

"You don't hire people, Laxus. Freed does that."

Freed only sighed. Nobles and their petty fights. Still, that was something he should address, as part of his duty. "Lucy, do we have to expect letters and presents from your new toy?"

"He is not a new toy. No need to worry over that." Lucy assured. "I am certain he will find other ways to entertain himself. He did not look like one to go over the moon for a maid. He is one of those adventurous sorts."

Laxus was unimpressed. "You bring _trouble_ , Duchess Heartfilia."

Her answer was a gracious smile as she stood up. "Thank you! I learned from the best."

The Duke only shook his head in exasperation. "I did not teach you anything."

"Oh, Laxus." she walked over to him and poked his nose with a finger. "You taught me _everything_."

When Freed chuckled, Laxus stared down at him, looking betrayed. That only served to amuse Freed further.

She turned around to take her leave. "Well, you two go on and enjoy your free time. I still need to dress up-... Will you come to Fullbuster's party tonight, Laxus?"

"Do I have to?" Laxus grumbled.

"Yes." both his companions said.

"Laxus, Juvia pens all her invitations herself." Lucy sternly pointed out, resting her hands on the Duke's shoulders. "You would not want to upset a pregnant woman by not coming to her party."

"And Dreyar never misses the best events." Freed added.

"Dreyar will be in the party." Laxus reasoned lamely. "Just... not Laxus Dreyar."

"Laxus." Freed said, managing to sound firm despite his relaxed position. "You are not making your wife attend that party alone. Not even for me."

"She would be too distracted fawning over Juvia to notice my absence. She also approved of me coming here today. And I am not staying for you. Rather, it is… for… the trade reports. Yes. I shall go through them." Laxus gestured towards the ignored documents in the table helplessly. "You will rest, and I will examine these documents myself."

"No. They will be examined tomorrow." Freed finally sat up. "You are going to accompany your wife. She picked a most splendid dress for the occasion. The purple one, if I remember correctly. I shall make sure you match her as appropriate."

"Dress me up like a doll, would you." Laxus drawled.

Freed smiled at Lucy. "You shall see him there, Duchess."

"Perfect." Lucy beamed, then leaned forward to give Laxus a quick peck on the cheek before turning around to leave. "I will be going ahead, then. Good luck with those University affairs of yours, Freed."

"Thank you, milady." Freed replied earnestly.

She walked back towards the guest room she had claimed for herself and her usual visits, leaving the sounds of Laxus's complaints and Freed's chiding behind her.

When she entered the room, Virgo was laying out an exquisite gown on the bed. Her outfit for that night's party. The maid told her that the bath has been prepared, and Lucy proceeded to take a quick dip in the tub.

After that, she let Virgo help her dress up and do her hair. They finished the preparations without incident, until finally Lucy looked over the set of jewelry laid out before her on the dresser.

It was a beautiful set consisting of a necklace, a pair of earrings and a ring, all laden with rich red rubies set into intricately-carved gold.

Lucy nodded at her maid and let Virgo pick the necklace up to wrap it around her slender neck. As the maid did this, she spoke, "It is amazing that My Lady was able to retrieve this set unharmed from Magnolia. Not that I expected anything less of the Duchess, of course."

"The Heartfilia rubies are the most important set of jewels in our collection." Lucy said, her hand touching the ruby centerpiece in her necklace lightly. "It has been passed down for generations. My mother wore it, and all the Duchesses before her. I simply would not have it fall on anyone else's hands."

"I received confirmation that the thief has left Crocus."

"Good." Lucy said, inclining her head slightly so her lady's maid could attach her earring. "I would have let her stay, you know. Not in Heartfilia House, of course. In the City. She would have been able to find another job, if she had stolen just about anything else." Her face hardened. "But she touched my rubies. That is something I will never tolerate. So let her run into the countryside without a single cent from me."

Virgo nodded, moving to pick up the other earring. "She was very foolish to do it, My Lady."

"Indeed." Lucy agreed, picking the ring up and putting it on her finger.

"All of Fiore knows you do not anger Duchess Heartfilia." Virgo added. She stood back to let her mistress take in her appearance in the mirror.

"Hmm… I am nicer than that, I prefer to think. Is that really my reputation?" Lucy asked, meeting her lady's maid's eyes through the reflection. "Do I scare you, Virgo?"

The maid smiled a small smile and shook her head. "I have no reason to, and I do not plan to make you give me one, Duchess."

"Oh."

"But I do think you are kinder than everyone else assumes."

Lucy smiled back. "I think it's fine they think I am more cruel than I really am."

Virgo blinked. "May I ask why that is?"

There was only the tiniest bit of hesitation before Lucy indulged the maid with an answer. "Just a trick I picked up from Duke Dreyar. That's all."

Virgo looked confused, but she nodded, probably deciding to think it through by herself.

"Well, then." Lucy said, finally standing up. "Back up the Hill, we go."

.

* * *

.

Natsu made his way out of Magnolia and into the compound of the Alvarez traders, located in the Middle City where both the upper and lower middle class of Crocus settled. He passed by the market district, spotting some familiar silks, furs and feathers in some of the fabric stores. Those were from his land, he noted. So this was where their goods went…

He stopped when he arrived in the streets of the University, observing the crowds for a moment. Scholars in long black robes, with their long hair indicating their vocation to academics, all carrying books and papers and various other tools. He wondered what their lifestyle was like, days only dedicated to books and discussions.

Then he remembered the time, so he took off again.

On his way, he saw several lavish carriages travel past the streets, towards the direction of the Hill, where the noble houses were. He would explore that part of Crocus on another time, he decided.

He received a warm welcome when he arrived in the Alvarez compound, people starting to drop their activities until he insisted that they pay him no mind. They were busy going through the new batch of goods that arrived on the trading ship he was on, after all.

He went straight for the biggest house on the compound, greeting servants and telling them not to fuss on him when they asked what they could do for him. Instead, he easily navigated the halls and stopped in front of one of the bigger rooms.

The door was ajar, so he only knocked twice before pushing it open and stepping inside.

"Hello?" he called, now fully comfortable in his mother tongue.

The young man sitting by the window seat turned sharply towards him, almost dropping the fresh apple he was eating as he exclaimed, "Natsu! You're back!"

"Hey, Sting." Natsu grinned, noting the bowl of fruits on his friend's lap. "Gimme one of those."

"Where were you? Rogue was having a fit." Sting reached for an apple and threw it towards Natsu, who caught the fruit on his way to plop down on the empty bed.

"I went explorin'." Natsu said, lounging on soft pillows and rumpled sheets. He threw the apple up and caught it in his hand again before taking a bite.

"Of course you did. But where?" Sting sat up straight now, all curiosity.

"The island on the river. Magnolia. Thought I'd see if our sailor friends weren't kidding when they said there's always swordfights in the streets."

"So?"

"Lots of swordsmen. Lots of thieves, too. And whores and gamblers and drunks."

"You didn't get to see a fight?"

"Didn't catch one, nope." Natsu shrugged. "I got distracted. There was this lady, all nice and mysterious and let me accompany her around the town. I walked her home."

"You met someone? That fast?" Sting gaped. "What in the Land's name- I didn't even know you like women. Or men. Or people. I mean, you _like_ people, obviously, but not _that way_."

"Slow down, man." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say I like her. I was _interested_ in her."

"Why?"

Natsu contemplated telling his friend about how 'Lady Stella' was obviously not a kitchen maid and was up to some suspicious business, but then decided against it. "Eh… you know."

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking." Sting rolled his eyes.

Natsu looked at him for a moment, then shrugged.

Sting frowned, about to complain, but the door burst open again and another young man stepped inside.

Unlike Sting who was peacefully lounging, Rogue was panting and glaring. "NATSU! WHERE WERE YOU?! You told us you were going to get snacks and then you disappear?! For hours?!"

Natsu looked at Sting, who threw his hands up as if to say ' _Don't involve me in this.'_

He shook his head in disappointment before answering the newcomer. "Magnolia. Exploring. Met a very beautiful lady with delicious food. Went places with her. Then came back here."

Rogue looked about ready to spontaneously combust. "Magnolia. Hive of criminals?"

"Yes, but there are some very nice folks in there, too-"

"Erza will kill you." Rogue cut him off with the expression of a man resigned to his own death. "You aren't even supposed to be here. Erza will kill you. For running away and leaving without permission or even a message-"

"I left a message!" Natsu pouted. "I said ' _I'm going with Sting and Rogue, come follow soon!'_ "

"That is a very reasonable message." Sting said flatly. "If we were... you know... going drinking or something. Not very effective if we're going to cross the sea."

Rogue groaned. "She will kill _us_ for letting you do this. She would rather we threw you overboard, you would have survived anyway. And _then_ she will kill _you_ again, for endangering your life because as soon as we get here, you go to the most dangerous place in the city!"

Natsu didn't say anything, only taking another bite on his apple.

Rogue looked to Sting, who looked back innocently. When the staring got uncomfortable, Sting raised the bowl of fruit and offered, "Apple?"

"I don't want a fucking apple, Sting. I want to survive Erza's wrath when she arrives in two months' time!" Rogue growled.

"Did you actually curse?" Natsu teased. "Crocus has changed you, and it's only the first day."

"The apple is right here, gorgeous. It's very tasty." Sting tried again. "Give up on Erza's wrath, let's just make the most of our short lives in the time we still have until our inevitable deaths. At least we will die together. Romantic, eh?"

Rogue rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, crossing his arms across his chest. He watched as Natsu stretched and yawned, leaning back against the soft comfortable pillows and making himself at home on the bed where just a mere hour ago, Sting and Rogue were-

Oh.

"Natsu." Rogue started shakily. "You shouldn't-... that bed… you… ummm-"

"What? I know it's your bed, let me just stay for a few minutes, I'm tired. And these are good pillows… so soft..."

Rogue looked to Sting for help, and it took a few exaggerated gestures for Sting to realize what he was trying to convey.

Sting snorted, trying to hold back his laughter as he called out to their lounging companion. "Natsu, you would not want to take your nap in that bed. Trust me."

"Why?" Natsu groaned, not moving.

"We just slept in there. Together."

"What…?" Natsu turned towards him, brows furrowed, trying to understand why they were not letting him take one little nap... So what if the bed had been slept in? They all grew up together, sharing bunks whenever someone slept over-

It was then that Natsu realized that Sting's hair was very disheveled, he was wearing nothing but his loose linen trousers and that dark spot on his shoulder is most definitely a-

Well.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!"

Natsu quickly shot up from the bed, glaring at Sting who was laughing and then at Rogue who was hiding his flushed face behind his hand.

He groaned, turning to frown at the rumpled sheets on the bed. "Mind pointing me to the direction of my own room? So I can nap on my own bed? My own bed where you two did not fool around in?"

"Ah, about that." Rogue cleared his throat. "Everyone was busy with the shipments, and you really weren't expected to arrive until at least another two months, and you disappeared so suddenly so we forgot to prepare-"

"So what you mean to tell me is I don't have a room." Natsu deadpanned.

"Yet. They are preparing it now and should be finished by dinner. For the meantime, I am sure we can find some… spare room to nap in."

"Eh, don't bother." Natsu waved dismissively, throwing the leftover apple core towards Sting, who easily lifted the bowl to catch it. He took a swig from the jug of water in the nearby table before he continued. "I'll go nap in the gardens."

Sting huffed, a smug grin growing on his face. "That is what you get for being a stow-away, Your Highness."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I hate it when you call me that. It usually means you're making fun of me."

"Making fun of you?" Sting faked innocence. "Why would I make fun of you, Prince Natsu, brother to Emperor Zeref of the Great Alvarez Empire? Who am I to tease a most brave warrior and powerful mage?"

Natsu turned towards Rogue. "You actually like this guy?"

Rogue shrugged. "He has his moments. A few of them." - a pause - "Actually, too few."

"Well, that's just cruel." Sting pouted. "Whose side are you on, Rogue?"

"My allegiance is to the Prince, first and foremost."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him. "I honestly have no idea if you are mocking me too or not."

Rogue only smiled.

Natsu yawned again, before rubbing his eyes. "Well, I'll leave the two of you to your very nice and comfortable bed. Please bolt your doors if you're planning on any more activities. I wouldn't wish it on anyone to walk in on one of them."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Sting said with a mock salute as the Prince walked out of the room.

"Natsu." Rogue called out before Natsu could close the door behind him. "We have two months before your supposed arrival here. What do you plan to do now? Shall we hold your meetings with the traders and nobles earlier, or-?"

"Follow the original plans." Natsu said, nonchalant. "Whatever you two came here ahead of the others for, do it. As far as Crocus is concerned? The Prince is still in voyage at sea."

Both Sting and Rogue nodded, expressions now serious. "What about you?" Rogue asked. "What will you do here?"

Natsu grinned. "I'll be around. Don't let me get in your way."

As the two bowed, he turned around, stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

He reached the small garden of the compound and was pleased to find a hammock hanging between two trees. He wasted no time to relax in it, looking up at the early evening sky.

Here in Crocus, in the Alvarez compound, there were two places so far that took Natsu back home to Vistarion. First was the kitchen, with all the familiar smells of foods and spices, with his people bustling doing familiar chores. Second was the garden, with the scents of plants and flowers from home. Despite the different feel of the breeze, he was still comforted by the faint sounds of various conversations in dialects and accents he recognized.

The first stars were starting to twinkle in the sky. Natsu recognized familiar constellations. They took his thoughts back to that afternoon.

Lady Stella, who walked the streets of Magnolia like she was its queen, yet at the same time was just as easily fascinated with magic and fairy tales as the little children Natsu sometimes entertained in the palace in Vistarion.

The memory of her questions made him smile.

Lady Stella, whose name was definitely not Stella.

He wondered if she picked that name for the day because she loved the stars like she loved stories.

In Alvarez, they have stories about each constellation in the night sky. Stories that guide farmers in their fields, magicians in their spells, travelers in their journeys and sailors in their voyages.

If he ever met Lady Stella again, perhaps he could tell her some of them.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoooo boy that was a long opening. It's more of an introductory and set-up chapter than anything. Things will move along quicker from here.

Tell me what you think of this thing so far!

Updates will be posted monthly. Sometimes earlier, if we get lucky and I don't get sick.

 **P.S.** This fic has been cross-posted in my Ao3 account: **artsy_alice**  
It's got a more interactive comments section, so I recommend you leave your questions in there or in Tumblr if you've got some. Guest/Anonymous comments are enabled if you don't have an account.


	2. House Dreyar

**A/N:** OH GOD. TOO LONG. THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE. SORRY. I WAS... BUSY AND TIRED.

Anyways, here is the next installment of The Duchess Gambit series.

This one is set years before the events in "Stella and Salamander". How Lucy became friends with Laxus and Freed. Yes, it IS a flashback. A lot of character detail for the three, and some mentions of others. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DUCHESS GAMBIT  
**

 **\- House Dreyar -  
** _(in which a friendship and an alliance is forged)_

 **.**

 **.**

"This is Freed." was how the Duke introduced the young man to her. "I am not fond of sharing him, but I will do so with you. Feel special yet?"

Lucy did not know how to respond to that. Her breeding dictated that she bow her head, smile genially and humbly wave the remark off. To make herself smaller, to pretend that she was less intelligent than she actually is and thus could not hear the obvious sarcasm in his voice.

But she knew her breeding would not stand much against Laxus Dreyar. The Mad Duke. Owning a whole duchal house at only twenty years old with neither predecessor nor heir, the only one left in his immediate family. The man was known for being rebellious, eccentric and unpredictable.

And what- who was she? Lucy Heartfilia, all sixteen years of her noble education, good manners, social graces and prestigious upbringing already cemented into her being… and she still did not quite know how to handle the man before her.

So she risked honesty.

Because Lucy may be inexperienced and innocent, but she was not naive, and she knew that if she tried lying, he still would have seen through it.

"I feel confused, My Lord." she said. "Perhaps if I knew more about… Lord Freed, and why there is a need to 'share' him with me, or why you have invited me over, I might understand enough to feel special."

At this, the Duke shrugged as if to say _'Fair enough'_ , a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He glanced at Freed, who had been quietly standing behind him through the whole exchange.

Freed himself bore an unreadable expression, lips drawn to a thin line. Lucy wanted to study him, to know more so she wouldn't be so clueless, but it was unsettling to look directly at the man because he was looking right at her in turn.

All she noted was that he wore plain clothes - more fitting of a clerk or secretary than a noble. There was a sword on his hip even though he did not look like a swordsman. His hair was long and tied back behind his head. At any other time, this would identify him as a University scholar, but she knew scholars took pride in their status and almost never went without their black scholar robes. Lord Freed was not wearing scholar robes.

As if he could read her mind, he spoke up then. "Not a 'Lord', milady. Please do call me Freed."

"Oh." Lucy blinked. So he was not a noble. "I apologize for misunderstanding."

"No offense taken." came the curt answer.

"Anyway," the Duke said again, after observing the exchange of formalities. "You're wondering why I invited you to come over, correct?"

Lucy nodded, poise and manners back in full swing. "Yes, if you may be so kind as to enlighten me, My Lord."

"I take it you know about Fullbuster's ball next week." he said. "Do you need an escort?"

She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "I do not… need one, I believe." - because she really didn't need an escort. She was Duchess Heartfilia. However young she was, she was entitled to come to events alone and no one was allowed to question her. Not that she was being prideful - it was only a fact.

He seemed pleased at the answer. "Very well. Do you want an escort, then?"

His mood made her brave enough to dare ask, "Are you volunteering, My Lord?"

"Indeed, I am."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I want to."

She knew then, that she wasn't getting any more than that. But still - "May I think about it?"

"Of course." Laxus said.

"Thank you. I am flattered by your… invitation."

At that point, only her impeccable manners were holding Lucy back from standing up and pacing as she tried to make sense of the Duke's words.

"Think nothing of it." the Duke shrugged, then checked his pocket watch and stood up. "Now I have a meeting with Clive. I must go."

Lucy also stood up, suppressing the urge to tell Laxus how rude he was being, leaving a guest in his own house without ceremony. "Uh-... It was-... Thank you for having me-"

"No, you aren't leaving just yet." he said, stopping her mid-curtsy. After a short pause, he asked, "Do you like flowers?"

She only blinked. "I-...? Yes, My Lord, I do-"

"I just had my garden made over. You should take a walk, smell the roses. Freed will take you."

Now she was at a loss. "But-... I, uh-"

"You can ask him anything. He will provide an answer." he said, looking at her directly. Then with a small challenging smirk, he added, "And I do mean _anything_."

Lucy looked from the Duke to the other man, and back to the Duke. "Of… course, My Lord."

"Believe me, you'll enjoy his company more than mine." Laxus said, letting Freed help him into his coat. "Everyone does."

Lucy simply resigned to not saying anything at all. She clasped her hands in front of her in a neutral gesture, and fought to keep her face straight as she watched Laxus press a short kiss to Freed's cheek before leaving.

"I'll see you later." were his last words, hardly audible.

Both Freed and Lucy waited for a moment after the Duke closed the door behind him.

Freed was the one to break the silence. "He is terrible at getting his point across."

Lucy looked at him.

She knew how to talk to… non-nobles. To commoners. Of course she did. She talked to her lady-in-waiting and secretary and servants and butler all the time. But nothing could have prepared her for an awkward moment alone with Mad Duke Dreyar's… someone. A person who addressed her so casually and did not seem to mind that she just saw him kissed by his master (lover?).

"I am very sorry, you must be really confused. He does that. Please let me start over." Freed said. At this, Lucy squared her expression again and looked at him expectantly. "Welcome to Dreyar Manor, Duchess Heartfilia. My name is Freed, I mostly handle the Duke's affairs and schedules. Now that Her Grace is Duchess, I believe you are looking to familiarize yourself with the society in the Hill."

She regarded him calmly, and did nothing but nod.

"My Lord intends to start a… friendship. With you, milady. As both heads of a duchal house."

At this, Lucy raised her chin slightly. "If his intentions to gain my friendship were so honest, why did he leave me with his secretary?"

At this, Freed let a small smile slip. "Oh, that is exactly how you know that he takes someone seriously, you see."

Her brows furrowed at this. "How so?"

"He told you, didn't he? He _never_ shares me."

* * *

Dreyar Manor's gardens were a thing of beauty, indeed. Lucy was glad she took up Freed's offer to take a walk in the place. Roses and asters and peonies and daylilies filled the sprawling green. There were two gorgeous fountains, several trees for shade, with tables and chairs placed under them. It reminded Lucy of some of her beloved country estates. Her gardens there were well taken care of. The ones in the Heartfilia Manor she resided in this city isn't as extravagant as those.

Lucy had asked Freed if what Laxus said was true: Was she really allowed to ask anything?

"Yes." he had said. "Anything at all."

"Even about you?"

"Even about me."

By now she understood that there was no point holding on to formalities with her current company. It was clear that neither Duke Dreyar nor his mysterious companion heeded to the Hill's concept of hiding behind pleasantries.

"How old are you?" was her first question, to test the waters.

"Eighteen." - two years older than her. Two years younger than the Duke. All of the secretaries Lucy had met were at least in their mid-twenties, and those were still considered awfully young.

"And you are Duke Dreyar's secretary?"

"Mostly. Yes."

"But you have a sword. Are you a swordsman?"

"When needed."

"You and him… you're…" she paused for a while, fighting a lifetime's worth of courtesy lessons fit for a 'respectable young lady'. "Are you friends?"

He seemed slightly amused. "Yes."

And before she could think to stop, she asked, "Does he kiss all his friends?"

This time, he was definitely amused. "Sometimes, when they want to be kissed."

"You are lovers, then?"

He reached out to gently caress a beautiful rose. He cupped the flower in his palm, but didn't dare pluck it. Perhaps it was because of the thorns. "Sometimes, when we want to be."

Lucy, a young teen with a fondness for romance novels, let herself be momentarily distracted by this. She knew she should be asking about why the Duke wanted to escort her to the ball, but she just couldn't help but ask.

"How did you meet the Duke?"

"I came from Magnolia." Freed said, honest and open. He paused for a second to gauge her reaction. She was surprised. She must not have expected that someone under Dreyar House's employ came from the City's most troubled neighborhood. _'Troubled'_ in this sense being a kind word to use. "We met there, and became… friends. Shall I tell you the details?"

"I-..." Lucy paused, fiddling with her hands for a while before stopping. "No. No need. Thank you, for telling me."

She was curious, but it also sounded… intrusive. Maybe another day. When she actually felt worthy of such private information.

Finally, she remembered what she really wanted to ask the Duke, or in this case, his mostly-secretary - "Why does Duke Dreyar want to escort me to the ball?"

"Like I said, he wants to be friends. I know it does not sound like him, but that is the truth." - a pause - "He also has plans for you."

At this, Lucy's head snapped up sharply, looking at her companion. "What sort of plans?"

She was only sixteen - her father's death was still a fresh wound, barely starting to heal after four months - but she knew what being Duchess Lucy Heartfilia meant. It meant that she was the youngest head of the four duchal houses of Crocus, and in turn the most inexperienced, having lived most of her life sheltered in the country. It meant that, if it came down to politics, she was an easy target for manipulation. Her man of business, Capricorn, had told her this much, even though she already knew.

If Duke Dreyar was trying to get into her affections and good graces so he could manipulate her into bringing Heartfilia House down-

"Worry not, milady. _'Seduce-and-swindle'_ is not his preferred strategy." Freed said, immediately cutting off her suspicions. Under his breath, Lucy thought she heard him add, _'He has someone else doing that for him, anyway.'_

"Then what is his preferred strategy?" she asked.

"Well, it's… _'friendship-and-honesty'_ , if we should call it something." Freed rolled his eyes at the idea. "He wouldn't say it, but I know he has decided to help you."

"Help me? How? With what?"

"He understands your situation. He became Duke Dreyar at eighteen. And if you would recall, it was not his choice to be so."

Lucy tried to recall what she knew about the man. Laxus took up his title when his grandfather died two years prior. His father had been disowned and was nowhere to be found. He became Duke Dreyar at eighteen, a young heir with more money and property in his hands than he'd known what to do with. The other Dukes were Silver Fullbuster, Jiemma Orland and Jude Heartfilia, all experienced businessmen and noble lords.

 _(And yet, for the past two years Dreyar House has maintained its glory, even surpassing Fullbuster and Orland. Young Laxus Dreyar may have gained the title of the Mad Duke because of his bold decisions, rebellious remarks, general disregard of protocol, eccentric parties and 'worldly' tastes… but his house was currently the richest it has been in decades. How did he do it?)_

Now Lucy was in the same situation as Laxus had been two years ago. Lucy hated to admit it, but as much as the other nobles respected her right to be Duchess (she was Jude's only heir, after all), they still all treated her like a foolish child to be coddled.

 _'Sweet, young, innocent Lucy Heartfilia - oh, someone console the poor thing, she lost her only family and surely she is at a loss on how to maintain her estate by herself!'_

If only her gentle nature would allow her to talk back...

Laxus, however, on the number of times they had faced each other in noble gatherings, had treated her as he would treat any other Duke or Duchess. Like an equal. It flustered her at first when he asked about business. She struggled to provide the right answer. She knew it, of course, but she was not used to letting people know the fact. She managed in the end, and he looked satisfied most of the time.

When she looked up at Freed, she could see that he was also pleased that she seemed to have put together the facts so quickly.

"Duke Dreyar wants to help me get used to being head of my house." she said, careful, knowing that this innocent little stroll through the gardens with the Duke's most trusted confidante could very well be a test. "Because he knows how this situation feels like?"

"Very good, milady."

"And what does Duke Dreyar get out of this?"

"Would you believe me if I said _'entertainment'_?"

Because Lucy saw no reason to pretend to be anything less than honest, she said, "Yes, but I would think that is only part of the reason."

Freed seemed very pleased, this time. "I can see why he likes you now."

She blinked. "You didn't before?"

"I was thinking he was simply being dramatic, sentimental… again. He is very much both of those, you see."

"Really?" - she asked, genuinely confused. Pragmatic, proud, boastful, grand… she would describe the Duke as those words. But she did not expect him to be… dramatic and sentimental?

"Yes. Look. I once mentioned my favorite flowers and he re-made this whole garden to fill it with them, so that I'll stay in this house more often. He actually told me so. That was… only last month."

"Oh." - a strong argument. She did not bother to counter.

"But then he told me that you're intelligent and sharp-witted. He has taken to observing you for a while. Finally, he said - forgive my language, these were his very words: _'Someone needs to teach Lucy Heartfilia how to not give a fuck about what those boring old men will say. It pisses me off that she has to act dumb to please them.'_."

Lucy didn't stop herself from gaping. "He… he d-did…? Say those…?"

Freed shrugged. "When I expressed doubt, he said maybe I should see for myself, so I agreed to show you around."

"And you just told me all of this?"

"He kissed me in front of you. Milady, that means he isn't planning to keep you in the dark about anything."

"Except telling me all this himself." Lucy frowned, not seeing any reason to hide her disappointment now that it was all out in the open.

"I know. He is terrible, as you can see."

They had reached one of the picnic tables under a tall tree. Lucy took a seat. "How about you?" Lucy asked curiously. "You take care of his affairs, as you said. What do you think of all this?"

"I trust his judgment." he replied. "I think a partnership with House Heartfilia would benefit House Dreyar."

She fell silent, looking out at the gardens.

"And, if I may say so," Freed started, meeting her gaze when he turned towards him. "I think I quite like Her Grace myself."

At this, the Duchess let out a smile - a real one, this time. "My friends call me Lucy, you know."

* * *

"Duchess Heartfilia has accepted my offer to escort her to Fullbuster's ball." Laxus announced, handing the perfumed letter to Freed when the man walked towards him.

Freed only scanned the letter's contents, briefly appreciating the elegant handwriting before handing the paper back. "And now?"

The Duke's lips curled into a pleased smile as he reached out to pull the young man towards him by the waist. "How would you like a trip to the docks?"

Freed frowned slightly, looking up at him. "Already?"

"You told me she seemed like a romantic. Surely, she would love this one."

"Because you loved it so much when you were her age?"

"Freed. What kind of sheltered sixteen-year-old refuses a call for adventure?"

* * *

Lucy looked at the man standing by the fireplace in her study as she tried to make sense of what he had just told her. "An… adventure. You say?"

"Yes, I believe that was the message." Freed replied. "What do you say? We shall dress like the common folk, you can watch the ships dock and the traders lay out their newest goods, buy anything you want? If we stay until nightfall, the Alvarez merchants have a custom of inviting all guests into their celebratory bonfire. Their food, for one, is delectable."

The Duchess looked down at the documents on her desk shortly before she turned back towards the man.

"How good are you with that sword?" she asked, eyeing the weapon on the man's hip.

"I've won every duel I fought for Dreyar."

"The Duke is coming?"

"I believe he is already there." - then he rolled his eyes. "He's been obsessed with how they make their chocolate, with the spices and such. He must be chatting them up by now."

She bit her lip before standing up. "Well, then. Let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

The following week, during the Fullbuster's ball, Duke Dreyar arrived with Duchess Heartfilia in his arm.

She had always been a center of attention, especially after gaining her title, but this time, escorted by the Mad Duke, and her gown adorned with feathers, stones and silks no one in the Hill had seen before, all eyes were on her.

"I think I understand now." she whispered to the Duke's ear.

"What could you be talking about, Duchess?" the man replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You parade me around in new fashions because you know everyone will ask me about them, and I would have to tell them they were gifts from you."

"Does this not work for both of us?" he asked, feigning innocence. "You get to be pretty and set a trend, I get to be nice and sell imported goods."

She frowned slightly. "This is how I should manage and represent Heartfilia House? I am to accept presents and always look pretty?"

He only cupped her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Exactly. Now, smile." he said. "You are surrounded by heads of houses and their heirs. You are the youngest of them all. They believe you sweet and unassuming. That, Duchess Heartfilia, is a weakness until you make it a strength."

"Oh."

Lucy realized the meaning of the Duke's words. The Hill would see Lucy Heartfilia as young, fickle, quick to try the newest fashion and trend like any young lady her age. Unconcerned with boring business and her estates, she would indulge in telling her peers about her newest purchases, the latest gifts from suitors.

Noble ladies and their daughters would pay good money to follow her lead, to match her style.

The Middle City merchants would be happy to sell their wares to accommodate the Hill's wants.

And these merchants were part of the Dreyar House's trading company.

As of the past week, Heartfilia also held a share in it after a discreet business agreement.

Profit.

"I did find it enjoyable, shopping for these feathers and designing this gown." she said.

"Of course." Laxus shrugged. "What is the point of all this fancy bullshit if you don't have fun?"

She found that he was right, after all. Freed had told her that Laxus wanted to _'help'_ her. She had thought it was as simple as escorting her to events to make her feel less awkward, or to support her when she finally decides _'not to give a fuck about what boring old men would say'_ (his words, not hers).

But no, this was more than that. He was actually _teaching_. With _lessons_.

And this was lesson one. He had not asked her to _change_. She didn't have to. He was showing her how to use what she had at her disposal - her status, age, connections, charm, history - to play the game and best it.

Because she had always been a good student, the Duchess smiled.

.

* * *

.

It was three months into her friendship with Duke Dreyar: they came to events together, he took her to watch a play in the theatre a few times, and she confided in him when she was at odds with how to handle certain things in her household. She was beloved by her servants and business advisers, but they still second guess her competence and subsequently, her decisions. She couldn't find it in her heart to blame them for it; she was only sixteen, inexperienced and in mourning.

Duke Dreyar had given her a few more lessons after the first one.

"Take advantage of how they see you. They think you're sweet and charming. So _charm_ them."

"Do you mean to say I should smile and bat my eyelashes?"

"Why not? You say they hesitated when you asked them to negotiate this new business deal you came up with?"

"Yes. They must think I'm being whimsical, or biased, following some trend that caught my eye. But I know it's going to work out-"

"So bat your eyelashes."

She frowned. "How will that help?"

"They think you're eager to try this because you're young. Naive. Prove them _right_. They like to be right, those old bastards."

"Again - how does that help?"

"You ask them again, this time when they say no, look sad and childish and say _'pretty pretty please'_ like the spoiled teenage girl you are. They still say no, complain to your friends because what are you to do? These friends are their daughters, no? More girls complaining, this time in their own house. Just make them cave in, they'll think it's just to humor you, but they will do it anyway - so you still get what you want."

"I am not a spoiled teenage girl."

"No, you're a pretty sharp thing with an eye for business. But they don't know that."

"So you're saying… I use what they know against them. I also use what they don't know against them. How do I know I'm pushing the right decision, though?"

At this, Laxus put down his pen and stared at her. "Jude taught you very well about how to make good business decisions, but its seems he forgot to teach you to be confident enough to go through with those decisions."

Lucy looked down. She still missed her father very much. "Did the late Lord Makarov teach you? To be confident in your choices?"

She did not miss the slight tremble in his lips before he replied. "He didn't. He was quite the same as your father. Taught me the theory, didn't give me time to practice before I was thrown into the real thing."

"Then how-?"

"I just remind myself who my teacher was." he answered. "You either think they taught you well so you're good enough, or they taught you well so you wouldn't want to disappoint them. Either way, you'll push through because the alternative is doing nothing and _that_ is certainly not what they taught you."

Lucy found herself smiling lightly. "You give very good advice, My Lord. I wonder why people think you're brash and rude."

He scoffed. "What did I just tell you? That's how they see me, so I use that to my advantage."

"So…" she thought about it. "They believe you wouldn't care about their opinion anyway so they let you get away with risky choices, believing it won't be their loss, it would be your downfall in the end. You prove them wrong when the choice ends up being a profitable one."

He went back to the documents by his table. "I knew you were a quick study."

"Why, thank you." she said pleasantly, picking up a cup of chocolate and taking a sip.

"By the way, I'm throwing out a party on Thursday."

"Oh?"

"It's at Magnolia House. You should come."

It took all her will to not choke on her chocolate.

* * *

And then… surprise of surprises - Lucy liked the Magnolia House.

Granted, she was apprehensive at first.

 _"M-Magnolia-... The party is at your house in Magnolia? You actually stay there?"_

 _"Yes. Very often. I actually like that place better than this one."_

 _"But-... Isn't-... Magnolia is filled criminals and… and… many other… worldly… vices."_

 _He only gave her a smirk. "Well. Everyone thinks I'm a bad influence on you. It's about time I live up to my reputation."_

She could tell he enjoyed terrifying her, so she asked Freed to intervene, telling the secretary that she wasn't so sure she'd want to spend time in Magnolia.

Freed had only raised an eyebrow before laughing lightly. _"I understand why you have your qualms. But Lucy, please trust me when I say you are going to love it there."_

She didn't believe him. How was he so sure? How did he know her so much? She spent majority of her time conferring with Laxus, Freed either tailing them or off on his own business. She had learned that he spent most days of the week in University (and he was a scholar after all, he just didn't wear his scholar's robes when at _home_ ) - he was studying law. Because of course, he was already Dreyar's swordsman and secretary and man of business, why would he not also be the house's lawyer? It was amazing, really.

Either way, his wit and intelligence was as sharp as his sword, so maybe Lucy did not have to wonder so much about how he managed to know her so well.

Duke Dreyar was her… friend... now. He would not send her anywhere unsafe, right?

So she came to Magnolia, her carriage armed with twice the number of guards than usual.

Freed and Laxus told her she was welcome to stay at Dreyar's Magnolia House anytime. She arrived five days before the party, to get settled, and partly to get away from the Hill. Yes, she could easily run away to one of the Heartfilia country estates for a while to get a breath of fresh air away from the gossiping, hovering nobility and business advisors… but she had been feeling particularly… vindictive? Rebellious?

She had been pleasing people left and right lately, being perfectly sweet and charming and pretending to be _shallow_ and _transparent_. It was working wonders, so she did not necessarily think it was a bad strategy. But it got tiring sometimes. Maybe if they heard she went to Magnolia, it would add an air of mystery to her. Something about her that they didn't know or understand. She liked that concept, somehow.

So there she was.

The exterior of the house was not so strange, really. It was the biggest house in Magnolia, of course, but it would look considerably simple if compared to the other houses of the noble families on the Hill. There was no sprawling garden and the front yard was utilitarian at best. The iron-wrought gates were not very fancy, but still a standout in the neighborhood it was in.

One could argue that it looked more like a fancy mansion of a rich merchant instead of a noble's. But maybe that was better? Less show of wealth, less encouragement for thieves. After all, Magnolia was a den of thieves and pickpockets.

While Lucy did not remark much on this, the interior of the house was another matter altogether. The receiving room was a grand hall with a high ceiling and almost no furniture save for some side tables, couches and divans pushed to the walls. There was a wide and tall window letting in the bright afternoon sunlight. There were no curtains.

"We are honored to welcome you to Duke Dreyar's Magnolia House, Duchess." said a kind-looking old man who Lucy hasn't met before. He did not indicate who he was, but Lucy assumed he was a butler or housekeeper. "Master Laxus asked us to pass on this note."

Lucy accepted the small folded piece of paper and read the contents.

There was only one line: _'Make yourself at home.'_

That was Laxus, indeed.

The man apologized for the state of the house _("We are in the middle of cleaning up and preparing for the party, if you would excuse us, My Lady.")_ and then introduced her to an attendant who would lead her to her guest quarters. She graciously thanked the man before she and her entourage ascended the grand staircase that led to a wide second-story landing.

From there, it was a labyrinth. The hallways had a curious layout, she noticed. The rooms were unevenly sized, there were more corners and turns that she would have preferred, and some staircases that seemed very randomly placed. It was... strange. Different. Eccentric.

It fit the Duke's reputation, somehow. Maybe she should ask him for the story behind the house.

The quarters she was led to was a personal suite, a spacious guest bedroom with an adjoining sitting room, as befitting of someone of her status.

"Do you know when the Duke is coming down?" she asked the attendant as soon as her two lady's maids, Virgo and Aries, started setting her bags down.

"M'afraid I don't know when the Duke is comin', m'lady." answered the attendant, a boy who didn't look any older than her. He looked scruffy despite his pristine uniform, and was clearly putting in effort to speak formally. Maybe he was still training? "Though Master Freed sent word that he'll be here soon, plenty of time before supper."

"Ah, that's all well then, thank you." she said pleasantly. "We'll just get settled here for now."

"Will that be all, ma'am? I can ask to send up some tea and snacks."

"Maybe later. Would the Duke mind very much if I explored the house until Freed arrives?"

"Oh not at all, m'lady! Milord told us to let you do as you pleased."

By now, Lucy had grown familiar of the way Laxus gave flippant orders to his servants. It always entertained her to hear his quips, so she said, "He did, you say? His exact words?"

He scratched his head and looked bashful. "You'd have to excuse me, uhh… he said, _'Let her knock herself out, just don't let her burn my house down'_...?"

She simply chuckled and shook her head, and then dismissed the boy.

Leaving her maids to unpack, she explored the rest of the house.

She found that she absolutely _loved_ it, simply for how it was so strange and different from the noble estates she was used to. But there was also… something else.

Besides the peculiar layout and staircase placement, the rooms that were left open for her to take a look into were spacious. Not that they were bigger than other Hill mansions' rooms - the rooms here were actually smaller than she was used to. But the sparse furniture and wide windows that let sunlight in gave an open, bright ambiance to the rooms.

The furniture themselves were still fancy, but not as much as the Hill mansions. Some even notably out of date.

There were books everywhere, left carelessly in tables and shelves that looked odd placed in some of the hallways.

The decor, however. Lucy would admit she was charmed by them. The decor was most curious and… unconventional, again. Paintings were sparse and there were no family portraits, but mostly stylized fantasy, abstract, or scenery, all from artists whose names she didn't recognize. Only very few of them had fancily-carved frames. Same went with the statuettes, pots, vases and sculptures that were left in various areas to adorn the walls and corners. Unknown artists, strange concepts, ranging from whimsical to outlandish.

And the library! It was filled with titles she didn't quite recognize. Most of them looked new - philosophy, science, art and fiction novels. The old and worn ones were all educational references.

She was there skimming the library shelves when a second set of footsteps joined her.

"I see you've found our strange little collection."

Lucy stopped to smile at Freed. He had his hair down, and was donning a black scholar's robe. It was the first time Lucy was seeing Freed the Scholar, it was usually the Secretary.

"I must admit, I am curious." she smiled back. "I don't recognize most of these, and I love books!"

Freed shrugged. "Most are very limited edition. Some of them even the only edition."

She blinked. "Does Laxus commission writers to write books for him?"

"Not exactly. The writers write what they want, and seek his patronage. All he does is fund printing and binding, and he always keeps one for himself."

"I did not know he liked reading so much."

"Oh, he mostly leaves that part to me. You see, Laxus is a dragon." Freed said with a small smile on his face. "He hoards."

Lucy had long since decided not to question how things worked between the Duke and his companion, so she changed topics. "This house is quite… bizarre, too. But please don't take offense! I only meant that I haven't been in a house quite like this before. Your hallways are a maze."

Freed nodded indulgently. He started walking along the shelves, fingers tracing the spines of the books, looking for a specific title. "That's because this house was not originally Dreyar's. This place used to be a block with several houses, mostly apartments, standing side-by-side. Laxus bought the whole block and I guess he did not want to destroy built houses so instead, he just… carved a path to connect the walls and made them all into one."

"Oh."

The strange layout, the lack of a large garden or a formal courtyard, differently-sized rooms… they made sense now. If several houses were refurbished to one big mansion, with not much thought to its appearance and minimal changes to the structure… then that should explain the maze-like corridors and the randomly-placed staircases.

"He built it shortly after becoming Duke. Most of the furniture are Dreyar's old ones, out of fashion or too old. Then we just filled it with things we acquired or liked but couldn't keep in the Hill because it clashed with the fancy decor. Most of the time, he prefers this place to the Hill mansion, actually."

"I can see why." Lucy answered.

The Dreyar's Hill Mansion was elegant, expensive, furnished to the latest fashions and the finest adornments. A show of wealth, boasting Dreyar Family's success and status.

Magnolia House was, Lucy felt, more personal. It was for Laxus only, and perhaps Freed, since he seemed perfectly at home wherever Laxus was. She wondered, idly, who else had been invited to this house. Everyone in the Hill knew that Duke Dreyar had a house in Magnolia, but no one ever seemed to give a detailed description, because the very few that had been there kept their silence.

Freed had picked a book. It was an art book, filled with carefully-colored illustrations, graphs and maps. She failed to catch the title, but Freed nodded to himself as he browsed the contents.

Then Lucy almost lost her footing when something - someone? - whose head only reached a couple of inches above her waist, ran straight into her.

It was a little girl - in a messy rumpled dress and patchwork apron. The child was followed by two other children - one boy taller, one shorter. They looked too ragged to belong in such an elegant place, but they didn't seem to mind as they were busy arguing.

"Ah! I'm very sorry, M'lady Princess!" the girl exclaimed, staring up at her in shock until one of the boys tugged at her braid.

"Idiot, princesses are called Your Highness, not Milady!" said the boy.

"You're both stupid, we got no princesses here 'cause they're evil wizards!" argued the other boy.

"No, they're not, the wizards are the evil ones!"

"A princess can be a wizard!"

"Oh really, who told you?"

"Doesn't matter, she ain't a princess 'cause she's a Lady! Ma told me!"

"Aren't all princesses ladies?"

Lucy just watched them all in fascination, bickering among themselves while trying not to look at her and also trying to apologize and bow.

Meanwhile, Freed only sighed. "You three, are you forgetting where you are?"

All three kids froze and instantly stood to attention, looking at Freed and swallowing. "W-We're sorry, Master Freed!"

"So? Where are you?"

"The library, Master Freed!"

"What's our rule for the library?"

"T-To… to keep quiet..."

"Good, now do it."

They obeyed.

Freed then gestured towards Lucy. "This is Duchess Lucy Heartfilia. She will be staying with us for a while."

All three turned to the young woman and bowed.

"Sorry for being rude, M'Lady!"

Lucy, bemused, only smiled slightly. "It's no problem."

"She is a guest of the Duke, so you better behave." Freed said sternly. "Aren't you three supposed to be downstairs?"

"We… it was… a game… Master Freed." the tallest boy said lamely.

"Well, the library is off-limits for games, you know that." Freed scolded, then his expression softened. "But since you little troublemakers are already here… Might as well-… Do you want to run an errand for me?"

"Will be honored to go, Master Freed!" the shorter boy said.

Freed nodded approvingly before moving to one of the desks pushed to the library walls. They followed him eagerly. Carefully, he wrapped the book he was holding into a parcel, and then grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote something on it before addressing the tallest boy.

"You know where The Hand lives?"

"Miss Levy, sir?" the child replied. "Near the butcher's? I know it, sir."

"Good. Deliver this book and message to her." he handed the package and note to the boy, then took out a handful of coins. "Here. Buy some treats for yourselves, but be careful not to spoil your dinner."

The children looked ecstatic as they accepted the items, then bowed quickly before running off again.

"And mind the pickpockets!" Freed called after them.

"Yes, sir! Thank you, Master Freed, sir!"

Freed finally turned back to talk to Lucy and smiled as he answered her unspoken question. "Children of our staff. They come and help their parents here sometimes, but you know children. They get distracted."

Lucy nodded, but her smile went tight. She knew children. She had been a child - she was still a child in many ways - but noble children were raised to walk prim and proper, never to run in the halls much less in the library. They never ran errands, much less received coins for it to buy themselves a snack. She remembered sitting on the country estate's window seat, watching the farmers' children running around the fields and laughing together.

"They look very cheerful." she remarked softly. "Laxus doesn't get angry that strangers' children run in his house's halls, though?"

At this, Freed rolled his eyes. "If he were here, he would be running down the halls after them. And they're... not exactly strangers, to us."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Freed had already diverted her attention again.

"Anyways, shall I show you to his favorite place in this house?"

"...is it his bedroom?"

A considering pause, followed by a shrug. "No, but close enough."

The idea Lucy had about Magnolia house being the Duke's personal, private sanctuary was confirmed when Freed led her to a lavish, spacious suite. It was a study, small library, lounge and sitting room in one.

It was nothing fancy, but compared to the other rooms in the house which were practical and formal, obviously meant for receiving guests, this suite was, more than anything, something private.

By the fireplace, the lush divan looked worn but comfortable. There was a velvet robe draped carelessly over the backrest. There was a low table filled with haphazardly-placed documents and trinkets. The floor by the fireplace was a nest of blankets and large fluffy pillows over a soft fur carpet. There were small stacks of books and more papers all over the room including the pillow nest. More books were in the shelf pressed to a wall. The mahogany desk was cluttered. There was a pillow on its matching chair, a coat on the armrest. Only a select few figurines and vases, a large painting, and a grandfather's clock served as the room's decor.

The room was a mess, as if by design. It was made for long nights staying up working or reading or lounging. It was free of pleasantries, and overly casual.

Lucy could already see Laxus lounging in that divan, complaining about his day, Freed sitting amongst the pillows and books, smile indulgent.

Maybe that was why she wasn't all that surprised when Laxus unceremoniously entered the room, spared Freed and her a fleeting glance, and then collapsed on the divan.

That didn't take too long.

"Fuck, I hate people." he mumbled against an expensive pillow.

"We know." Freed snorted, then walked over to stick a searching hand under Laxus' heavy form, sternly informing the man that he was ruining a first edition printing of Freed's favorite book so would he please just cooperate like a normal person just this once?

Lucy only smiled to herself, plopping down on the nest of pillows on the floor and picking up the nearest book to study it.

"Is dinner ready yet?" she heard Laxus ask.

"Laxus, I might be the help, but I'm not the cook."

"Then help me by telling me when dinner is going to be ready."

"In an hour, I think. Do you want me to tell them to hurry up?"

"Nevermind, I'll just take a nap."

Yes, Lucy thought. This was their favorite place, indeed.

* * *

Over the next few days before the party, Lucy slowly let herself settle in the strange house. It was quite the experience, being a guest without any of the usual rules and pleasantries expected of her status. All Freed told her was to _'tell us if you want to have lunch and dinner in your room, save the staff some trouble'_. She found that she didn't want to do that. She simply joined them in the dining hall, since Laxus also decided to stay in the house for the rest of the week, save for some important business meetings held on the Hill.

She learned more things about Duke Dreyar and his company in her four days here than in their three months of slow friendship.

Laxus was, surprisingly, pleasant (or his equivalent of pleasant) in the mornings. Freed was the one who had the tendency to be irritable any time before nine.

Freed wore his hair down when in University, and he tied it up when he was at home, or working on his secretary duties.

Laxus would indulge the staff's children in a game or two when they were around. Lucy was surprised when she walked along a hallway once and met Laxus chasing down a scruffy child while a tiny girl rode on his back.

His laughter was disconcerting, but infectious.

Freed and Laxus both liked to stay up late by the fireplace in Laxus' sitting room. Lucy had joined them most of these nights. Freed continued his University work on the low table. Laxus was like a King lounging in his divan, either reading a book or listening to Lucy and Freed's idle chatter. Lucy felt comfortable enough to lie back comfortably against the pillows on the floor as she browsed through books, stopping to read whatever interested her.

Sometimes, he shared experiences he had while dealing with other nobles in the past. Whenever Lucy asked a question, he would look annoyed, but he would answer anyway. It was like a casual lesson, _'How to Deal with Stuffy Nobles'_ is what he would have called it, probably.

The art in the house - paintings, sculptures, vases and pottery by unknown artists - were actually bought by or gifted to Dreyar House. Freed told Lucy that most of them were by poor artists who sought the Duke's patronage. They thought him more _'approachable'_ because of his house in Magnolia, compared to other nobles in the intimidating Hill.

She discovered that Laxus also knew how to handle a sword. Most noble sons and lords only knew the basics and their own swords were usually only for decoration (that's what they have swordsmen for, after all) but Laxus actually _liked_ sparring. She was thrilled when the man allowed her to watch him and Freed train in one of the rooms of the house. Freed was an excellent and experienced swordsman, and it showed with how the usually proud Laxus Dreyar listened intently to his instructions as they practiced.

They weren't _lovers_ , in the classic sense. Lucy now understood what Freed meant by _'Sometimes, when we want to be.'_ that one time she asked about it. Their relationship was simply _intimate_. She always saw Laxus ask silently whenever he touched Freed - usually only a request to move closer, a short touch or a fleeting kiss, and never in the lips. Freed never asked when he touched Laxus, who always seemed to relax upon contact. She felt like there was a story in there, but she did not mind not knowing.

When they got like so, comfortable and melting against each other, sometimes she looked away, feeling like an intruder. Sometimes, she couldn't take her eyes off them.

They caught her watching once, and Laxus merely looked annoyed. _"What?"_

She was growing used to Laxus's moods. _"I just like seeing you not grumpy, is all. It's almost surreal, at times."_

 _"Mm."_ Freed hummed, running a hand through the Duke's hair. _"I do like it better when you are not scowling."_

 _"Well, get used to disappointment."_

 _"I already am. Why do you think I'm still here?"_

Lucy laughed, Laxus scowled and Freed pressed a kiss to his furrowed brows.

Lucy learned that the old man who welcomed her to the house on her first day was called Yajima, and he was an old friend of the late Makarov Dreyar. He had been a trusted aide and retainer of the family but had since retired the past few years. The old man had been living off his pension by himself when Laxus offered him residence in the Magnolia House so he would have company.

She came by this information one quiet afternoon when both Freed and Laxus were away and she found the old man drinking tea by himself on the house's only balcony. He had invited her to sit down, and with nothing better to do, she joined him. Yajima was good company - it didn't take long for small talk to turn into an interesting conversation.

"Oh, but you must forgive me, sir! I thought you were a butler or a housekeeper when we first met! I completely misunderstood-"

"No worries, My Lady." the man waved it off easily. "I _was_ a housekeeper, way back when."

"You welcomed me so warmly! You didn't have to, but you did."

"Ah, who would pass up a chance to talk with the Duchess Heartfilia?" he said, smiling a humble smile. She returned the gesture, and when he moved to pour himself more tea, she quickly stopped him to do it herself. "I have to admit, My Lady. I was eager to meet you because I had been curious about who the young master had invited."

"Oh? He doesn't invite many people then?"

"He does, actually. He would welcome guests, he would invite people for parties, luncheons, dinners… But very rarely does he invite anyone to stay."

Lucy considered this before replying. "I presume you know him very well. Why do you think he chose me?"

The old man took a sip of his tea, then put down his cup. "I have known the young master since he was an infant. I have watched him grow to the man he is now. I cannot say for sure that I understand his reasons, but I can say this: he may strike you as proud and cold-hearted, and you are right. He was raised to be proud, and to not show weakness. He also knows this, but he does know when to open up, to let people in. He is an excellent judge of character, and if he trusts someone, he must think they are worth it. Master Laxus is never one to think twice about doing anything as long as he thinks it is worth the risk."

The young woman only nodded. It wasn't a complete, concrete answer. But it made her appreciate this new relationship she was growing into.

"Forgive me if I am asking too many questions." she said then. When the old man only waved it off obligingly, she continued. "I am curious. I get the feeling that this house is special. A refuge of sorts for the Duke, if I may say so. He is very comfortable here and I can see everyone else is. However, I've always been told that Magnolia is a dangerous place. Why here, of all places?"

"Ah, that I know something about." the man said with a chuckle. "The young master hates the nobility. And you should know, Duchess, that no sensible noble from the Hill will casually come down here to Magnolia, knowing its reputation."

Lucy blinked. "That's it? It's a strategic location? He built a house here to keep out people he doesn't like?"

"That is the most obvious answer." Yajima shrugged. "But know that he has been at home in this place even before he built the house here. You see, in one of the apartments that used to stand here - that is where he lived with young Freed."

"Oh." - suddenly it made sense. The familiarity… Why Laxus was so confident and secure, why he seemed to know everyone in the neighborhood.

"He was - is _still_ \- rebellious. He used to disagree with the late Duke, with Makarov, quite often. When he was around… seventeen? Eighteen? About your age. He left home. Freed was his best friend, and gave him a place to stay, right here. Master Laxus learned Magnolia as no other noble did before. He told me he had been happy here."

"It seems to me like it's a person and not a place behind that happiness."

"Maybe so." a nod. "But there are more reasons, ones that I feel I cannot express as they could. You should ask him. He always answers."

She loved that about the Duke. "He does."

"If you find it in you, you should explore more than the house."

"You can't mean... go outside?"

"The Duke told me you are a lover of adventure." he chided good-naturedly. "Magnolia has a reputation, yes. But I have learned that it is simply a community with its own set of rules and traditions. It is not all dark and dreary here. Otherwise, I'd have retired in the country."

The man laughed lightly, and Lucy considered his words as she looked out into the cobbled, patchwork, uneven streets of Magnolia.

* * *

Not long afterwards, she found Laxus doing chores.

The Duke Dreyar. A noble heir of a proud house. The blood of the Old Kings and Queens in his veins. Perched atop one of two tall ladder being bossed around by one of the house staff as he helped another worker install curtains for the wide window of the front hall.

"A little to the right! Higher, higher - there. There, splendid! Thank you for helping us, Master Laxus!"

He nodded. "There's a spot here that needs dusting. Throw me a towel, madame?"

"Oh, right away! Here you go."

"Should we have the frames repainted soon?"

"That sounds reasonable, My Lord."

Lucy could only gape, but was distracted when Freed walked by with a group of helpers, all of them (including Freed) carrying linen sheets obviously intended for the tables.

Freed only noticed her when he scanned the room looking for something.

"Good afternoon, milady. Can you kindly hand me the bag of pins, please? It's right there on the table behind you."

Lucy realized then that she had never been asked, _ever_ , by an employee or helper, to do anything for them. Yes, there was her governess Aquarius and her tutors, but those were lessons. Getting a bag of sewing supplies for the helpers decorating a hall for a party? _Never_ \- perhaps because such a task was beneath a heiress or a duchess.

It was such a silly notion.

So she picked up the bag of pins, headed towards Freed and handed the item to the young man.

Finally, she decided not to let her stay with these people go to waste.

"How can I help?"

* * *

She had learned this: Magnolia house was not simply a house made of stone. It was a nest of sorts, made up of things Laxus and Freed had picked for themselves, carefully twined together to secure them a soft place to land.

She contemplated at this for quite awhile.

Heartfilia Mansion felt cold without her father, even though her servants and retainers treated her warmly and with love.

Dreyar Mansion, while it has more people milling about, was a place that was distinctly not hers. A place for formal afternoon tea and business meetings with Duke Dreyar.

Magnolia House felt, to Lucy, like a warm blanket, draped over her by strong arms.

For this, for the comfort it brought her, she loved Magnolia House.

.

* * *

.

The house was one thing. The party was another thing entirely. She'd been to parties before, of course. Well. More like balls and formal gatherings. But _some_ parties. There was dancing and mingling and drinking. It was loud and could be overwhelming with all the people moving around, but she always held her ground quite well. There were careful rules and decorum and expectations but she knew very well how to navigate in.

Laxus had even complimented her, once - _"You're good at being perfect, eh? Never change."_ It sounded a bit condescending, but she knew him enough by then to take the remark as a compliment.

This party, however, disoriented her.

It was not to do with the masks. She was prepared for that, she'd also been to a masquerade before. It was not the number of people - there were plenty of people, yes, but she was used to that, too.

It must be the colors. The lights were dimmed and everyone looked so colorful. It was the patchwork clothing of Magnolia denizens, but somehow brighter, made fancier and gaudier. Attires were not the classic, clean fashion of the Hill, but the bold, bright and daring of Magnolia.

It took her aback while she descended the staircase escorted by Laxus. The man seemed to be the only one not wearing a mask. He welcomed everyone in his curt, uninterested manner, and did not seem to think it fit to introduce her.

 _"Go."_ he told her then. _"Enjoy."_

For someone with such a presence, he disappeared into the crowd too easily.

Maybe it was also the noise. Laughter was unbridled, conversations almost never hushed, people singing along to the band, dancing without a set rhythm. It was louder and much more chaotic than she was used to.

And the guests… well, it was safe to say she did not expect to recognize _anyone_ seeing as it was supposed to be a masquerade… but they were obviously not from the Hill, she could guess that much.

"Lucy." Freed's voice behind her took her attention. And of course he wasn't wearing a mark either, although his hair fell to cover one eye, and there were rhinestones and painted swirls around the visible one. His hair fell freely over his shoulders.

She let out her breath. "Freed, you look… dashing, and incredible and- might I say, unique?"

"Thank you." he said with a smile, then eyed her delicate pure white dress and the feathered and jeweled mask that covered her eyes. She was an image of almost angelic purity. "You look divine."

Lucy only smiled and did a playful curtsy. "I figured the Duke would want someone _divine_ in his arm as he made his entrance." then she frowned slightly, looking around. "Though he still left me."

"He has some guests to attend to." Freed shrugged. "But let me tell you - on a party like this? The Duke isn't the most interesting company."

She raised her eyebrows beneath her mask. "Oh?"

Then Freed offered his arm and as soon as she took it, he leaned down slightly to whisper on her ear and indicated to certain spots in the grand hall. "See those people over there?"

"Which ones?"

"That man with the ridiculous feathered hat that makes him look twice as tall-"

"-oh."

"-and his company."

"Yes?"

"Artists. Painters, most of them. Two are sculptors." he said with a small smile, then turned slightly, pulling her with him. "The ones sitting by the tables, gambling? Novelists and philosophers, all of them. Probably debating fact versus fiction."

"Oh…"

"That crowd near the iced cakes - actors and playwrights. There should be poets here, too- Ah, there they are. Those ones by the divan. I think those two they're discussing with are musicians."

Lucy was surprised. She had never been in the company of people like these before. Artists and poets and actors and musicians were good for entertainment… but for mingling with? There were considered too much for her noble lady sensibilities. What with their radical views and worldly dialogue.

She would quote Laxus on this: _'Bullshit.'_ They were interesting, imaginative people, and she couldn't wait to talk with them. Were there rules for that here, too? There seemed to be none, as she saw both ladies and gentlemen, old and young, mixed perfectly well with the groups Freed pointed out, all of them looking confident and enthusiastic as they discussed.

"The Duke invited all these people?" she asked Freed. She had thought the reason why she did not receive a formal written invitation was because she had already been asked personally and was staying in the venue anyway.

"Not exactly." Freed said. "It was an open invitation for anyone."

"Oh… but they are all from the city?"

"Most from the Middle City, some from Magnolia, and-" at this, he looked at her seriously. "-we want you to enjoy, but do keep your wits about you."

"W-Why? Is there something wrong-"

"Nothing to worry too much about. I'd just have you know that some of the guests here are from the Hill."

Lucy paused. There were _nobles_ here?

Then again, maybe she shouldn't be surprised. Officially, in the Hill, Duke Dreyar was the Mad Duke, avoided by his peers, and Magnolia is the hive of crime and criminals, death and debauchery. No proper noble associated with the Duke outside business and pleasantry. No proper noble went to Magnolia _at all_.

However, since stepping out from her father's careful protection, she had started to hear more things. There was no one to stop her from hearing whispers among other people her age. Some nobles - mostly the young sons and lords, would sometimes go to Magnolia for the thrills. They were both very brave and particularly foolish. Dares, most of them.

Lucy was a noble herself, so she could understand the desire to run off, escape duties for a while, to a place where there were less restrictions and expectations. The idea of this party must have seemed very appealing to some of those secret rule-breakers, with the masks promising anonymity.

"I'll be careful, then." Lucy finally told her companion. "Thank you for telling me-"

She was cut off when someone very casually stepped into their two-person huddle. " _-Freed!_ My favorite person! Looking gorgeous tonight, I'd say!"

"I'm only your favorite when I have coins in my pocket, Bixlow." Freed rolled his eyes at the tall stranger who wore a colorful jester costume, complete with a little cape and a hat with bells. His mask was a comical half-smiling, half-frowning face, held up on the end of a stick.

The man slipped the mask off his face to show Freed his pout. Lucy was surprised to see the tattoos on his face above his nose and between his eyes. "No, that's not true. You're my best friend."

Freed shook his head, then looked back at Lucy. "This is Bixlow, uh-"

She blurted out the first name that came to mind. "Iris." she said, curtsying. "Nice to meet you, Lord Bixlow."

"Oh-ho, she called me a Lord!" Bixlow grinned, resting an elbow on Freed's shoulder as only old friends did. "If only I was, Milady Iris. Ah, what a pretty name..." then he leaned forward. "Where'd you get it?"

Lucy stepped back, frowning. "W-What do you mean?"

Freed sighed and pulled Bixlow back. "Do not scare her, she's-"

"-the Duke's guest, I know." Bixlow chewed on his lip, considering. "Awfully young though, is she? Milord bored again? Is she a muse or somethin'? Wait, he doesn't need a muse, he's not an artist- And he doesn't like ladies much-"

"No." Freed said before the man could ramble further. "He has simply taken a liking to her. That's all."

"Hm." Bixlow considered it, then shrugged, smiling a more friendly smile towards Lucy this time. "Well, Duchess. It is nice to meet you. I hope you've enjoyed your stay in Magnolia so far."

Freed rolled his eyes again while Lucy spluttered. "I-...! How did you-...? Who-"

"Don't fret, milady. I know most everythin' going on 'round here." Bixlow said, waving his mask around dismissively.

"He's the town gossip." Freed added as an explanation.

A startled gasp. "Darling, you wound me! I'm only a businessman, who keeps up with my customers' chatter!"

"He has a tavern in town." Freed continued.

"I am actually here on business!" Bixlow insisted, then withdrew to offer his hand to Freed. "May I have this dance so I have the opportunity to whisper some very useful things to your beautiful ears?"

Freed snorted, but took the hand anyway. "Stop trying to charm me, it never works." Then he cast a smile at Lucy. "Go and… mingle? They're very interesting company. You would not be disappointed."

Just like that, Freed was whisked away as well.

She took a moment to process what had just happened, who that very… obnoxious person should be. Bixlow? It was a strange name for an equally strange man. She recalled the whole exchange in her head…

Then she set that aside as something to think of for another day, and set off to socialize. She could do this - she simply should... forget _most_ noble pleasantries ingrained in her instincts but _remain_ pleasant. Appear interested in the conversation. Carry herself well. Do not give her name away, as much as possible.

Simple.

* * *

...and it was. Surprisingly. Very simple, indeed.

As she wandered towards a corner of the room near the divan, where more people had gathered than the last time she looked, a man lounging on the plush sofa suddenly sat up and loudly declared, "O, My Lady in White!"

She paused, startled, looking around before concluding that she was the Lady in question. "Y-Yes, My Lord?"

"Where could your wings be?" the man continued, and before Lucy knew it, he was waxing poetic about her beauty and grace, very much drunk, but impressively articulate.

It was an experience.

His company corrected him in some of his grammar. Several times, he flailed vaguely, thinking of an appropriate rhyme, and people would suggest, he would accept or reject, and then ask someone to come up with the next line. Then…

Then it turned into some sort of game.

Lucy didn't know how she got pulled in, but she found herself sitting on the divan's armrest and sharing laughter and ideas with this loud group of poets, artists and singers, who didn't seem to know who each other was, but all talked like old friends. Old, drunk friends.

The poets were proud of their works, enunciating dramatically, no doubt already somewhat drunk. The musicians sang their lines, and people laughed when they went off-tune. One novelist suggested a story idea, and Lucy nodded excitedly. When they saw her light up, they discussed what the plot could be. Philosophers slipped in bits of wisdom here and there. An artist described a potential scene worthy of a painting and a playwright argued that it was a better fit for the stage.

And an hour later… she would not be able to say how things ended up like so, but somehow someone was sitting on someone's else's shoulder, and then actors were forming some sort of human pyramid, and then falling over like children.

She had never laughed so honestly and carefree in her life.

When their little crowd settled down slightly, she excused herself to get a drink, but someone offered to fetch it for her. Who was she to refuse? She only smiled and nodded at the young man, who quickly left to accomplish the task.

"Oh, this is sad. I must go." said the girl who had been sitting beside Lucy and adding witty commentary to the gathering for the past hour.

The girl was almost a head shorter than Lucy, body lithe, her gown a simple make but looking gaudy in its bright orange, black and white glory. Some of her blue hair had escaped the complicated updo her hair had been in while they were enjoying the game. She had seamlessly fitted herself in the crowd and Lucy had enjoyed sharing fun remarks with her.

She smiled at Lucy. "This was nice. Let's do it again? The Duke does like his parties."

Lucy nodded, returning the smile. "Of course! Lady-... Ah, you don't have to tell me-"

"Levy. And I'm no Lady, just a Miss." the girl replied easily. Her name faintly rang a bell in Lucy's mind, but perhaps that was just her. "I don't think I have seen you around before. You are new, aren't you?"

"Yes, you might say that." Lucy answered, sheepish. "I'm Iris."

"Well then, I hope to see you in the Duke's next event, Iris."

"You too."

Her gaze followed the girl, Levy, as she made her way through the crowd. She came across Freed on her way and Lucy watched as the two greeted each other with smiles and a friendly hug. It was a short talk, probably a polite exchange of pleasantries. Freed kissed her hand before they parted, Levy easily disappearing into the crowd.

She should ask Freed about the girl sometime. She seemed like a very nice person.

It was then that the young man who volunteered to fetch her a drink returned. Lucy smiled graciously. "Thank you very much-"

As the stranger handed the glass to her, he whispered, "Lucy?"

Lucy froze, looking up at him.

He exhaled slowly, "Oh, God. It _is_ you."

Lucy pulled her lips into a thin line and narrowed her eyes, taking in what she could of the stranger. Pristine, expensive-looking white suit with black lining. A black mask, adorned with what looked like snowflakes - raven hair and the facial features she could take in really brought to mind-

"Gray?"

He swallowed before answering. "Yes."

 _This_ was a surprise. Gray Fullbuster! In Magnolia? She would never have thought of it before.

Lucy grew up getting to know Gray during countless meetings at noble gatherings, family dinners and luncheons. After all, he was the only son and heir of Duke Silver Fullbuster, a good friend of her father. Fullbuster and Heartfilia were Duchal Houses like Dreyar. It stood to reason the two families had kept close ties to each other. Thinking back on their relationship, perhaps Gray was the closest person she had to a childhood friend.

Bracing herself, Lucy took a sip of her drink first before looking away from his studying gaze. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Attending a party-... You've been away- You ran off to _this place_?"

"The Duke personally invited me to attend, and stay here if I wanted to." she said, standing up and accepting his wordless offer to dance, to have some bit of privacy as they talked. "And you?"

"I... " a groan. "I went with Cana."

"Who?"

"Cana. Cana Alberona?"

"Clive's daughter?"

"The very one."

She didn't even know Gray _knew_ Cana Alberona. The young lady had a… reputation. Most of her peers avoided the young woman almost as much as they avoided Duke Dreyar. They did not have to try so much. Cana was rarely ever in the Hill. Lucy had never even talked to Cana before, had only seen her in an event, once, and had been both too worried about her image and too intimidated to approach.

"You escorted her?" she asked her companion.

A snort. "She doesn't need an escort. She just thought I was too… uptight. Boring, she said. And then, she-... This is stupid. She _dared_ me, to come with her here. And I was foolish enough to indulge her."

"Oh…" she thought about this, then looked around, as if it was that easy to spot Cana Alberona in a hall full of people. "Where is she now?"

"She disappeared with a boy-... and a girl. An hour ago." he stopped himself as he shuddered a slightly.

 _That_ was the reputation she heard about. She was often described as 'shameless'. An illegitimate child of a noble, who did not feel any shame in her parentage, and who welcomed herself to the society but very rarely followed their rules. Cana Alberona was notorious. People often discredited Gildarts for indulging and doting on her, and had he been a man of lesser status, surely he would have been openly condemned.

"Lucy." Gray started again, catching her attention. "Can I ask you to do something?"

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Can you not tell my father about this?" he asked, voice low and hesitant. "And I won't tell anyone at the Hill about you, either."

Lucy considered it. She and Gray had been in the same position, once. They were both sole heirs, who looked up to their fathers, and were raised to be perfect noble children. They had been fond of each other for years, so much that there had been a couple of times where their fathers seriously considered arranging their marriage.

It would be easy to assure Gray that she would keep this little indiscretion a secret. It wasn't like he came to cause or look for trouble. Nobody has to know. As for his side of the bargain, however…

"Why would I tell your father?" she laughed lightly. "You are a dear friend, Gray. Your secret is safe with me."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you. And I promise I would not tell-"

"Oh, please do."

"What?"

This time her smile turned mischievous, "I am here in Magnolia upon my friend Duke Dreyar's invitation, and I have thoroughly enjoyed the party. I am not going to hide this fact from our other friends in the Hill."

To his credit, Gray did not seem to question _why_. Lucy expected him to shake her and ask her what the Duke said or did to her. Maybe to ask her if Laxus had threatened her or something else as vile, and even offer his help. She knew that over the past months, some rumors have already started about her spending so much time with Laxus Dreyar. But Gray knew better. He knew she was less naive than she really let on.

He only asked, "Do you truly mean that?"

"Yes."

Gray only took a breath and nodded once. "I cannot say that I like this, Lucy. But it is your decision." - then he added, "Duchess."

Upon receiving the title, Lucy had been thinking of her short friendships with other nobles her age. She had already prepared herself to slowly step back from people she knew she wouldn't really get along with. As Duchess, she wanted to connect with people who could aid her in business.

She was happy to think that Gray was one of the few she had planned to keep close.

"Oh, but there is something else you can do for me." she finally said.

"What is it?" he asked, tone curious.

"The next time we cross paths with her, introduce me to Lady Alberona?"

* * *

It was well into the night when Lucy was able to catch Freed again. She found him sitting on a chair on the corner of the room, enjoying a slice of lemon cake.

"Lucy." Freed greeted. "I see you've been enjoying your night?"

"Ah, very much." she smiled, and plopped down on the footstool he wasn't using, her gown billowing around her. "Laxus has the most delightful guests."

"Mm-hm."

"I met a Miss Levy. You seem to know her?"

"She's a good friend. She did mention meeting an interesting Lady Iris." - and after a thought, he said - "I should introduce you properly sometime. You could use her services."

"Services? What does she do?"

"It's better if you see for yourself. I promise I'll take you to meet her one of these days."

She nodded, filing the information away as she always did. "Did you know that Gray Fullbuster was in attendance?"

A smile, and Lucy knew the answer.

"...and Cana Alberona?"

"Oh, she is one of the regulars."

This somehow did not surprise her.

Lucy only nodded as she folded her hands in her lap and looked around.

Royalty had long been abolished in Fiore, but Laxus looked like a young King from where he was sitting on a grand-looking chair that could very well pass for a throne.

But who he was sitting _with_ , that made Lucy frown. "Hey, Freed?"

Freed swallowed a bite first before prompting, "Yes?"

"Laxus told me he does not like sharing you." she started.

"He did. And he truly doesn't."

"But it is okay for you to share him?"

Freed looked at her first before he followed her gaze to where Laxus was sitting. He chuckled upon seeing that Lucy was frowning suspiciously at the breathtakingly lovely woman sitting on the Duke's lap and whispering into his ear.

The brunette did not have a mask - after all, it would be a shame to hide her beautiful face. She wore a beautiful green dress that hugged her figure and showed off a generous cleavage. Her arms were wrapped around the Duke's neck, and his hand rested on her waist. Every now and then, he would say something that would make her laugh, and then she would whisper in his ear again.

"That's Evergreen." Freed said.

Lucy turned to him. "Evergreen? The… The actress Evergreen?"

"Yes. You haven't seen her before?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to watch a play of hers, but I've heard of her. They say she's excellent on the stage." she looked at the scene again. "She's… is she _involved_ with Laxus?"

"If by involved, you mean he is one of her main patrons, and she does certain favors for him… then yes. She is very much involved."

Lucy frowned, hesitant. Would she _want_ to hear this? Still - "What… what favors?"

Freed shrugged. "You see her whispering right now?" - a nod - "Those aren't sweet nothings. They are intimate details about a noble who had been causing some problems for Dreyar lately."

Lucy surprised herself with how fast she was able to switch from resentment to curiosity to excitement. "A spy?" - and then something else clicked - "Like… like, that Bixlow person?"

Freed laughed. "Bixlow is not who I'd call a spy, although I think that is also in his array of skills. Bixlow is an informant. Evergreen is - yes - a spy, might be the term. You should know how much power a womanly charm could hold. They've been under our service for quite some time now."

Lucy nodded vigorously, as if it was another one of Laxus' lessons. She turned back to where Laxus was now the one whispering to the brunette's ear. Evergreen was nodding, her red lips curled into a smile enough for anyone even slightly inclined to swoon. Suddenly it explained why Freed did not look the least bit bothered by someone else too close to the Duke.

"And to answer your original question," Freed said, "I'm about as fond of sharing Laxus as he is of sharing me."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So... not at all?"

A chuckle. "Not at all."

* * *

After the party, as the staff was busy cleaning up in the grand hall, Lucy found herself wandering to Laxus' suite after changing out of her gown and letting her hair down.

Laxus lounged on the divan, gazing boredly at the fireplace while Freed sat on the lush carpet by his feet, sleepily reading a book. Lucy tucked herself on the other end of the couch, a quiet observer.

None of them felt like going to bed yet.

Lucy wondered what Laxus was thinking about, with a face frowning so intently like that. Freed didn't seem to notice - or if he did, he preferred to leave his master to his thoughts.

He revealed them, eventually. "Lucy."

"Yes?"

"Unless you fall madly in love with him, do not marry Gray Fullbuster. Elope with Alberona first before you do that."

She blinked. "P-Pardon?"

"You're sweet on him, aren't you?"

"I'm _fond_ of him, we grew up together and he was always nice to me." she said. "I am not... _sweet..._ on him. Not like that."

He only hummed nonchalantly.

"What were you thinking, telling me that, anyway?"

"That kid is going to take over after Silver. You'll lose your house if you marry him, is all."

"Oh." she finally said, understanding. "There's no cause for concern, then. He is already too much like a brother to me."

He was silent again after that, and the only sounds heard were the crackling of the flames in the fireplace and Freed turning a page of his book.

She knew she should just lie back and finally rest, but Lucy could never really keep still in these moments, still too restless from the day's events to go to bed. She thought about it again, the people she met, the ideas they all shared-

"Laxus?" she asked softly. Laxus slowly turned his head to look at her.

Proper etiquette would be for him to at least ask _'Yes, Lucy?'_ but proper etiquette was never a concern for Duke Dreyar. And anyway, Lucy's mere presence in the house, at a place and time like this (and in her nightgown to boot) was hardly proper in the first place.

"Is magic real?"

Freed looked up this time, blinking up at her, and then looking at Laxus.

"Why are you asking that, of all things?"

"Something I heard while talking to some historians earlier. They mentioned the Old Kings and their Wizards, and debated about what the old stories described as magic."

"And why are you asking me, of all people?"

"You've been to Alvarez." she said. "To Vistarion. You once went with your grandfather to visit, right?"

He thought about it for a while. "I was ten."

"You don't remember anything?"

"Their Prince breathes fire."

"Real fire?" Lucy's eyes widened in wonder. "Fascinating."

"You believe me?"

"Why not? Are you making it up?"

Laxus opened his mouth to speak, but he looked down when Freed gently leaned his head against the side of his leg. The young man didn't say anything, but his lips quirked in a smile. Laxus frowned. "Not you too."

"Of course him too." Lucy insisted, and shifted just a tiny bit closer. "Do you remember others?"

"Yes. A bit."

"Tell us!"

Laxus sighed, then reached down to stroke Freed's hair. Then, he told them.

.

* * *

.

Lucy woke up late the next day. As she moved to ring for her lady's maid, she saw a folded piece of paper on her bedside table.

.

 _Lucy -_

 _You looked so peaceful. We did not want to wake you._  
 _I have to get back to University and Laxus has business on the Hill this morning,_ _  
_so by the time you read this we must have already left.

 _We hoped you enjoyed your stay and the festivities._

 _See you on the Hill._

 _Yours,_ _  
_ _Freed J._

.

She smiled, recalling the light-hearted after-party conversation she had with Laxus and Freed. Laxus had stories about the empire across the sea. They were mostly minute information, details his ten-year old self found interesting enough to hold on to, but with Freed's knowledge of foreign affairs and traditions, they were able to paint a nice picture of the other land for her.

Lucy remembered feeling sleepy in the middle of it, tired and comfortable then-

Oh, dear.

She was pretty certain she had memory of Laxus carrying her to her room.

She would have to thank him for that, but somehow she felt that he would tease her for it.

No matter. He was the one who invited her to stay, and stay she did, and he had been, despite all her previous worries, a gracious host.

And maybe she could tease him back. After all, he did tell her to _learn_ _from him_...

After taking a bath, dressing up, heading down for brunch and packing up, it was the old man Yajima who was there to see her off.

"I look forward to having the pleasure of your company over tea again, Duchess." he said with a friendly, fatherly smile.

Lucy smiled back, and took a sweeping, lingering look at the grand hall, now mostly devoid of traces from the previous night's festivities.

"As do I, good sir." she replied, and meant every word. The man bowed slightly and the Duchess gave a graceful curtsy before she turned and made her leave.

As her carriage drove away down the cobbled streets, she looked out the window to see the gates of Magnolia House closing behind them.

It had been a most delightful week, and she looked forward to her next visit.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**...and the rest is history.

Look at Laxus and Freed, adopting Lucy and making her a badass genius politician-businesswoman. Look at them go hahaha.

 **UP NEXT:**

 **\- Convocation -**  
 _It's a gathering of all the nobles on the Hill, and the two most anticipated guests were late. First was Duchess Heartfilia, always the center of attention and talk of the City - she was said to be bringing the City's finest swordsman for the night's entertainment. Second was an Ambassador from the Alvarez Empire - fresh from his sea voyage - and he was reported to be the younger brother of the Emperor himself._

.

 **P.S.** This fic has been cross-posted in my Ao3 account: **artsy_alice**  
It's got a more interactive comments section, so I recommend you leave your questions in there or in Tumblr if you've got some. Guest/Anonymous comments are enabled if you don't have an account.


	3. Convocation

**A/N:** Y'all I recovered from the relapse and am here to bring you more of your favorite Fairy Tail characters as Victorian-era fantasy nobles standing around a room exchanging gossip and judging each other.

No, really, that's all that happens here. Oh, and a duel. Enjoy!

(This is set after 'Stella and Salamander', and has references to relationships first seen in 'House Dreyar'. It can be read as stand-alone, but you'll enjoy it more if you've read the other two.)

* * *

.

.

 **THE DUCHESS GAMBIT**

 **\- Convocation -  
** _(in which there are surprises, and a duel)_

 **.**

 **.**

Every year, the Hill gathers in a convocation for the city council and the nobles. Some come to the City from their country estates just for this event. Foreign representatives were invited to convey the land's hospitality, and a select few richer Middle City merchants were also lucky enough to be sent invitations.

It was a grand gathering as always, with nobles and merchants alike gracing the ballroom in their most expensive and lavish outfits, while the foreigners impressed with their own land's unique and intricate fashions. The hall was filled with sounds of conversation - old friends catching up and new ones being introduced to each other. Men and women loudly discussed business achievements and quietly whispered about the latest gossip.

This time around however, the gossiping seemed a bit louder than the gloating.

Speculations were abound as everyone had started to grow impatient. for two of the most anticipated guests who were yet to arrive.

"Do you think punctuality is somehow not practiced in Alvarez?" Duke Orland huffed, a scowl on his wrinkled face as he looked over the crowd in the hall.

"Now, now, Jiemma," Duke Fullbuster said, chiding as he sat beside his friend and fellow noble. The other duke was known for his superiority and arrogance due to his age and status, but Silver knew that the man valued his opinions somewhat. He was one of the few, really. "It wouldn't do to have a sour mood. This is a night of celebration."

"You are far too lenient with these young fools, Silver." Jiemma said with another huff. "Prince or not, this man is a Foreign Ambassador here. It is just rude to arrive late, and for his first formal appearance too! All the other ambassadors are on time, aren't they?"

Silver shook his head, trying to calm the older man down. Nobody wanted a grumpier-than-usual Jiemma Orland, not tonight. "Ambassador or not, he is a Prince on a new land. Maybe he made a fuss about his appearance or something." he shrugged. "Look! Laxus doesn't seem to mind."

"Of course he doesn't! Dreyar is one of them- the worst of them. No regards to rules. Traditions. His status!" Duke Orland scowled once more as his eyes narrowed towards the empty seat beside Silver's, for the third duchal house representative.

He scoffed. Of course Laxus Dreyar would already be among the crowd and not in his seat presiding the gathering. He was too young, too rebellious, for any sense of responsibility. Mad, they all call him, and Jiemma would agree, even though carefree Silver would brush it off and prefer kinder terms such as 'capricious'.

In the crowd, he spotted Laxus himself, conversing with another noble son. Was it the Fernandez heir? Ah, not important. Jiemma waved it off and only watched the young duke as he said his regards to his friend before walking off again.

Laxus turned and caught his fellow dukes watching him. Silver raised his wine glass and Laxus did the same in acknowledgement. Before he could think to care about why the two men had set their sights on him, he felt a light touch on his arm.

"My Lord." called his aide's familiar voice. Laxus faced Freed, only to be offered a pair of gloves he recognized as his. "You forgot this in your coat pocket."

"Hm." Laxus accepted it easily, slipping the items on. "Thanks. How's your people back there?", he asked, with an expression that clearly said he wished that he was with said people. The ladies-in-waiting, footmen and attendants were having a less stuffy time downstairs, he was sure. He always enjoyed their company more than he did with other nobles.

"Oh, they're enjoying the gossip, as always." Freed answered as he subtly took a look around the gathering. "I don't see the duchess."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Well, she let herself be whisked away by the pirate queen, far too easily."

Freed blinked up at him in question before looking towards the direction the duke jabbed a thumb towards.

Ah. There she was, his Duchess Dreyar: Lady Mirajane looking stunning in a deep red ball gown, standing rather closely with none other than Lady Alberona and laughing genially at something the other woman was saying. Freed didn't expect to find Cana Alberona in this convocation, but then after all these years, the one thing he had learned to expect from the woman was that she was unpredictable.

For example, not only did Lady Cana attend the convocation, she chose not to wear a formal gown. Instead she donned a fancy gold-lined coat over a loose blouse, corset, trousers and boots. Never fond of fancy updos, her long hair was haphazardly let down in brown curls. Her earrings were large golden hoops, and the rest of her jewelry shone in bright colors. No sword nor dagger, but there was an empty sheath on her waist.

Laxus had always called her 'pirate queen', but the nickname felt most suitable at this moment.

"I didn't know she was back." Freed remarked.

Laxus gave a shrug. "Neither did everyone else in this hall. She loves her surprises."

Freed chuckled, then withdrew his gaze from the women. "As much as I love seeing my Lady enjoying herself, I was actually pertaining about the Duchess."

"Ah." Laxus nodded, acknowledging the confusion. "She isn't here, yet." Then lowering his voice, he said, "It's not like her to be this late. Do you know what she's up to?"

Freed shook his head. "And if we don't, then I doubt anyone does."

Laxus was about to respond, but held back when he saw his wife pulling her friend towards them, expression pleased but curious. "Freed! You are here, is something the matter?"

Freed turned to bow at the ladies. "No worries, milady. My Lord simply forgot his gloves in his coat and I thought I would bring it to him."

Mira smiled at him. "That's kind of you." Then she turned to smirk at her husband. "Whatever will you do without Freed, my dear?"

"I'll be absolutely pathetic and useless." Laxus declared solemnly, ignoring his aide's exasperated expression. He nodded at Cana. "Lady Clive, we didn't know you've come back."

Cana waved it off pleasantly. "We docked just last week." Stepping closer, she said in a mischievous whisper, "I've been tellin' everyone I didn't have enough time to get a new gown because of that and they've been buyin' it."

Freed smiled in amusement while Laxus chuckled. "As expected of you."

Mira clung tighter to the other woman's arm. "Don't mind what they say. You look absolutely fetching in this suit."

Cana returned the compliment by pressing a kiss to the back of the duchess's hand. "Thank you, my turtledove. Allow me to say that you're the most beautiful lady here tonight."

Mira giggled and leaned against the taller woman's shoulder before she looked at both Laxus and Freed as she said, "Cana was telling me all about her most recent voyage."

Laxus spared Freed a glance. The man was already subtly eyeing the people around them who had started to whisper, no doubt taking note of the Mad Duke letting his wife openly associate with a notorious woman, in gestures and looks that were more than friendly.

They weren't wrong.

Lady Mirajane was not quite known as the Mad Duchess to match her husband, but everyone on the Hill knew that Laxus spoiled her rotten and nowadays she got to do pretty much whatever she wanted.

Well. Laxus prided himself in being many things, one of which is a good husband. Despite his reputation, he valued his wife's happiness highly, and right now Mira looked very happy.

Too happy. But there's never enough happiness he could offer Duchess Dreyar, so that's good.

"Is that so?" he asked his wife, consciously looking his most fond and indulgent. Let them talk, he thought. That was always fun, riling these nobles up like that, even after all these years. He then looked at Cana. "We trust that it was a peaceful one."

"Peaceful is boring." Cana grinned. "It was pleasant though. I've been telling Mira that I have acquired some truly wonderful things this time around. Some of those are for you."

This time, Laxus didn't hesitate to feel pleased. Cana may seem flighty, but she was a great businesswoman and never failed to drive smart bargains. She always brought exotic art and trade from her travels. "I look forward to seeing them. Drop by Dreyar House anytime at your convenience."

"I also have some goods that Lucy might like." Cana said, then proceeded to look around. "She's not here yet?"

"I'm quite sure everyone has noted that fact." Laxus scoffed. "I can tell that Jiemma and Silver are getting impatient. Even Gray has asked me. Why do they ask me?"

"She is your mentee, sort of." Freed provided.

Laxus frowned. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I'm her keeper. And she knows better than to keep people waiting when she knows they are all waiting specially for her."

Mira blinked. "They are?"

"They always are, milady." Freed explained patiently. While it's been two years since Mira arrived in Crocus from the Strauss family's country estates to marry Laxus, she was never really interested in the City's politics. With that in mind, Laxus usually left the explaining to Freed. "The Duchess has always been the belle of every ball in Crocus. She always brings with her something to talk about."

That was true, as well. Duchess Lucy Heartfilia was the sole head of the second richest duchal house in Crocus. Since gaining her title, she has been invited to every event and had maintained a good relationship with her fellow nobles, with a shining, pristine record on her plate. While she was a known trendsetter and many sought her support and counsel, she always insisted that Heartfilia will never be involved in the City politics. She had claimed that she never found any of the meetings and campaigns fun, and instead preferred to enjoy her own business ventures, tea parties, plays and musicales, like any proper lady of quality would.

Oh, if only they knew just how much of a sway she already had in the City's Council. Lucy's work was subtle, and only few in the Hill really knew that she was more than her clean reputation and fickle-but-kind public persona.

"Then again, this is Lucy." Freed continued, considering. "She likes to show off, she must have some kind of grand scheme."

"I bet she does." Cana interjected absently. "I met her a couple days ago, told me she had something special planned for tonight. I thought it's simply some new jewelry or gown. Maybe it's something else."

Mira pouted. "She knew you were here in the City before I did?"

"Oh, you don't have to be jealous, Mira. It was only by chance. Our paths crossed unexpectedly." Cana reassured her, cupping her chin. "And I had planned to surprise you, tonight."

That was enough to charm the duchess. "I see..."

"Again." Laxus sighed, looking at Freed. "We really don't know what she's up to?"

"All I know is she's bringing the entertainment." Freed said. "She very kindly offered her favorite swordsman for tonight. She said that the Alvarez ambassador deserved nothing less than the best Crocus has to offer."

"Loke is tonight's swordsman?" Cana asked excitedly. "Who is he fighting?"

"That's just it." Freed answered, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "She said not to worry about it."

Mira blinked. "She's bringing two men, then? Does Lucy have another swordsman?"

"As far as I know, she has Taurus as her second swordsman." Freed said. "And Laxus lets her borrow me sometimes. She has hired others before, though."

"Well, the ambassador hasn't arrived either." Cana said, then she laughed lightly. "The two people everyone's lookin' forward to seeing, and they're makin' them wait."

"One of them better arrive soon, but Lucy first, preferably." Laxus said. "Jiemma will start cursing any minute now, and the Council will throw a fit if they'd have to explain to the ambassador why only three of the four houses are represented."

Freed looked towards the grand table in the raised platform in the front of the hall. There were four seats for the heads of the duchal houses, two of which were already occupied by Duke Fullbuster and Duke Orland. Duke Dreyar would have to come join them soon. Duchess Heartfilia, of course, remains empty. Four more seats were there for the City Council of Lords - all members of whom were present. Lord Jura, Lord Warrod, Lord Draculos and Lord Wolfheim were either conferring with each other, or relaying instructions to their own aides. There were two other foreign representatives seated in places of honor with them, and a third remaining seat for the Alvarez Ambassador.

Most of the men in the table were visibly growing impatient.

Just before Freed could echo his Duke's worries, their crowd was approached quietly by one of the Council Lords' aides. Mest Gryder, a lower-ranking nobleman who worked under Lord Jura's employ, bowed in respect.

The man spoke in perfect, polished formality. "My Lord, we've been informed that the Ambassador has arrived, and Duke Dreyar is requested at the table to give him a proper welcome."

Well. Lucy is in for a scolding from all three Dukes and four Lords, then. She better have a good excuse for this.

Laxus dismissed Mest and offered his hand towards Mirajane but addressed his words to Cana, "If I may have my wife back for a moment, Lady Alberona?"

"Oh, she's yours. No need to be so formal." Cana said with a smirk as she stepped back to let Mira go. Mira gave her another smile before taking her husband's arm. Cana winked one last time before slipping away, navigating gracefully through the crowd.

She stopped when she found Gray Fullbuster and his wife Lady Juvia, deciding to watch the happenings unfold in their company.

Freed stepped backwards as well. "I shall take my leave then-"

"No, stay." Laxus said. "You're my aide, and our house swordsman. We can say I brought you to be Lucy's backup."

Mira reached for him with her free hand and Freed conceded easily. Together, the three of them headed towards the grand table, the two men guiding the lady up the shallow steps to the platform. Laxus took his seat beside Silver, Mira sat primly on the chair next to his, and Freed stood a step behind their chairs dutifully.

Silver regarded his fellow duke with a rueful smile. "Laxus, you wouldn't know why our favorite Duchess hasn't made her appearance yet, would you?"

"I'll say this again," Laxus sighed, for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. Gods, he hated these stuffy gatherings. "I am not her keeper."

At the loud, distinct sound of the expensive double doors unlocking and opening, the whole room fell into a hushed silence. The crowd automatically parted to make a pathway in the middle of the room heading towards the grand table of the Duchal Houses and Council of Lords, who all pulled their chairs back and stood up in courtesy of their honored guest.

The end of a staff was clicked twice against the floor before a booming voice announced, "My Lords and Ladies - please welcome the Ambassador from the Alvarez Empire, his entourage-"

Everyone held their breath as the young man stepped forward, but it was quickly followed by a collective gasp.

The ambassador was accompanied by a very familiar woman.

"-and Lady Lucy, Duchess Heartfilia!"

Any pretenses of formal silence were dropped as most of the people in the room immediately started exchanging intrigued whispers.

The Ambassador was dressed in his country's finest silk of various colors. Over loose pants and boots, he wore a long black tunic with rich red-and-gold embroidery and one long swooping sleeve which fell to his side while his other arm was left exposed to show off expensive golden jewelry wrapped around his upper arm and wrists, matching the necklaces around his neck, all with intricate carvings and studded with gems. His rose-colored hair was pushed back haphazardly and his expression was boyish and confident as he stared straight ahead towards the grand table.

His hand was raised to lead the Duchess as they walked. Lady Lucy looked immaculate in a deep blue and gold gown, accenting the beautiful Heartfilia rubies glinting in her neck, ears and wrists, with her hair in an impeccable updo. She carried herself, as always, with perfect grace and composure, rose red lips curled into a smile.

Trailing after them, everyone recognized the handsome man who went by the name Loke, Heartfilia House's first swordsman and known to many as the best in Crocus. After him came the ambassador's entourage: two women and three men, who all matched their master in their colorful and elaborate foreign attire.

They were young. No one had quite expected them to be so young.

Under his breath, Freed mumbled, "Oh, Lucy. What exactly do you have in mind?"

It was loud enough for only his masters to hear, because Mira's expression went from shocked to worried, while Laxus chuckled softly before he answered, "The most foolish gamble she had taken in her career so far… or the most clever."

With that, he followed the other dukes and lords as they walked around the table to formally welcome their guests, who have stopped just a few steps before the short staircase leading to the center platform.

And then, the unsubtle whispering of everyone else in the room stopped when Duchess Heartfilia took a step forward and bowed. She smiled up at the council and announced, "My Dear Lords and Ladies of Crocus, may I present to you our guest of honor and his entourage. I shall let him introduce himself properly."

Lord Jura, the current head of the Council, nodded his head as he spoke. To his credit, he remained composed, as if the Duchess hadn't caught them all off guard and all this was according to plan. "Thank you, Duchess."

This time, Lucy's curtsy was towards the Ambassador, who bowed back politely. She nodded at her swordsman and Loke stepped forward to escort her to her place beside the three dukes. She stood beside Laxus and Mira while Loke walked to stand at the back beside Freed.

"You're late." Freed whispered to his fellow swordsman.

Loke grinned charmingly. "Yes. Is it effective?"

Freed looked exasperated, but said, "Very."

Both looked towards their guests again and they watched as the ambassador pressed a fisted hand to the middle of his chest and bowed. It was a traditional gesture of courtesy among his people.

"Greetings, My Lords and Ladies." he said, language fluent but heavy with an accent. He sounded relaxed, his confidence never faltering. "I am Natsu Dragonil of Vistarion, Second Prince of the Great Alvarez Empire of Arakitashia and brother of our Great Emperor Zeref Dragonil. I have come here to your capital city of Crocus to be the Empire's Royal Ambassador to your kingdom of Fiore in this land of Ishgar. Our Great Emperor hopes to formally open negotiations for a good relationship between our land and yours."

Lord Jura nodded again as he extended his arms in welcome. "We are honored to welcome you here today, Prince Dragonil-"

"No." Natsu said quickly. He smiled, quelling the Lords' worries that he may have been offended. "Please, you would do me a great honor to call me Natsu, My Lord."

Lord Jura's brows furrowed just a tiny bit, but he smoothly carried on. "Lord Natsu-"

Natsu shook his head, tucking his hands behind him casually. "No Lord, simply Natsu."

The whispers were starting up again, but Lord Jura maintained his composure. "Very well. We are honored to welcome you here today, Natsu." The prince grinned brightly, so Jura thought it fit to continue. "I am Lord Jura, the head of Crocus' Council of Lords."

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Lord Jura." Natsu replied, then stepped aside and gestured towards his companions behind him. "I have brought with me my good friends."

Two of them stepped forward: a beautiful woman with brilliant red hair wearing a deep purple robe, and a tall muscled man in a black and silver tunic with long unruly raven hair falling to his back. The woman's gaze was authoritative, sharp and piercing, while the man was an intimidating sight with silver piercings in his ears and face. Both of them had two swords strapped to their waist.

"Erza and Gajeel are two of the best warriors in our army." Natsu said as Erza and Gajeel both saluted their hosts. "They came with me as my personal guard."

The two stepped back as the other three stood in their place.

The two young men looked like opposites of each other: one had golden hair, wearing an assortment of light-colored robes in an elaborate fashion and radiating youthful confidence while the other had dark hair, formal but simpler clothing and a more subdued demeanor. Between them stood a young woman only slightly younger than them, her green robes complementing long midnight blue hair tied back in an intricate braid. Her smile was soft and shy.

Natsu continued his introductions and the three bowed in sequence. "Sting and Rogue are here to help me manage our business and relations in your land. Wendy is a royal healer and one of the very best in her art. They are all very knowledgeable with our culture and trade."

Talks and murmurs prevailed among the crowd. Swordswomen were unheard of in Fiore. Lady Cana Alberona was a singularity in herself and they only attributed it to her rebellious and contrary nature. Yet the woman called Erza was the prince's personal guard! Not only that, but they all looked very young, all of them only around the prince's age or even younger. The healer couldn't be any older than eighteen but the prince had claimed her to be one of the best.

It was a common and logical sense that with age came experience. Did the so-called Great Emperor of Alvarez Empire really take their relations with Ishgar so lightly that he would send an ambassador who seemed so ill-fit for the role? Accompanied by an awfully young entourage?

But no. Lord Jura would think about this later. For now, he would do his job and welcome their young guests with gusto.

"Well, we all look forward to working with you and your companions, Natsu." the man replied, then gestured toward his own companions. "These are my fellow council members, Lord Wolfheim, Lord Warrod, and Lord Draculos."

The three Lords all bowed as their names were called.

Lord Jura continued with another flourish. "Fiore has four honored noble Duchal Houses. Allow me to introduce Duke Orland, Duke Fullbuster, Duke Dreyar, and, I believe you have been acquainted with our Duchess Heartfilia."

Jiemma's bow wasn't quite a bow and more like a grudging nod. Silver's was gallant and accommodating. Laxus's was curt and formal. Lastly, Lucy simply smiled and gave an indulgent, if playful, nod.

"Tonight, we also have Lord Agria and Lord Akatsuki. Like you, they are also foreign ambassadors."

Both ambassadors were middle-aged men who had already spent years in the city cultivating their land's trade with Fiore and Crocus. Their respective children were well-acquainted with the various social circles of their age. Both men were pleasant and careful enough with their reputation and performed their respective country's courtesies upon introduction.

"Gathered here today are our city's elite noble families and businessmen. Again, we welcome you to Fiore and we hope that your stay will truly be fruitful, for Fiore and Alvarez both."

Natsu stepped back in his place again with his companions standing dutifully behind him. All this time, he kept his perfect grin in place, and it did not fall as he replied, "I truly hope the same, My Lord."

.

* * *

.

The banquet started as soon Natsu took his seat in the grand table. Erza and Gajeel stood behind his chair following protocol while Sting, Rogue and Wendy went to join the table of the other foreign ambassadors' families.

He was seated between Lord Jura and Lord Jiemma, who both cordially told him to help himself to his meal, which were the best of Fiore's signature dishes. He only grinned before digging in, claiming that he was excited to try the food. He looked visibly delighted, and made sure his hosts knew. Jura was an excellent companion as usual, while Jiemma at least made an effort to be civil. Silver lightened up the mood with his easy compliments and suggestions.

He seemed to really like one of the dishes and promptly surprised his hosts when he exclaimed, "Mm, delicious! Erza, you'll like this!" He lifted the fork up towards Erza behind him, who only raised an eyebrow for a second before leaning forward and taking a bite.

She nodded as she chewed. "It does taste great." Like the prince, she was also fluent in the local tongue despite the heavy accent.

Then Gajeel crossed his arms and huffed, leaning against his chair. "D'you really need us here? I'm hungry, man." Surprisingly, his accent was less notable than the other two.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't even know why you stay there. You should go eat."

Gajeel rolled his eyes before stalking away. "Call me if you piss someone off enough for them to try to kill you."

This seemed to baffle the other lords, even Silver, so Erza raised her hands appeasingly. "He is joking. He likes to joke."

Laxus observed the scene and made sure the rest of their company was focused on doting over their royal guests before he turned towards Lucy. She was already daintily cutting the steak in her plate.

"So, Duchess Heartfilia," he addressed, only loud enough to be heard by the woman in question. "Should I trust that you know what you're doing?"

Lucy looked up only to be greeted by the expectant faces of Laxus, Mira and Freed.

She smiled. "Duke Dreyar, please, trust that you had taught me well."

She didn't miss the way Laxus and Freed exchanged a quick look while Mira leaned over to whisper to her. "You surprised a lot of people, Lucy."

"I know." Lucy giggled. "I like surprises."

"You sure do." Laxus said, glancing again at the other side of the table.

Now even the woman Erza had left her master to his devices. Nevertheless, Natsu seemed to be doing well, complimenting the food with much enthusiasm. He acted more like a pampered prince than an ambassador. Maybe Laxus shouldn't have been so surprised that Lucy thought to take advantage and managed to capture his attention so quickly, if he was as shallow as he was letting on. But there was also something in Lucy's look of amusement. It was hard to recognize if you didn't know what to look for, but Laxus knew her well enough to know when the Duchess was putting up an act and when she was genuinely adoring.

This look of hers… it was different. Laxus didn't know exactly what it was, but it wasn't one that she would have if she was simply watching a spoiled royal make a fool of himself.

With that, he decided.

"Pay a visit to Dreyar House soon, will you? Lady Alberona was telling us earlier that she has some new merchandise that might interest us."

Lucy got his message perfectly: 'You are going to tell me exactly what the hell is going on.'

She nodded obligingly. "Of course, Laxus. It's always a pleasure to do business with Lady Alberona."

Mira then remarked that they were all acting so seriously in a night of celebration, so Laxus let the two ladies talk as he continued to observe their new guests.

The Prince was still going on about the food. Now he was telling ever-accommodating Lord Jura and Lord Silver about spices that would go well with the steak he was eating. The two men were good at their jobs, of course, and was unfailing as they humored the young man.

Meanwhile, the Prince's companions were also being entertained cordially by the other foreigners in their table. Sting and Rogue were already engaged in friendly conversation with Lord Agria's daughter Yukino, a young lady of their age. Lord Akatsuki's son Ren was quiet as usual, but his wife Lady Sherry, who was a local noble's daughter herself, looked very pleased as she talked to Wendy.

Laxus tried to hazard a guess as to what the others must be thinking. Jiemma was surely put off by this - disappointed and perhaps even offended that the ambassador prince they welcomed was not what he expected, accompanied by a staff too young. Silver, good-natured as he was, wouldn't be offended but rather bemused. He was still a noble lord though - a Duke - and would still hold the same suspicions on the Alvarez Empire's motives. Lord Jura probably felt the same, but would be too occupied on playing the gracious host for the moment. The other members of the Council looked doubtful, but they knew how to keep up the appearance of neutrality and hospitality in the presence of guests.

They've been working on this meeting for months. The old men may be annoyingly traditional but they wouldn't dare screw this up, as much for their people as for them.

Laxus knew that most of the Ambassador's staff from the Alvarez Empire arrived at least several months ago. Technically, the Alvarez traders have been coming and going to Fiore for years, unique wares in tow. However for them, Fiore was mostly a dock to resupply. They exchange their merchandise with supplies and then continue their voyage to other lands. Talks for formalizing their trading arrangements have been brought up regularly, but the Empire had been in the throes of a war with another nation. Trade with an unfamiliar land was not their priority.

Until now, when several months ago a royal messenger arrived bearing a sealed letter indicating the Great Emperor's desire to initiate the talks to arrange a formal agreement between Alvarez and Fiore. It had been a long time coming, and so the Council of Lords and the Merchants' Guild gave their consent. After a few months, the first of the Alvarez Empire's representatives finally arrived. A plot of land was purchased in a portion of the Middle City, the foreigners quickly making a compound for themselves, a mansion refurbished and turned into Ambassador House.

Laxus' intel, provided by his trusty network of informants around the City, indicated that two of the Prince's personal aides arrived two months ago - those would be Sting and Rogue. Sting was seen talking to and arranging meetings with nobles and merchants, while Rogue was in charge of the construction and organization within the compound. Laxus didn't mind how young the two were. It wasn't so strange that a foreign country sent young and good-looking diplomats to charm their way to getting appointments with the richest businessmen in the City.

The Prince himself reportedly arrived only a week prior with the rest of his staff. Laxus wanted to get more information on that, but the Alvarez people were very private and only admitted one of their own into their compound. There was the option of buying someone, of course, but that option relied too much on loyalty. And a foreigner's loyalty was a risky thing.

For the past months, nobles and merchants alike have been clamoring for a peek on the possible business merits when trade opens between the land and Alvarez. Fashionable fabric and silks. Precious stones and exotic colored feathers. Chocolate. Only so few could afford most of these because of the previously limited supply. Now these luxuries can be expanded to a larger market if their Merchants' Guild are able to secure a consistent trading arrangement with the Prince and his people.

And of course, Laxus thought, Lucy had to be her smart and cunning self as to somehow get ahold of and personally charm the Ambassador - the Prince of the Great Goddamn Empire Across The Sea - securing herself special treatment in the negotiations to come.

Add to that, in true Duchess Heartfilia fashion, she made sure to parade around her achievement in the presence of every single person who mattered.

It was a power move unlike any other. He was proud of her.

But dammit, they'd be in so much shit when the guests leave.

"Gods, remind me to get drunk before attending the next Council meeting." he grumbled, only loud enough for his closest companions to hear.

"No can do, My Lord." Freed chimed in. "You will bear with it, I know you can."

"Stop coddling me, you know it works scarily well." Laxus huffed, trying to ignore how his aide's barely-there knowing smile always made him softer around the edges.

Mira laid a gentle hand on his arm before asking, "Will it really be so terrible, dear?"

Laxus looked at her. "Yes, absolutely. I'm sure those old farts will have nothing but complaints about this. They'll complain that the ambassador is too young. That he will be too distracted. That Duchess Heartfilia should maybe not indulge him so he'll focus more on trade and business. And they'll coddle the Duchess because they think she doesn't know what she's doing. It will be unbearable. All the stupidity. You're damn lucky you never have to be there."

"Come now, Laxus. The night's only just begun." Lucy chided, although from the way she looked at him apologetically, he knew that she felt a bit guilty.

And indeed, she should be guilty. He still didn't know how she did it. How was he supposed to back her up if he didn't know the details? Did he teach her too well?

Laxus returned her look with a scowl. "Between this cultural divide the old men would never refuse to get over, and your stunt, Heartfilia - it's already a disaster. You're in trouble too, don't you forget."

Over the years, Lucy has grown accustomed to Laxus' scolding. Much as he always claimed that he wasn't her keeper, he was probably the closest Lucy had to one. Over the years, she had also learned to differentiate between the Mad Duke's moods by the way he addressed her.

'Lucy' normally and in the presence of others, 'Duchess' if he was fond or teasing, and the rare 'Duchess Heartfilia' if he was particularly impressed.

Laxus only referring to her by her family name, however, meant that he was annoyed - either because she should have known better, or she knew too well and jumped on a risk without a safety net.

Oh, but she knew that Laxus being annoyed was only his way of manifesting that he was worried.

The Mad Duke isn't known for a gentle heart, but the Duchess knew more than most.

"I promise I will make it up to you." she replied, earnest. "To be honest, I surprised even myself, doing this. But well, Natsu thought it would be fun, too."

Laxus' eyes narrowed. "You're telling me he's in on this?"

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled.

Mira stifled her gasp behind her hand, quickly leaning over to observe the Prince from across the table.

"Lucy," Freed started, brows furrowed in thought before he eyed the Duchess critically. "That foreign boy you've been running around with in Magnolia..."

Of course Freed would be the first one to put the pieces together. He was the sharpest of them.

For the first time in that conversation, Loke spoke, addressing his mistress but eyeing Freed, "How does he know everything, milady?"

Lucy only giggled in amusement, dabbing her lips cleanly with her napkin.

"Dreyar has eyes everywhere." Freed said, eyes sharp on his fellow swordsman. "You've been running around with them, I've been told."

Lucy only exchanged an amused look with her swordsman before reaching out. "Come, Loke, let's you and I save the Ambassador from those boring old men and show him around, shall we?"

"Of course, milady." Loke said, taking his mistress' hand and leading her towards where the Ambassador Prince was pleasantly entertaining the other Lords with their questions.

"Wait, but the Prince only arrived last week." Laxus pointed out, frowning.

Lucy gave him one last mischievous look. "Allegedly."

"Oh, my." Mira laughed as she watched Lucy skillfully distract the other Lords and Dukes while also managing to snatch their guest of honor for the night. Mira looked at her husband's and their aide's baffled expressions and laughed more heartily. "Darling, I believe she had you beat this time!"

"That brat." Laxus hissed grumpily. "Frolicking in my neighborhood with the City's best swordsman and a foreign prince, and getting away with it!"

"We taught her too well." Freed said with a resigned smile, echoing his earlier sentiment.

Laxus shook his head in disbelief. "I'm so fucking proud."

Freed had to stifle a laugh at that.

Mira watched them fondly before she noticed that Lucy was waving her over from where she and Loke were introducing Natsu to the first person to abandon protocol and approach foreign royalty without prompting.

Of course it would be Cana.

Mira pushed her chair back and stood up. "Well then, who am I to turn down an audience with a Prince? You should join us soon, darling."

Laxus took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Give me a minute."

Mira gave his cheek a short caress before walking off.

"The women in your life are very willful, My Lord." Freed remarked as they watched Cana and Mira link arms again while Lucy introduced them to the Ambassador.

Between Natsu and Cana, the conversation looked very animated. When Natsu waved Erza over and introduced her to the two women, Laxus knew he wasn't getting his wife back anytime soon. Then their little party started walking around, meeting up with Lord Gray and his wife. Mira greeted Lady Juvia excitedly, their conversation as always somehow about the latter's pregnancy.

Laxus shrugged at Freed. "They never keep still nor stay in one place, do they?"

"Do you mind so much?" Freed asked.

"No." Laxus said, sparing his aide a furtive glance. "I have you. You're awfully good at staying in one place."

Freed smiled softly. "It depends on the place."

Finally, Laxus steeled himself and stood up. "Come, let's find someone to hide behind before Silver and Jura notice I'm still here and ask me about that spectacle our favorite Duchess made."

.

* * *

.

"Oh, I see the Duchess has taken the Ambassador for introductions."

Rogue looked up from the strange delicacy he was poking with his fork and towards where Lady Yukino had set her sights on. The Duchess and her swordsman together with a couple of other noble ladies, were introducing Natsu to various noble lords and merchants.

Sting sniggered. "He won't remember all those names and faces, you know? He'll go and complain to us later... and ask for notes. Ah, it's tiring."

Yukino looked at him in surprise and confusion. "S-Surely you jest, Master Sting!"

Rogue sighed quietly. Of course one could count on Sting to be inappropriately casual and drop pleasantries, baffling their poor companion.

"I mean… who would remember all those names and faces in one go?" Sting shrugged.

"O-Oh…! Of course, Master Sting."

Rogue quite liked Lady Yukino, in a kindred spirit sort of way. She was a foreigner like them, her father Lord Agria an Ambassador himself. However, they were still very different. She had lived in the City since she was a child. She said she barely remembered her home country, having grown up in this foreign land. She had told him with a bashful smile that she was far more familiar with the City, and he had observed that she spoke the language like a local.

According to his intel, there was another Agria daughter, but she hadn't been seen in a while. Accounts on why vary. Rogue didn't think that bit of information was vital, so he let that pass.

"Do you want me to introduce you?" Sting asked her this time, grinning.

"I-... You-... Please, don't let me be a bother-"

"Nah, it won't be!" Sting assured her, then - "I have to warn you, though. He's not that charming, really."

The young lady gasped and quickly looked around in alarm, checking if anyone else heard. "You can't mean that, Master Sting, he's your Prince!"

"Mmm… so?"

"H-He might hear you!"

"...Um. So?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow at Sting, and Sting just grinned toothily. Ah, his partner is having too much fun at Poor Lady Yukino's expense.

"Sting, save some of Natsu's second-hand dignity, for the lady's sake as much as his." Rogue finally chastised.

Yukino looked at him, confused but grateful. "You don't seem to be bothered, Master Rogue. Perhaps I just missed something? Is it a… cultural thing? To be so casual?"

Rogue shook his head. "No, my lady. Sting really just has poor manners, and the Prince is very lenient with all of us. He's…" he tried to find a word, and only came up with, "humble."

He conveniently didn't mention that he and Sting came from royal Alvarez lineages themselves… that they were the Prince's childhood friends first and aides second… nor that Natsu treated his entourage more like family rather than a royal staff.

Then, as he looked around and saw the Ambassador shaking hands with yet another noble, he decided he'd make the most of Lady Yukino's innocently accommodating demeanor. He could use that-

Wait, no. He wouldn't use her - Rogue didn't use people - but his job as part of the Ambassador's staff isn't just organization and accounting . He had… other jobs.

Erza's and Gajeel's roles were straightforward - they were there to guard and protect. So was Wendy's: to nurse and heal. Meanwhile, Rogue's and Sting's duties were much more elaborate than meets the eye.

He went to work.

"I noticed something that made me wonder, Lady Yukino, and it would help me greatly if you can bring clarity into this, as I think highly of your knowledge of the locals." he started smoothly, sitting straighter. Sting squinted at him, noticing the subtle change.

Lady Yukino smiled pleasantly. "I'll do my best to help you then, Master Rogue."

"I noticed that people were very… surprised? Confused? When my Prince entered with your Duchess. From what I know, the Duchess is unmarried and can have any escort of her choosing. So was it very strange?"

The young lady obviously did not expect his question, and he could see that she had to pause to think.

"Of course I know that gossip is bad manners. Please do not force yourself if you are uncomfortable-"

"Oh, not at all, it's- it's not that!" Yukino rushed to smile in reassurance. "Only- I simply- I was one of the people who were surprised by that, is all."

"Why so?" Rogue made a face of innocent curiosity, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught Sting smirk before popping a grape in his mouth.

"Well, the Duchess is very well-known in the City." Yukino started, her words careful. "She is young, but her title is her own. She is well-loved, too… Everyone only has good things to say about her..."

All of those Rogue already knew, but he kept silent and nodded, encouraging Yukino to continue.

"Well, except that she has chosen to remain unmarried still, at her age, even when so many noble lords and sons have courted her. People are simply concerned, you see. After all, she has no heir and even now manages her estates by her lonesome. It couldn't be easy. And now… well… we all know she can be quite… flighty... in her choices. Years ago she used to accompany Duke Dreyar, but lately she always attended these gatherings by herself. That's why we were surprised that she arrived with someone tonight, and it was the Ambassador - your Prince! As far as we knew, the Prince hasn't had an audience with anyone since he arrived, and tonight was his supposed introduction. So we really were quite shocked to see him together with our Duchess, of all people."

Rogue nodded again, this time adding a hum of understanding in his reaction.

"I am actually… curious about that…" Yukino then said, biting her lip. "Would you happen to know how… or why, they chose to go together tonight?"

Rogue looked back at her thoughtfully.

"B-But please! If it's private-"

That was when Sting interrupted to say, "We told Natsu about her."

Yukino whirled around to look at her other companion. "Beg pardon, Master Sting?"

"Rogue and I came here before he did." Sting said absently, scrutinizing another fruit. He was much like Natsu in that respect - they both really love food. Any food. "We handle his business so we had to meet nobles and arrange meetings and things like that before he arrived. So we know about your Duchess and how famous and lovely she is. We were getting Natsu ready for this party, when he asked about your custom for having a partner for things like this. We told him about the famous Duchess. He got curious and went to send a letter and she said she would love to go with him and introduce him to everyone. She's a very nice lady like you said."

"Oh…" Yukino looked happy upon getting an answer to her question. "Your Prince is… very straightforward, isn't he?"

"I guess so." Sting grinned, smile bright and open for their new friend.

Sting was the better actor between the two of them. The better liar, too. It works wonders, mostly because unlike Rogue, Sting was suited for attention. That didn't mean their duties were very different. The two of them were simply two opposing sides of the same coin.

So when Sting said, "Right, Rogue?" and winked, Rogue was ready for his reply.

"He is that, yes."

What Sting told Yukino was the official story, anyway. The story they'd tell strangers when inevitably asked. They all agreed on that. The very same letter existed, too - they made Natsu actually write it and Rogue was there to see the Duchess' thrilled smile when she read it.

"I see you're being very careful about this cover story." she had said. "Natsu is fortunate to have you checking on all these little details, Rogue."

Her smile was beautiful, and there was a hint of sincerity there, but Rogue wasn't an ordinary secretary nor man of business. She wouldn't fool him so easily. He had extensively studied the customs and traditions of this land and he knew a woman of her status and public reputation didn't attain her current popularity by beauty and kindness alone - no, she must have pulled strings without letting anyone know she was doing so, and that was a formidable skill. He knew not to fully trust the Duchess, no matter how much Natsu, Erza and Wendy seemed to like her. Even when Gajeel said that she appeared mostly harmless, and when Sting said to trust Natsu's judgment.

It was straight out of a fairy tale - a Duchess in disguise and a stowaway Prince meeting in the streets of the most dangerous neighborhood in the City? Meeting again as the Duchess and a simple foreigner, meeting yet again in their old disguises, and again… and again, building a relationship of mutual curiosity and attraction every time, eventually guessing each other's real identities, conspiring-

It was too convenient. Rogue had said so, but Natsu just shrugged. Natsu had always been trusting. It was why the Great Emperor Zeref and Commander Igneel specifically insisted that Sting and Rogue accompany the Prince. Natsu knew this too. He was gentle, and he could afford to be because Sting and Rogue were there to be cruel for him.

Natsu was talking to Duke Dreyar now, the Duchess still in his arm, her swordsman trailing just one step behind. The Duchess looked very well-acquainted with Duke Dreyar (and don't get Rogue started here, he'd heard very many things about the Mad Duke from his network) . She wore a dazzling smile on her face as she introduced Natsu to the other man.

But Natsu's eyes were on her pretty red lips, his own smile too fond.

Rogue looked to the heavens- oh. This wasn't home, with the celebrations done under open sky and stars. This wasn't home, he repeated to himself as his gaze met the intricately painted-and-sculpted ceiling instead.

He didn't trust the Duchess, but he wished that she would prove him wrong.

Not for the sake of the empire, but for the Prince he had sworn his loyalty to.

.

* * *

.

Gray hid his skepticism well, watching the young healer called Wendy as she pressed her fingers to Lady Juvia's wrist. His wife looked up at him and smiled softly, excitedly. That, at least, he could meet with sincerity. He gave her other hand a gentle squeeze to show support.

He didn't mean to judge, he simply haven't heard of this method before. Then again, their guests are from a foreign land, after all. Lady Wendy claimed that they used a lot of healing methods in Alvarez without the aid of tools.

'Magic?' he thought idly. They all grew up hearing tales of sorcerers from that faraway continent.

Wendy finally let go of Lady Juvia's wrist after a full two minutes of examining her pulse, then gestured towards the woman's pregnant stomach. "May I, my lady?" she asked softly, and Juvia nodded eagerly. Wendy then moved to place both hands on the baby bump, smiling as she moved her hands seemingly in search of something...

Around them, Lady Sherry and her cousin Lady Chelia were also watching in rapt attention. They were the ones who were showing Lady Wendy and Lady Erza around, introducing the two women to their other friends. Lady Erza was the one who suggested that Lady Wendy check on Juvia when they met up, because Lady Sherry commented that Juvia was surprisingly spry for a woman well into her pregnancy.

And that was how they got here, in a little huddle as the young healer did what Lady Erza assured them was a pretty normal method of assessing a pregnant woman's health in their land. Anyway, Gray has gotten used to other noble ladies fussing over his wife since they announced that they were expecting.

He had to admit even he had his moments of hovering over Juvia. Silver, however… oh, his father was worse. He had adored Juvia since she married into the family, but now Duke Fullbuster has moved to plain coddling and pampering. It was embarrassing, but it made Juvia happy, so who was he to complain, really?

"You are very healthy indeed, my lady." Wendy finally said. "You are in the sixth month, I assume?"

Juvia blinked in pleasant surprise and nodded.

"That's incredible, how did you know?" Lady Chelia asked, exchanging an impressed look with her elder cousin.

"An estimate based on many signs." Wendy smiled. "The child appears to be healthy as well, just the right size for six months. If it stays consistent, you shouldn't have any complications for the birth."

"Juvia is glad to hear that." the woman said happily, looking to her husband. "Lady Wendy didn't even have to use equipment to examine the baby!"

"Oh, it's only the most basic examination. You should still consult your actual doctor, of course." the young healer said. "Have you determined the gender yet?"

This time Sherry asked, "We can't know that until after, right?"

"Oh." this time Wendy was the one surprised, looking at Erza first before continuing. "I see."

"We have our methods in Alvarez." Erza explained. "We assumed you have some here too. It is very useful to know beforehand. But I suppose the surprise makes it exciting as well."

"That's true. Anyways, I didn't see any cause for concern for you or your child, Lady Juvia." Wendy continued. "You are healthy, and physical exercise is good for you at this time, although in another month I'd recommend you start slowing down and getting more rest to prepare yourself."

"Yes, we do plan to retire to the country estate by next month." Juvia said, settling beside her husband again, clinging to his arm. Gray laid a hand over hers. "Lord Silver said the bustle of the City isn't good for resting."

Erza noted that the woman had a peculiar accent to her words. Her features also looked slightly foreign compared to the other noble ladies.

"Fresh air and a relaxing environment is ideal indeed." Wendy agreed, nodding approvingly at Lord Gray. "Do still remember to take simple exercises. The labor could be taxing and it is better for a woman to be physically prepared."

For such a meek young woman, she carried herself with quiet confidence in her assessment. Perhaps the Prince wasn't boasting when he said she was one of the best healers in their land after all.

"I really couldn't congratulate you two enough." Lady Chelia said with a small smile, then addressed Wendy and Erza. "Did you know these two had an arranged marriage?"

Lady Sherry broke into an amused smile as she added, "Oh, everyone worried for dear Juvia because we always thought Gray was so aloof! I guess love changes a man, after all."

"Sherry, please. You're being as embarrassing as Lyon right now." Gray said with a wary sigh. "And I thought I'd be safe tonight because he's not here."

"Arranged marriage, you say?" Erza asked, curious. "You didn't know each other beforehand?"

"We didn't. Juvia is not from here, like you. Juvia is from a different region of Fiore." Juvia said, looking down shyly. "Juvia was very scared when we first came here and Father, um… left Juvia under Duke Fullbuster's care. But Lord Gray had been and is still very gentle and kind to Juvia. Juvia is very fortunate."

Gray frowned. "I see no reason not to be kind to a lady."

This time Sherry laughed. "There's the Gray Fullbuster we knew!"

The ladies continued their conversations again, and Gray was content to watch them. He had been to events like this enough to be used to their gossip and chatter.

His eyes roamed the room to find Duchess Heartfilia's little crowd where she was most probably still showing off their guest of honor - the Ambassador, a Prince of a great and powerful military empire - like a trophy, to the other guests.

She had a plan here, he knew that much.

Gray had spent years in his father's shadow quietly watching Duchess Heartfilia - the girl he knew simply as Lucy (no Miss, no Lady), his friend since childhood - rise to her current power with carefully-crafted appearances and calculated blunders. They were still friends, he was sure. She never treated him any differently, even after. She was still sweet and thoughtful, and was one of the first nobles to welcome Juvia warmly when she arrived in the City. The Duchess' support was what pushed the other skeptics to accept his strange, foreign wife. He owed her for that, and had told her so once upon a time, but she assured him it was no big deal.

"You're a friend, and your happiness is mine, Gray." she had said in reply, and after a thoughtful pause and a light in her eye that he knew she got whenever she comes to an important decision, she added: "Always."

He believed her, but despite her open affection, he still knew that he wasn't the friend she would tell her secrets to.

He didn't hold that against her, not at all. He knew she didn't have it easy. He just hoped that, whatever gambit she was making here and now, it wouldn't cause more trouble than it's worth.

Lucy might not know or believe it, but her happiness is his, too. Always.

.

* * *

.

"What is that monstrosity?"

Erza looked up and met Gajeel's disgusted expression with a scowl. She figured she probably didn't look very convincing since she was busy chewing the 'monstrosity' he was referring to, but she gave him her best glare.

She swallowed, then said, "It's called a cake. It's a sweet dessert made of milk, flour, eggs, sugar… a whole lot of sugar, I reckon. It's sweet."

Gajeel shivered. In their language, he mumbled, "Disgusting."

"...and strawberries. The fruit." she said, replying in kind. She carefully poked at the slice in the little plate. "It's very delicious."

"Where did you even get it?" the man asked, still unimpressed.

She shrugged. "The banquet table, with other cakes and sweets. They look very pretty, too." Then she smiled. "A very nice Lord Fernandez told me to try this one. He explained how they're made. It was fascinating."

He raised an eyebrow. "What, now you're flirting like them too?"

Erza blinked slowly. "Um… no." she said, then considering that there were only four other people in the room who would be able to understand them, and that those four were all out of earshot, she continued. "He is handsome, though."

Gajeel looked at her, disturbed. "Seriously?"

"Very charming and polite." she said, smiling down at her cake, then she looked back up at him. "What do you mean I'm flirting like them too?"

"Natsu is obsessed with his Duchess. Sting and Rogue are seducing that other Ambassador's daughter. Wendy is being dragged around by some girl."

Erza shook her head. "Lady Lucy is a master politician and businesswoman. She's a valuable ally. Natsu trusts her. He's a good judge of character-"

Gajeel suppressed a cruel laugh. "Good judge. She let him into her bed. You know that, right?"

She frowned. "I do know that. And he let her into his bed first- No. No. It's not my place nor yours to comment on our Prince's-... activities."

He scoffed.

"Moving on." Erza decided to continue. "Whatever Sting and Rogue are doing, I am sure they're only establishing connections, as they should. Those two are too taken with each other to resort to seducing others. Now I'm not sure about Wendy, but it's nice to see her with other girls her age, even if they're foreigners."

He scoffed, but couldn't really argue. "And you?"

Another shrug. "I like the food and Lord Fernandez is very easy on the eyes."

"You're all letting down too much of your guard."

"It's a party, a welcome for us. We should enjoy it, at least." she said, chiding. Then after a moment's consideration, she added, "Didn't you miss being in your homeland?"

Gajeel's eyes turned sharp as he averted his eyes. "I have no homeland. This whole damn continent can sink for all I care."

"That is quite a cruel thing to say." Erza remarked as she raised a slice of strawberry to her lips. "You should never do diplomacy, Gajeel. You might incite another war."

His answer was defensive. "Well I'm sorry for being a simple brute, Princess ."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't call me that."

He smirked. They were even now.

Or so he thought.

"I was able to meet your Lady Juvia."

Erza noted his posture stiffen and his breathing hitch. She continued speaking, tone casual.

"It turns out her father left her in Duke Fullbuster's care, and arranged for her to be married to the son and heir, Lord Gray."

He frowned.

"She didn't mention what happened to her family, but she appears to be quite content and well taken care of by her husband. He seems to be truly fond of her. Wendy checked on her and her child, too. Six months now. They are both very healthy."

She watched his frown soften slightly, then tighten again. "I don't know why you think I'd give a damn about local gossip. I'm a soldier of Alvarez, and the Prince's guard. 'Til Natsu takes a wife, the only woman I serve under is Empress Mavis."

Without another word or even a glance, he walked away.

.

* * *

.

The center of the ballroom was cleared for that night's show. A duel was always effective entertainment, especially if the swordsmen were popular enough.

And Loke was popular, alright. His skill in the sword made a striking combination with his dashing good looks, smooth unfailing charm and excellent showmanship. Add to that his patronage under the City's most-loved noble, and he was undoubtedly the most anticipated part of the night.

Once again, the speculative whispers of the guests filled the room. He was used to ignoring them, it was a typical enough noise in gatherings like these.

"Now, Loke..." said the Duchess, resting a hand on his arm. "How are you feeling?"

The swordsman faced his mistress and gave her his best smile. "I am quite good, My Lady. Somehow excited, now that I think about it. It is my first time dueling against an opponent of this kind, after all."

Lucy let a little worried look slip. "I know it's a risk-"

"It is, and one worth taking, love." he whispered. "I am as curious as you are. I only hope I don't disappoint you."

"Never." she smiled. "I know you will make me proud, my lion. Shall we?"

"We shall." he said, following his mistress as she stepped forward towards the center of the empty floor.

There was a hush as Duchess Heartfilia stopped and appraised the other guests.

"My dear Lords and Ladies," she spoke, voice raised but calm. "I have the honor to present to you tonight's entertainment, a most exciting duel between the best swordsman Crocus has to offer, against one of our guests from Alvarez."

There was a noise of excited agreement among the crowd.

"Oh, look at that. One of the foreigners is fighting." Lady Cana said, nudging Lord Gray who was standing beside her. "I knew it. You owe me."

Gray rolled his eyes while Juvia only giggled. She always enjoyed Lady Cana's cheerful company.

Meanwhile, Gray looked towards Duke Dreyar as he asked, "Did you know?"

Laxus looked back at him with a scowl. "I am. Not. Her keeper."

"You're her co-conspirator." Gray pointed out.

The Mad Duke only scoffed. "She hasn't needed one for years now. You should know."

Gray shook his head and returned to watching the scene unfold, idly listening as Lady Cana and Freed relayed what little information they knew of the Alvarez Empire's swordfighting style to a curious Lady Mira.

Then his wife tugged at his sleeve. "Would it be impolite to our guests if Juvia wants Master Loke to win?"

He looked at Lady Juvia, who wore a worried expression while watching the aforementioned swordsman press a kiss to his mistress's hand before stepping forward in challenge.

"Are you a fan of him?" he asked.

"Juvia thinks he is a good man." she answered softly. "He was very kind when Lord Gray hired him to fight for Juvia's honor that one time. And Duchess Lucy smiles so beautifully when he talks to her."

He chuckled. "She does."

Then to everyone's surprise, Lady Erza stepped forward as well. It made sense, come to think of it, that the Ambassador's personal guard would be the one to fight on his behalf-

But no. The woman only unsheathed one of her swords before holding it out and offering the weapon to her master, who stepped forward after Lady Wendy helped roll up his robe's sleeve and Master Sting relieved his neck and arms of his golden jewelry.

The Ambassador and Prince accepted the weapon with a grin. "I am not very good at this, you know. Any advice?"

"You wanted this." Erza shrugged and said, "Don't die." With that, she walked back towards the huddled crowd of the Alvarez entourage, right beside where Lady Cana beckoned for her, most likely to ask about the peculiar sword that Natsu now held.

The scandalized mutterings of other guests increased in volume then.

How preposterous that their guest of honor was going to fight in a duel! That he was made the night's entertainment! Didn't he have someone to do this-

No, maybe he simply didn't understand the significance of this. What was he, twenty-four, and a pampered prince of a martial empire? Of course he would take this opportunity to show off-

Also, do Alvarez guards and warriors really address their masters so casually and leave them to their devices? They've been observing the guests all night, and the two secretaries only flirted with Lady Agria, the healer was chatting with other young ladies, the guard kept eating and the other simply chose corners to brood in. Had they no proper decorum like this in Alvarez? Weren't they concerned about their Prince?

They were forced to fall into a hush, however, when Loke finally drew his sword and spoke, being the showman that he was. "It's a tremendous honor to fight this duel with you, Your Highness."

Natsu fell into a well-practiced and confident fighting stance. His sword was unlike the land's - curved and single-edged, held with both hands. "I told you, drop the formalities. We are friends, Loke."

"Very well, Natsu." the swordsman said, also taking a guard position, one hand on his rapier and the other folded behind him. "First blood, as is the agreement between you and My Lady."

The Duchess was standing in between them. She looked at each of them and they nodded at her. They were ready. Stepping back, she said - "Begin."

The start of the duel was slow. The two men circled in each other's orbit, eyes locked, waiting for the other to strike first.

The Duchess stood between Lady Cana and Lady Erza, observing the audience's tense silence as they held their breath.

Loke moved first, stepping forward quickly, attacking his opponent's blade with a thrust. Natsu defended, turning the thrust into a graze as he swiped the other's sword aside - then both men quickly stepped back, positioned their swords defensively and began circling again.

No one had seen a duel quite like this yet. Two different cultures, different stances, styles, and swords.

"He's thinking of how to take on that curved sword." Cana mumbled. "It's quick and it's for slashing. So unlike his usual opponents. He can't let his guard down until he knows how to get past it."

"Your land's sword has the advantage of being lighter, though." Erza commented. "A rightly aimed and timed thrust will do it before Natsu can parry if he continues using his defensive position."

Natsu moved this time, attempting a slash that Loke met easily and returned. They did it for a while, one attacking and the other blocking, stepping back only to lunge again.

They were both studying each other's movements. A common practice, but made difficult due to their lack of familiarity with the opponent's weapon.

But slowly and surely, the swings of their blades became quicker and more efficient, until they managed to exchange a series consecutive attacks and dodging them in turn, before coming to an impasse and having to step back to catch their breathing and renew their stance.

This time when Natsu lunged forward, his swings had a purpose, his steps quick and he attacked in a sequence that took all of Loke's attention to parry before he was forced to deflect and disengage.

The audience erupted in a noise of excitement, Natsu grinned and Loke blinked, before looking down at his sleeve to see that it had been caught in a slash and was now torn. He grinned back. "Almost, my friend."

Natsu shrugged. "Ah, I'll do it right next time-" He was cut off when Loke unexpectedly went for offense.

Several swings and thrusts that got the Ambassador purely on the defensive. When Natsu finally managed to fend him off, he was sporting a matching rip in the side of his robe.

No blood. Yet.

Loke's smile was amused. "My apologies, that silk must be expensive."

Natsu chuckled. "I have other ones."

With another fast-paced round that caught a bit of Loke's collar, and then another that tore at the end of Natsu's sleeve, the audience were rightly cheering.

Well, most of them were. Freed was sighing, and Cana was tapping her foot impatiently.

Of course they could read what was really going on.

Laxus leaned sideways to ask his aide, "Is it me or they're fooling around?"

"Not you. They're missing on purpose." Freed answered.

"What kind of bullshit." Cana grumbled, catching Lucy's attention. "Lucy, did you hire him to play around and flirt?"

"I hired him to have a good time, and… well, he flirts with everyone , that is simply Loke being Loke." Lucy shrugged.

"Gods." Cana rolled her eyes. Then, because Lady Cana Alberona can always be counted on to break proper decorum, she shouted at the two men, "Hey, stop holding back, you're boring!"

Lucy had to hide her laugh behind her fan, and to her other side she saw Erza stifling her snort with her hand. "What do you think, Lady Erza?"

"Natsu is holding back indeed, Duchess. But not by much." the woman replied.

"He really sucks with swords." Gajeel added.

"No, he's competent , at least." Erza corrected. "He's an excellent mage, but not much of a weapon user."

"He insisted to do this." Lucy said.

Erza nodded at that. "He insists on many foolish things. That's why we're here."

There was an uproar from the rest of the crowd. Loke was able to graze Natsu's robe, exposing a significant part of the Ambassador's chest.

Cana turned to Lucy once more. "Did you just want them to strip?"

Lucy leaned against the other woman. "Cana, you know that if I wanted something, I hate complicating things. I know how to simply ask."

Cana couldn't help but grin. "Oh, I know that, alright. You ask very convincingly."

"It's a talent." the other woman chimed mischievously.

Meanwhile, Natsu had sent his opponent a lopsided smile. "They're getting bored."

"Maybe we can raise the challenge?" Loke asked.

"What are you thinking?"

The swordsman said nothing as he used his free hand to draw the short dagger from his waist. He changed his stance, accommodating two weapons this time.

"Oh." Natsu blinked. "Yes, that will do." He looked expectantly towards his entourage.

Erza sighed, then after a second of consideration, she nodded towards Wendy. To everyone's surprise, the young woman drew a shorter version of the foreign sword from her sleeve. She unsheathed it and then slid it across the floor towards Natsu, who stopped the weapon with his foot before picking it up.

This time when they moved towards each other, it was quicker, riskier, four blades sliding against each other, with arms swinging in trained precision as they moved around and across the floor.

Natsu's movements were punctuated by spins and twirls to parry his opponent's quick thrusts and to find openings for his swings. Loke was made of quick footwork - forward, backward, left and right - to dodge the other man's swift attacks and to slip in some of his own.

The cheers were hushed and tensed this time, fascinated by these movements they have never seen before. It was a tight duel but it also looked unexpectedly graceful. Almost like a dance.

"There we go." Cana said, finally smirking. "Loke is still holding back, though."

Erza spoke up this time, "He is a good entertainer."

Lucy nodded at this. Loke came in tonight to provide a good show. And the Ambassador, opponent or not, was one of the guests.

So, he entertained.

The dance went on for a few more tensed moments, until the two men caught all their blades in a deadlock.

"For someone who claims to not know much about the sword, you are doing pretty well." Loke said under his breath.

"I am not going to lie, this is as far as I go." Natsu said, breathless. "You should spar with Erza one time, you won't need to hold back."

Loke raised an eyebrow. "So… is it fine to cut you now?"

Natsu shrugged. "Uh. Yes. I am getting tired, anyway."

A nod. "Very well. I am but your humble servant."

With that, they broke off each other, and before Natsu could return to a defensive stance, Loke had already stepped forward, and with a series of graceful flicks of his rapier, planted a well-placed graze on his opponent's side.

Gasps. First blood. Thundering applause. The two swordsmen exchanged breathless smiles before bowing at each other, shaking hands, and retreating.

It was a good fight.

.

Loke stood in front of his Duchess and bowed. "Are you satisfied, My Lady?"

"You could never let me down, Loke." Lucy replied.

He accepted her hand when she held it out and leaned down to kiss it, but he was caught off guard when she instead used it to pull him closer. The Duchess raised her other hand to trace his jaw, before leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Well done." she whispered, and got a tender smile in return.

.

Erza took the weapons from Natsu as Wendy immediately saw to the cut on his side.

"Had your fun?" Erza asked.

Natsu only grinned at her before wincing when Wendy poked his cut. "Ow, Wendy!"

Wendy had dealt with his whining for long enough to know when and not to apologize. "I will wrap it up, but you'll have to let it heal naturally. Magic isn't an option we have here. Master Loke knows how to cut well. It's shallow and clean with no cloth involved to cause infection."

"Yes, Wendy, sing more praises for the guy who kicked his ass." Sting teased in their language.

"Hey, we accomplished our goal tonight." Natsu replied as Wendy finished dressing the small cut with a clean cloth one of the servants provided.

Erza furrowed her brows. "And that is?"

As the Prince turned around, he saw that a lot of guests were eagerly heading towards him, obviously to greet him or exchange pleasantries, even as he was not accompanied by Duchess Heartfilia.

"Ambassador, what an exciting duel!"

"We didn't know you could fight so well!"

"You went up against the best swordsman of Crocus, very impressive!"

Natsu tilted his head to whisper to his companions. "They love me now." he said with a victorious smile.

.

* * *

.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. The Ambassador re-acquainted himself with merchants and nobles, now with only Sting and Rogue at his side. Before, accompanied by the Duchess, they avoided such topics as business, politics and economics, perhaps taking Lady Lucy's sensibilities into consideration. He found it funny, as Lucy was a better businesswoman and politician that many of these men.

Now, however, they were more open, discussing the minutiae of the possible trade and business opportunities for Fiore and Alvarez with him.

Natsu didn't bother to memorize all the difficult names and faces so much this time around. Sting was right beside him. He would remember them well enough. He only looked carefree and uninterested, but really his talent was catching all the little details and committing them to memory. Paired with Rogue's sharp mind doing deduction, he had no doubt they were already coming up with suitable plans. All he had to do was smile and be pleasant. He was not the trader nor the businessman in this trip - he was, as his title said, a mere ambassador.

The Duchess, free of her duties to escort and show him around, had retreated to her respectable crowd of noble ladies and wives. Wendy and Erza enjoyed her company, and listened to the gossip and stories in fascination. That was fine, let them enjoy the night.

Gajeel stayed in the corner he claimed, as always content to watch and stand guard.

There was a toast led by Duke Silver Fullbuster, closing remarks from Lord Jura, and even a few moments for Natsu to thank his hosts for the warm welcome and joyous night.

Just like that, the convocation was over.

.

* * *

.

"Fuck, that was unnecessarily long and boring." Gajeel said, slouching down on the plush seat inside the carriage heading towards the Alvarez compound in the City.

"It wouldn't be so boring if you'd made friends, Gajeel." Erza chided softly, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking out the carriage window, looking absently at the night sky, chin on her hand.

"Why were you brooding so hard, anyway?" Sting asked, from his comfortable tangle with Rogue on their corner of the cramped carriage seat. Rogue remained quiet, absently playing with Sting's blond hair.

"None of your business- and would you two wait 'till you're in your room?"

"Grumpy. We're being completely innocent over here." the younger man pouted, then turned his head slightly to muffle his yawn against his partner's shoulder. "You're not judging Natsu and Wendy."

"You guys should really shut up 'cause someone's sleeping." Natsu said, a frown on his face.

He was leaned back comfortably in his seat, with Wendy tucked to his side, already asleep. He looked down to check that their bickering companions didn't wake her up and smiled, stroking her long hair gently. She wasn't used to attending gatherings like these, especially in a foreign land. Wendy was his team's little sister, and he was proud of her for doing well tonight.

"Natsu," Rogue finally spoke up, his voice soft and distant, deep in thought. "I'll have the list of our best candidate business partners ready by tomorrow."

Of course Rogue was eager to get to work as soon as possible. "Oh. That's great, Rogue."

"And about your Duchess." the younger man continued. "I think you're right."

"Eh, you like Lady Lucy now, love?" Sting teased, only to be poked on the nose. He tried to bite after the offending finger, and got a painful pinch on his cheek for his efforts.

"Not really." Rogue continued. "I just agree with you, she's the most powerful ally we can get here."

"Not even that Duke Dreyar? Isn't he the richest?" Sting asked curiously, prying the hand pinching his cheek and snuggling into it instead.

"Yes, he is." Rogue said. "But Duchess Heartfilia is the smartest, with a better public reputation. So." he shrugged at Natsu. "Good job, I guess."

Natsu smiled, the affectionate reply slipping out easily. "Thanks, kid."

"You still slept with her though." Gajeel said.

"Yeah." Sting nodded. "Bad business practice."

"Unprofessional." Rogue added.

"Wha- I told you guys I didn't mean to do that!" Natsu said, helplessly.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "You didn't mean to sleep with her?"

"Of course I meant to sleep with her, but like hell I knew she's the actual duchess-"

"Awww," Sting cooed. "Our great Prince is in love-"

Natsu groaned. "I hate you guys. You're supposed to respect me! If Wendy was awake she'd take my side-"

"Nope." came Wendy's voice. Here eyes were still closed, but smile was too knowing. "You did rush in too quickly."

"Not you too!" the Prince cried, sounding genuinely upset this time.

"Don't worry, we think it's sweet." Wendy said, finally looking up at him. "And we support you."

Natsu shook his head and looked out to stare at the night sky, just to avoid looking into any of his friends' eyes. He hoped the hand he placed over his face at least covered his blushing cheeks.

.

* * *

.

As they waited for their carriages to come pick them up, Duchess Heartfilia and Duke Dreyar stood silently beside each other in the steps of the congregation hall.

When Laxus recognized his carriage drawing near, he finally spoke. "You ready for the council meeting next week?"

Lucy spared a tired smile. "I have to be. Will you scold me too?"

The Duke scoffed. "And show them all I'm sensible? Hell no. I'll support your bad decisions."

She laughed. "You honor me with your approval."

Laxus glanced towards where Freed and Loke were talking, no doubt about the swordfighting style that the Alvarez Prince had showcased that night. Entertainment duels for gatherings like these always tend to be boring nowadays. This one was an exciting one, at least.

"So Duchess," he said. "Would you tell me your plans over tea time a few days from now, or should I expect more secrets from you from now on?"

Lucy looked down at the fan she held in her hands, then breathed deeply before saying, "What if I tell you I fell in love with a Prince?"

It was quiet between them again, and they only heard the bustling of other guests saying their goodbyes and getting on their carriages.

Laxus ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "A year ago you told me you fell in love with a swordsman."

"Does one rule out the other?"

"No, but I normally hear such words from girls in their first seasons." he said, frowning. "When they were fifteen, sixteen. You're twenty-three, what the hell kind of terrible timing? Why couldn't you have been lovesick earlier and then focused on business later? You had my hopes up. When you didn't become lovesick in your teens, I thought I'd gotten lucky that I wouldn't have to deal with you going through that annoying phase but now- Gods. What the hell. I'm talking like I'm your keeper. I'm not. I've been telling everyone that."

"I'm glad if you are." she said comfortingly. She couldn't imagine how unbearable her life would have been if Laxus hadn't taken her under his wing. Heartfilia House would have crumbled. She wouldn't have met some of her closest friends, or Loke, or Natsu. "And did you forget that I once ran off with Cana and caused you problems too?"

"That's different. Annoying, but expected, and different. You didn't come to me with your eyes sparkling like that and waxing poetic about swords and lions and magic princes."

She looked down. "Do you disapprove?"

The man shook his head. "I'm annoyed. But Gods know I'm not one to disapprove. Anyway, what was that dramatic duel tonight for?"

She blinked. "Entertainment. What else will it be for?"

Laxus only shook his head. They watched as Dreyar's carriage came to a halt at the bottom of the steps, and Freed had already moved to lead Mira in. Duchess Dreyar waved at them before getting inside. It wasn't such a surprise when Lucy saw Lady Cana follow.

"You're taking Lady Alberona home, I see." she remarked, amusement evident in her tone.

"Wrong. My wife is taking Lady Alberona home. There is a difference." he walked away, but a couple of steps ahead, he looked back at her. "Whatever your scheme was tonight. Did it work?"

"Oh, Laxus." she said with a subdued laugh. "The most important lesson that you taught me was to never head home without a victory."

He scoffed. "And?"

Loke then came up to stand beside her, and the Duchess looped an arm around her swordsman's as she nodded. "Yes. I believe it worked, My Lord."

Laxus only tilted his head and made a small noise of approval before walking off and disappearing inside his ride home.

Dreyar's carriage was followed closely by Heartfilia's.

Loke spoke softly, "Ready, milady?"

Lucy turned her head and took one last sweeping look at the congregation hall slowly being vacated by other guests. Finally she nodded, and gave the man's arm a soft squeeze.

"Yes. Let's go home, my love."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I am evil so yea I dropped those hints about other characters and I'm gonna take my time... revealing them all... one by one~ :D

Who do you want to know about next? Tell me in the comments! Or just. PLEASE. I BEG YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS. I NEED FEEDBACK. I NEED DIRECTION.

.

 **A Quick Recap for all the Characters and their Titles Mentioned Here, in case you got confused:**

\- **Four Great Houses:** Orland: Duke Jiemma, Fullbuster: Duke Silver  & heirs Gray & Juvia, Dreyar: Duke Laxus and Duchess Mirajane, Heartfilia: Duchess Lucy  
\- **City Council:** Jura, Warrod, Draculos and Wolfheim (or yeah 4 of the canon Wizard Saints)  
\- **Foreign Ambassadors:** Lord Agria (Yukino's unnamed dad), Lord Akatsuki (Ren's unnamed dad) - both their lands are still unknown, and of course Prince Natsu The Ambassador From Alvarez  
\- **Natsu's Entourage:** Gajeel  & Erza (personal guard), Wendy (dedicated healer), Sting and Rogue (trade/business)  
\- **Other Nobles:** Fernandez (Jellal), Clive (Gildarts and Cana, tho Cana is illegitimate and uses her commoner mom's last name), Blendy (Sherry and Chelia, Sherry is married to Ren)  
\- **Retainers:** Freed (working under Dreyar), Loke (Heartfilia swordsman), Mest (Council Agent)

 **Sword notes:** Fiore's usual swordsmen use rapiers. What Loke used in the duel was a _rapier_ paired with a _dagger_. As for Natsu, the first sword from Erza is a _katana_ and the second from Wendy is a _wakizashi_ , a shorter version of a normal katana. Both pairs (rapier + dagger, katana + wakizashi) are commonly used in duels/fights in combination. Also I'm so sorry the narration for that sucked i know nothing about swording. Writing swording is hard.

.

 **UP NEXT:**

 **\- The Duke's Wife -**

How did Mira become Duchess Dreyar?

.

 **P.S.** This fic has been cross-posted in my Ao3 account: **artsy_alice  
** It's got a more interactive comments section, so I recommend you leave your questions in there or in Tumblr if you've got some. Guest/Anonymous comments are enabled if you don't have an account.


	4. The Duke's Wife

**A/N:** I've stewed on this fic for two months, it's not done yet, but hell it's gotten long enough that I should just post it now. This has been posted as two separate chapters in Ao3, but is one big chapter here. The third part would come next week as a separate chapter.

So. Behold! Duchess Mirajane backstory, because she's terrific.

(This can be read as stand-alone, but you'll enjoy it more if you've read the other stories. Or just read them after. Up to you! Enjoy!)

* * *

.

.

 **THE DUCHESS GAMBIT**

 **\- The Duke's Wife -**

 _(in which a Lady from the country settles in the city)_

On her first visit to Dreyar Manor, there were three things that Lady Mirajane Strauss was certain of.

First and foremost was the fact that her actions that day were a shameless breach of noble pleasantries that would surely prompt whispers among her family's peers. Not that there weren't any unsavory stories about her already.

Second, was her parents knew that it was so, they did not care - or maybe they did, but they were willing to risk it. They had willingly sent - _ordered_ \- their eldest daughter to enter the lion's den and be devoured whole.

The third and last, was that she came anyway. She was hesitant and terrified, but she was also resolute.

Her parents may have sent her for the Mad Duke, but Lady Mirajane made herself go for a chance to meet the swordsman with the beautiful long hair and deep blue eyes.

She arrived in her family's best carriage, wearing her best dress, and promptly took the Dreyar Manor's staff by surprise at her unannounced visit. They couldn't very well turn a noble away. The family butler welcomed her cordially and she was led to a salon to wait as he informed his master of her presence.

As she sat down in a plush divan, she took in the room's fine decor and furniture. There were beautiful paintings on the wall, decorative vases and little trinkets carefully-placed in well-polished tables and shelves. Everything looked expensive, gold-lined - hand-picked to form a grand display of wealth to any house guest.

For all that she wished she wouldn't have to do this by herself, she was grateful that her parents had sent her alone. She did not know what to say if someone were to point out how much the Dreyar fortune visibly lived up to the house's reputation, and what it could mean for the lucky young noblewoman who would manage to catch the Duke's eye.

She did not have to wait long, as the butler came back shortly to lead her to a room he pertained to as the Duke's study. She braced herself, took a breath, and followed.

Duke Dreyar was sitting behind his desk and did not look up when she entered, busy going through various documents. Mira kept quiet as the butler sat her down on a couch and another servant laid a tray of tea and treats on the low table within her easy reach. They asked her if she would require anything else and she only shook her head and conveyed her polite thanks. The butler asked the same of his master and was given a wave of dismissal.

The door was shut. Lady Mirajane watched the Duke continue to read, waiting for her host to address her first, because she may have called in unannounced but that did not mean she had lost _all_ her manners.

But the Duke remained quiet, as if he had not registered her presence at all. His brows were furrowed in his work, but then Lady Mirajane had never seen him look peaceful. The handful of times they had attended the same event, he always looked bored, or slightly annoyed - and always _always_ intimidating. She had never talked to him before, and maybe it was this fact that took her off-guard when he finally spoke.

"Well?"

It was one word in his rough, deep voice - and it was said in such a casual manner that Lady Mirajane actually thought she might only be hearing things in her head.

He proved her wrong the moment his eyes strayed from the documents and towards her, an eyebrow raised in question.

The only thing she could say was a shaky, "Y… Yes, My Lord?"

Not her most impressive, she'd admit that.

"Did you come here just to sit there and watch me read, or was there something else you wanted from me?"

She stared in poorly-concealed disbelief. She had heard stories that the Mad Duke didn't care for rules and pleasantries, but she did not expect him to be so… dismissive.

Also, very rude.

Still. She was the guest, and he was her gracious host.

She quickly thought of an appropriate reply, but when she only managed to stammer, he stood up and put his papers down.

He sighed, shaking his head as he approached. "You poor thing."

 _That_ finally got her indignant enough. She frowned deeply. "I beg your pardon?"

He raised an eyebrow, a hint of a grin on the corner of his lips. "So you can speak, after all. Good." He grabbed a biscuit from the tray as he plopped down on the round chair across her. He nibbled on the biscuit and looked at her critically.

"I…" she started, gathered her composure as fast as she could, and then looked back at the Duke. Forget protocol, this was the Mad Duke. What's the worst that could happen if she greeted him first? "Thank you, My Lord, for the warm welcome, even though I came unannounced."

He hummed. "Figured it wouldn't be very tasteful to turn away a lady who came to see me. So. Lady… what was it again?"

"Mirajane." she provided, trying not to outright scowl.

"Strauss." he finished, and the way he eyed her down and then up made her want to pull on a cloak to hide herself. "Lady Strauss, you're the eldest child, is that right? I believe I haven't had the pleasure of your acquaintance. You haven't been in the City for some time."

"That is indeed so, My Lord." the lady said, this time trying for a smile. "I had been… spending my days in my family's country estate, until lately."

"And you are here now, why?"

"Well, you see… My parents thought it was about time we reintegrate ourselves in the City. We had been occupied on the business and estates in the countryside for some time and-"

He cut her off with a scoff. "Yes, yes. Everyone with working ears knows about _that_." he rolled his eyes, as if details of her family and their lives were the most tedious things he'd ever had the misfortune of listening to.

Maybe he was right.

"What I meant was, why are _you_ , Lady Mirajane Strauss, _here_? In Dreyar Manor, unannounced and unaccompanied?"

Lady Mirajane blinked in surprise, but quickly recovered and reached into her purse. She took out a scented envelope and offered it to the man. "In behalf of the Strauss family, we'd like to extend our invitation for a musicale that we will be holding next week."

The Duke accepted the envelope and only looked at it uninterestedly before snorting. "I don't really like these things much." he remarked, tucking the item, unopened, in his coat pocket. "And was I so important that you couldn't have a messenger deliver this?"

She took a steadying breath, fighting to keep her smile as she had been taught. "Well, you _are_ the Duke Dreyar."

The smile he sent back was almost sweet, but she saw the sharp glint in his eyes. "And you're an unmarried noblewoman at twenty-four - we've all heard _why_ , our people spread news quickly. And you have a brother, of age now and with a cleaner name, who would surely be the one to carry the family's meager fortune. So you… well, you're in a pretty precarious position."

She resisted the cringe, opting simply to look down in shame. She had told her parents that this plan would fail. Duke Dreyar might be mad, but he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what this little stunt meant.

He took the liberty of pouring tea for himself as he continued. "I was surprised, I'd give you that. But what I _really_ want to know, Lady Mirajane Strauss, is… did you come here of your own will, or were you following your parents' orders? Because the former would make me at least respect your bravery."

She gripped her purse in her lap.

That was enough.

Since she arrived in the City a month ago, she had heard nothing but whispers and gossip about her, about her family, why they had withdrawn from society, why the first daughter remained unwed, and oh, where was the younger one? And the son? She had withstood her parents dragging her to luncheons and dinners and balls, trying to introduce her to potential peers and husbands, where the other guests only smiled and greeted out of courtesy, trying to avoid her afterwards.

And now she was in the study of an arrogant Duke, who hadn't even bothered to greet her properly, and was now actively _demeaning_ her-

"Twenty-three." she finally said, lips drawn to a thin line. "I'm twenty-three, not twenty-four. You missed that part, My Lord."

A shift in his expression. Was that what he wanted? For her to fight back?

"Ah." he said indulgently, nodding before sipping his tea. No apology.

"And I came here of my own will." she added. It was the truth, or at least some of it. She came on her own, although she had a different goal from her parents. "I know it's unconventional, but I'd heard that prim and proper isn't what Duke Dreyar was known for. So here I am, with an invitation. It's the first event in years that the Strauss family will be holding in the City, and Duke Dreyar would greatly honor us if he granted us the grace of his presence."

He finally grinned. "Well, since you went through all this trouble, Lady Strauss, I will consider it."

She braved through, not letting him out too easily."May I ask what my odds are?"

"Odds are looking good." the Duke hummed. "Is that really all you came for? I get the feeling you're still holding back on something."

She met his eyes, fervently hoping to find something that will give his intentions away - they were a warm shade of amber, but they turned a stunning shade of gold in the light of the afternoon sun streaming through the windows. It was… startling. Disarming.

Oh, who was she trying to fool? She was not good at these games. The Duke was probably an expert.

"Hey, you said it." he shrugged. "I'm not known for prim and proper. Try me, Lady Strauss."

She didn't want to _try_ Duke Dreyar. She didn't know what that would mean for her.

Still.

She had gone this far.

"Very well." she finally nodded. "I take it you remember the Vastias' luncheon last week, My Lord?"

He picked up another biscuit - he really seemed to like those. "I was there, yeah."

"As was I. With my mother." she continued. "I watched the duel that afternoon. You challenged a Lord and won."

"You just said you were there." he smirked. "Then you would know that it was the other way around. _I_ was the one challenged, and thankfully I had my swordsman on hand. He's very reliable, never lost a fight for me."

"I am curious. May I ask what the challenge was about?"

"I thought you'd have heard. I spilled wine on a young lady by accident and her parents didn't take too kindly to my apology."

"I didn't hear you apologizing. I only heard you insulting Lady Daphne-"

"No. Not insult. I was _taunting_ your Lady Daphne. There's a difference." he said, and his tone was so serious she had to believe he meant it.

And now she was more curious than ever. "What's the difference?"

He grinned, it was disarming in more ways than one. "You insult _once_. You taunt _repeatedly_."

She raised an eyebrow, hardly restraining a smile herself. "And don't you look proud."

"Don't _you_ look pleased." he countered. "Don't like her much either?"

"I refuse to answer that." she said quickly, looking down. "I just… I was curious. Is all. You seemed to enjoy your… taunting. One would have thought you spilling that wine wasn't an accident."

He stirred his tea absently. "Maybe so."

"And your swordsman? He didn't think it was too… petty?"

"There are no petty fights for swordsmen, Lady Strauss. Nobles squabble, their swords duel. No matter how terrible your point is, if you win the duel, you win the argument. That's how it works."

"You're saying they don't have opinions."

"They shouldn't have opinions, if they're to be professionals."

"But your swordsman is also your aide, isn't he?"

"He is."

"He doesn't have… opinions, either?"

"Interested much?"

She stopped. She had forgotten herself, and she really was no good at this game.

He smirked, as if she had played right into his hands. "I won't blame you. He's a very interesting person, my Freed. That's his name, by the way, if you didn't know. He's an invaluable part of my humble household."

 _'Humble.'_ she almost scoffed. _'You're the richest man in the land. A King, if we still had one.'_

She held her tongue while he put down his teacup, and held his eyes when he looked at her. "So. As I asked. Are you interested?"

"Yes." came her answer, unbidden.

"Why?"

"He-" she struggled, caught her breath, and whispered her answer. "He looked at me."

It was a far-fetched concept, what she was thinking about, but it had been keeping her awake for days. To the point that she actually _went_ to ask her mother about it, and that was how she got into this mess in the first place.

She came up with an insane thought that her parents misinterpreted and eventually twisted into: _'This is an opportunity, Mira. Maybe you caught the Duke's eye, somehow? Maybe he would take you. We have to make sure - this is your chance!'_

But it was never about the Duke.

It was about the long-haired swordsman and his piercing blue eyes looking straight at hers, from where he stood over his fallen opponent - (it was a fight to first blood, yet he cut a deep gash) - to where _she_ watched amongst the other luncheon guests, as he declared the result of the match in a voice as deadly as his blade-

 _"You've bled. This duel about disgraceful remarks said against a Lady's honor has been concluded."_

He had nodded, a curt one - maybe it was for his opponent, but Lady Mirajane could have sworn on her life that it had been for her.

 _Disgraceful remarks against a Lady's honor._ He hadn't said which of them won, only that it was concluded. Maybe she was making foolish things up in her mind, because it was clear that his Master's words won, no matter how inappropriate they were, against the Lady Daphne-

And yet.

Yet, she couldn't perish the thought that it was _another_ Lady he was referring to, and the alleged remarks were not the ones his Master made.

She couldn't stop thinking that maybe he had fought for _her_.

She had been within earshot when the swordsman had returned to his Master. Duke Dreyar had leaned down to ask in a soft voice, _"Better?"_

And the swordsman, Freed, had only nodded and whispered, _"Thank you."_

She had turned her back to them before they could notice that she lingered nearby.

That led to confessing to her mother a few days later, about what happened earlier in the luncheon, how that might have led into a duel that was vague enough to imply something else. Perhaps her parents thought she had lost her mind. But they were also desperate, and had somehow twisted her suspicions into another idea entirely.

So here she was now, about to confess the very same to Duke Dreyar, bracing herself for his ridiculing laughter.

And there it was - a chuckle.

But the laugh never came.

The Duke shook his head. "I told him you wouldn't notice, and he claimed that he didn't care."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "D-do you mean…?"

"Were you satisfied?" he asked instead.

"I…"

"It was the best we could do, at the time. Without drawing attention to you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She didn't bother anymore, she finally asked, "Why did you fight for me?"

"I did no such thing." he replied, and this time as he crossed his arms across his chest, he had an unreadable expression in his features. "It was all him."

" _He_ fought for _me_?" she asked again, disbelieving. "You knew- You let him, you made it happen-"

"He asked." the Duke provided. "And I never could deny him anything, anyway."

 _The duel was for me.'_ she thought. A duel over disgraceful remarks against _her_ honor. She had walked through Lord Vastia's grand hallways and overheard Lady Daphne with her parents and sisters talking about _her_ \- why she had been hidden in the country so long, why she remained unwed, what foolish things she had done years before that caused shame and loss to her family - they were _true_ , and that was why it hurt. She had made mistakes that still haunt her to this day, but _did they really have to be so cruel about it - did they have to laugh?_

Tears had fallen from her eyes before she realized, and she had whirled around to run, only to stumble against someone. He was a handsome man, finely-dressed but not a noble - with lips drawn to a thin line as the mocking laughter echoed through the halls.

He had offered her a handkerchief, too fine for a servant, and she could only shake her head and stammer out a dismissal before shoving past him.

An hour later, she would look into the eyes of the same man as he delivered swift justice for the words and mockery said against her.

So that was how it was.

Lady Mirajane wanted the truth, and now that she had it, she did not know what to do.

The Duke had asked if she was satisfied. She wasn't. How could she be, when-

"Before you ask ' _why'_ yet again - you would have to ask him yourself."

She nodded. Maybe, when she knew exactly why a _stranger_ was the first person in _years_ to fight for her, to take her side, she would have some peace of mind.

She looked at the Duke hesitantly. "When… When can I… meet him, if it's not too much trouble?"

He seemed to consider before answering. "How about we make a deal, Lady Strauss?"

"A deal?"

"You make your parents happy by successfully bringing Duke Dreyar to your little musicale." he started, slow, still considering. "In return, you come to my party, two weeks from now. Freed will be there, and you can ask him what you want to know."

It… didn't sound so terrible. But this was the Mad Duke, there had to be some catch, right? "Where will this party be held, My Lord?"

This time, he grinned. "At Dreyar House in Magnolia."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"...and then you did _what_?"

Laxus shrugged. "She wanted to talk to you. I figured the party would give you enough escape routes if you wanted to avoid her instead."

Freed looked at him with a disapproving frown, but it didn't look too threatening, with the man curled up naked under the rumpled sheets, still quite breathless. "You still gave me away."

Laxus finished putting on a robe before joining him under the sheets. "I thought you'd be open to answering her questions."

Freed avoided his gaze and instead burrowed further into the pillows. He looked soft like this, and even after years together Laxus still couldn't help but he fascinated at the way those blue eyes shone under pale moonlight from his window.

"I regret it, you know." Freed finally said in a whisper. "The duel. It was a foolish thing to do."

"I agree. But it didn't matter, at the time. You needed it." Laxus said softly, tucking his lover's tousled hair away from his face and behind his ear. "You never did tell me why."

"There's no… why. You already said so, I needed it. You knew how it was. One of those days." Freed sighed, closing his eyes as Laxus brushed a thumb against his flushed cheeks. "It still is one of those days... I'm sorry."

"No, you're not doing that. Not with me. You are _not_ going to apologize for the bad days." Laxus frowned, moving to pull the other man against him. He didn't miss Freed's shaky exhale as he did so. "And you don't have to tell me. You never have to."

Freed shook his head. "I want to. I asked you to pick a fight for me. For a woman you don't even know. You should know why."

Laxus only pressed a kiss to his forehead and said nothing. He only waited.

After a while, Freed finally spoke. "I just… I heard what those people were saying about her, and I saw her face when she heard too, and she looked… so ashamed of herself. I-... It was a bad day. I remembered… things, from before. I had to- I just had to feel in control again. She was- That look she had… It used to be mine, I had to prove that they were wrong… and-"

When his voice broke, Laxus only held him tighter. He didn't say anything as he felt tears leak into his shoulder and waited until his partner's sobs died down before speaking again. "Those people were pathetic, and you beat them at their game, all on your own."

Freed sniffled for a while before nodding. After catching his breath, he let out a soft, shaky laugh. "You know, I forgot how good you are at pissing people off?"

Laxus scoffed. "How could you possibly-? That's my only talent, and you forgot about it?"

The laugh was more lively now. "No, no, I only meant-"

"I run my business by my reputation of pissing people off, and you say you've forgotten about it-"

Freed shoved him playfully. "No, stop-"

"I won't, you just _hurt_ my feelings." Laxus persisted, chasing the other man with peppered kisses to his jaw, earning him more tickled laughter. "Only thing I take pride in, and you promptly forget, Freed. How could you? I-"

He finally stopped when Freed took his face in his hands and silenced him with a deep kiss.

They withdrew for breath. "I meant," Freed said, breathless. "That it's been long since we were angry, scrappy boys hiding out in the dark corners of Magnolia, picking as many fights as we could get away with."

Laxus stole a short, chaste kiss before grinning. "You were sixteen and you'd ask me to piss off some fool so you could fight him."

Freed let out an embarrassed groan. "I was silly."

"We both were."

This time, Freed managed a grin. "Yes, because what were you even thinking, the only Dreyar heir, spending his days running around with peasants, sleeping on a poor penniless scholar's old battered couch?"

"You let me on the bed sometimes." Laxus chided, fingers lightly tracing patterns on his companion's bare side.

Freed huffed. "I pitied you."

"I always brought you fish."

"You didn't pay rent."

"I liked watching you study."

"You always tried to distract me."

"Also, you were a swordsman. No one dared lay a hand on me with you around. You were safe."

Freed's expression softened as he replied, "You, too."

"What?"

"You were safe, too." he smiled, moments of their simpler life years ago warm in his memory.

For Freed back then, practically every day was a bad day - days when it was hard to meet other people's eyes, when he felt _everything_ and _nothing_ all at once, when he should be perfectly fine but he still felt like everything was spiraling out of his control.

He remembered how Laxus was there trying to make most of those days better, until they were. Until years later when they were few and far in between.

He knew it was difficult to deal with him on those days - he either didn't want to be touched in the slightest, or he wanted to be taken and wrapped up in his lover's arms else he felt like he might shatter into pieces.

Laxus never questioned - no, that wasn't right. Laxus always _asked_. He asked what he should or should not do, and honored whatever the answer was. It was the foundation of their relationship from the moment they met. In the beginning, Freed had thought that it was the noble gentlemanly manners instilled in him, but it was actually not anything that complicated. Laxus simply saw his choices as something to respect, and expected that same respect in return.

Their relationship was a series of questions and answers. Of asking _'May I?'_ and giving an honest answer.

It was why, whenever they let someone new to know them, the first thing they do was tell that person that they were free to ask anything.

That was how it was with Bixlow, when the informant found out years ago who Freed's new lover really was, and promised to protect the secret simply in exchange for the truth as to why a noble son chose to wander with a fledgling swordsman amongst the dirty streets of Magnolia. That was how it was with Evergreen, when she asked why Freed and Laxus trusted her to be a spy who will never betray their trust by turning into a double agent instead. That was how it was with Lucy, when Laxus first decided to take her under his wing and make her the most successful Duchess in her long family history.

For them - for both of them - that never stopped. It was a constant. The questions, the answers.

As Freed thought this, he whispered, "You make it so easy to feel safe."

Laxus pulled him close again, pressing their foreheads together. "For you. Always."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Duke Dreyar was in attendance at the Strauss' musicale the following week, surprising both the event's hosts and their guests, who were mostly relatives, minor nobles and some richer merchants.

He looked bored and arrogant, but that was his usual.

When Lord and Lady Strauss personally thanked him for gracing them with his presence, he answered with a sharp smile.

"Your daughter was very persuasive. She didn't even have to try much, really, with charm like hers. I wonder why you ever thought to keep her from us. Send her often, why don't you?"

The Lord and Lady seemed very pleased, and then proceeded to call over their daughter to 'entertain' their most honored guest.

As soon as her parents left, Lady Mirajane clipped her smile for the Duke. "I have never seen my mother and father so happy with me in years, literally. It makes me wonder what My Lord said to them."

"I told them to be kinder to you." he said bluntly, making her blink in surprise. "Not that, exactly. But it should have the same effect."

She looked down, considering. "Oh. Well… that is… I am grateful, then. You… You really shouldn't have."

He shrugged. "I did my part. So, can we expect you on Magnolia House next week?"

She took a breath before answering. "May… May I bring someone with me? My brother?"

He looked pleased. "Ah, that's how I know you're new here. Everyone knows Magnolia House's parties are always an open event. But yes, do bring your brother, if you must. He might enjoy the festivities."

Then, in a softer voice, she asked, "Should we bring masks?"

A chuckle. "You've asked around, at least."

She tried to hide the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. As he said, she was new to the City. She might not have many peers yet, but she was able to subtly prod some of the servants to sharing whatever information they had about Dreyar House's parties, passing her questions off for a country lady's curiosity. They had very varied answers, but that was because Dreyar actually threw _various_ parties. Some had told her that they were just like the Hill's nobles-only balls, only a bit rowdier because of the common-folk in the mix. Some had said they were pandemonium. Most had said that a lot of them were masquerades.

"No need for masks, it's not that kind of night." the Duke finally said. "But you can still wear one, if you'd like. You wouldn't be the only one. Some guests prefer their privacy."

"Then we'll be there, My Lord." she said, granting a small smile.

Duke Dreyar only nodded. "Good. He'll be there, as well."

.

.

* * *

.

.

It took some white lies and pulling several strings. Mira was able to convince her parents to let her take Elfman with her to what she told them was a night exhibit of artworks by a foreign artist in town. Said exhibit _did_ actually exist, and had been the latest buzz in the City for a while. Then it only took some well-placed coins for her to buy the coachman's and the guards' silence as she ordered them to bring her and Elfman someplace else.

Elfman was unsure of it all, and had been fidgety the whole way, but it was also rare for Mira to ask anything of him so he tried to be brave for his sister.

The gates of Dreyar's Magnolia House were wide open. Guests were streaming in both on foot and on carriages. No invitation was needed when they entered the hall, and the festivities were on full swing, loud and lively.

It was easy to spot the party's host. Duke Dreyar was standing atop the grand staircase like a king, a confident smirk in his lips and in an animated conversation with several ladies and gentlemen. He looked quite different tonight, Mira thought. A bit… softer. Maybe it was the light? Or the wine? Nevertheless, she stuck to her brother's side and let him navigate them through the crowd - the people parted easily to make way for his large bulk, but most didn't seem to spare them a second glance.

Elfman fetched drinks for both of them, and found an unoccupied divan for his sister to take a seat as they watched the other guests interact with each other.

It was, in some ways, reminiscent of the few times Mira had glimpsed the servant parties in the country. Rowdy dancing, toasts, unfiltered laughter. People were more free here.

She was roused from her thoughts when her brother coughed to get her attention, and she looked to see Duke Dreyar approaching them, a beautiful brunette on his arm.

"Young Lord and Lady Strauss, you both made it." the Duke said with his signature grin. "Haven't joined the party yet, though."

"We just arrived, My Lord." Lady Mira replied, standing up and curtsying as proper to the event's host. "We're still... getting settled in."

The Duke's companion let out a soft laugh behind her fan. "So polite. You must be new."

"Be nice." the Duke said, but his tone sounded lenient. He turned towards his other guests again. "This is Evergreen. The best actress that Crocus has to offer. You should see one of her shows sometime." he introduced, while the woman in question smiled a dazzling smile.

Lady Mira let out a little gasp. She was told all sorts of people went to these parties, but she hadn't heard about a renowned actress attending. "Oh! It's an honor to meet you, Lady Evergreen! I am Mirajane Strauss, and this is my brother, Elfman Strauss."

"Charmed." Evergreen replied, her smile still in place. Her gaze swept across the siblings, and she raised an eyebrow at Elfman, who was staring dazedly at her. "Like what you see, Lord Strauss?"

Lady Mirajane had never quite seen her brother so flustered, mouth moving as if to say something, but failing repeatedly.

"Ever. No." Laxus said, exasperatedly scolding now.

Evergreen looked innocently at him. "What?"

"You're doing your thing again." the Duke shot back.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Try not to intimidate our new guests, this is their first party."

"All the more reason to give them something to look forward to, then."

"Are you even trying?"

"Oh, I'm just _that_ pretty." Evergreen waved him off with her fan, then winked at Elfman, who blushed and stammered harder.

Duke Dreyar rolled his eyes. "And the poor man's broken now."

Lady Mirajane struggled to keep up with their banter.

"It's adorable." Evergreen argued with a pout, then turned towards Elfman again. "So, would you ask me to dance, or should I do it?"

They were all kind enough to wait for young Lord Strauss to stammer out a shaky _'Milady, if you would you do me the honor-'_ and before they knew it, the actress had whisked him away, leaving Lady Mirajane alone with the Duke.

"He'll live. She's not that cruel." the man reassured her. "And you can drop most of the formalities. They just call me Laxus around here."

She nodded meekly. "Very well. Lord Laxus?"

He snorted. "Eh. A bit better."

She smiled. "This is… quite an event you've thrown. And such guests... Even in the country, we know of Lady Evergreen. Although few have had the fortune to see her Crocus shows."

"You should join their ranks soon. Her performances are quite an experience." he said, watching the actress in question tease Elfman Strauss as they danced.

Lady Mirajane nodded, fascinated at this new side of the Duke she was seeing. It wasn't the light or the wine, after all. He _was_ softer, tonight. He was still very much the tough and authoritative man she met last time, but there was a relaxed side to him. As if somehow he can breathe easier in this environment.

She had to admit, somehow she felt more at ease, too.

"Laxus, thank the Gods." They were cut off when a man approached them, breathless. He had a mask on, so Mira couldn't quite make out his face, but she noted unruly raven hair and an elegant attire. "I couldn't find Freed."

The Duke raised an eyebrow. "What do you need him for?"

"Miss Levy and Lu-... Iris." he coughed. "We need someone to _stop_ Miss Levy and Iris and _my wife_. And Cana! They're about to do something that's very impressive but also totally foolish. I tried, Bixlow tried, didn't work- Maybe you can-"

Laxus rubbed his temples and groaned. "You got them drunk."

"It was a game!" the man said despairingly.

A more pained groan. "Fine." he sighed. "Go. I'll be there."

The man was both relieved and terrified. "Thanks." He finally noticed Lady Mirajane, and bowed quickly before running off again.

"I have some inebriated damsels to save from themselves." Laxus turned towards his guest. "And I'm saving _you_ the tragedy of witnessing whatever it is they're up to. You should enjoy your first party without being scarred."

"Of course." she said, laughing unexpectedly. Duke Dreyar's sense of humor was dry and cutting, but she was getting accustomed to it. This whole party… this whole place, the people… they were so strange to her. They were… free, and they all felt so alive. For the first time in a long time, she felt eager to explore. "Please, don't let me delay you."

"Feel free to roam around. Talk. Watch." he said, starting to walk away, but quickly reconsidering. He looked at her thoughtfully before speaking again. "You're in the company of people who have better things to do than judge you. You can let go a little bit."

She watched him go, and his words were still echoing in her thoughts long after he was gone in the crowd.

.

.

She kept mostly to herself as she navigated through the crowd. She was content to simply walk around with her drink in hand, watching the other guests mingle. Some of them made small talk with her, compliments about her dress and how pretty her hair was, remarks about the food, the drinks, if she had seen the Duke yet, about what they thought of this party compared to the last. She was surprised at how easy it came to her to talk with these strangers.

Ever since coming to the City, she had mostly hidden behind her parents and looked down when she was approached, knowing she was being judged, knowing that her reputation as the cause of her family's shame was an open secret among these noble families they called their people. On the Hill's luncheons and dinners, everyone who had tried to talk to her were either simply doing it out of politeness, or for their need to gossip.

Maybe that was why she found the Duke's blunt and detached manner towards her so refreshing.

After a good while, when she noticed that her brother was still thoroughly engrossed with Lady Evergreen as they talked to other guests, and that the party's host was still nowhere to be found, she chose to wander towards the quieter spots of the hall.

She ended up rounding a corner and found just the man she had originally come for.

The swordsman with the long green hair, the ocean blue eyes, the deep red velvet coat.

Freed Justine, she was told his name was. He was clearly making his way towards the great hall, but he stopped short at the sight of Lady Mirajane.

He didn't bow - nobody bowed or curtsied in here, she had noticed - but he did stand straighter and nodded at her. "Lady Strauss." he said by way of greeting. "This hallway leads to the kitchens, if that's where you're headed?"

"Oh." was all she was able to say as she took a step back. "Um, I was… I was a bit lost, I'm afraid. Master Justine, is it?"

The swordsman smiled. "Please, just Freed. Should I show you back to the main hall, my lady?"

"No." she answered, a bit too quickly for her liking, but Freed only tilted his head slightly in question. "I- I meant to say that... no, I left the main hall on my own, and… I just needed some space for myself, I suppose. It was getting quite crowded for my liking."

His expression remained passive, professional. "I see. I can show you to a sitting room, if you'd prefer that."

It was a common gesture. She nodded gratefully and followed him as he led the way to another hall and opened the door to a sitting room. Like everything else in the house she had seen so far, it was finely-decorated but not as lavish as the houses on the Hill, and had a more comfortable, lived-in feel to it. She settled down in a plush couch, taking note that Freed didn't bother explaining or putting away the coat draped on the back of it, or the book sitting idly on the coffee table across her. Any other host on the Hill would have apologized for the 'mess'.

"Thank you… Freed." she said, not quite used to calling people without their titles.

He nodded quickly and started to turn. "Of course, my lady - let me see to getting some refreshments brought for you."

"Oh, please don't bother, I-... I am doing just fine, thank you." she quickly said, almost raising a hand to reach out before remembering her manners.

Freed stopped in his footsteps and looked contemplatively at the door for a moment before turning to her again. "Then, is there anything else I can do for you, Lady Strauss?"

His face didn't betray any trace of emotion besides professional courtesy. Before coming to the party, when she imagined their confrontation, she always somehow saw Duke Dreyar being in the same room. But now they were alone, and she knew that this was _it_. This was her chance - this was what she came for.

"I have some questions." she said, not quite to-the-point, but direct enough that she conveyed her seriousness. "For you."

He breathed deeply, bracing himself perhaps, and she was grateful when he answered with the same honesty. "I shall try my best to answer them."

The Duke had been arrogant and all-knowing when she first talked to him, and Freed had been such a gracious and polite person so far… yet Mira felt more nervous talking to the latter than the former.

But she came here for a reason, she had seized this chance - she would not let go now.

"I've been told that the duel you fought during Lord Vastia's latest luncheon was for me." she said, meeting blue eyes only a shade darker than hers. "I've been told that it was your will, your decision… So now, I need to know... Why did you do it? Why did you fight for me?"

His gaze was unflinching as he answered her without hesitation. "Because I wanted to."

"Yes, but what _made_ you want to?" she prodded, and when she saw his surprise at her open curiosity, she retreated to herself. "I knew you saw me cry- Was it that? Did you- Was it... pity? Did you pity me?"

He was quiet. With each passing second that he didn't answer, Mira deflated. Of course it was just pity, he seemed a good man, one with a sense of justice and fairness about him… and she must have looked pitiful indeed-

"No."

She raised her head to look at him.

He didn't quite meet her eyes, but his brows were furrowed, as if he was struggling to say his next words. "I… I didn't pity you. It wasn't… It wasn't you. It was all me. What you were going through, being… talked about, shamed… I had gone through that. It wasn't my best day, that day… and seeing myself in someone else, I was- I let my emotions get the better of me, and I needed to direct the frustrations somewhere."

Mira watched as he walked across the room. He stopped by the window and looked out to the bustling night streets of Magnolia before he continued speaking.

"I didn't want to fight without a cause, so when I asked Duke Dreyar to give me a _duel_ , I thought if I fought for you, at least, it wouldn't be so senseless. That's all it is." he looked at her then. "Before you ask, I don't expect anything in return. I didn't even expect you to realize, honestly. I wouldn't care either way."

When he went back to looking out the window, she knew he had finished given her answer.

So that was it. The only person after all these years to take her side, and the truth was that he was simply confronting his own demons and she just happened to be there.

For a while, she had thought that someone had bothered to _look_ at her, and found that she still had value. It seemed that she had been wrong, then.

It was disheartening.

"Did you believe them?" she asked, voice soft and resigned. "What they were saying about me?"

"I wouldn't laugh like they did." he answered, distant. "But yes. I know some facts. You let a thief in your house. Some said he was a lover, that you let yourself be seduced and deceived… or that you let him in on purpose to spite the family. There was a fire. Property loss. You had a sister. The official statement was that she died in the fire. Some swore that she had been gone before it. Many said you let her be taken by the thieves and your parents were ashamed enough to declare her dead. House Strauss hasn't been able to recover from the damages since. Accounts vary, but you were always at the center of everything. That part must be true, at least."

"And you still thought I was worth fighting for, when they were only telling the truth?"

He was unfazed. "You have kind eyes."

She blinked, she didn't expect his answer. "What?"

"When I met you." he continued, still not looking towards her. "Your eyes were kind, and I thought that whoever that person was, the one they talked about, you are not that person anymore. You've changed, you looked sorry. So I thought it wouldn't be wrong to take your side."

She felt silent, again.

She had gotten her answers now. They weren't what she expected, but she decided that she would take what she can get.

Someone had bothered to _look_ at her, and found that she was _kind_. That was enough, for now.

Mira was about to thank him for his time and honesty, but she was cut off when the door burst open and two people stumbled inside the room, giggling and swaying on their feet. They were two women: one a pretty blonde with rosy cheeks matching her pink gown, while the other was a beautiful brunette with olive skin accented by an elaborate robe made of foreign silk - and they were _very_ much engrossed with each other, lips locked and hands roaming clumsily to find laces to undo.

Freed cleared his throat. "Ladies?"

The two jumped at the voice and quickly sobered up.

"Freed!" the blonde squeaked, brushing disheveled hair away from her face.

"Oh, shit- Sorry!" The brunette laughed apologetically, but didn't let go of her partner's waist. "We didn't know you'd be here."

Freed rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

"My stars- you have company! Hello!" the blonde said, smiling sweetly at Lady Mirajane, who wasn't able to hide her surprise as she stared at them, one hand over her parted lips and another gripping her fan over her chest. She was blushing harder than the two were, who looked more apologetic than embarrassed. "We're very sorry for intruding. We'll be leaving now..."

"Yes, we'll find another room." her companion continued, already starting to walk away and pulling the other woman by the hand.

To everyone's surprise, including her own, Lady Mirajane stood up. "It's fine, uh, please, there's no need for that-" she looked towards Freed, who looked slightly concerned. "I have to find my brother, anyway? It's very late, and… well, my parents were told that we only went to see an art exhibit."

"That's a nice alibi." the brunette said.

Freed nodded, walking towards her. "Very well, milady. Let me see you to the hall then." He regarded the other two women with a pointed look. "You have a room upstairs, Iris."

The blonde looked guilty. "But there are geese upstairs, including my room."

Freed gaped. "Wha-? Geese?"

A nod from the brunette. "The bird."

" _Live_ geese?" Lady Mirajane couldn't help but ask.

"It's a long story."

Freed shook his head. "Where did you even-"

"Bixlow's fault. Well, mine too… and Laxus! But mostly Bixlow! He'll try to tell you that it's me, but it's him, really."

"We really are sorry for the intrusion." the lady in pink, Iris, finally said. To her and her companion's credit, they did look sincere in their apology.

Freed sighed as he led Lady Mirajane out the room. "I'll check on that, then. You two lock the door while you go about your activities here, please."

The brunette nodded. "Sure, we're just waiting for-"

"Stop." Freed interrupted. "I don't want to know who your third person is, Cana. I'll see you both later. After I check on those geese."

"Good idea. Laxus and the children are trying to catch them."

"Gods." was all Freed said as he sighed heavily and led Lady Mirajane out into the hallway again, closing the door to more giggles. He grinned softly as he took in the woman's still flustered expression. "Quite a scene, no? Guests tend to drop most of their guard this late in the party."

"I see." Lady Mirajane nodded awkwardly. She didn't expect to see something like _that_ tonight, but then she should have known. The Mad Duke's parties were famous for notoriety, after all.

"Iris and Cana. The Duke is quite fond of them, lets them do as they please. They enjoy... each other. Occasionally."

She did not miss the implication. "I see." she said again, but this time she looked thoughtful. "I feel like I've seen them before… somewhere."

"Cana's father is from the Hill. You've heard of Lord Clive."

"Oh! That was Lady Alberona?"

"The one and only."

"And the Lady Iris?" she asked, hopeful, because in contrast to Lady Alberona who already had a reputation as a rule-breaker, Lady Iris looked like a very sweet and gentle young lady. Lady Mirajane would like it if she had more peers like her on the Hill, ones who didn't care for the rumors about her.

This time Freed gave her a mysterious smile. "She goes around."

She was about to ask more - there was something about the man accompanying her, that she felt like he would accommodate her as long as she remained polite and sincere - but they had reached the grand hall again, and she saw her brother. As always, Elfman stood out simply because of his stature. He was looking around in agitation.

"Oh, the poor dear. I musn't keep him waiting." she said, laughing lightly. "Freed, I-"

She stopped abruptly when from out of nowhere, a _child_ appeared between her and Freed. The little boy clung to the swordsman's sleeve. "Master Freed, you gotta help us upstairs! There are giant murder birds!"

Freed groaned. "So I've been told. Now run along, tell Laxus I'll be there shortly."

The child was gone in a whirl of white and gray feathers.

Freed turned towards her again. "Now, should we get you and Lord Elfman home?"

"Please, there's no need for that, we'll see ourselves out." she said, shaking her head with a smile. "It seems you are needed elsewhere. We don't want to trouble you."

If it were any other gathering, Freed would have insisted, but this time he nodded and stepped back. "I understand. There'll be guards at the entrance to help with your carriage. I hope you enjoyed the party, Lady Strauss."

"I did, very much. Please extend my gratitude to the Duke, for inviting me." she replied in earnest. "Thank you, Freed. For… tonight. Your time and company, and… for being honest with me."

He graced her with a small smile. "The Duke appreciates candor. As do I."

"I can see that." Lady Mirajane met his eyes. "And… I know you said you don't expect thanks, or anything at all, in return for the duel, so I won't insist. But I want you to know that I am very grateful, and what you did means the world to me."

The swordsman only nodded quietly.

Having said her piece, Lady Mirajane curtsied gracefully, and then turned to fetch her brother. She accomplished what she had come for, and she was ready to go home.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The second time that Lady Mirajane found herself sitting on the couch in Duke Dreyar's study, she wasn't afraid so much as she was slightly embarrassed. Also a little bit angry, but she tried not to let that show.

This time, the Duke wasn't too busy with the documents. Instead, he was lounging on his chair and tinkering with some kind of wooden toy in his hands. It appeared to be some kind of puzzle.

"You're here again?" he asked, eyeing her as she sat down, struggling with the many ruffles of her dress. They were the new fashion, apparently. Everyone talked about how beautiful and graceful Duchess Heartfilia looked when she wore them.

"Yes, My Lord. I am here again." she said, voice resigned. "My Lord father said I should deliver this invitation to you personally because it's very important. My Lady mother insisted that you would just _love_ to see me."

A snort, and his eyes fell on his toy again. "What is it this time?"

"A luncheon."

"I could very well afford my own luncheon. They know that, right?"

"With a short private stage play."

"That settles it. I hate that shit. Not going."

"I understand." she nodded, unaffected. She had been expecting this. Surely, her parents weren't really counting on the Mad Duke to humor their every invitation, just because he once said that she was charming. "Thank you for your time, My Lord. I don't want to intrude further. I think I shall take my leave."

He glanced at her shortly. "Well, you seem to be in a sour mood."

She frowned. "I was forced to go here like some common messenger, Lord Laxus."

"Hey now, don't say that." he said in a chiding tone, and she almost thought that he was trying to comfort her until he added, "You were forced to go here because your parents hate you, that's all."

Her eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

This was much like their first meeting, only now the Duke _somehow_ managed to be more offensive.

Only now, Lady Mirajane was _angry_ from the argument she had with her parents when they ordered her to deliver the invitation to Duke Dreyar, and that meant that she had been at her temper's end upon coming to Dreyar Mansion. It was a bad idea, really, but her parents were stubborn, and there were two of them and one of Mira. So she had come, intent to go as soon as the Duke had rejected - because of course he would.

Really, she wouldn't have snapped if the man wasn't so insufferable and rude.

"You're fun company when you're angry." he smirked.

She frowned.

"I was jesting. Partially." the Duke said, still busy with his puzzle. "It's just, I think it's either your parents really hate you, or they're desperate to be rid of you. Or both, also possible, but what do I know?"

"Why do you say that?" she demanded.

"Come now, Lady Strauss. We both know why they insisted you come here in a new dress, in your finest jewels. _Again_."

It took all of her will to stay still in the couch. "Enlighten me, My Lord."

"They want to marry you to me. You're a porcelain doll they polished up and are trying to sell. Haven't we established this the first time?"

She knew that. But it didn't mean that she wanted to hear it. Hearing it made it feel more real. "You're a Duke, Lord Laxus. Any parent would want their daughter wed to a man of such high position."

"Oh, stop trying. We all know that no sane _or_ loving parent would want to wish _me_ upon their daughter. I'm terrible."

"Indeed, you are."

He raised an eyebrow and said, dryly, "It fills me with joy that you feel comfortable enough to say that."

At this, Lady Mirajane knew that maybe she had gone too far. Well, in any normal circumstance, that was what she would call it, but Duke Dreyar always had a way of twisting and dancing around conventions. He did not seem to mind her little outburst. When it came to him, the lines to cross were different. Still, she felt bad that she lost her temper and took her frustration out on another person.

She sighed, shoulders slumping as she loosened her grip on her purse. This posture would earn her a reprimand from her old governess and her mother, but at the moment, she tried to set thoughts of them aside.

"You don't care, anyway, do you, My Lord? That I think you're terrible?"

He hummed. "Oh, now you're upset. What makes you think you can be upset in my presence? Go back to being angry, that was fun."

She looked at him with a weak scowl, then turned her gaze away again.

"Seriously, woman. Are you _sulking_?" he asked, this time squinting at her from behind his desk.

This time she shrugged. And realized she had never shrugged before. It was part of her noble upbringing. A lady simply _didn't_ shrug.

After a while of sullen silence, she finally said, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so… emotional."

He waved a hand dismissively.

"This… might seem a strange request, but… would you allow me to stay here, for a while?"

That made him look up at her, expression curious. For the first time, she knew that he hadn't expected her to say that. Good. So he can still be surprised, after all.

"N-not necessarily _here_ , I don't want to trouble your work. But… just in your house? A sitting room or even the porch will do-"

"Are you seriously hiding out here until your head cools off and you can face your parents again without yelling about how dreadful they are?"

The accuracy was too much that it hurt. Still, she was asking for a favor, so she held herself from talking back. "Yes."

The Duke, for his part, looked amused. "You know, I literally don't care what you do, Lady Strauss."

She gave a half-hearted shrug. Gods, shrugging actually felt _good_. It's what everyone should do when they're at a loss for words. Why ever was she only taught to smile and look pretty and stupid?

"Please call me Mira." she said, while the Duke thoughtfully studied his toy puzzle.

"Very well." he finally spoke up. "Lady Mira. I think you would rather enjoy the gardens. It's the Duchess Heartfilia's favorite place in here. I assume you know how exquisite her taste is."

She looked down at her beautiful but ridiculously ruffled dress and smiled. "I do, though I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her."

She didn't know why he laughed, but filed that away because she didn't know why he did more than half of the things he did, anyway. She stood up. "Thank you, Lord Laxus."

"Oh, and take this."

Lady Mirajane never in her life had anything _thrown_ at her before, and she almost dropped her purse to catch the item that the Duke threw across the room. She stood there cluelessly, blinking down at the wooden toy puzzle now in her hands.

She blinked at the Duke. "Um… why?"

That was not a very graceful inquiry, but at this point, she was just grateful she was able to say _something_.

"It's something to do. I don't want to look out my window to see you in my garden miserably staring into oblivion." he answered, finally sitting upright and cracking his knuckles as he looked over to the abandoned documents in his desk. "Also, it's pissing me off, and distracting me from work."

"Oh. Well… Thank you, My Lord."

He waved her off. "Tell us if you're staying for dinner too, just so we don't surprise the poor cook."

She smiled, bowed, looked at the puzzle in her hands again, and left.

.

.

"You like her."

Laxus finished signing a document before he looked towards the window seat where Freed had comfortably settled with a book. His swordsman's eyes were deep in thought as he looked out the window to what Laxus knew was a scene in the gardens.

"She's surprising." Laxus said. "And she asked to stay. Never had one like that, before."

"Except Cana."

"Cana is Cana."

Freed chuckled lightly at this. "Mm. Cana is Cana." He still remembered Lady Cana Alberona demanding that Duke Laxus Dreyar let her stay the night because she was _'absolutely smashed, Laxus, give me a good bed, I don't care if you're in it I just wanna fuckin' sleep- Don't look at me like that, s'this the first time a drunk girl climbed up your window?'_

Those were the days.

Well. Those were _still_ the days. But not to get off-track- "Is this like Lucy again?"

Laxus stood up from his chair and massaged his shoulder as he walked towards the window as well.

He watched Lady Mirajane in the gardens. She had left her purse and expensive shoes in the fancy table and instead sat carelessly on the grass, surrounded by flowers as she busied herself with the toy puzzle. Every once in awhile, she would make pleasant conversation with the gardener trimming the nearby rose bushes.

"It's different." the Duke answered. "Lucy had everything she needed."

"And Lady Strauss has nothing but her tenacity." Freed nodded. "You know that you letting her stay here would just make her parents think you actually favor her."

"I know."

"But you think that's for her to worry about."

"I do."

"You make her feel safe here, she'll come back."

Laxus reached out to cup the other man's face, and Freed looked back at him with curious blue eyes. "Do you mind?"

There was a little amused crinkle in the corner of those eyes. "No."

Laxus blinked. "You like her too."

"I like her honesty." Freed replied, bringing a hand up to the back of the Duke's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "I like that she's stubborn. She reminds me a bit of you."

Laxus raised an eyebrow when they parted. "Should I be jealous?"

"Never." Freed smiled. "Should I?"

A scoff. "You never get jealous. You know how much you've got me wrapped around your finger."

"I do, huh?" Freed let out a small laugh, and looked out the window again only to see that the subject of their conversation was gone from where they saw her last.

Instead, there was a knock on the door. Laxus stood straight, taking the other man's hand from his neck but not letting go of it. "Come in."

Lady Mirajane walked inside, looking a tiny bit disheveled, but much more relaxed. If she saw their twined fingers, she didn't comment on it as she walked towards the table and set down a perfect wooden cube.

"I solved it!" she said with delight.

Whatever happened between her and that puzzle, it was clear that the activity greatly eased her mood.

Laxus pouted. "And that's supposed to impress me why?"

"Because you were never able to solve it yourself." Freed chimed in, amused. He turned towards the woman with a smile. "Congratulations. But it's late afternoon. Will you be staying for supper, My Lady?"

She smiled back, but shook her head. "I'd love to, but no thank you. That would make my parents too happy."

Laxus laughed. "Damn right. Can't give them everything, huh?"

"I should make it in time for supper at my own house." she said. "Thank you again for letting me stay, Lord Laxus."

He shrugged. "Well, I didn't want to throw you out. I'm not _that_ terrible."

"No, you're not." she laughed lightly. "It's nice to see you too, Master Freed."

Freed smiled. "Same to you, Lady Strauss."

With that, Lady Mirajane bowed and left the room.

It took a few seconds before Freed realized something. "Oh. She just saw herself out. I was supposed to do that, wasn't I?"

Laxus crossed his arms across his chest and squinted at the door from where their guest had made her exit. "You think perhaps I made her too happy?"

A thoughtful hum. And then Freed returned to his book. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

That afternoon, neither men could have known just how much Lady Mirajane Strauss would come to mean to Dreyar House.

.

.

* * *

Lady Mirajane visited a third time. Three times turn to four and then five - and by that point, she was growing uncertain whether she went because she had simply grown to resign herself to her parents' whims, or because she actually wanted to come visit the Duke and his aide.

Her parents were always nicer to her when she came from Dreyar Mansion. This was when part of her would think that she was only moving to another cage - but a part of her felt that this was also a form of escape. She knew Elfman felt nothing but affection for her, so when he once told her that she always looked a little more sprightly after a visit with the Duke, she knew that he meant it.

She always told them the same thing when they asked how her calls went.

"Duke Dreyar is a gracious host."

She meant it, too. Duke Dreyar was generous with his accommodations despite his trademark biting remarks and crude behavior. Mostly, she had grown to appreciate the dry humor and brutal honesty with which he approached all things with. She preferred that over the visibly forced politeness and careful dancing of everyone else on the Hill. The Duke never postured, and treated Lady Mirajane with detachment borne of simply not giving a care about where she had come from before she had turned up in his study that one fateful afternoon.

On the other hand, Freed always looked busy with various things, between University and his duties. But when his eyes were not focused studiously on books or fondly on his lover, they were pointed to her. Like she was another one of his academic papers, something to observe, to study. Lady Mirajane did not mind that much. She liked studying him too, and whenever she stared back, he never flinched. They were both mysteries to each other and to this society they navigate. They haven't revealed all their secrets yet, but they were slowly starting to drop little truths around each other here and there. And for Lady Mirajane, that was enough.

When she looked at things as they were, afternoons spent with a Duke who let her breathe freely and a swordsman who somehow always managed to ease her mind, she found that she really did not mind these visits after all.

.

.

* * *

.

.

It was during Lady Mirajane's eighth visit, as she sat on the floor of the Duke's study helping the man put together an elaborate jigsaw puzzle, that she asked the question.

"My Lord, would you marry me?"

Duke Dreyar, who was sprawled on the floor across her and was staring down frustratedly at a handful of puzzle pieces, didn't even look up. "Now, I know you came here upset, but I wasn't aware you were _that_ upset."

"Are you asking him to, or was your question merely hypothetical?" Freed chimed in from his seat on the couch right behind her, looking over some documents.

"Yes, that, too. You don't just ask a man to marry you while the love of his life is in the same room." the Duke added. "That's common good manners, Lady Strauss."

The woman let out a weak smile. "My parents think that you'll be asking for my hand any day now. I keep telling them that my extended visits here are simply due to your gracious hospitality."

"Hah. _Gracious_." Laxus snorted, thoroughly amused.

"I know, it's foolish." Lady Mirajane gave him a wry smile. "By now, they should have resigned to the fact that I will end up a spinster, live off my dowry in the country estate… Who would want to marry someone like me?"

She stopped when the Duke suddenly looked up, brows furrowed. "What do you mean? Someone like you?"

"I'm old, and I've been… spoiled." she said softly, avoiding his piercing eyes. "No one would have me, with my reputation. I am damaged goods."

"Did they tell you that?" he asked further, and Mira hated how cold his voice sounded.

"They don't have to, I know it, everyone knows it-"

"But did they call you what you're calling yourself right now?"

She paused, putting down the puzzle piece she was holding to dab at her eyes. She breathed deeply as she held more tears back. "They... didn't know I was listening."

The Duke didn't speak further, but when she risked a glance towards Freed, the man put down his papers and extended a hand to her. It didn't take much for her to shift so she could face him and take his hand. It was strong, his grip tight, and when he leaned forward to cradle her face with his other hand, she finally broke down.

Laxus watched as she cried quietly on Freed's lap. Even as she cried, she held back, letting out only the softest sobs and hiccups. The swordsman was silent, too, and only ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

When the tears subsided, the Duke was the first to break the silence.

"I would never ask to marry you." he said. "As long as you offer yourself like that."

She looked at him, tear-streaked. "Like what?"

"Like what you said - damaged goods, permanently."

She frowned, hurt, because he was being cruel again and here she had almost begun to think that they slowly becoming friends. "Then how would you like to have me?"

He looked away. "Damaged, but healing."

She felt Freed's gentle hand wipe away a tear, and she leaned in to the warm touch. "I'm trying."

"Then look like you believe you are." The Duke stood up then, walking towards the door.

Before disappearing, he said, "Stay for dinner."

His voice was so cold she visibly flinched, but as much as she found it terrifying, she did not feel that the anger in his eyes were meant for her. It as like waking up cold in the winter, and then sitting by a fireplace that has been ready to warm her.

She realized then that this was how Dreyar House had been making her feel for quite some time, after all.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lady Mirajane stopped counting her visits after the first time she had stayed for dinner.

One afternoon, she had barely caught Duke Dreyar getting on his carriage.

"You really should let us know beforehand if you're looking to call." he said with a reprimanding sigh.

"My apologies. I can return another day." she replied meekly. There had been several times that she had dropped by while the Duke wasn't there, but usually she only had to wait an hour or two for him to arrive. The servants themselves had begun to be accustomed to her presence, and were always accommodating. However, this was the first time she came just for him to leave.

He shook his head. "Are you up for a visit to Magnolia House?"

She blinked, hesitant. "I… don't want to intrude, if you have business there."

"No, I was just going for a change of scene." the man said. "Actually, I want you to come. I've been meaning to introduce you to someone."

That settled it for her. With quick instructions to relay a message to her coachman, she let Duke Dreyar pull her into his carriage.

.

.

True to his word, when the Duke arrived in his Magnolia house, he only checked with the servants over a few important things, and then he claimed that he was going to take a nap. No one argued. They had all observed the shadows under the man's eyes.

Lady Mirajane was left to the company of an old retainer called Yajima, who was very sweet and kind as they had tea together. He asked her about the countryside, and she answered his questions with fondness.

She felt an ounce of gratefulness to Duke Dreyar then, for introducing her to this kindly old man. It was refreshing to talk to someone from the city who had positive feelings for the countryside, where she had spent her last few years. A lot of her 'peers' in the Hill had seemed very unimpressed whenever their respective country estates were brought up.

After tea time, she found herself roaming the strange house, ending up in a salon, where she sat down in a divan and picked up one of the books on the nearby table.

It was a novel, and when she read the first few paragraphs, it quickly resolved itself into a romance. There was a single blue ribbon tucked in the book, must be to mark where the previous reader had left off. She made sure it stayed in place as she slipped off her heels, tucked her feet up beneath her and made herself comfortable on the divan to continue reading in earnest.

It was in this state that a rumpled Duke Dreyar came into the room and saw her, before sighing and muttering something about _'unnecessarily drawn-out dramatic romance'_.

"You've read it?" she asked.

"Iris did, and wouldn't stop marvelling about it." he answered, scrutinising a tea set from the nearby table before pouring a cup for himself. "So she made Freed read, and he told me everything about it. It sounded dreadfully boring."

"It's quite exciting." she said, smiling slightly, now wondering who the blue ribbon could be, if Miss Iris and Freed have both already finished their read.

By then she had thought that the afternoon will carry on peacefully, just her reading, and the Duke going about, drinking tea or whatever he did in his free time.

But then the door burst open and in strode a familiar face in a flurry of wild brown hair and green frills underneath a black and gold cape.

Lady Evergreen's face was pale, her eyes panic-stricken as she sought out and found Duke Dreyar.

As soon as their eyes met, she let out a relieved gasp. "Laxus."

Something seemed to snap inside the Duke, and he slammed down his tea cup and swiftly crossed the room to gather the distressed woman in his arms. She clung to him helplessly, sobbing against his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, voice eerily calm and steady as he held her tight against him.

The answer was shaky. "Laxus, I'm sorry, I-... I'm so scared..."

He nodded, as if he understood fully. "You're here now, with me. Tell me what happened."

"My-… Everything! It's all ruined! My dressing room, it was- All the dresses, and the flowers, they were all torn up. And the jewels he gave me, they're all gone! He _knows_!"

At this, the Duke drew back slightly, studying Lady Evergreen's face first before looking at the rest of her. "Are you hurt?" he asked, brushing brown hair from her flushed face.

She shook her head, and finally noticed Lady Mira watching from across the room. She turned away and hid her face in the folds of the Duke's robe, fingers curling on the expensive silk. "I wasn't there when it happened, I just found the... aftermath. The company quickly took me away, and I sent for one of the rats to fetch for Bixlow and get him to bring me here. I'm sorry, I- I don't know if we were followed-"

"That's not important." he cut her off, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It is! What if they realize you're involved in this-"

"Then they realize I'm involved. I don't care. I'm not letting the bastard get away with this." he said, and when she let out a miserable sob, he cupped her chin to make her look at him. "Ever- No, it's not your fault. Ever. Where are you?"

She hiccuped. "At Dreyar House."

"With who?"

"With you."

"What did I promise you?"

She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and clinging tighter. "That you'll keep me safe."

"Yes, I will." he said firmly, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll take care of everything. You should rest. Let's get you to bed so you can lay down."

She nodded, and this time it seemed that she did not cling to him, but instead leaned against him as he began leading her out the salon.

Duke Dreyar cast a short look towards Lady Mirajane, and she only nodded shakily and watched the two leave.

She put down her book. She was not in the mood for it anymore.

.

.

An hour later, Duke Dreyar returned, picked up his tea, grimaced as he realized that it had gone cold, and then drank it anyway.

Lady Mirajane studied the way he breathed heavily, back turned to her. "Is… Is Lady Evergreen alright?" she tried to ask.

"She'll be fine. She's been through worse." he said, still calm and steady.

She was burning to ask what happened, but thought it was not her place to do so. Maybe she should just leave, after all, it seemed like a private affair…

She looked up when the door opened and Freed walked briskly inside. He seemed surprised to find Lady Mira, but after a quick nod, he turned towards the Duke.

"She's here?" he asked, his face a mask of coldness. The only other time Lady Mira saw that expression from the swordsman was before his duel, back in Lord Vastia's luncheon, as he was spelling out the stakes of the battle.

Mira had an hour to come up with theories about whatever just happened, after Duke Dreyar left with a distressed Lady Evergreen. Now from Freed's seething anger, new thoughts came to mind. Was Lady Evergreen the Duke's lover, too? Did Freed know her, or about her and whatever the Duke had promised to her? Is Freed angry because of jealousy, or possessiveness?

"She's sleeping." the Duke answered, and for the first time that day, he sounded deeply tired. "Our bed."

"Was she hurt?"

"No injuries, but she's shaken."

Freed nodded, and only said, "Fix this." before he walked past the man and out the room again.

"I'll need you." Duke Dreyar called after the man.

"You better." was the firm reply, before the swordsman's footsteps faded.

So little made sense for Lady Mirajane at that moment, and as soon as the Duke sat down in the chair across her, she broke.

"Lord Laxus?"

He sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't tell anyone."

Of course he knew that she was going to ask.

She nodded. "My lips are sealed."

"Good."

"You and Lady Evergreen… you're lovers?"

"Publicly, we wouldn't deny that certain rumor. People's assumptions are useful, sometimes." he said. "Privately, it's me suffering from her habit of using me as a pillow while she spends hours talking about her job, and her friends, and dresses she wants, and her most annoying admirers. Though sometimes, she whispers secrets to my ear."

"Secrets?"

"A woman with charm, beauty, freedom and fame like hers? She makes a good trade in rich men's secrets. And those men rarely care or think to care if she keeps their secrets to herself, or if she passes them on to someone."

Lady Mirajane stared as realization dawned on her - Lady Evergreen was a seductress and a spy. Of course. Dreyar House wouldn't be as strong as it was if Duke Dreyar didn't have a safe network of information to keep its businesses and reputation secure.

"And you pay her to tell you these secrets?"

"I am a patron of the theatre, I contribute a reasonable amount to her art. After all, she's a friend." he said with a shrug. "But she's not one to ask for coins for herself. She makes enough. She simply made me promise her safety."

His eyes darkened then.

"Then… earlier… One of those rich men found out that she sold a secret?"

He nodded. "He'll pay for it."

"And Freed?"

"Freed will make sure he pays for it."

"She's a friend to him, too?"

This time, a rare, small smile crossed his face. "His best and oldest."

Once again, things fell into place for Lady Mirajane. The coldness of Freed's eyes when he arrived. His urgent question: _'Was she hurt?'_ His firm insistence that Duke Dreyar _'fix this'_ , plain and simple.

She realized that she knew the Duke better when he was here in Magnolia House. That he might have welcomed her into his Hill mansion and shown her pieces of himself, but it was here in his sanctuary in Magnolia that she saw the things- the _people_ who most mattered to him.

Duke Dreyar had a loyal and steadfast swordsman who he proudly claimed was the love of his life. An old guardian who gave him wise counsel. A beautiful actress who worked as his spy not for money but out of mutual friendship and trust. A host of people who attended his parties because of the freedom and liberation it made them feel.

These people, he protected fiercely.

.

.

The following week, Lady Mirajane went to eat breakfast with her family, and listened as her parents talked about a nobleman who fled to his country estates out of shame after losing a duel against Dreyar House. The man had denied accusations of spreading stories that spoiled several avenues of Dreyar's trade and business despite solid evidence, and when he was questioned, he had foolishly and smugly accepted a challenge to his honor, not even hiring a swordsman and choosing to fight himself.

It was a foolish stand.

Accounts claimed that the gash on the man's face was deep enough to probably leave a lasting scar.

Another realization settled in her then. This was a part of Dreyar House. Enemies. She might be part of rumors about her being her family's shame, but no one would try to _attack_ her for it. Dreyar House was more powerful, its enemies more ruthless, the rumors - it didn't matter whether they were true or not - they were a threat not only to the Duke but the people under his protection.

It terrified Mira, to even consider being a part of something that so often fell under threat.

But it also gave her reprieve, for she knew that the Duke seldom made promises, but when he did, he always kept them.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dreyar Mansion remained open for Lady Mirajane. She visited often, keeping the Duke company, listening to him complain about his work or the other nobles. A few times, Freed would be there, and as always he was a perfectly polite, but also bitingly entertaining company.

She was happy when the two asked her if she would like to accompany them to Magnolia House again.

While Freed went about preparations for another trademark Dreyar House party and Laxus set off to… somewhere, she found herself back in the salon, picking up the same book she started but never got to continue the last time.

The blue ribbon bookmark was in the same page, and once again she wondered whose marker it was. Did this person stop midway because they wanted to? Or had they simply not gone back to continue since the last time? Brushing the thoughts off, she went on to read.

She spent a good hour getting lost in the story, when a vaguely familiar voice brought her back to the present. "Oh, hello! I did not know that Laxus had a guest over!"

Lady Mirajane looked up to see the woman she remembered to be called Iris. She was wearing a simpler dress today, her hair in a loose plait. The girl had a friendly smile as she bound across the room and settled herself on the divan, right beside the other woman.

"You must be the Lady Mirajane I've heard much about." she said, perfect smile still in place.

Lady Mirajane smiled back. "And you are… Lady Iris, if I remember correctly?"

A hint of surprise, quickly replaced with a laugh. "Please, just Iris!"

"Then call me Mira."

"Mira." the blonde nodded. Her eyes caught the book that her companion was holding, and she grinned. "Enjoying the story? It's a very good one."

"It is." Mira said, looking down at the book. "The Duke doesn't seem to agree, though."

When was the last time a young lady close to her age talked to her so casually, without tip-toeing around pleasantries? As she studied the other girl, she couldn't help but miss her sister. Lisanna would be around this girl's age. Did she talk to Mira like this because she did not recognize her or didn't know about the rumors? Or was it that she did not care?

"Laxus has no taste." the girl said bluntly, with a roll of her eyes. "I don't know how Freed could stand him sometimes."

Mira would have to agree - sometimes the two men were so different that she found it difficult to see how they got along at all. But sometimes they come together so effortlessly that it left no doubt in her mind that they were built to fit perfectly together, like halves of a whole.

"Freed told me that he's quite fond of you, though." Mira said.

A touched smile. "I'm very fond of Freed, too. He's a dear friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant the Duke."

This time, a blink. And an answer that was as mysterious as it was revealing: "Well, I like to think that I'm as fond of Laxus as he is of me."

Mira let out a wistful sigh. "How I wish I could think like that, too."

Iris tilted her head and looked at her thoughtfully. "You think our beloved Duke doesn't appreciate you?"

Mira looked sheepish. "Oh, he shouldn't have to trouble himself with that. At most, I'm probably just someone he keeps because I do something he thinks is funny once in a while. I'm just grateful he lets me follow him around. It's still a better time than whatever my parents push me into."

The blonde hummed, and for a second Mira swore she saw amusement in those bright amber eyes. "Tell me, Miss Mira... Do you ask him questions?"

"Well… sometimes. I guess."

"Does he answer?"

"Yes. He does."

Iris then gave her a satisfied smile and reached out to give her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Then I believe you're doing nicely."

"Pardon?"

"Laxus only ever entertains questions if he thinks you can handle the answers." the girl explained. "Take it from someone who's had to study his moods. I think he sees you more than you think he does."

Mira stared back, brows furrowed, before she finally asked, "Miss Iris, may I ask what your relationship with the Duke is?"

A beam, and a nod. "I like you."

Mira blinked. "T-Thank you?"

"Oh, and I'm his protege."

"His… protege."

"He'll probably tell you I'm an annoying child he's resigned himself to look after." Iris continued, chuckling. "He won't admit it, but I make him proud."

Before Mira could ask further, her companion looked at the clock in the far wall across the room and gasped. "Ah, the time! I'm sorry, I should really take my leave. My presence is demanded elsewhere. It's nice to meet you, Mira."

Mira nodded hastily, watching the other girl gather her skirts and stand up. "It's been my pleasure, Iris."

"You should come by and have tea with me. On the Hill!"

"I… I would love that..."

"Yes! I'll be free to receive you anytime next week. Don't trouble sending a letter, just come by the house, I'll let the staff to know to expect Lady Strauss. Will that be good?"

"Um… Of course..." she answered slowly, caught off guard that the girl _knew_ who she was, after all.

"Excellent! I look forward to it." the girl said, walking towards the hallways that led towards the private suites. She stopped on her way. "Oh, and my friends call me Lucy. " she winked, and then was gone.

Mira took several moments to think about what just happened. She got invited to tea by a young lady her age, who was friendly and kind and so awfully sweet…

There was just one problem.

Which could be solved by the man who had just walked in, busy rifling through documents in his arm. He smiled when he noticed her in the room. "My Lady. Enjoying the book? It's a good one."

"I have a question." she started, catching his full attention. "Where does Iris- I mean, Lady Lucy… Where does she live, on the Hill?"

Freed blinked, as if she had asked a trick question. "Well… in Heartfilia manor, of course."

The name caught Mira off guard. Heartfilia manor? Was she a lady's maid? But she invited Mira for tea, and she had a staff, so she must be a young noblewoman. Lady Lucy. Heartfilia. There was only one Heartfilia in the Hill that Mira knew of and that was- Oh. _Oh._

"H-Heartfilia manor, you say?"

The swordsman nodded. "Yes."

Noble lady lessons be damned, Lady Mirajane exclaimed, " _That_ was Duchess Heartfilia?!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tea with Duchess Heartfilia made Lord and Lady Strauss so happy that they didn't insist their daughter throw herself at Duke Dreyar for the week.

Lady Lucy was everything her reputation claimed her to be, and more. She was undeniably graceful, but not afraid to laugh freely. She was gentle-hearted but mischievous, and ever-accommodating.

She was a friend.

"Laxus told me to take you away from him." the young Duchess confessed. "And that's how I knew that you're something special."

"What do you mean?"

Lucy smiled into her cup of chocolate. "I'm one of the Duke's best-kept secrets, you see. Oh, our friendship is well-known in our circles, but most people simply think he likes me because I'm charming, and I bear with him because I'm a saint. We're much closer than that."

Mira nodded. "I see that now."

"He trusts you, Mira. Freed does, too. They're two of my most precious friends. They're family, really." Lucy said softly, looking into the other woman's eyes. "So, I'll trust you as well."

Mira didn't know what to say. "Thank you." she managed weakly. "What… I don't know what to do with that, I'm just… me."

"You're perfect." the other woman said, without any hint of dishonesty. After a sigh, she continued, "That's why you should ask him to marry you."

Mira almost spilled her drink. "P-Pardon?"

"I think you'll be a good addition to the household, Lady Strauss."

"But- My… reputation- Everyone knows-"

"Oh, that's nothing to Laxus. _His_ reputation lets him do what we wants, including blatant disregard about anyone else's reputation." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes.

"He already turned me down once."

"Were you sure when you asked him?"

"Well… I was a bit out of it. I was terribly upset, and he knew it."

"Then ask him again when you've made up your mind."

"That's… I don't think I can, even if I wanted to."

"You have to, because he won't."

"I know. Because he doesn't want me." Mira said, looking down, resigned. "I know he would _never_ want me, not it _that_ way, he already has Freed. But I had hoped he would consider it, at least in convenience. But... I guess he simply doesn't want anything of me. I cannot hold that against him."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Oh no, sweetheart, it's because he cares about you." she put down her cup and smiled softly. "Laxus is a Duke. I told you that he can do anything he wants - and believe me when I say that no one knows that more than him. He knows how much power he has, and he doesn't want to use that over you. He doesn't want to make you an offer that he knows you can't refuse. Mira, if he asked you, would you ever be able to say no? Would your parents let you?"

Mira took that in. She had never considered that the Duke would want her, but if he did, what would she do? It would be so easy to say 'yes'. That's what would make everyone happy. Everyone except her, because the moment he asked her parents for her hand, it would be final.

Lucy's eyes were knowing. She knew that Mira was starting to understand. "He wants you to come to a decision on your own, and trusts you to come to him when you've made it."

"But… there's… Freed?"

"Have you ever gone between them?"

"No, I would never, they're… I admire them, apart and together, I could never dream of coming between what they have."

Lucy nodded and looked at her with such a fond expression that made her breath hitch. When was the last time someone had looked at her so reassuringly?

"Going by that, I believe you'll be fine."

.

.

* * *

.

.

She told Freed first. Not because she was asking permission, but because she knew that he would be able to help her sort out her feelings about the matter.

"I'm glad that you were able to figure out what you want." he said, and then he looked her in the eyes. "But there's one thing I would ask of you before you ask the man I love to marry you."

Mira nodded. "I shall try my best."

Freed's gaze did not falter as he said, "Tell me the truth."

She didn't have to be asked twice.

Mira told him how her sister, the kindest and bravest of the three of them, fell in love and did not run away so much as she simply followed her heart. Lisanna had left, never to look back at a life she did not want for herself.

Mira told him that the fire in the Strauss country estates had indeed been her fault. She was shaken after her sister's decision, had lost herself in her feelings and gave her everything to a lover who took so much more. She was young and naive, and let herself be fooled by a person who only used her.

Mira told him how she told her parents the truth, and of course she got the blame, someone had to get the blame - and for a family in a society like theirs, they had to hide in shame until people forget. But people remembered downfalls more than they do victories. And their meager fortune only served as a constant reminder, to them and everyone else.

It all sounded too simple, too detached, when she said it all out loud. She only realized there were tears in her cheeks when Freed raised a hand to wipe them away.

She saw the softest look she had ever seen on the man's face. "Promise me something?"

"Yes?" she asked shakily.

"The very moment you become the Duke's wife, you'll let go of that burden on your shoulders. No blame, no paying, no believing that you're only as good as everyone else's opinions of you are - there's been enough of that. We'll start anew."

She nodded. "I promise."

Lady Mirajane let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Somehow she felt like she had been holding it for years.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Laxus' reaction was less impressive.

"Why the Hells would I marry you?" he said through a mouthful of cookies.

For a minute, she questioned her decision. But… well, nobody's perfect. And maybe she could have waited until he finished eating to ask him to wed her.

Mira rested her hands on her waist. She had seen her governess do it, and she never realized how much confidence the pose could give her. "You need an heir, Duke Dreyar."

"True, but why should I choose you for that?"

"Well, I am beautiful and healthy. And I like children."

"Everyone can afford to like children if their husband's rich enough."

She took a deep breath and sighed. He was _insufferable_.

She loved him.

"Lord Laxus, for some reason, I trust you and I care about you. Not just you, but the people and the things you care about. I've grown quite attached to them too. I can promise that you can trust me, with yourself, with Freed, with Lucy, Lady Evergreen and that… strange funny man who claims to be your best friend but won't give me his name, with Dreyar House here and in Magnolia… I am here for all of that. I want to be part of all that."

He just stared. And then he shook his head. "That's disgustingly romantic. I hate it."

"Believe me, My Lord, I hate it too."

"What else have you got?"

She thought about it. "This will make my parents happy, and I will finally be rid of them?"

"If I married every girl with dreadful parents, I'd have a rather large harem. No, not good enough."

And then a strange gleam came to her eyes, and she looked at him with the most brilliant smile. "People have called me shameful. A loose woman. Past my season. My dowry isn't even that big because my family is poor. We're social climbers."

He raised an eyebrow. "And your point is?"

Her voice was sickly sweet and innocent when she continued. "My Lord, wouldn't everyone just _hate_ it if someone like me managed to marry into the richest duchal house in the land?"

The Duke let out a hum of consideration.

Yes, maybe that was the answer he was looking for. A confirmation that the woman before him didn't offer herself up to him in hopes that he could solve her problems but rather in determination that she herself could rise above them, with a little help from a rich, powerful friend.

He stood up. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

She blinked, watching him walk around his desk and grab his coat. "Y-Yes, My Lord?"

Laxus offered his arm with a grin. "Bring me home to your parents, Lady Strauss. I need to ask them a most important question."

.

.

* * *

.

.

On her wedding day, Lady Mirajane wore a gown fit for a young queen.

"You don't look terrible." her new husband said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that the best compliment you've got for me?"

He shrugged. "Yes. You're not exactly my preference."

She laughed. "Neither are you mine."

"Do you know what would make you look better?"

The woman blinked in question, and was answered with a finger cupping and raising her chin.

"Hold your head high." the Duke said. "You're a Duchess. Look the part."

She nodded. She hadn't held her head high in years, but she decided that she could get used to doing so, once again.

.

.

* * *

.

.

They spent their wedding night on the same bed - it was only right. There wasn't much they could do after the exhaustion of the day's events but to simply lay across each other, face to face, under the faint light of the moon from the window and the lamp in the bedside table.

Lady Mirajane spoke first in whisper. "Husband."

A quirked brow. "Wife."

"Tell me a story."

He scoffed. "What are you, a child?"

She sighed. "No. I am tired, but cannot sleep. I am not used to sharing a bed with anyone."

"You can always go to your room."

He was right. She had her own lavish suite in the house, perfect for the Lady of the House. Many couples shared rooms after being wed, but staying separate wasn't unheard of, either. A lot of noble ladies like space to themselves, to enjoy their privacy and have room for their wardrobe collections.

"No. I want to be with you. Tonight." she insisted softly. "Besides, what would everyone think if we did not at least spend our wedding night together?"

"You have to get used to the fact that _'what would everyone think'_ hardly constitutes an argument for me."

"Well, I used it once, and now we're married."

He had to admit _that_ was her win. Damn woman and her sharp tongue. He groaned. "Why don't _you_ tell the story? Maybe you'd doze off in the middle. Everyone wins."

"My stories are… not good." she said, looking away. "They will make me miss my brother... and my sister."

"Well, my stories are boring." he argued.

"Including the ones with Freed?"

He frowned. "Of course not. Those are good ones. Most of them."

"Will you tell me, then?" she tried, scooting closer. "How did you and Freed meet? It was in Magnolia, wasn't it? He said it was in a… um, a house..."

Against the moonlight, her porcelain skin and silver hair looked almost luminous. He wondered if the lamplight lit his hair and his eyes too warmly, too - Freed always said it did.

"A brothel." he supplied, eyeing the faint tinge of pink in her cheeks. "Don't be afraid, o dear wife, I will not judge you for saying a dirty word."

She pouted. "Fine. A _brothel._ "

He sighed, finally resigning to his fate. "He was a gift."

"A… a what?"

"My friends- well, _former_ friends now, the good-for-nothing noble little shits - they thought it'd be entertaining to treat me to a whore for my seventeenth birthday."

"And Freed was that… treat?"

"Yes. But after getting locked in that room, I saw that he was just this scared little thing who's had a terrible day, and I'm a bastard but I wasn't _that_ kind of bastard - he was _fifteen_ for Gods' sake, that's _sick_ \- so we ended up just sitting there… talking. About all sorts of things."

She smiled softly. "That's... sweet, in a way."

He scoffed, but looked thoughtful. "And then I made the mistake of telling those fools that I had a good time - because I _did_ , strangely enough, just not in the way they intended - and… Well, they wanted to kiss up to future Duke Dreyar, so they got 'that one pretty whore' from the brothel for me _again_. The fuckers had the audacity to sneak him into my bedroom while my grandfather was out in the country hunting with the other Dukes."

"And?"

"When I got there, Freed was reading one of my books, and then he told me that he also read the essay I left on my table - t'was something I had to do, assigned by some tutor - and he proceeded to ridicule my writing."

This time her laugh was louder. "He didn't!"

"Oh, he definitely did. This fifteen-year old boy, sitting on my bed all gorgeously dolled up and seductive, lecturing me about proper grammar and tearing all my debate arguments apart. He was absolutely ruthless about it all, too."

"That _does_ sound like him." she said, grinning. "And then?"

Laxus ran a hand over his face before continuing. "And then I was doomed."

"Doomed?"

"Because I hadn't even touched him, not once, but when it came time for him to go, I asked him if he might want to come back for me again."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Duchess Dreyar, after the wedding, was a revelation.

Before, Laxus knew that she had yet to fully open up to them. After, he realized just how much she had been holding back.

"Did you know about her?" he asked Freed one night, after their breathing had calmed down. Not much changed after Dreyar House welcomed its Lady, but at the same time it was vastly different from before.

"About who?"

"Mira."

"What about Mira?"

"Did you know that she's… a lot?"

She was a _lot_. That was all he could think of at the moment. She was lively and outspoken, with an infectious laughter, a sharp tongue and a streak for mischief. He had known that she was smart, even wise, and specially perceptive. He hadn't known that she took pride in those traits and knew how to _show_ it.

It was surprising, how much she changed after she had moved out of the confines of her family home, after she had decided that the whispers about her didn't matter anymore. Was this confidence new, or was it simply hidden deep, after her sister, after the fire?

He was distracted by Freed's laughter by his ear. "Are you complaining about your new wife, My Lord?"

"No." he said bluntly. "She's perfect."

He meant it, too.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you know?"

"I had a feeling." Freed replied softly. He meant it, as well. He had always felt that Lady Mirajane might have been holding back the life inside her. But oh, how beautiful it was when she let go. He could just as well value her for how she made Laxus laugh, but more than anything, it was rewarding to see her - just her - make her own decisions and take pride in them. "She's good for you."

"She's good for _you_." Laxus added, because he did not miss Mira hovering over Freed whenever the man got carried away in his work. He did not miss how Freed's eyes soften in her attempts to help him with things around the house. He did not miss how their relationship had grown from kindred spirits to trusted friends.

House Dreyar was different with Lady Mirajane at its helm, and it was all the better for it.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Things fall into place. Days and weeks and months pass. Duchess Dreyar had grown into the house as if she had always been meant for it. Duke Dreyar reveled in getting other nobles angry. Freed kept busy because that was how he liked to be.

"So how's the new Lady of the House, Laxus? I heard that she's quite the good match for you."

Laxus turned his gaze to where Evergreen was lounging luxuriously in soft pillows on his fur carpet, curled up with a heavy picture book of flowers and butterflies. He himself had his head pillowed in Freed's lap as the two of them occupied the divan.

He glanced towards the fireplace where Bixlow and Lucy were intensely focused on a game of cards, then looked to Evergreen again. "What do your suitors tell you?"

Evergreen smiled as she traced a gorgeously-illustrated flower with her fingers. She wasn't much of a reader but she loved the she had always liked looking at pretty things. "They tell me that only a madman like you would have taken such an unsavory wife."

Freed let out an unimpressed scoff behind his own book. " _Unsavory_."

"Well, they're missing out. Mira is brilliant. And do you know she plays a most challenging game of checkers?" Lucy chimed in.

"That, she does." Freed said, still half-lost in his book. "I've never played such a good game with anyone other than you."

"Truly!" Lucy laughed. "For _years_ , I've had to pretend to lose against countless men on the Hill. And then there she was. Finally! A worthy opponent who's not Freed."

"Where is the Lady, anyway?" Bixlow asked. "I thought she would have joined us today."

"If she knew you would all be here, she would have. But you all just showed up without telling me, and she's busied herself, decided to renovate an entire wing of the mansion." Laxus answered, eyes closed as he relaxed against Freed's fingers idly scratching at his scalp. "About time, anyway. Cana had promised to bring some exotic carpets within the month, claimed they would make for perfect decoration."

"Cana is back?" Lucy asked, pouting. "Why didn't I know this?"

"Maybe because you've been too busy running around in the streets with your new toy." Laxus said lazily.

Lucy frowned at him. "Loke is too kind and smart to be treated like a plaything, no thank you. He is my _friend_."

Bixlow let out a low whistle. "All due respect, you know I am your humble servant, but the poor man looks at you like you hung the moon, milady… and your eyes usually say much of the same."

Lucy turned her frown to the other man, disappointed - but really she should have expected that from Bixlow. The man made a living by being a snitch, after all.

Evergreen, never one to hold back on opinions, sighed. "My Lady, a swordsman? Really? You should know better, they're all stubborn fools with a death wish."

They all heard a cough.

"Except Freed." the actress hurriedly amended, casting her best friend an apologetic look. Freed only shook his head and rolled his eyes, quick to forgive.

After all, he _had_ been a stubborn fool with a death wish himself, on his starting years.

Lucy only laughed good-naturedly, before laying down her cards with a smirk and making Bixlow dramatically moan about never winning at cards against sweet Duchess Heartfilia.

As the two debated the merits of starting another round, Evergreen spoke to the Duke again. "While we are on the subject of friendships, has Lady Mirajane made any new friends yet? I know she enjoys spending time with you two, and there's Lucy, but I imagine she'd want to expand her circle…"

Laxus thought about it. "She's been planning a tea party for… who was that, again?"

"The Fullbusters." Freed provided. "It's just as well. Duke Silver is very generous with his friendships. Lady Juvia is easily charmed. As for Gray… well..."

"Oh, my dear Gray has a real soft spot for his lady wife." Lucy said with a sincere smile, watching Bixlow expertly shuffling cards across her. "With a gentle heart over that. Mira made a wise choice, inviting the Fullbusters first. You chose a very sharp-minded wife, did you, Laxus?"

"Wrong." Laxus said, finally sitting up.

He stretched as he yawned, and smoothly draped an arm around Freed's shoulder, pulling the smaller man close so he can rest his chin on top of the other's head.

He grinned at Evergreen's and Lucy's inquiring stares. "I'd say a sharp-minded woman chose me."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Laxus knew from years of being with Freed that even when everything was fine, there would still be bad days. Sometimes, scars hurt even after years had passed.

He had discovered that Mira had those days, too. He was only grateful that she knew that she could come to him when she had them.

Hers was different. Hers was an eerie calm. Hers was silence and melancholy smiles. She would lean into his arm, rest her head on his broad shoulder, and absently watch him read and write and sign, working late into the night. She did not need to be held or to be left alone like Freed, but she needed to be accompanied. To be _grounded_.

"Still with me?" he asked, once, when her silence had been too long and deep that he felt like there was only a ghost clinging on to him.

"Yes." she answered, soft and distant. "I'll be okay, darling."

After they got married, she had taken to calling him sweet names, claiming she liked that he lets her do so. He lets her because it was his way of telling her that he appreciated the open affection.

"Do you love me?" she asked after a long stretch of silence.

Whenever Freed asked him that question, Laxus knew that the man asked not because he had forgotten, but because sometimes he found it hard to remember. Laxus wondered if it was the same with Mira.

"Are you asking because you want to know the answer, or you just want to hear it?"

"I just want to hear it." she said, clinging tighter, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"I do love you." he said, honest and open, and he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "And you can always ask me again whenever you want to hear it."

He felt the nod against his shoulder, and the grateful squeeze of her hands in his arm.

The silence broke with careful footsteps, and Laxus glanced over to see that Freed had entered, eyes sleep-heavy but intent. He paused when he saw them, and he didn't need to ask - he just _knew_. The man crossed the remaining distance and raised his hand to stroke his Lady's hair.

"Hello, Mira." he greeted, voice a gentle whisper.

She managed a smile. "Hello, Freed."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"If you'll have me."

"Of course. Let's get to bed? We've had a long day."

Laxus watched as Mira let Freed pull her up to stand, and the two of them left to head to bed. He knew he'd find them later, curled up against each other later, safe and feeling better.

There were things the two shared that he could never understand, would never try to, because it wasn't his place. He was content that they had each other for it, and that they know that they also have him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Freed was smiling an odd smile when Laxus arrived from a meeting with some of their trading partners.

As soon as the man approached him to take his coat, Laxus raised a hand to touch the aide's cheek in a silent question. Freed simply turned his head to press a short kiss to his fingers before taking his coat and walking away to hang it up.

"Hey, now. You're acting very strangely." Laxus chided, tailing the other man and capturing him in his arms. "What was that?"

"You're required in the upstairs balcony, My Lord." was Freed's answer, though he did not make any move to withdraw and instead leaned his back against the other man's chest contentedly, and even tilted his head to meet the kiss he already knew was about to be pressed into his cheek.

Laxus peered at him, all curiosity. "And what's waiting for me there, may I ask?"

"Exotic carpets." Freed said, still smiling that smile. "Along with something I think you'd find very interesting."

"Cana's already brought her wares, then? I assume Mira received her well?"

A chuckle. "You have to see for yourself. Go, I'll be right behind you."

Laxus let out a skeptic hum. "As you wish." he said, finally releasing the other man and turning to heed the instructions.

He saw the carpets first. Most of them were rolled up and pressed against a wall, some unfolded and being scrutinised by some select house staff. They indeed looked colorful and majestic, but he'd look at them closer later.

He sought out his wife and their guest, and found them in the balcony as Freed had told him.

There was a set of drinks and snacks on the table. Lady Alberona, in her rule-breaking jacket and trousers attire, was sitting precariously on the balcony railing as she told what seemed to be a most exciting tale. Duchess Dreyar sat in a chair close to her, listening in rapt attention.

He had to knock on the doorframe to be noticed.

"Darling!" Mira greeted, smile and eyes bright. "Welcome home! Lady Alberona is here, as you can see."

"Hello, Laxus." Cana said with a grin. "I heard you settled down and I didn't quite believe it. I thought everyone was only teasing, fooling poor ol' me."

"Well, you have the proof right in front of you now." Laxus answered, nodding towards the other woman. "You've met my wife, Mirajane."

"Oh, I have." the brunette said, exchanging a smile with the Lady of the House, and her eyes never left the woman's as she continued to speak. "And I think I understand why you simply couldn't let her slip away."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, while Mira laughed shyly. "Oh, you flatter me, Lady Alberona."

Cana hummed innocently. "But you deserve all the compliments and more, Duchess."

Laxus watched as Mira looked up shyly at their guest. He saw the bashful purse of her lips, observed the blush blooming on her pale cheeks, and the hopeful glimmer in her blue eyes and- Wait, hopeful? Oh. _Oh_.

He felt Freed step up beside him and looked pointedly at the man, who only raised both eyebrows and smiled expectantly.

Laxus turned to look at the two women again, and this time he did not miss the sharp glint of Cana's eyes as she looked back. He recognized that look. It was one that she got whenever she eyed a certain piece of art that made her both want to stare at it for hours in fascination, and also to simply acquire it for herself at all costs.

And Duchess Dreyar was returning that look quite openly.

Well, then.

"Cana." he started, and tried not too smirk too much. "Would you care to stay for dinner? Entertain our Lady with tales of your voyage?"

It was with effort that Duchess Dreyar and Lady Alberona withdrew their gazes from each other.

Cana flipped brown curls over her shoulder and grinned brightly. "Why not?"

 _Yes_ , he thought, as Lady Mirajane looked to him and to Freed with both apprehension, much like a deer caught in the headlights, a blush high on her face.

Instead of speaking, he only grinned at her and mouthed, _'Why not?'  
_

 _._

* * *

 **A/N:**...are y'all ready for canajane because i'm not haha i'm still writing it. this is not finished yet! you get to see more Duchess Dreyar and Lady Alberona soon!

me, walking home from tabletop game night 3 am: i'll make laxus say that freed is the love of his life, also mira is a lesbian yes that's good thanks

 **UP NEXT:**

 **\- The Duke's Wife II -**

The Duke issues a warning as Lady Mirajane starts a friendship with the notorious Lady Cana Alberona.

.

 **P.S.** This fic has been cross-posted in my Ao3 account: **artsy_alice**

It's got a more interactive comments section, so I recommend you leave your questions in there or in Tumblr if you've got some. Guest/Anonymous comments are enabled if you don't have an account.


	5. The Duke's Wife II

**A/N:** IT'S MIGHTY LATE BECAUSE LIFE HAPPENED THAT IS ALL THANK U ENJOY THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF THIS STORY I'M TIRED B Y E

 _(me: let's make mira cry like 5 times more)_

 _(also me: what is wrong wiTH YOU)_

(This one is a direct sequel and companion to **The Duke's Wife**.)

* * *

.

.

 **THE DUCHESS GAMBIT**

 **\- The Duke's Wife II -**

 _(in which a Duchess contemplates a voyage)_

The wet cobbled streets of Magnolia were slowly coming back to life late that afternoon. The townsfolk had kept indoors during the rain that had been falling in torrents since the previous night, but as soon as the weather let up, they had begun crawling back out of their respective shelters.

In this little town by the river, night was the busiest and most profitable time of day, so the denizens of Magnolia - from street vendors and tavern owners to thieves, whores and killers - all of them were intent on making sure they were back and ready for business by nightfall.

Among the few busy bodies making their way downtown were two women. The folk who dwell on alleyways and trade their eyes for business easily recognized the two, who were not only both eye-catching in different ways, but also were both ladies to be kept at a careful distance.

The first of the two was a beautiful brunette, dressed in an unconventional manner that easily told everyone who she was - a comfortable blouse, trousers, sashes of different silks on her waist, a seafarer's trench coat on her shoulders, long curls wild behind her head. Lady Alberona was generally a friendly face around these streets. She walked comfortable and unafraid of pickpockets despite the gleam of the gold and jewels that hung from her ears and looped around her wrists and fingers. The folks of Magnolia knew not to try. She had a sword, and knew how to use it. If she ever appeared not to have it on her waist, they were sure that she must have at least one dagger in her person: under the scarves and sashes, up a sleeve, tucked into a boot, or all of the above.

They know this not because they know the woman, but because they know themselves.

They knew that Lady Alberona knew these streets because she grew up in them. No. That's not quite right. One does not _grow up_ in Magnolia. One _survives_.

Recognizing the lady was enough for the street's eyes to avert their gaze ever so slightly. They would glance once in a while, maybe note her presence, because that was their job, but they wouldn't _watch._ They knew the lady sees them too, and she knew where to find each of them if she so desired.

Ah, but her company called for curiosity. The young lady on Miss Cana's arm was quite an ordinary sight on these streets, but her presence had always prompted whispers.

The young blonde in the Dreyar House colors had many names in Magnolia. During recent years though, she had seemed to settle with 'Iris'. Most people associated Miss Iris with her haphazard braid, bright eyes, stunning smile, and the armor that was the gold-trimmed black cloak that only those under Duke Dreyar's employ wore. On the number of times she was asked of her business, she only often smiled and answered that she was on an errand for the House. They knew her by her perpetually clean servant's ensemble - it was a humble attire, but never dirty, always pristine. That fact alone spoke volumes - Miss Iris was not an ordinary maid, perhaps not a maid at all, and certainly not one of theirs, but she was not someone they could attempt to take advantage of either without consequence. Lately, she had also taken to a certain swordsman's company, a fact which halted any sort of remaining attempts to pursue her.

Some people think they knew her real identity, but they only voiced it in whispers. The chosen few who _did_ know the truth, they knew well enough to keep it to themselves. In Magnolia, silence was a skill as marketable as ruthlessness.

Miss Iris was under the Mad Duke's protection. The man was not their own either, but there was a different story to that altogether. It simply came down to this: at the end of the day, Laxus Dreyar was powerful and not an enemy, he had done a few notable denizens some few notable favors, and for a neighborhood like Magnolia, that was as good as friendship.

So the whispers started, seeing the Lady Alberona and the Mad Duke's mysterious ward walking together, arms looped and heads bent in conversation. A few curious eyes followed, but they maintained their distance, and no one attempted to catch the words exchanged.

In Magnolia, sometimes not having all the pieces of the puzzle was better than seeing the whole picture.

This was a consideration Cana Alberona made before she spoke.

"So… I met our newest duchess a few days ago."

Miss Iris raised an elegant brow. They had only been talking about some local artists, an enthusiast seeking an expert's opinion, and the change in topic was quite abrupt. "Did you, now?"

Cana gave her a rueful smile. "I can't believe I missed our favorite Duke's wedding. My old man went on and on about it as soon as I came back."

"Well, it was quite the surprise for a lot of us." her companion mused. "Although apparently it was something that had been bound to happen eventually. At least that's what I learned from Freed. I didn't really stick my nose in it as much as some would think."

Cana hummed. "I haven't heard what you think about her, yet."

Iris gave her a curious look, and Cana did nothing to hide from it. Her friend knew her well enough. "It was about time that we have another Duchess Dreyar. I was in favor of it, of course."

"Only of the marriage? What about the lady?"

"I quite like her. I think she's lovely." Iris said, smiling softly. "I would not have encouraged her to go through with it if I didn't think she would fit the role nicely."

Cana let out a chuckle. "So the Duke did ask you to help."

"Only a little nudge." and then Iris turned to peer closely at her friend's face. "So what did _you_ think about her, Lady Alberona? I am very curious."

"Well, she was quite excellent at what she does." Cana answered, nonchalant. "Perfect manners, beautiful face, very intelligent and… well... she was interesting."

"Cana, you only use that word for surreal paintings."

"There's just… These. She has-..." the brunette waved her free hand around, struggling with the words, and only managed to come up with - "Eyes."

"She has two of those, yes." Iris said with a light laugh, earning an exasperated look. "Alright, so. What about them?"

"They're pretty and they remind me of the ocean."

"Do they?" Iris blinked, brows furrowed in thought. "I always thought they were closer in shade to the sky."

At this, it was Cana's turn to laugh, giving the other woman's arm a small squeeze and tilting her head to press closer. "And that, my sweet, is why you don't deal with art." Iris opened her mouth to protest, but Cana brought a finger to her lips, making them pause right where they stood. "It's not the color."

Iris looked back at her companion for a long moment before taking the other woman's hand from her face and twining their fingers together instead. "There's something different with you today." When Cana only slipped slender arms around her waist and pulled her closer, the blonde planted her hands on her friend's shoulders to steady her. "And now you're trying to distract me. What is it you can't tell me?"

"Nothing you should worry your perfectly pretty head about, Lucy." Cana said in a whisper - and just like that, Miss Iris's flimsy disguise dropped, and she was just Lucy. Confused, curious Lucy. Cana took a step back. "Also, you've arrived at your destination. My job here is done."

Lucy looked around to realize that her friend was right. She now stood on the front steps of a familiar humble apartment. She climbed up a step, so she could look the slightly taller woman directly in the eyes. "Thanks for walking me here then, Cana."

"Always my pleasure, you know that." Cana said, taking the other woman's hand to press a kiss to it. The typical gentleman's gesture had always managed to charm when it came from her. When she looked up, she met concerned brown eyes. She only smiled sweetly before closing the distance between them, pulling the other woman against her once more and claiming her lips.

Lucy returned the gesture, sliding her arms around the brunette's shoulders, melting into the kiss. It had… _something_ to it, from the way the familiar hands held steady into her waist before a hand crept up to brush her hair, to the way her friend and lover's lips pressed against hers a little hungrier than usual. Something different. Something more, and also something less...

When they broke apart, they were both breathless. "That," Lady Alberona panted, grinning. "Was not an attempt at distraction."

Lucy's concerned look didn't fall. "It felt like a goodbye." She frowned slightly, eyes searching, hands cupping the other woman's cheeks. "Are you leaving again? So soon?"

Cana shook her head. "Oh, not for a month or two. But you _are_ about to be rid of me, very soon." She took the blonde's hands in hers to put them down. "Rumor has it, a certain picky Duchess has fallen for a certain dashing swordsman."

"Oh." Lucy breathed out, finally understanding. _Oh._ So it was about that. She should have known, should have expected. She should have come up with it first. When she smiled, it was bemused. "Cana, you walked me across town to break up with me."

Cana snorted. "I'll never break up with you. You're my Duchess, forever." She chuckled when she received another kiss for her words. "But _you_ , Miss Iris, have got it bad right now. I mean, going to a shady apartment in Magnolia to meet with a man?"

"You've done more insane things!" Lucy pouted. "Also, this is Levy's apartment!"

"Yes, and don't think I don't know who her current favorite tenant is. No offense, My Lady, but I have known this neighborhood and this man a lot longer than you have." Cana grinned, then rolled her eyes. "Gods, I can't believe I lost you to him, though. Just because you like his sword better-"

"That's not it!" Lucy giggled. "And you didn't lose me. I love you, Cana."

"I love you too." Cana replied, stealing one last, short kiss. "But you're not in love with me, and I am not in love with you. We've always been an odd fit. T'was fun, though."

"It was." Lucy nodded, sighing wistfully. "You're not… upset, are you?"

"No." and they both knew it was the truth. "You know me. You know us."

"I do."

"I'll still drop by for cakes. I love your little tiny cakes with the candy frost things."

"You're always welcome to all the little tiny cakes you want." Lucy said with a laugh. "But please _please_ use the front door?"

Cana finally pulled away, taking a step back. "I'll consider it, but I make no promises. Now, I'm not gonna keep you from your little lover's rendezvous. Make sure he walks you back to Dreyar House after this, alright?"

Lucy had to roll her eyes at the remark. "Yes, _mother_."

"Brat. If you weren't adorable..." was all the brunette said, waving dismissively before turning around to walk away.

Lucy watched her friend go, staring at her back. A feeling of content settled in her, but as she looked back to the past few hours with Cana, she knew that she had not been told the whole story, not yet.

"Cana!" she called out, loud enough that the brunette still stopped and turned to her, only several paces away. "Is there… someone?"

Cana blinked.

"Someone for you." was all she said to elaborate. "Because I think there is."

She got back a shrug. "We'll see if it goes there."

Lucy laughed, shaking her head. So it hadn't been just her, after all. It all made much more sense now, and she felt much more at ease. Their relationship had always been a fleeting, casual thing. They were friends first. Lucy knew Cana went through lovers like they were one of her many sea voyages. Duchess Heartfilia's bed, however, was more discerning. Lady Cana Alberona had only found herself invited after a while of charming and trust building.

If it was Lucy who had taken another lover, Cana would have no qualms sharing their bed with their consent. It wouldn't be the first time.

It was a different matter altogether, however, for the famed Lady Alberona to _pursue_ someone. Lucy knew then that there was no competition, no negotiation there.

"Do I know them?" she asked.

"A part of them, I think." Cana said, and the little smile on her face was mysterious and private. "I'll be sure to introduce you, if it works out."

"I'll hold you to that, Lady Alberona."

The woman simply bowed with a flourish, tipped her invisible hat, and went on her way.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Freed didn't notice the questions until later.

Perhaps it was because he simply had been busy, lately. It was trade season, which sent him and his Lord both busy going around and managing things. Both he and Laxus had always been hands-on when it came to business. With most of their time and attention focused on those, they had little time to notice the little things.

Or perhaps it was because Lady Mira has always been an inquisitive person, especially now that she was part of a new household. She had much to learn not only about Dreyar House but their business and relationships with other nobles. Fortunately, the new Duchess Dreyar had a keen mind for politics. It was a mind made for assessing rather than scheming, but she understood how things worked in this society.

Perhaps it was both. Freed had been busy, and also had dismissed Lady Mira's questions for curiosity.

Perhaps another reason, as well: Lady Mira was quietly cunning. She had lived the past few years of her life laying low, blending in, denied of favors. She always _always_ had to get what she wanted through subtlety.

Freed watched her in action now, and he would admit that she was quite good at what she did, given a right target.

"...and then you know what that brat said? She said, _'You're sleeping with your swordsman and you haven't told me of any disadvantage to that so far.'_ Did you hear that? The nerve on that girl- Who does she think she is?"

Duke Dreyar stopped pacing for a moment, perhaps waiting for a reaction from the room.

Lady Mirajane indulged her husband, but did not take her eyes off the jigsaw puzzle she was putting together on the carpet. "She _is_ Duchess Heartfilia, darling."

Freed watched them quietly. He was in his usual perch on the window seat, only this time he was joined by stacks of documents.

Laxus continued pacing. "I _know_ , and that's nice, but she's not thinking- Fine, I went off with Freed in Magnolia as a teenager, but that was before I had a title and an estate to go with it. We changed our game as soon as I was Duke. Lucy's different, she counts on her reputation being spotless. I can take her sleeping with the swordsman, sure, but she's dressed up frolicking around Magnolia with him _and_ also taking him to parties here in the Hill while she does it. Reckless."

Mira looked up to watch him this time. "Maybe you can advice her to keep their dates to the Middle City?"

Laxus looked back at her. "That's worse."

"How so? It's not as dangerous as Magnolia…"

"Exactly."

Freed finally spoke up. "My Lady, the Middle City folks have seen nobles in public gatherings and celebrations. There's a higher chance to be recognized. On the other hand, Magnolia is filled with people whose connections to the nobles on the Hill are mostly through their agents… it's both dangerous and untasteful to nobles. In a way, it's the safer choice for their… rendezvous."

"I see… That makes sense." Mira nodded thoughtfully.

Laxus grumbled. "This is Cana's fault."

Freed watched as his mistress's posture straightened just a slight bit. Lady Mira had a tell, he had slowly discovered over the past few days. She brushed her hair over her shoulders and then clasped her hands together - hiding nervous excitement by appearing prim and proper.

"Lady Alberona?" she asked.

Freed could tell that Laxus didn't notice the change in demeanor. But then, when Laxus got to vent, he never really noticed anything else. "Yes, who else? She was the one who introduced them. She was the one who had Lucy gallivanting off to Magnolia on every spare minute. First, it was for Levy-"

"Lucy's secretary?"

"No-... Yes-... Sometimes." Laxus said dismissively. Freed made a mental note to tell Mira about Miss Levy McGarden later. "Anyway, it wasn't bad when she was just taking Lucy to see Levy, because that was business. Then I find out she's spirited our favorite Duchess away. On a boat."

"Ship." Freed chimed in, amused. "Cana will never forgive you if you call _'Cornelia'_ just a boat."

"Her ship has a name?" Mira asked, practically lighting up. "She didn't say, last time!"

"Named after her mother, milady." Freed smiled. "The late Lady Cornelia was a phenomenal actress, it was a shame she passed on very young."

Mira looked down in sympathy. "Oh…"

Laxus only rolled his eyes. "Fine. _Ship_. The thing is, they eloped. Sure, I joked about her eloping with Cana before she marries the Fullbuster kid, but I didn't know she'd take it to heart! And it wasn't even to run and frolic in some vacation island. They met up with pirates. _Pirates!_ "

"They did?"

"Pirates. Lawless drunk pirates."

"Lady Alberona and Duchess Heartfilia are quite close, then?"

"Very close." was the duke's grudging answer.

"Even now?"

"Well, not anymore, apparently. Though it wouldn't surprise me if Lucy has both Cana _and_ Loke in her bed these days."

"They're both… attractive choices." Mira considered, a careful edge to her tone. "Are they… partial… to that kind of arrangement?"

Freed chose this time to speak again. "I'm certain that both of them would be fine sharing, but Cana never really commits. It's all fun for her. Lucy prefers stable company. Loke, for his part, probably prefers a stable income. All swordsmen do. Why do you think we don't complain when we get called in to break up petty noble fights?"

"Swordsman like that, wouldn't pass on the chance to be the House Swordsman under Duchess Heartfilia's name." Laxus continued. "Good pay, clean reputation. A record to hold, because Lucy has never employed a House Swordsman before. Until he came around."

Mira was quiet for a while, before she looked at Laxus who had stopped pacing to glare at some of the pieces of the puzzle strewn around her. "My Lord, I think you sound more worried than angry."

"That man has enemies. Rich men. Worse: rich women." Laxus mumbled, crouching down now to put two pieces together. "Trail of broken hearts and all that shit."

"So you do admit it. You're worried for Lucy?"

"Don't say it like that."

Mira laughed, reaching out to comb back the man's hair. Laxus had ruffled it while he had been pacing. "I think you should trust her more."

"And why is that?" he asked, picking distractedly at the puzzle pieces.

"Because Lucy Heartfilia is a most intelligent, charming and beautiful young lady, who you know very well." she said, sliding a puzzle piece to the portion he was putting together. "And while you're worried that this swordsman has seduced his way to an opportunity… you're overlooking the possibility that it may be the other way around."

Freed watched in satisfaction as Laxus raised his head to look at the woman. Lady Mira may not see through political schemes, but she had eyes for reading people. An invaluable skill, one that took Laxus years to hone, and he still failed at it sometimes.

"After all, _you_ are her mentor." Mira continued with a hum. "Surely you trust that you've taught her well enough."

"You sound very sure about all this." Laxus finally said.

"Oh, I'm not sure of anything, my dear. Just an educated guess, from what I've seen of our favorite duchess."

"You're confident, though?"

"Quite."

Laxus groaned, frowning down at the puzzle pieces again. "I hate it."

"Laxus, you should leave." Freed chimed in.

Laxus pouted. "Am I that annoying?"

Freed shook his head, smiling. "No, you simply have a meeting in an hour. At the docks."

Mira laughed this time, while Laxus only groaned and ran a hand through his hair again in dismay. She chastised him and tried to bring back a semblance of order to his blond hair before fixing his collar.

The Duke finally stood up and grabbed his coat, mumbling about headaches, trade and boring meetings.

He began making his way towards Freed, who reached out to him quietly. Laxus took the man's hand and pressed a quick kiss to it. Freed smiled and poked at his cheek. "Don't start a fight. I'm tired and I have no time to stab someone for you."

"Duly noted." was all the Duke said before walking away. He paused to drop a kiss to the top of Mira's head on his way out.

Freed and Mira spent several moments in silence, Freed turning to his work again while Mira continued the puzzle on the floor. She made sure to take her time as surely her husband would want to solve parts of it himself.

After a while, Mira spoke. "Do we know the whole story about the pirates? It sounded very exciting."

Freed smiled down as his documents knowingly. He hadn't noticed the questions before, but now he was beginning to. "It was indeed, and I'd love to tell you all about it, but no one can tell a story quite like Lady Alberona herself. I'm afraid I'd sell it short."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't. Tell me? Please?" she asked sweetly, innocently.

Freed looked at her, still wearing his smile. "I must apologize, I am a bit… occupied." he reasoned, shrugging as he lifted some of his papers for emphasis. "I really think it's best that you ask her yourself, My Lady. Why don't you invite her for tea? Tell her you want to hear more about her crew going against the _Cerberus_. Cana loves telling her own stories."

Mira pointedly looked back down at her puzzles. "It sounds a bit imposing, don't you think? Inviting her only for that? Lady Alberona seems to be a very busy woman. She runs her own business, doesn't she?"

Freed let out a chuckle. "Believe me, Mira. No one else has mastered the fine art of mixing business and pleasure better than our Lady Alberona."

He almost laughed at how she hid her blush beneath the guise of running a hand through her hair.

She fell silent after that. Freed almost regretted it, maybe he pushed her a bit too much? Perhaps she could tell that he was onto her pointed questions?

"My Lady." he called, voice unusually soft, making her look up at him in curiosity. "You do know that you're…" he paused, considering what word he should use. _Allowed?_ No, that made it seem like there were set rules here. _Encouraged?_ It sounded too assuming.

Finally, he settled with something much, much simpler - "You're free."

She stared, her intake of breath almost audible. Had she not realized that yet, even after the past few months?

"You know that, right?" he asked, still gentle.

Mira gave a little nod. "I know. It's just… I just… It's been a while…"

"It takes some getting used to." Freed continued, this time looking away and out the window. "I understand."

He did, he really did. He'd been there. The first step he took out of the brothel knowing he wouldn't have to go back to that life, his first few duels as a new swordsman, the first time he kissed Laxus Dreyar purely because he wanted to.

He knew how it felt like, to struggle with newfound freedom, to having a hard time believing that you deserve what you want, too.

"I just wanted to make sure that you know for yourself that things are different now. You can do things for _you_ now."

She nodded again, this time more resolute. "I know that." she said. "Thank you, Freed."

He smiled at her before turning to his work again, leaving her the room to think.

Freed tried not to smile too knowingly when after a few minutes, his mistress simply asked, "If I were to write a letter to Lady Alberona, should I send it to Clive House, or does she have another address?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Duke Dreyar wouldn't call himself an optimist, but even he had looked forward to this whole business with a kind of enthusiasm. Freed had told him not to tease or pressure Mira, and he understood, so he didn't. He did his best to be supportive. He had simply shrugged off Mira informing him that she was inviting Lady Alberona over for afternoon tea and a chat, because they had such a grand time the first time.

However-

"Hells." said Laxus, eyeing the lounging form of his wife, who had claimed Freed's usual window seat gazing out the garden with an absent look on her face. "You're pining. And in the bad way."

She sighed miserably, and he wanted to turn back and leave her alone.

Only she whirled around and looked at him with big sad blue eyes.

"She's turned me down twice now, Laxus!" the woman despaired. "Perhaps I was too eager? I… I never really knew _how_ to do these things..."

Supportive. He was trying his best to be supportive, because he might be an arrogant bastard but he was a damn good friend when he set his mind to it.

Also, what kind of husband does nothing while his wife was feeling miserable?

"You're not too eager." he finally said, when Mira's expression began to fall further. "And she had legitimate reasons for turning you down, none of which include not liking you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." he scoffed. "It's the peak of trade season, and Cana is a businesswoman. She's not just occupied with selling, she's also busy buying and managing and all that. When she turned you down the first time, it was because you invited her on a day when the Alvarez goods were expected to arrive. When you sent your second invite, it was in the wake of that report on criminal activity at the docks. Of course making sure our warehouses are safe from a goddamned arsonist was more urgent than flirting. If anything, you're simply unlucky."

"You're saying I have terrible timing." she said.

"Exactly." he crossed his arms across his chest. "It's _still_ trade season. It'll be a while before we can all settle down, really. Have you even seen Freed these past few days? Even Duchess Heartfilia's been showing signs of wear."

"Oh, dear." she stood up, then, alarmed. "I've been too inside my own head I hadn't noticed anything… I knew you were busy, but I didn't realize you may be tired…" she searched his face. "Are you alright? Is Freed?"

"We take naps." the duke answered, letting his wife pull him to sit on the nearest chair.

"That won't do- Oh, you do look exhausted!" she exclaimed, looking torn and helpless. "How could I not notice?!"

"You were busy yourself." he pointed out, this time allowing her to help him slip off his coat and undo his ties. "Prettying up the house and mooning over your lady love-"

"I'm so sorry." Mira said, and now she was miserable for a different reason. "I make a terrible wife, do I?"

He snorted. "I didn't ask for your hand because of your domestic skills. You don't even know how to cook."

"No one does." she pouted. Nobles simply did not cook-

"I do."

Her hands on his shoulder froze as she stared at him. He stared back, all seriousness.

"You're teasing me."

He grinned. "I can even bake."

"No!" she said, now shaking him slightly. "You can't be serious!"

"What? I can!" he insisted, laughing as he tugged at her hands, pulling her into his lap. "Do I have to prove it?"

She giggled, leaning her head against his. "You're mad, My Lord."

"Yeah, I worked hard at it."

Lady Mira sighed, snuggling closer. "I really am sorry for not seeing how hard you've been at work. You and Freed both."

"You're doing well here on your side, though." he mumbled as he leaned back and relaxed against the plush back of his chair.

"What do you mean? I just stay here all day, like you said, _mooning_ …" the last word she said with a whine, evidently disappointed at herself. "All I do is rearrange the furniture and talk to the servants and greet your guests…"

"Exactly." he said.

"What?"

"We're making good headway on the trade negotiations this year, much faster than usual, actually… because you're here to hold up the fort." Laxus continued, yawning. "You do know that's what you've been doing, right?"

She raised her head to look at him, perplexed. "Really?"

"You've been running the house." this time, he raised an eyebrow. "Keeping everything in order with the staff, receiving the guests, taking note of whatever they came over for, preparing the main hall for the many business meetings later this year… Freed and I used to split those jobs between us, before."

"Oh." she blurted out, and _really_?"Oh! I've been _helping?_ "

He shrugged. "A lot, yeah."

"I thought you only let me do those because I had no friends and no hobbies!"

Laxus had to keep himself from laughing. He didn't want to ruin the moment. "Hey, you said that. Not me-"

He stopped abruptly when Mira pulled him into a tight, bone-crushing hug. He sighed as he pat her back, shifting in his seat so she wouldn't slip off his lap when she lets him go.

"Woman, let me breathe." he grumbled.

Mira loosened her grip slightly, but didn't pull away just yet. "I'll try to help even more." she mumbled against his shoulder.

"You do that." he said. "And when I get word that Lady Alberona's deals for the season have begun to settle nicely, I'll let you know so you can send your third invite and finally get that sweet yes."

She drew back with a shy smile. "They do say third time's the charm."

Laxus shrugged again as they settled against each other, his hand snug around the woman's waist, Mira's simple dress allowing her to curl up against him comfortably. "I know Cana. She's never been one to turn down a pretty woman if she had any say in the matter."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"You're not ugly."

"So that's a yes then?"

"Don't push it." he grumbled under his breath, closing his eyes. He was more exhausted than he thought, and in a familiar comfortable chair with a warm body pressed against his and fingers carding through his hair, he was very close to dozing off.

There was a set of curt knocks on the door. Mira moved to put some space between them but Laxus only grunted, giving her waist a soft squeeze to prompt her to stay. "Come in." he called out.

The door opened and one of the house servants walked in, carrying a large bouquet of flowers, all colorful and undoubtedly exotic. The man coughed upon seeing his masters' compromising positions, but carried on. "My Lord, My Lady - this… ah... arrangement... arrived for the Duchess Mira just now."

"For me?" Mira blinked, sitting up. This time, Laxus let her go and she stood up to receive the flowers. "Who is it from?"

"I… was told that you'd find a card, My Lady." the servant said.

"Oh. Well, thank you very much for bringing it to me." Mira replied with a smile, then dismissed the man, who bowed dutifully and left. She carried the bouquet back towards the table.

Laxus smothered another yawn as he watched the woman admire the brightly-colored flowers, her fingers ghosting over the petals. "Well?"

When she glanced at him, her lips were curled into a barely contained excited smile, and her eyes were shining with mirth. Finally, she felt around the bouquet, careful not to ruin the arrangement as she searched for the folded piece of parchment tucked within the leaves and tiny flowers.

It was amazing, really, to watch her expression light up as she read whatever was written in the note.

"It's from Lady Alberona." she said, looking at the duke.

He expected that much. There really was only one person in Fiore who sent orchids and lilies instead of traditional roses. "And…?"

"There's a private gallery and she's asking if I might want to go." she looked uncertain. "Laxus, it's tonight! She's… she's waiting downstairs!"

He didn't help himself from grinning. Classic Cana. "Well? Aren't you going?"

"But- but it's almost time for supper, and you're here-"

"You don't cook my dinner." he pointed out.

"I just said I'd help out in here-"

"So you can continue to be pathetic and pine? In my presence?" Laxus rolled his eyes, and with effort stood up, grabbed his wife by the shoulders and turned her around. "No, you are utterly useless like this. Go away, have your date, don't come back until you're functioning properly-"

She started resisting against him pushing her towards the door, but it was useless. "I'm- I'm in my sleeping gown! My hair's not done up-"

"Gods. Call your lady's maid to help you dress, that's what we pay her for." he grumbled, opening the door and starting to lead her out. "And hair is hair, no one cares-"

"I do!"

"Trust me, it'll be a waste, you'd just ruin your stupid fancy updo when things start heating up-"

"Laxus!" she gaped at him, scandalized, cheeks flushed a deep red. "W-We- We- That- That is _not_ -"

"I beg you." he cut her off, expression serious as he stepped back into the room to leave her standing in the hall with the note and the bouquet held to her chest. "Stop whining, get dressed, get out of my house, and get laid. In that order."

"Get-! I-I-... I am _not_ going with Lady Alberona to get-... g-get… l-lai-"

She couldn't say it. She couldn't.

He only hummed, shrugged, and then closed the door on her face.

"What kind of husband are you?!" he heard her shout, her voice a marvelous combination of offended and flustered.

"The best kind!" Laxus called back, before making a beeline for his chair and slumping down in it. Faintly he heard Mira calling for someone, probably her lady's maid, and he finally closed his eyes to take a well-deserved nap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The gallery was indeed a quiet and private little place. A middle-class merchant's house in the Middle City, easels set around the repurposed receiving hall of the quaint mansion to showcase canvas paintings of the family's middle son. The young man's father and head of their family had apparently never been much for art, but business was business, so the merchant thought it fit to finance an open exhibit for a few short days, hoping for at least a buyer or two who might be interested in his son's art.

Lady Alberona explained all this to Duchess Dreyar on the short carriage ride to the place. She was dressed in a silk robe-like dress with embroidered patterns for the event, her hair tied back high behind her head. Duchess Dreyar wore a simple but flattering dress the color of red wine, the shade making her long flowing silver curls and blue eyes stand out. They were a sight to behold as they made their way through the rows of paintings in the gallery.

The other guests, mostly the merchant's relatives, family friends, and some lower-ranking noble business partners, were not nearly as subtle with their whispers as the folks in Magnolia.

It did not seem to matter, though. The two women were very much engrossed in their own little bubble of conversation.

"I have a client across the sea who was very curious about our art here, our sculptures and paintings." Lady Cana continued her explanation. "He likes bright colors and bold strokes, and I'd promised to bring him works he might be interested in acquiring for his estate. He's an enthusiast."

They were slow going, the art dealer keenly taking in each painting's details, her companion listening to her comments in rapt attention.

"And you think this client of yours would like Young Master Tearm's works?" Mira asked.

"Eve's style suits my client's preferences." Cana answered. "He has good technique, his concepts and composition are quite ordinary, but there are some works that stand out. They're more... inspired. Charming. I should thank Hibiki for passing on his invite to me."

They stopped in front of a painting of a mother lounging in a settee with her young daughter sitting by her feet, both of them doing needlework. In the picture, the windows were thrown open, so the room appeared brightly lit, washing the scene in lively colors.

Cana hummed, before speaking again. "You'd think people who want to acquire foreign art would prefer scenery from another land, but they're just as interested with the simpler things. Scenes like this make them curious about the people - our lifestyle, our society, how we're different, and how, in a way, we're just like them."

Mira did not realize that she had been staring until Cana turned towards her and let out an awkward laugh. "I'm sorry, I am boring you with all the pretentious art talk, am I?"

Mira hurriedly shook her head. "Oh, no, not at all! It's-... It's all very interesting."

Cana let out a small smile, looking back at the painting. "Much like you."

"Pardon?"

Cana glanced at her again, her smile now a grin. "Nevermind. I get… talkative. At galleries. Well, my friends say I'm talkative everytime, Gray's told me I never shut up, but it's a different kind when it comes to art. I become… sentimental? Sort of?"

"I see." Mira said, watching again as Cana took in the painting, even leaning forward a little bit to squint at a small detail. "I think it's… nice. I've never had an eye for these things. I know artists pour their hearts out for their works, and I admire people who know how to appreciate them fully."

Mira had never been one for this kind of art. She had been terrible at sketching. Their art tutors had found both Strauss daughters a lost cause, taking to the son instead. Surprisingly, Elfman was the artist of the siblings. Mira took pride in her singing voice, though.

Cana chuckled. "Naw, I just really _really_ like stories."

A blink. "Stories?"

"History." Cana elaborated, leading her companion forward by the small of her back to move on to the next work. "Like you said, artists pour their heart on their work. Every work has a story behind it. I like it when they share the history behind things, and I also like it when they let us think about it, imagine the stories ourselves. It's kind of… intimate. It tells you something about a person."

"That's a very romantic take." Mira said.

"Maybe." her smile turned a bit bashful. "Ultimately, I think, I just like people. Listening to them. Knowing them. I find things more beautiful the more they have to say. I like it when I'm told something I don't know… you know? Too sappy?"

Mira wasn't fazed. "Is that why you chose to be a trader? Why you sail away from home? To hear more people, more stories?"

"Partly. Those _are_ some good reasons." Cana nodded, staring absently at another painting. Fittingly, it was a painting of a stormy sea. "Plus, I am forced to moderate my drinking. Contrary to popular belief, rum and ale, in fact, does _not_ take up the majority of _Cornelia's_ storage hold."

They shared a laugh at the joke, until Cana shrugged. "Mostly, I simply like the freedom of it."

"Freedom to be away from everything you've known." Mira said softly.

"Not exactly." Cana said, making the other woman look at her again. "Freedom to be _different_ from everything you've known, more like." she grinned. "Funny, isn't it? That a land where I can roam wherever I want feels more like a cage, yet being stuck on a ship surrounded by nothing but sea for miles feels more like freedom?"

"No, I understand." Mira said, this time looking straight at the other woman's dark eyes. "As my husband is fond of saying, _'Rules are bullshit_ '."

Swearing sounded like a foreign language coming from her tongue and Cana couldn't help but grin. "You married an anarchist."

Mira returned her grin. "He has good friends. I like them very much."

"His fellow rule-breakers?"

A nod. "I can't hold that against them. It must feel liberating to just be whoever you want to be."

Cana looked back, intent and for once, quiet. Mira saw the other woman's gaze fall to her lips and back to her eyes, felt the hand on her back slide to her waist, watched red-painted lips part to say something-

"Lady Alberona! You received my invitation, after all!"

Mira bit her lip as she looked away, while Cana let out a small grunt of a noise before turning to the man striding joyfully towards them.

"Good evening, Hibiki." Cana greeted. Though resigned, she looked genuinely happy to see the young man. "Thanks for sending me this way. I love the works. Where's Eve?"

"Being shown off by Master Tearm." Master Hibiki Lates said, snorting. "He's surprised this took off. He didn't expect Eve's art to attract this much attention."

"He's always been a grumpy old bat." Cana scoffed, and as Hibiki smiled charmingly at her companion, she raised a hand in a flourish. "Duchess Dreyar here thinks the paintings are fantastic."

"I do. They're all very lovely." Mira said, then giggled as she saw the young man gape at her.

"D-Duch- Duchess!" he actually _squeaked_ , before hurrying to take a bow. "Duchess Dreyar, it's an honor! I- I knew you looked familiar- I was at your wedding- Well, everyone was, but- Oh, pardon my manners, I am Hibiki Lates, merchling and a friend to our artist." His next statement, he stage-whispered: "Cana, you brought a _duchess_?"

Cana shrugged, smirking. "Didn't you send me the invite with a note to _'kindly try to bring in some noble friends, to support my dearest darling Eve'_?"

"I _know_ , but _Dreyar-_!" Hibiki shook his head disbelievingly, standing straight as he grinned dashingly at Mira. "It really is an honor to have you here, Duchess. I haven't seen the Duke around…?"

Mira should have expected that. "Oh, Laxus is- Well…"

Cana intervened smoothly. "Hibiki, you just called yourself a _merchling_ , you should know this. It's trade season and businessmen have no time to look at paintings."

"Ah. Of course." he laughed, good-natured and genuine. "My father's been running around, himself. Barely managed to escape for a few hours to give Eve my support. Ah-! His father should be showing off to _you_ , Duchess! Let me fetch them-"

Whatever moment the two women were getting to had been effectively dispelled when the man quickly took off to bring the Tearms to them. Like Hibiki, both Eve and his father were dumbfounded to realize that Duchess Dreyar had been milling around their quaint little gallery right under their noses, and both showered her with praises.

Merchants might also be rich businessmen, but they were different than nobles. They cared significantly less about rumors. Whatever tarnished personal reputation Mira or her husband hand on the Hill, merchants usually ignored it in favor of good business partnership.

Lady Alberona was at home in their presence, easily exchanging jokes with Hibiki, complimenting Eve on his work, convincing Master Tearm that he made the right choice to finance his son's art. Mira smiled, nodded and complimented as appropriate - a well-learned skill in all noble ladies - but was mostly content to watch them.

Cana's hand on her waist never moved.

But of course, as much as this little outing was for pleasure, Cana also came over for business. After a few more moments, Mira found herself in Hibiki's pleasant company, as Cana asked for a private word with Eve and his father. She promised not to take too long. Mira did not mind. She was enjoying Hibiki's excited anecdotes about the paintings. Being a close friend of the artist, he knew some of the stories behind them.

"-and this one, oh he absolutely hated this one!"

She blinked down at the painting her companion was grinning at. It was not much of a painting but more of a study. The square canvas was small, could fit neatly in her palm - a perfect size for placing on top of a dresser or shelf. There were other works of this size, probably not for sale, only placed scattered around the gallery to fill the space.

It was a charming little portrait of a cat playing with a ball of yarn.

Mira furrowed her brows. "It's adorable! Why in the world would he hate it?"

"He did it on a dare. He was complaining about moving subjects, once, so we borrowed his little sister's cat and dared him to use it as his model. The cat won't stop moving, and Eve _cursed_ the whole time he was trying to sketch her!" he said with a laugh.

Mira laughed with him. "Well, he did a good job. I like cats. We had one just like this, my sister and I. He was as precious as he was precocious, we were sad to lose him a few years back. Old age."

Oddly enough, instead of the usual crushing feeling she had when remembering Lisanna, this time it felt more like a dull ache. A lingering nostalgia, tucked neatly in a safe space in her heart where it now lay quiet and harmless.

Had she changed all that much this past year?

Hibiki continued his anecdotes, lost in a story about his and his friends in their schoolboy days. Mira looked across the room, to where she last saw Cana, Eve and Master Tearm discussing business.

They were still there. Master Tearm was speaking, Eve was shuffling shyly on his feet, and Cana was looking right back at her.

Their gazes met, and when Cana smiled, Mira pushed past her heart skipping a beat and smiled back.

.

.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you for a while there. I figured you might have heard enough business nonsense with Laxus and Freed." Cana said as she led her companion out the gallery, finally done with her business deal.

She said she had purchased four paintings, all to be delivered to her home in a few days' time. She bought the items from the Tearms for a good price, and promised to let them know if her client liked it, together with a commission if the piece were to sell well..

"That is actually not the case." Mira replied. "They don't really talk business with me. Granted, they come home exhausted nowadays, but I just think they don't want to bring the trouble home with them."

Cana hummed. "I'm also sorry for turning down both your invitations. Believe me, if I had a choice-"

"Please, Cana." she said - and she realized that it was the first time she had said the other woman's first name, without any title or honorific. "I was told that I have bad timing."

"No offense, but you do." Cana said. "At least, in the first two times. I just felt bad. I… wanted to see you again."

Mira had to resist sounded too excited. "You… You did?"

"Yes." Cana answered, and it sounded like a confession. "So the first opportunity I had, I decided I'd return the favor."

"This was… very sweet. Thank you. For bringing me here today. I had a wonderful time."

"It was my pleasure." the other woman said. Then, she clapped her hands together. "So! It's dinnertime, in the Middle City. I know the best restaurants in these parts..."

Mira went silent, realizing something. "I've never been to a restaurant."

She expected Cana to look scandalized, judgmental… but she just roll her eyes and muttered, "Nobles."

Mira looked sheepish.

"That's a travesty, Duchess." Cana said, one eyebrow raised, grin teasing. "We have to fix that." Mira inhaled sharply when the other woman took her hand, then pressed a kiss to her knuckle. "Do me the honor of taking you out to dinner?"

Duchess Dreyar smiled, ducked her head and nodded. "Yes."

.

.

Over a sumptuous dinner, Duchess Dreyar listened to Lady Alberona's story about pirates.

Pirates. Against a trading ship crew of all women, one of which was probably the richest one back home.

It was exciting.

It made Mira wish to be there.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A week later, a servant came in carrying a wrapped package for Duchess Dreyar.

She tried to ignore the curious look from Freed beside her and the smirk from Laxus across the room.

"It's from Cana." she said, after reading the note tucked to the simple, nondescript wrapping.

"Well, you look very excited to open it." Laxus remarked, leaning back into his chair, legs propped up on the table.

"I just… didn't quite expect to receive… anything." She hesitated.

He scoffed. "It's called a surprise, Mira. Do they not have that in the country?"

Mira pointedly ignored the jab, instead simply exchanging a look with Freed, handing him the note so she could unwrap the 'surprise'.

Freed chose to read the note out loud. _"To Mira - Thank you for your lovely company. With love, C."_ He heard the soft gasp from the woman beside him and leaned over to look at the object in her hands. "Oh, how charming."

"What is it?" Laxus asked, squinting at them. All he could see from his seat was the back of a small framed portrait in Mira's hands.

"It's a little… painting." Freed said, smiling softly. "Of a cat. That signature- E. Tearm? Eve? Is it from that gallery date?"

Whatever the two men were about to say next was cut off when Mira determinedly stood up, clutching the frame to her chest as she took a deep, bracing breath.

"I have a letter to write."

Without waiting for a response, she took the note from Freed's hand, picked up her skirts and _ran_ out the room.

They might have heard a delighted squeal after the door closed behind her.

Laxus and Freed looked at each other. Laxus snorted. "Must've been damn good painting."

Freed shrugged, but he was grinning knowingly. "It was an adorable cat."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Over afternoon tea, Cana told Mira the story of how she got her ship, why she decided that _Cornelia_ would be a small tribute to her mother, a woman who had done her best and shone brightly but had been granted too little time on her hands. Mira listened about the ship's crew - all women, most of them from the streets of Magnolia, secret children, bastard daughters and runaway brides. Each of them quick-witted, strong-willed, stubborn to the bone and light on her feet.

They both agreed that there was indeed some satisfaction in tearing apart that silly old seafaring superstition that it was bad luck to have women on board a ship. After all, _Cornelia_ herself had never had a failed voyage, had always managed to transport its crew and its goods.

"It's manned by survivors." Cana told her, grinning proudly. "A shipwreck? Even the sea gods know we've been through worse."

"I'm curious," Mira started. "How would your crew take to someone not from Magnolia sailing with them?"

"Oh, we've had some foreign girls aboard. There was this one girl who escaped from a slave trader - nasty things, those - and we welcomed her, dropped her to her home's shores."

"No, I did not mean foreign. I just meant… someone not of their… upbringing-"

"They were fine with Lucy."

"They were fine with _Iris_."

"Ah. Yes." Cana nodded, and finally understood. She reached across the table and took the other woman's hands. "They'd love you."

Mira did not bother denying that that had been her question all along. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes." Cana nodded again. "And I think, just the fact that you're insane enough to marry the Mad Duke… that would earn you a level of respect we don't always give people from the Hill."

Mira laughed. It had been easy to do so since she left her old home. She was surprised to realize it felt even easier in her new friend's company.

.

.

* * *

.

.

In behalf of the Council of Lords and the Merchant Council, Lord Warrod Sequen threw a party to celebrate the end of a profitable trade season in Fiore. Duke Dreyar was in attendance with his lady wife, and while the Duke was under the mercy of some eager business partners, he allowed her to slip away with the other ladies in the party.

Mira did not stay in their crowd long, for Lady Alberona soon found her and snuck her out into Lord Sequen's gardens for some fresh air.

"He grows the healthiest vegetable garden this side of the Hill, you know." Cana explained, when Mira voiced out her curiosity about the place looking more like a crop farm than an ornamental flower garden. "Are you alright? You didn't seem to be enjoying the company of those other ladies."

"They kept complaining about their husbands." Mira said with a small frown. "I do understand that they are upset about not getting enough time and attention... but I am _not_ upset… and as much as I want to comfort them, I don't think I can handle that much unhappiness in such a lively gathering. And they're… I simply do not know them well enough… to… bother… Oh, I sound horrible and unsympathetic, do I?"

Cana laughed. "No, not at all! Did they just pull you in with them and started talking?"

A sigh. "Yes…"

"I hate it when they do that." Cana sighed.

"They were looking at me strangely. Like… like they were expecting me to complain about my husband too." This time, she huffed. "I have no complaints! Laxus is wonderful!"

Cana peered closely. "Is he?"

"Well, he _is_ rude… and grumpy… and eats cookies all day… and has a terrible sense of humor." Mira said, hesitant but intent. "But he makes me happy."

"Does he, now?"

"He does. And he's-" she stopped abruptly, risking a glance to her companion. "He is very supportive."

Cana only hummed in thought.

"I would have joined Lucy, but she was busy talking about business. And Juvia is not here." Mira sighed again. "Thank you for getting me out of that."

"Anytime." Cana waved her off. "These stupid things get stuffy, real fast."

They were quite for a moment, listening to the inaudible chatter from inside the mansion while enjoying the cool evening breeze of the garden.

"Cana?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me a story?"

"What story?"

"Any story." Mira answered, sending her companion a smile. "Yours are always the best ones."

Cana was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. It was curious, flattered, and somehow expectant, as if she was waiting for Mira to say more.

When Mira stayed quiet, Cana finally spoke. "Alright, but one question first."

"Yes?"

"Will I ever hear stories from _you_?"

Mira ducked her head and this time her smile turned sad.

Cana resisted the urge to kiss it away. She had to hear this answer, first.

"I don't like my stories all that much." Mira finally answered. "Is that alright?"

Cana nodded, sliding her hand across the space between them, linking their pinky fingers together. "It's alright." She let out a breath, staring up at the night sky before speaking again. "So, once, we managed to acquire an item that the owner insisted was cursed."

Mira's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Cursed?"

"By a witch, we were told." Cana grinned, and she told her story until Laxus found them and demanded they come inside at once and join him in suffering.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"From the way you talk about it, it sounds so much like-... No. No, that would be completely different."

Freed sent a rueful smile at his companion as he slid a piece across the game board. "There's no harm in saying it, Duchess. The letters, the calls, the little presents every so often. It _does_ sound like a courtship."

Lucy shook her head in disbelief, but she was smiling as well. "Imagine that, Lady Cana Alberona, finally properly courting someone." She reached over to move her own piece, in turn capturing one of her opponent's. "I never would have imagined it, not even when she was spending her time with me."

"How do you feel about all this, by the way?" Freed asked, considering the board. Checkers had always been a pastime he enjoyed most in Duchess Heartfilia's company.

Lucy hummed as she waited for him to make his move. "I feel hurt, mostly."

Freed raised his head to look at her in concern. Had he misread Lucy, even after all these years? Had he somehow overstepped-

"She didn't tell me who it was!" Lucy was wearing a disappointed pout. "I asked her, you see. _'Cana, is there someone? Do I know her?'_ And she only gave me this cryptic answer!" She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Mira is my _friend_ , we've had several nice afternoons together drinking chocolate and getting to know each other! I could have helped you woo her, _Lady Alberona_ , thank you very much! I- What- Why are you- Are you laughing? _Freed!_ "

.

.

* * *

.

.

"I'd ask if you're alright, but it's undeniable that you're not."

Duchess Dreyar froze at the sound of her husband's deep voice from the doorway of her room. She tried to wipe her teary eyes with her sleeve, but it was no use. She was a mess, still sobbing, by the time Laxus had crossed the room and sat in the bed with her.

"Next time, we won't go, even if they beg." he said, voice calm and steady. He had not tried to touch her yet, probably from his experience with Freed, who sometimes preferred to be left alone to gather himself. But Mira was different - she _needed_ to be touched, even when she was trying her best to stay composed.

She was failing, badly, yet she refused to reach out to him. "N-No. No, we can't- We can't just say 'no', we should- At- At least for Elfman? I love him-"

"-and he'd understand if you never want to go to your stupid family dinner ever again." he finished for her. "He should know why. He was there when your parents treated you like some old furniture they should sell off because it clashed with the house's new wallpaper."

The dinner that night started going well, really. Laxus was not in a mood, there was still the trade season deals left as a cordial conversation topic between the men in the table, and for the most part, Mira simply enjoyed seeing her husband get along with her brother, for once. Elfman was shy and quiet, but his time being more active handling their estates was giving him more composure lately.

It was going well, until it wasn't. Until Mira's parents thanked the Duke again for taking Mira in his care, until her mother had _apologized_ for any shortcomings her daughter had. It sounded like a merchant apologizing to the client for knowingly selling them a faulty product. Mira started insisting that they were doing well, but her parents began talking over her and giving her advice on how to make a marriage work- as if they didn't believe that her marriage was working.

Mira, for all that she had regained her confidence these past few months, had turned meek and tried not to break down as she just nodded her assent to them pointing out all her flaws and telling her how to correct them.

Laxus had stayed curt and quiet, not wanting to fight her battle for her because he _knew_ that she was trying her best.

Only, sometimes it was still too much. In the end, it was Elfman who tried to bring up another topic, letting his sister know that it he was on her side, still, and giving Laxus the opening to tell their hosts that they should be going.

Mira had held up admirably during the carriage ride home, managed a shaky _'Good night, darling.'_ to her husband, and then disappeared into her room.

Laxus stopped by his room to dress down. Freed was already asleep on his bed, and he only dropped a short kiss on the man's cheek before finding Mira in her room, crying as quietly as she could.

"I wonder, do they really think I am that… _pathetic_?" Mira asked, and this time, when Laxus opened his arms to her, she gave up trying to save face, launching herself at the man and letting him hold her tight. "Laxus, I'm not, right?"

"You're not." he said, rubbing her back. "You're doing fine. You're not what they see you as. Your brother can see that. I can see that. Everyone in this house can see that."

She cried against his chest for a while. She hated being needy, hated relying on him like this, but when he only kept quiet and rubbed soothing circles on her back, she was able to muster up some kindness for herself.

It was alright. It was okay to cry, sometimes.

"I just…" she started in a whisper, "I just hate that I felt so proud of myself for _starting over_ \- I even promised Freed- I promised him this will be a fresh start- but the moment I go back, it's like- It's like nothing happened, I felt so small-"

"No. No, you can't say that." he said. "I won't allow you. You've done well. You've started over and you've changed. Sometimes there will be bad turns, like this time, but this is temporary. Do you understand? This will pass-"

"What if it doesn't?" she sniffed, wiping at her eyes again

She really cried so silently, Laxus thought.

"What if I was fooling myself? I can pretend to be a wonderful lady wife but I will just turn back to this broken, failure of a daughter everytime- I hadn't changed at all! I keep talking about having moved on, that I'm free, but I can't even- I can't even tell _Cana_ about _myself_ , I don't know how to tell _anyone_ -"

"You've told Freed."

She stopped.

She _had_ told Freed. He hadn't said anything about telling Laxus, she simply assumed that he did, but now she wasn't so sure. Did he keep her truth to himself, only? He had helped Mira breathe easy for the first time in years, and he did not share the secret to anyone, even his lover, his master?

"Did he hate you afterwards?"

"...No. But-"

"He is an excellent judge of character, he has an unbreakable moral code, this stupidly stubborn sense of justice. Whatever you told him about yourself… if he still accepted you after that, then you're not as pathetic as you think you are. If you won't take my word for this, at least take his."

She fell silent, at a loss of how to respond to that. Laxus waited for her sobbing to subside before asking her if she needed him to stay.

She gave a weak nod, and he didn't ask again.

.

.

.

Mira woke up in the morning to stinging eyes and an inaudible conversation between two familiar voices.

"-plan of yours is _mad_ , Laxus. You're a terror to our whole staff, do you know that?"

"I do. I'm proud of it. What about this, we _double_ their pay for the night."

"It's your money."

"What do I know? You're the one who manages it-"

"You're incorrigible- Oh, good morning, My Lady."

She sat up and blinked blearily as she saw Laxus and Freed sitting in the middle and the foot of her bed, respectively. Both were holding cups, and she recognized the rich aroma of expensive chocolate.

"Good morning." she greeted back weakly, and smiled gratefully when Freed handed her his own cup. She accepted it, manners and decorum temporarily forgotten. "What is it that you're arguing about, this early in the morning?"

"Laxus wants to throw a party in Magnolia House." Freed said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Ask him when."

"Tonight?" Mira guessed, trying for a joke.

Laxus grinned. "Exactly. Tonight."

Mira almost choked on her drink. "W-What? Laxus, that's- The invites-... the… the preparations!"

"Will get done in time if you start working on it now." Laxus said with a shrug. "And we don't send out invites for Magnolia House. Everyone just knows when they know and shows up when they show up."

Mira looked at him disbelievingly. "Pardon me, are you saying _I_ will work on this?"

Laxus nodded. "Yes. Pick a theme, make a menu, it's all yours. Let Freed know what you need, he'll make it happen."

Mira only gaped at the man, looked at Freed, and received a resigned shrug.

Laxus stood up and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I'm counting on you, wife."

"You are the worst husband." she declared, watching him leave the room.

Freed followed the man out, but not before turning to Mira and saying, "That's true, and you should say it. As often as you can."

.

.

* * *

.

.

The party goes through, miraculously. There were complaints from the staff, but they quickly acquiesced to Mira's instructions. Some even said they preferred her running things -

 _"Everything is much more well-thought-out, milady!"_

Apparently, the Duke was a menace in the party-planning department. It turned out that _this_ was not even close to some of the Duke's madder shenanigans. She should have figured, really.

There were fewer guests than usual, but the house was still crowded by the time the party was in full swing. There were musicians singing songs that would have gotten them kicked out in a Hill event, and the mostly drunk guests were having the time of their lives.

As proud as she was of her planning skills, she was very _tired_.

Perhaps that was why she didn't notice she had company until said company spoke up.

"Congratulations on your first party."

Mira jumped at the sound, and looked to see none other than Lady Alberona perched on the sill of the window she had been leaning against. She had seen the woman among the guests earlier, exchanged a quick kiss and a greeting, but Mira had otherwise been occupied with playing hostess. She knew Laxus had wanted to give her a distraction, and it had worked - but it also got overwhelming later in the night. So as soon as she had deemed it acceptable, she had slipped away from the party and into the labyrinth halls of Magnolia House. The usual salon where she liked to spend her afternoons was empty, and she found herself standing against the window, alone with her thoughts.

That was, until, a certain woman decided to just sit on said windowsill out of thin air.

"C-Cana! You-... How did you- How did you even get there?"

Cana gave her a shrug. "I climbed."

Mira was too tired to argue her point, and only smiled resignedly at her friend. She had not had time to properly look at Cana, and she only now noticed the woman's attire. Cana wore a thin, comfortable blouse that Mira could only dream of allowing herself to wear one day, men's trousers, sashes and a thick leather belt in her slender waist. Her brown hair was wild curls only partly tamed by the scarf tied around her head, and the golden hoops in her ears glinted brilliantly in the light.

"I envy how you can always look so natural in whatever you wear." she mused.

The other woman hummed. "The trick is wearing things you like." then she grinned, eyes appraising Mira this time. "You don't look so bad yourself, Duchess Dreyar. It's the first time I've seen you in the house colors."

"Thank you. This was a gift." Mira said, looking down at her own dress - black, with gold lace, trimmings and frills. Freed had told her she looked like a queen, but she didn't feel like it. "I hope you enjoyed the party?"

"Oh, I always enjoy parties." Cana replied. "Would have enjoyed it more in your company."

"I am sorry, Laxus left me in charge and I guess I took the appointment very seriously."

"You did. You made a wonderful hostess." Cana said, and then nodded towards her. "Are you reading that?"

Mira remembered the book she held in her hands. The same book she had first started reading on her first visit to this very house. She raised the book and let out a short laugh. "I've been trying to. Whenever I try to read, something else demands my attention." she flipped the book open, to the chapter she last remembered reading. "I haven't even reached the middle."

Cana propped a leg up and leaned forward to rest her chin on her knee. The position look like a precarious one, but Mira figured it was nothing for a sailor used to climbing up her ship's masts. "Would you read it to me?"

"Read it to you? Out loud?"

"How else would you read it to me?" Cana chuckled. "Look, you haven't even reached the part I stopped at. Maybe we can both make some progress, tonight."

Mira looked at her in surprise, then down at the book. She raised her hand to finger the blue ribbon tucked neatly between the pages. "This… This is yours?"

"This-" Cana reached out, delicately taking the edge of the bookmark before pulling it slowly towards her. "-was my mother's. A gift from my father. I always had it with me, until I didn't." A chuckled. "I've been looking for it for a while now, and now it turns out it's been with you all along."

Mira only stared as Cana looked wistfully at the item in her hands, then proceeded to wrap it around her wrist, tying it carefully.

"So," She continued. "Duchess Dreyar, I'm afraid I've lost my place in the book - would you read it to me?"

.

.

.

.

Laxus was the one who found them again, sitting together on the windowsill as Mira read the book to Cana. He was not surprised, but he took a moment to study them first before he cleared his throat.

"Mira," he called. "Freed's been looking for you."

"He is?" Mira asked, alert. "Oh, I forgot the time. I'll go to him now!"

She handed the book to Cana, still open to their current page, with a promise to come back as soon as she can. She left in a hurry, leaving the other two alone.

The last she heard was Laxus asking their guest if she was staying the night, and Cana only laughing and saying, _'If I'm lucky.'_

Mira looked down to hide her blush even though there was no one else who could see her. No matter - she had to go to Freed- Oh. She didn't know where he was.

She turned around to come back and ask Laxus, but paused as she caught the conversation again.

 _"-didn't tell me about that. She was really upset? Is that why you threw this party all of a sudden?"_

 _"Part of it. So that's it? She's never told you anything?"_

 _"Not… really. She talks about Dreyar House, about you, and Freed and Lucy, but…-_ _No. It doesn't matter. I don't care, I can wait until she's ready-"_

 _"Tell me - when are you leaving again?"_

There was a pause, and Mira felt her blood run cold. Cana was leaving?

 _" I-... What do you care? Do-... Do you want me to go away? Are you against this, because-"_ Cana let out a disbelieving scoff.

 _"I'm not, and you know that."_ Laxus sounded frustrated now. _"But you can't say you'll wait for her to - what? To open up? When you're leaving in a few weeks, gone for Gods know how many months-"_

There was a pause, and then a sigh.

 _You're going to take her with you."_

It was not a question, nor an order. It was just a fact.

 _"Is that what this is about?"_ Cana asked, voice softer this time. _"It's not that you want me to go away. You simply don't want her to leave. Why? Are you jealous, possessive? Duke Dreyar likes all his things in one place-"_

 _"Stop that."_

 _"Don't you want her to get away from this shitty city, Laxus? Don't you want to see her happy, far away from people who only want to judge her-"_

 _"You know I do."_ he cut her off. _"Cana, you've been my friend for a long time now and I know you. You've always worn your scars too proudly."_

 _"And what is wrong with that?"_

 _"Nothing. I liked you for that."_ There it was again, the heaving sigh. _"But you have to learn that not everyone can do that. People heal differently. Sometimes leaving helps, sometimes it doesn't."_

 _"You're saying this time leaving won't help."_

 _"I'm saying that you don't make it the only option. She has a family here."_

 _"They don't treat her right."_

 _"I'm not talking about her parents."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"I'm saying that when you ask her, and she answers, you ask again if she's sure."_

They were quiet after that, and for a while, Mira thought that they were done talking, but then she heard Cana speak again.

 _"Alright."_ she said, voice barely a whisper. _"I can do that."_

Laxus' voice was soft when he replied. _"Thank you."_

 _"But if she chooses to come with me,"_ Cana started again. _"Will you allow her?"_

 _"I don't own her, Cana."_ he said. _"I just protect her."_

Mira stepped back after that. She took a breath, turned and started walking away.

She would simply find Freed by herself. It might take time, but she needed just that, anyway.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Iris? Light of my life, the brightest star in my skies!" Cana called, loudly, catching several looks from the other people milling around the hallway of the apartment. She knocked twice on the door. "Are you decent?"

 _"C-Cana?!"_ came a familiar shriek from inside the room. _"What- W-Wait, we're naked!"_

"That's decent enough for me, I'm coming in!" she replied, and sniggered when she heard muffled sounds of scrambling. She didn't mean it though, not really. She waited until the scrambling subsided, and the door was opened slightly.

"Milady." Loke greeted, breathless and shirtless. He gave her his dashing smile as he propped a hand to his waist. "To what do I owe the, uh, pleasure… of this unexpected call?"

Cana looked at him. "I need to cry on your… chiseled, distracting chest. Or Iris's. You know I take equal opportunities."

Loke only chuckled before moving aside to let her in. It wasn't the first time Cana had been in his little box of an apartment, but it was the first time she saw Lucy in it, sitting on the bed in Loke's shirt and her drawers. She hadn't bothered to lace the shirt up. She looked gorgeous.

Cana whistled. "Hello, you." She looked at Loke again, who only wore trousers that rode low on his hips. He winked. "...and you. This is almost unfair. I almost regret coming here."

"Almost?" Lucy asked, leaning back against the rickety headboard.

"Almost. Like I could ever regret seeing your beautiful face." Cana agreed, quickly slipping off her coat and boots, and then joining her friend on the partially-made bed. She kissed Lucy on the cheek before she laid down, eyes on the ceiling. "I'd ask you two how your day is going, but I can tell it's been going well."

"Thank you, anyway." Lucy said.

"So what is it I hear about Cana Alberona needing to cry about something?" Loke asked, sitting on Cana's other side. "My chest is available for said crying, by the way, in case you have any doubts."

"You're a good man, Loke." Cana said, reaching out a hand to pat his knee. "Just... let me gather my thoughts, yes?"

They sat quietly together for a couple of moments, Cana staring blankly at the wooden ceiling while the two sat beside her lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Lucy asked, "Did you know I was here?"

"Oh, not really. I came to see Levy. I had a job for her, but she told me to give her a couple more minutes. Then she mentioned that you were here, and I thought I'd come visit if you weren't busy."

"Well, we're not busy now." Lucy said. "And I'm always happy to see you, Cana, but you look like you have something heavy weighing you down. Trouble with Duchess Dreyar?"

Cana raised an eyebrow at her friend. "How do you know about that?"

Lucy shrugged, and looked to be studying her nails. "Laxus tells me everything."

Cana laughed, while Loke chuckled, thoroughly amused.

Lucy pouted. "So that's too much, I suppose. Freed told me."

Cana was still laughing, so Loke looked at his mistress fondly. "Getting warmer, my love."

Lucy rolled her eyes, giving up. "Alright. I beat Bixlow in cards until he owed me and had to tell me something interesting. He was also a bit drunk at the time."

"Ah." Cana finally stopped laughing but her eyes were twinkling in amusement. "That, I can get by with. How does he even know that, though?"

"Nobody knows, really." Loke said. "A trade secret, like he always says."

Cana hummed. When Lucy stroked her hair, she scooted closer to she can press her face to the woman's side. She heard Lucy laugh about being ticklish, so she moved further down to lay her head on her friend's lap instead.

"So, was my intel correct?" Lucy asked, voice soft as she tucked brown hair behind Cana's ear. Cana nodded quietly. "What seems to be the trouble? Last time I heard, Lady Alberona and Duchess Dreyar have been very, happily, affectionate with each other. That was from Freed, honest now."

Cana closed her eyes and said, "I'm leaving in two weeks."

"Oh." Lucy whispered, her voice sad. "Another voyage? How long?"

"I have clients. I closed good deals last season." Cana said. "It could take up to a year."

Cana let out a sigh when she felt the bed dip behind her and felt Loke's solid body at her back. She liked the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist. He said nothing, only pressed his forehead to the nape of her neck.

She came to the right people, she decided.

So she found it in her to also tell them, "I asked Mira to come with me."

Lucy didn't stop stroking her hair while Loke asked, "Have you gotten an answer yet?"

With another heavy sigh, Cana said, "Not yet."

They didn't say anything anymore after that. They simply sat and laid there, three people curled around each other.

There was another knock on the door, and they recognized Levy's voice calling out, _"Is Cana in there? Are you decent or should I come back later?"_

Cana snorted as she replied, "Two of us are half-naked, and the other hasn't pounced on either of them yet, so we're as decent as we can get! Come in!"

The door opened and Levy stepped inside, stopping to blink at the sight of the three cuddled closely together. "Huh. I thought there would be less clothes on in here by now, honestly. Is there a reason why all three of you look mildly distressed?"

"Lady Alberona's leaving on another voyage soon." Lucy answered.

"Is that right?" Levy asked, frowning as she settled on the foot of the bed. "We'll miss you, Cana. Here's what you came here for, by the way." She handed over a rolled up piece of paper.

The three disentangled and sat up so Cana can take the paper and inspect its contents. "Excellent work as always, Levy. How much do I owe you?"

"Just the usual." Levy said, smiling.

"Is that a crossing permit?" Lucy asked curiously, catching sight of Levy's latest work.

"One of my girls had a problem with her papers. We couldn't come to the City council about it, since she arrived here in a very… undesirable circumstance." Cana said. "One that didn't guarantee her stay's... legality."

Lucy couldn't help but cringe. "Was she brought in by a... trader?"

"The bitch called herself a _'procuress'_." Cana answered. "My girl was called exotic, apparently, foreign blood on her, like the last one we managed to sneak aboard _Cornelia_." Then she smiled gratefully at Levy. "Luckily, the issue with the papers was easily solved by The Hand."

"Best forger in Magnolia." Loke added, as if on cue.

Levy cleared her throat. "Beg pardon, swordsman, I am nothing but a humble landlady, and sometimes a schoolteacher."

"With very interesting side projects." Loke said with a grin.

"It's a hobby. Just… a very profitable one." Levy insisted. "I wish you and your girls the best of luck, Cana. And I mean it, we'll miss you."

Cana groaned, pouting. She sniffed. "I'll miss you too!" She opened up her arms and Levy only giggled before giving in and letting the other woman pull her close. "You smell like ink! I'll miss this!"

Levy laughed, and squealed when Cana leaned sidewards to barrel both of them against Loke, who only caught them in his arms, laughing as well. Pretty soon, Lucy had joined their laughing ball of tangled limbs.

Cana came to the right people, indeed.

She might know real freedom in the sea, but she also had a family here in Fiore, in Magnolia.

Loke only narrowly avoided a broken noise when she raised her head to sniff at something in the air. "Do you smell that?"

It was Levy who answered. Only one word, a name: "Droy."

"Mmm, I could use some of those pastries." Lucy sighed.

"We should be getting in line, then." Loke said. "Ladies?"

Without another word, the four of them scrambled off each other, and hurried to catch a nice afternoon snack.

.

.

* * *

.

.

When Mira came to him one night and asked, "If I should leave, on my own, for a while, would you miss me?" Laxus remembered a different night.

She asked him a different question then, but he had the same reply:

"Are you asking because you want to know the answer, or you just want to hear it?"

She seemed to remember, as well, because her answer was the same, too. "I just want to hear it."

He heaved a sigh as he looked at her. "Yes." he said. "Are _you_ going to miss _me_?"

"Very much." Mira smiled, and it was a smile that was both sad and loving. This time, it was her who pressed a kiss to the top of his head before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "But I don't think we have to worry about that for now."

.

.

* * *

.

.

In the early morning of the _Cornelia's_ departure, Duchess Dreyar was in the docks beside her house swordsman, Freed Justine. They stood in silence beside each other, watching the preparations happening aboard. Crew shouting instructions, running back and forth, doing last-minute checks on their ship and cargo. All of them were women, all shapes, sizes and colors, each of them so different with their crew mates, but all laughing and talking joyfully as they did their jobs. Lady Alberona mingled among them, looking less like a leader and more like a friend.

"When I decided to come see them off, I thought that when I see all this, I'd feel terrible that I have chosen to stay." Mira said softly, so that only her companion could hear.

"And now?" Freed prompted, voice just as soft.

"Now, I don't feel any of that." she said, a small smile on her face. "I think, I'd love to be among them. I think it would be quite an adventure. I think that's something I want for myself. Not now, but one day. Now, I just want to wish them all good winds, and a safe, successful voyage."

"I think," Freed spoke, returning her smile. "That those are good thoughts to have. You deserve that adventure, and it will happen."

"One day." she whispered.

He nodded. "One day."

Freed took a step back when they saw Cana running towards them. He smiled when the two embraced as soon as they met, Mira laughing when the other woman lifted her off her feet and twirled her around.

"You look excited." Mira said, eyes twinkling.

Cana laughed. "I am! We're going to some amazing places."

Mira did not waste any more time, did not spare any doubt - she leaned forward and kissed Cana on the lips. Cana made a noise of surprise before melting against the other woman, holding her close and kissing her with as much passion and affection.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to finish the book." Mira said when they parted for breath.

Cana shook his head. "It's fine. I already know the ending. Gray told me because apparently, Juvia made him read it." She smiled as she cradled Mira's cheek. "I only asked you to read with me because I love hearing your voice."

Mira looked down, a light blush on her cheeks. "If you ask, I will read to you again, when you come back."

"Very well, then." Cana raised her hand and pulled up her sleeve to untie a familiar blue ribbon from her wrist. She took Mira's hand, laid it on the woman's palm and closed her fingers over it. "Be sure to mark where we stopped, so we know to pick up exactly where we left off."

"Of course." Mira nodded, clutching the ribbon tight to her chest. "Be safe?"

"For you." Cana said, leaning forward to give her another kiss.

She wiped the tear threatening to fall from Mira's eye, then pulled away to also give Freed a hug. Freed returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

"You and your girls don't wreak too much havoc." he said against the woman's hair.

"Can't promise anything." Cana hugged him tighter. "I'll miss you and your grumpy boyfriend. Don't let him break the city without me."

She bid them goodbye, taking off in a jog. She turned back to them several meters away to wave. "Let me know whenever you want to sail away! I have a good reputation of introducing duchesses to pirates!"

Mira laughed as she and Freed waved back.

As they watched the ship sail away, Freed brought a hand to his mistress's shoulder, and she snuggled close to his side, arms wrapping around his torso. She sighed. "There she goes…"

"And here you stay." Freed continued, peering down to see her staring at the ribbon in her hand. "Are you really fine with this?"

Mira nodded, then looked up to meet his eyes. "I am Duchess Dreyar. My place is by my husband's side."

"You know he doesn't expect that from you."

"I know. Only… right now, I feel like my place is at Dreyar House with you and Laxus. I am not… not ready to leave his protection yet." She paused, musing. "Do you mind?"

"I don't." he said. "Neither does he."

"Besides," she said, her lips curling into an excited smile. "I've already ordered the fabric for the new curtains."

He chuckled, indulgent, as they began walking away from the docks and towards where they had left their carriage. "Have you, now?"

"Yes! And a new wallpaper for the sitting room in the west wing. Laxus said meetings will be held in the house soon - Oh, I can't wait for everyone to see how marvelous the house looks by then!"

"Oh, Duchess. What would we do without you?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Stress out the staff, most probably."

Freed shook his head, grinning sheepishly. "I couldn't argue with that if I tried."

.

 _._

* * *

 **A/N:** oh my god it was a long journey to this chapter but i FINALLY finished it.

writing this was a suffering but also i enjoyed it so much! thanks everyone for waiting and for reading!

 **UP NEXT:**

 **\- Young Dragons -**

 _("Fine. I'll do it. I'll be your ambassador." the Prince said, meeting his brother's gaze with fire in his eyes. "But I have one condition.")_

 _(The Emperor's expression turned curious, but it was the Empress who spoke. "What condition might that be?")_

 _(Natsu grinned. "I get to choose who's going with me.")_

Or: Prince Natsu and his entourage, before they set off for Fiore.

.

 **P.S.** This fic has been cross-posted in my Ao3 account: **artsy_alice**

It's got a more interactive comments section, so I recommend you leave your questions in there or in Tumblr if you've got some. Guest/Anonymous comments are enabled if you don't have an account.


	6. Young Dragons

**A/N:** And so we return! I've been looking forward to writing this part of the story for a while. This is a wordy one, filled with chock-ful of information about both our characters and their world.

AS USUAL: This story can be a standalone, or it could be read as part of this series in any order. Chronologically, this may fit in as concurrent to the events in **The Duke's Wife**. Definitely before **Stella and Salamander**.

Hope you enjoy our trip to Alvarez!

* * *

.

.

 **THE DUCHESS GAMBIT**

 **\- Young Dragons -**

 _(in which a prince finds a new purpose)_

 _._

 _._

 ** _I._**

 ** _._**

One of the first things a visiting foreigner would come to learn upon stepping foot in Vistarion is that the people of Alvarez Empire loved their Emperor.

It was no secret among the neighboring countries that the empire was a fearsome one, a stronghold of power and wealth with an established monarchy and renowned military force. It was no secret either, how its people trusted the land's rulers to do good by them.

One of the first things that might surprise a visiting foreigner, however, is how much the Emperor loved his people in return.

It has bemused their foreign guests for generations, how this seemed to be part of the culture itself: The citizens think the crown jewel of the Empire was the Royal Palace, and the royals think the crown jewel of the Empire was the people's marketplace.

It was no ordinary marketplace.

For one, it might as well be the most magical place in all the land.

The marketplace sold everything. It sold goods: from textiles and jewels to crops and grains, and it offered services: from guides and guards to healers and killers. It sold information: every sort, from the most general knowledge down to the most specific. Of course, it also sold pleasure: from the cheapest ales to the most expensive courtesans.

But the Empire's main trade is magic. Spells and curses, magical trinkets and equipment, spell books and scrolls, potions and elixirs, pets and familiars - all these have been assimilated to the Empire's society and lifestyle that they were considered ordinary items, so casually mixed together with the non-magical goods that they were commonplace in every stall.

Magic has colors visible to one's naked eye when active, but particularly gifted mages see these colors even when the magic is dormant. This is why to an experienced mage, the marketplace's wide plaza might look like a paradise bursting in light and rainbows.

From a distance, say, from the Great Imperial Palace, the marketplace may appear like a shining jewel, inlaid at the heart of the capital, within the desert and the trees.

The people might admire the palace because it shines like gold, but to a pair of trained eyes, like those of the Prince Natsu Dragonil's, perched in one of the many palace balconies overlooking the land, the marketplace shines like a diamond, almost blinding in the bright midday sun, reflecting all sorts of colors known to man.

Today, the Prince observes, the marketplace was shining more than usual. Perhaps it is because it's almost time for the Harvest Festival. He had heard that the harvest was rich this year, the crops were healthy and the trade was strong. Plus, the tourists were abundant.

Idly, he wonders if perhaps he can find someone to go wander the market with. It might be fun, a break from duties, a few hours to relax.

His thoughts, however, are interrupted when someone clears their throat and calls out to him.

"My Prince." a familiar voice says, cold and formal.

Natsu looks down to see the source of it standing in the garden below him. The man bows, as per protocol when addressing royalty. Natsu doesn't need to see his face as he simply recognizes the long silver hair gathered into a golden ring resting on one stiff shoulder, and the elegant robes as pristine as the man's reputation.

"Invel." the Prince addresses, dismissive. Also protocol, even though Natsu hates the stiffness of pleasantries and protocol.

But it's how the man knows that he's allowed to look up again, and so Invel does, standing straight and looking up at the Prince who is perched in the balcony in a very un-Prince-like way.

Natsu doesn't miss the furrow on the man's brow and the frown on his face.

"Anything I can help you with, man?" Natsu asks, sparing a small grin. He has known Invel for years, and the man might be too much of a stickler for rules, much to Natsu's chagrin, but he has always been polite and peaceable.

Invel nods, frown still in place. "Your Highness, please believe me, I would not be bothering your private moment otherwise, but I am at a loss… and I do apologize-"

Natsu rolls his eyes, groaning. "Just get to the point, Invel."

Invel coughs, and finally asks. "Very well. Has His Highness perhaps… heard of, or seen the young princes today?"

Natsu blinks. "The who? D'you mean my nephews?"

"Yes. Prince August and Prince Larcade, Your Highness."

Natsu hums, thinking of it. "Well… yeah…" he starts, and watches Invel's eyes widen slightly with hope. He shrugs. "A while ago, at breakfast."

Invel's face falls. "And after?"

"Haven't seen 'em today, no." he shakes his head. "So why's the Emperor's Trusty Shield looking for two little boys?"

Invel sighs. "They escaped from their lessons. Again."

"I don't remember babysitting being part of your job description, though."

Invel flushes slightly, but huffs and holds his ground. "The Emperor has entrusted me with his children's education, Your Highness. I have sworn never to break his confidence in me."

"It sucks to be you." Natsu shakes his head and clicks his tongue. "Well. Good luck looking for two very smart and very sneaky kids."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I do apologize again, if I had troubled you."

Natsu waves him off. "Eh. No problem. Just go and look for the boys."

Invel bows again, and goes on his way.

Natsu waits several more minutes before he tilts his head to look behind him. There's a large ornamental vase standing by a pillar. The sight is normal enough, but Natsu's pretty sure said vase isn't supposed to _shake_ like that.

"You guys, I can't cover you forever. I suck at matching auras."

A small, blond head peeks out from behind the vase and grins sheepishly. Another appears under the the first's arm, two heads shorter, cheeks pink from smiling. The princes took their hair and skin after their mother, but their eyes were unmistakably Dragonil.

"Didja see where he went?" the older one asks.

Natsu snorts. "I'm pretty sure he's heading for the kitchens, August. Maybe to see if you two're gonna steal some snacks or somethin'."

"Kitchens. East." August whispers, moving to take his little brother's hand. "We go west, then."

"Where's west?" Larcade, the younger, asks.

"Greenhouse." August answers, and pulls the other boy with him. He beams at his uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Natsu!"

Larcade lets himself get dragged by his brother, but waves at his uncle happily. "Bye, Uncle Natsu!"

Natsu waves back, and watches the two disappear down the wide palace hallways. He stays quiet for a while, staring at the distance, trying to track the familiar magical signatures from the boys. Auras were never his specialty, but the princes were family, so it came natural to him. He can feel them, growing distant heading towards… ah. Yes, _good_ , they were going the right direction, at least.

Something feels strange, however. He didn't sense it before, but while he can undoubtedly feel the two presences fading due to the distance, there's… another one…

Just... behind-

"You always sucked at matching auras, you're right about that, but you're getting rusty on detecting them, too."

Natsu stiffens, but only for a second, before the presence behind him shifts - and suddenly it's not the soft gray mix of Mavis's pulsing light and Zeref's steady dark - suddenly it's red and orange and flames and sky and sand, dominant but warm and _familiar-_

"Commander." Natsu says, turning on his perch with an easy grin. "Hiding under kids hiding under me? That's really sneaky, old man."

Commander Igneel crosses his arms across his chest, shrugging just as easily. Natsu takes in the older man's appearance - no armor, a loose breezy robe that showcases old scars on the commander's chest and arms. His uncle might as well have just roused from a nap in his quarters. He yawns, confirming Natsu's thoughts.

"It doesn't take much. They're kids, and..." The man's golden eyes narrows. "You have your guard down."

Natsu avoids his uncle's gaze and turns again. "We're not at war. I'm at home. I can let my guard down." With an attempt at humor, he adds, "What else are we paying the guards for?"

Igneel chuckles. "That's fair."

Natsu knows what his uncle wants to say after that. ' _It's been a while since you let your guard down'_ or ' _I'm glad you feel well enough to relax'_ \- but his uncle Igneel always knew him best, so what he hears instead is, "You know, the responsible, adult thing to do, is to send those boys back to their lessons."

Natsu scrunches up his nose. "And ruin my reputation with 'em? No way. I'm the fun uncle!"

Igneel laughs, deep and amused. "You're the only uncle."

"Exactly! I'm the only, fun, awesome, favorite uncle." Natsu points out. "I'm not gonna blow that by being _responsible_ and _adult…_ " He scoffs at the words, like they're offensive. "That's their parents' job."

Igneel sighs. "You spoil them."

Natsu grins cheekily. "I learned from the best."

Igneel shakes his head, but doesn't retort. Guilty as charged, he accepts the answer and steps forward, leaning against the same railings that his nephew has perched in.

"So," the man starts, observing Natsu's faraway gaze. "Is there are reason you're staring longingly at our imperial jewel?"

Natsu grunts. "I don't do sappy things, like longing. I'm planning on when to come visit and enjoy the festival before I get stuffed into some ridiculous outfit and made to stand in a boring parade behind-... " he falters, but only for a second. "Behind the Emperor."

"Your brother." Igneel says.

Natsu nods. "My brother the Emperor."

"Zeref." the man adds, hopeful.

"My brother the Emperor Zeref." Natsu huffs, and he rolls his eyes. He tries to look annoyed, but he takes one glance at his uncle, and he breaks.

Igneel has always been in tune with both brothers' moods. Igneel knew them as boys. Igneel always _knows_.

Natsu ducks his head, sticks up his shoulders. It's a posture of defeat, of _guilt_. It's unbecoming of a prince, of a _general_ , but Natsu couldn't care less. It's Igneel with him, and he knows he can allow this moment of weakness.

"Look." He sighs. "I _know_ , okay? I know what I did, I know what you're going to say, and _yes_ , it's my fault. I'll talk to him later, I'll say sorry, when he's… when he's less Emperor and more Zeref."

Igneel is quiet, and Natsu allows himself to shrug, smiling bitterly.

"Sometimes, I can't stand the Emperor." he says under his breath. "Sometimes… sometimes, I really just want to talk to my brother."

Natsu feels a rough hand on his head, and smiles a bit when it ruffles his already unruly hair. Igneel has a way with his nephews that makes them feel like children, despite them already being grown men, despite one being a feared and respected general, and the other one being the revered emperor of the most powerful nation in the continent.

"Your brother is dealing with a lot." Igneel says. Natsu starts to say that he _knows_ that, the man brings down his hand to his shoulder and clasps firmly. "I know you understand. I'm not saying it's an excuse. But it's enough of a reason to give him some slack. You two just need to be patient with each other."

Natsu nods, but he still looks unsure. "Is… Is he angry?"

Igneel chuckles. "He's tired. He's busy. He's a little frustrated. But kid, your brother could never be angry at you, not really."

Natsu raises an eyebrow, dubious. "You know I punched a potential ally in the face. During a diplomatic dinner."

"I know." Igneel grins, flashing teeth. "I was there. Good punch, too. Flames and all. Really effective, I knew that ridiculous beard was a fire hazard."

Natsu groans. "Don't try to downplay it, old man. I asked Sting, and he gave me an estimate of how much gold we're _not_ getting anymore."

"Eh." the man shrugs and waves dismissively. "I'm sure our Emperor and Empress can sort something out."

Natsu looks to the distance again and accepts the answer. He nods, resolute. They were Zeref and Mavis. They've faced way worse than one angry noble.

"Now, then." Igneel starts, smoothing down his robe and stepping away. "I am off to find… hm… I don't know, some company, I guess. I want to enjoy the marketplace on Harvest Festival before it's swarmed by tourists. I wonder which of the men would want to come with their boring old commander..."

Natsu sniggers at the blatant invitation and stares after his uncle's retreating back for a while. Finally, he hops off balcony railings and follows.

"Fine, I guess I have time to keep you company to make sure you don't faint in the crowd, old man."

A scoff. "Brat."

"You raised me." Natsu points out.

At that, Igneel only sighs. "That, I did."

.

* * *

.

Several soldiers join the prince and the commander when they get to the marketplace. As they had come to expect, it was more festive than ever. The citizens who recognized Natsu and Igneel greeted them with enthusiasm and good wishes. The foreigners could only stare open-mouthed upon realization of who the two were, and as always, they were baffled by how casual and humble the royals of Vistarion were with their people.

Natsu let his company pull him to a good few hours of merrymaking in a pub they considered one of their usual haunts. He indulged in a couple of drinks, enough to take some of the edge off, but not nearly enough to render him swaying. He bids goodbye early, to his men's vocal disappointment, but he makes sure they hear him when he hands the bartender quite a sum of coins and says it's for his friends. They cheer loudly, praising his generosity. All Natsu asks in return is that they drag their commander home safely when the man inevitably drinks himself under the table. Igneel is red-faced as he looks indignantly at his nephew, but is quickly distracted when one of the soldiers nudges a pretty and eager scantily-clad woman to occupy the commander's lap.

The marketplace never really slept, this close to a festival, so Natsu has to weave his way through the crowds. By the time he comes back to the palace, he feels sticky with sweat, and knows that his robes look tousled and well-worn.

This doesn't stop him from his purpose, only bothering to wash his hands and his face quickly before he is knocking on the door to the imperial bedchambers.

No need to be so formal, no need for pleasantries, he thinks. He's only going to see his brother, after all.

But when the door opens, Natsu is greeted not by his brother, but by his Emperor. Zeref hasn't changed into his sleeping robes yet, and in his hand he still holds a scroll.

It's protocol to bow, but Natsu has always been very light on that, when it came to family. He didn't bow so much as he only nodded. "Your Majesty."

Zeref spares a tired smile. "Little brother." he says, as he takes in the younger's appearance. "Gone to the marketplace today?"

"Only for a bit, with Igneel and some of the men." Natsu answers. He drops his guard slightly and nods at the scroll the other man is holding. "It's late. You're still working?"

Zeref steps back to let his brother in. "You know I'm always working."

"That ain't good for you." He steps inside, but doesn't follow when Zeref goes to a table filled with more parchment, maps and scrolls. Instead he settles on leaning his back against the door as he looks around. "Where's Mavis?"

"With the boys." Zeref says, carefully plucking at his workspace. "Tucking them to bed with another one of her tales." then he smiles. "Or maybe teaching them that it's not very nice to run away from their lessons. Again. They just… won't sit still, I've been told."

Natsu snorts, and whether or not his brother knows he aided the boys in their mischief-making, he doesn't try to look guilty. "Can't blame them. Invel's a bore."

"That may be, but he's patient, committed, and one of the Empire's best scholars. He can teach them everything that young royals need to know."

There's one more thing Natsu knows his brother doesn't say, so he does it. "And he's a strong fighter if the situation called for it, so he can protect them."

Zeref's smile doesn't fade, but his gaze withdraws from Natsu's and settles on his work on the table.

"I knew something was up when you didn't wait for Lady Anna to come back and just picked Invel for the job." Natsu continues, frowning. "We're not in war anymore, you know. You've been doin' these speeches every week tellin' everyone we're in a time of peace. You don't have to assign your best general to tutor your kids for their protection."

Finally, Zeref sighs. "Peace is a fragile thing, Natsu, specially this soon after a war. We can't expect our enemies to stay pliant. My children are my weakness, and I have to protect them."

"We have guards everywhere." Natsu argues. "And… and I'm here, with nothing better to do. Give the boys to Lady Anna when she comes back, they like her and I bet she can teach 'em without making them want to sleep through the lesson. If you're worried about an attack because she's not a fighter, I'll guard them during lessons."

Zeref looks at his brother and chuckles, mirth dancing in his tired eyes. "Are my ears fooling me? Natsu Dragonil, volunteering? Haven't you just been telling me that looking after children isn't a general's job?"

Natsu looks down, sheepish. "Well… I'm… not a general, anymore… right?"

The Emperor's brows furrow at this, and his teasing smile disappears. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… You said it. It's a time of peace." Natsu says, shrugging. "No need for more generals than necessary. I'm just a prince again, now."

"You'll always be one of my strongest generals, Natsu, war or no. Your soldiers look up to you. You're also my brother, an Imperial Prince, and one of the throne's trusted advisers and most formidable protectors." Zeref says firmly. "Your titles don't have to take away from each other."

Natsu doesn't look back, not yet. "If you say so."

"I do say so, and as Emperor, my word is law." continues Zeref, but despite his words, his voice is soft. "You haven't been yourself lately, little brother, and I understand. I know that… I know we've all had a difficult year-"

"Years." Natsu mumbles.

Zeref indulges that with a nod. "Years, yes. But we've sought after peace for a reason. I don't want you to think that just because you're not winning battles for me, that you have no place in the palace or the court anymore. This is your home, and it will always be."

"I know that. I know I'm home, and I'm glad to be here with you again, Zeref. I- I just… I just…" Natsu trails off, and finally looks up at his brother, eyes wide. "I'm not _good_ at being what I'm supposed to be, here. Like… Like last night. Last night, I-... The dinner- I know it was important for you and Mavis, for _everyone_ , and I ruined it. I'm sorry."

There. He's said it. Natsu looks down again and purses his lips. Waiting for the verdict. Zeref has always been level-head, and unafraid to say the truth, no matter how harsh, even to the people he cared for the most.

Zeref walks away from the table, towards Natsu, and starts speaking. "Oh, Natsu… You know I'm not-"

"I know you're not mad at me. You're never mad at me."

Natsu huffs out a sigh. He doesn't want his brother to _coddle_ him, dammit. He's an adult, and Zeref is _the_ Emperor, he has more important things to do, better uses of his time, than spoiling his little brother. Natsu doesn't need - or want - to wrestle with a whole continent for his brother's attention.

"I know you care. I know you want me around, but you can't risk pissing off every diplomat for me. I'm not good with those dinners and stuff. Next time, just… don't invite me. I won't mind, and it'll be better for everyone."

"No."

When Natsu looks up, Zeref is standing in front of him, brows furrowed, eyes tired, smile resigned. He looks _fond_ , perhaps, but maybe that is wishful thinking. Between Zeref's duties, his wife and sons, and several wars, it has been a while since Natsu had the opportunity to _really_ be with his brother. He couldn't read Zeref as much as he used to, anymore.

Zeref shakes his head and raises his hand to ruffle Natsu's unruly hair. "I will not kick you out of the dinner table, Natsu. No matter how many guests you end up setting on fire." he says softly, chuckling.

Natsu feels chastised, though he doesn't know for what exactly, so he just nods. "I just punched him. He's the one clumsy enough to set himself on fire after." he says, defending weakly.

Zeref rolls his eyes, but chuckles. "Gods, I am not supposed to say this, and I will not forgive you if you tell a soul, but I do think the bastard had it coming. I saw the way he looked at Mavis and I only barely managed to stop from decking him myself."

Natsu snorts. "He was bein' a huge asshole, with Mavis, and Zera, and he made Wendy uncomfortable too. Erza was ready to slice him in half, you know."

"Oh, I know. I'm almost jealous at how you were able to do the honors."

Natsu's smile shakes slightly. "There were other people there, though. I know you didn't want them to see that. So I really am sorry. I'll try to do better."

"I know you will." Zeref nods this time. "You've never let me down, Natsu. And these… these thoughts you have? Feeling out of place in the palace, is that what's been bothering you? Why you seem out of sorts lately?"

Natsu averts his eyes again. "I… Yes. No. Maybe?"

"Thank you for telling me." the older brother says, his hand moving from the younger's hair to cup his cheek, giving it one comforting pat. "We'll figure it out together. Alright?"

Natsu closes his eyes and nods, smiling. "Alright." When his big brother pulls him in for a hug, Natsu falls into it willingly, burying his face on the older's shoulder, hands heedlessly gripping on expensive robes.

"I'm just glad to be home." he says, in a voice so vulnerable it reminded them both that he's a young man fresh out of his boyish days.

Prince Natsu Dragonil of the Great Alvarez Empire may have already fought and won several wars for his Emperor, but he is still only twenty-one.

Zeref grips him tighter, knowing that his little brother had to grow too fast, too soon, and it had been none other than himself who had the biggest hand in that.

Against the younger's hair, he mumbles, "We all are, little brother."

.

* * *

.

"And now that all that's done, there's just one more concern I want to discuss."

Invel looks up at his Emperor's long, tired sigh. It wasn't new that his Master adds some last minute concerns in their meetings, but he always did so with authority and composure. This time, his voice was softer than usual. The advisor's gaze sweeps first towards their company - the Empress has a minute, concerned frown, and Commander Igneel has straightened up in his chair. Of course they had noticed as well.

"Invel?" Zeref calls, and finally the man turns to him.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"This is… a personal matter, that I would discuss with family. Thank you for your valuable time and assistance, as always." the Emperor says, still gentle. He smiles. "I know you could use a break. Dismissed."

Invel nods in understanding. He gathers his scrolls and parchment, then stands."It's my honor to serve, Your Majesty. I shall take my leave, then. Empress. Commander." He bows to each of his companions, dutiful as ever, and leaves quietly.

Mavis exchanges a quick look with Igneel before walking over to her husband, laying a hand on his sleeve. "You look troubled, my love."

Zeref's eyes soften as he looks at her, and he allows himself to lean down and nuzzle the crown of her head, running a hand through her long golden hair. For many, it is strange to see an Empress wearing her hair down, without a headdress, face free of paint, but Mavis only ever went fancy on formal dinners and special public appearances. At home, even when receiving guests, she always dressed simply. Zeref had always adored her for her humility, but it definitely took time for the palace staff to adjust to their foreign mistress' ways.

When he straightens up again, he lays a hand over hers and looks across the table to his uncle. "It's about Natsu."

Igneel's furrows his brows. "He told me he already apologized to you, said the talk went fine."

Mavis considers this and frowns. "You shouldn't be so hard on him, Zeref. That… guest… was pretty unsavory. I don't condone violence, but I can hardly blame Natsu for taking offense on mine and the women's behalf."

Zeref chuckles at this. "Must you think the worst of me?" he asks, squeezing his wife's hands. "We've already talked about that, we've moved past it."

Mavis brightens up. "Oh, wonderful! I'd hate for you two to fight over something so silly."

"I assure you, it'll take more than an offended diplomat to break us." Zeref says. He pulls over the nearby chair, and gestures for his wife to sit. The woman obliges, and Igneel walks over to take the seat across hers. Sitting close to each other like this, the atmosphere instantly becomes more personal.

"So, what's this about the kid?" Igneel asks, curious.

"As I was saying," Zeref continues. "We had a talk, recently. It seems like we have to find something for him to do. A job, some sort of… responsibility."

Igneel snorts. "Boy. You're tellin' me. Natsu, your kid brother, told you he wants responsibilities? You know, I'm quite sure he'd drunk a bit that night..."

Zeref shakes his head. "He didn't tell me that, exactly. He only told me that since coming back, he's been having trouble fitting in."

"Fitting in… here?" Mavis asks, folding her hands together, concerned. "This is his home…"

"It is, and he considers it as such. But it seems like he's feeling a bit lost, on what his role here is, after coming back from war. Several wars. He thinks he's not _good_ at what he's supposed to be, and he can't seem to choose _what_ to be, a prince or a general…"

Igneel sighs, heavy, and the pair turns to him. "You sent that boy out to fight- to _win_ your wars, Zeref."

Zeref frowns. "It was not my decision alone. He chose it, too."

"He was seventeen, a _boy_ , barely a proper _prince_ ," Igneel grits out. "...and eager to please. He became a soldier for the good of the Empire. You can't expect him to go home unchanged. You can't expect that soldier- no, that _general_ to just go back to being a prim and proper prince who knows how to navigate his status like the back of his hand. He's not you."

"I know that, uncle." Zeref says, rubbing his temples. "That's why I don't want to think about this alone. You've been with him, fighting. You've looked after him and watched him grow. Mavis, you've been working strategies and battle formations with him this whole time. I… I remember, what he said, back when he asked me to let him go to the battlefield for the first time… He said that he's unreliable about other things, and maybe fighting is what he's good for."

"That boy…" Igneel shakes his head. "He's your brother. He's the Emperor's brother, he's a prince. Before August and Larcade, he used to be next in line for the throne, after you. But now you have proper heirs, and he needs to find another purpose for himself, not just the next-Emperor-in-waiting. It was like that for me. I was next in line after your father, before you were born. You and Natsu were healthy, well-protected, I simply never thought I'd ever be Emperor, then. That's why I insisted on finding something else I can do, that's when I decided to join the ranks instead."

Zeref nods. He knows all this. He is eternally grateful that when he took over the throne after his father's untimely death, he as a newly-crowned, barely fifteen year old Emperor had his wise uncle's guidance, and a formidable army led by the same man. Igneel had been his pillar during the early years of his reign, and he admired how the man never wavered in looking after him and Natsu during such a turbulent time in their lives and in the Empire's history.

But it's different, this time.

"There are no more wars to fight. We've closed that book." he says. "Natsu has to find himself _again_. I'm afraid he thinks he doesn't have some sort of purpose, anymore. I don't want him to think that war is all he's good for. That's… that's not Natsu."

"Then we'll figure something out." Mavis says, smiling this time as she reached out to take her husband's hand. "It's the start of a new era, haven't we been insisting on that? A time of peace, so our boys don't have to grow up worrying about their home. There's a whole world of new possibilities, opportunities, other than battle. Natsu is skilled, smarter than he lets on, and loved by the people. He's extremely resilient - I'm sure we can find something for him, my love."

"Mavis is right." Igneel reassures his nephew. "He has his family and friends here, he'll find the right place for himself eventually."

Zeref gives his wife and his uncle a grateful smile, and they all agree to sleep on the matter and reconvene when they've thought of something helpful.

.

* * *

.

"I asked him what he wants to do now, that we've taken a break from all the fighting." Igneel says nonchalantly, lounging on a chair on the Emperor's office as he helped himself to the fruits on a table nearby.

"And what did he say?" Zeref asks, sifting through letters upon letters on his desk.

"He just says that he's bored. He wants to be useful, but he hates numbers."

Zeref looks up at his uncle, an eyebrow raised. "Numbers?"

"Apparently he's been hanging around with Sting. You know those boys."

"Ah. Yes, we have been busy there, lately." Zeref shakes his head. "A lot of finances and accounting have to be sorted out, as you know."

"Oh, don't I know. It's all Weisslogia complains about when we go out drinking. Sting even joined us, once. Poor boy inhaled all that wine." Igneel says, laughing at the memory.

Zeref couldn't help but let out a smile of appreciation for Weisslogia. The Light Dragon's office is the heart of the Empire's trade - from local culture to foreign relations. Alvarez had always thrived most on trade and tourism, so Zeref owes it to Weisslogia's work that the Empire's economy is standing strong in the face of war and other such trials.

"And Natsu has taken to sitting in with Sting the past few days?" Zeref asks now. He has always approved of his brother's close friendship with the young man. It is well-known that out of Weisslogia's apprentices, Sting would most likely take over the man's title, one day. The boy is mischievous and free-spirited, but he had a sharp mind, and the perfect mix of noble breeding and friendly disposition needed for a job that capitalizes on the arts and cultural relations.

"Oh, you know our boy." Igneel huffs. "He didn't last that long. Hasn't got the patience for the fine art of accounting. Says he didn't expect there to be so many numbers involved when the job's just to launch trade ships, gather art, plan festivals and build plazas for foreigners."

Zeref frowns. "He should have, though. All of that is business."

"And yet he didn't." the commander shrugs. "I think he's just not very keen on the minor details. And you know you'll never catch that boy sitting on a desk all day, figuring out statistics. That's just not him."

"Indeed, it isn't." Zeref nods knowingly. "So that's it, then? Whatever job we ask of Natsu, it better not involve an office?"

Igneel hums in thought, and then finally says, "You know, I remember something he told me, once, during a siege on one of the territories."

Zeref puts down the letter he was reading to look at his uncle.

"He said that he's thankful that when we expand territories, we don't destroy cultures."

Zeref nods. "It's something I disagreed with my predecessors with. Something Mavis insisted on, the very first time she offered her services as a strategist."

' _It's a defense, not an offense, because ultimately we just want to protect what is ours, don't we?'_ he remembers Mavis telling him. ' _We shouldn't expand by destroying. It's not very practical.'_

Before Mavis, he had thought it impossible to achieve, but the woman he loved and married had always been a made of miracles from the day he met her.

Zeref is pulled to the present when he hears his brother's name. "...and then Natsu said that someday he'd like to go to one of these many places when there's no war, see them as they are, explore their different cultures. So… maybe you can make him travel?"

"You mean as an overseer for a territory?"

"Something like that. You've appointed plenty of nobles for that, haven't you? Even some of the generals. You've even sent Brandish to her own home with that very job. It only requires good insight, an understanding with the natives and loyalty to you."

Zeref nods, but looks wary. "It might work. I'll consider it. I'm wary of sending him away, though."

"I think a change of scene might be good, and he'll still be home - that territory would _still_ be Alvarez."

"Magic is weaker on newer lands."

"You know that Natsu is far from helpless, magic or no."

"Yes, that may be, but he's just… he's just come back." Zeref looks down. Igneel watches as the man smiles, soft - too soft, it almost startled the commander - it almost looked _sheepish_. Softly, he asks, "Is it selfish of me to still want my little brother around for a bit longer?"

It gives Igneel pause, because the words tugged at his chest, because he understands. The man smiles at his nephew as he shakes his head. "Not at all, son. Not at all."

.

* * *

.

"I went to visit Zera today." Mavis tells her Emperor husband, one evening, as they sat on either side of the Imperial Princes' bed. They had tucked the boys together that night, and so their voices were soft so as not to wake their children. "On my way, I noticed that Natsu has joined Gajeel in leading the drills for the new soldiers."

Zeref hums in thought, absently running a hand through little Larcade's unruly blond hair. It looks so much like Natsu's.

He knew what Mavis is trying to ask, and he answers before she sees any need to elaborate.

"He's a good leader, we all know that much. The soldiers look up to him because of his fierceness as a fighter."

Mavis nods, slightly frowning at a small scrape on August's cheek that the boy must have gotten rough-housing with his brother and their other playmates. "And?"

"It's an option." he says. "Although, when we talked, I got the impression that he did not really expect to continue serving in the army."

Mavis sends him a small smile. "And you don't want that for him, either, I suppose. The war, the fighting."

Zeref smiles back. This woman knows him too well. "I never wanted that for him."

She lies on her side then, snuggling close to her sleeping son. She sighs into the boy's hair and closes her eyes. "We'll find something better."

.

* * *

.

"They've always gotten along well like this, haven't they?"

Zeref looks up at his uncle, then follows the man's gaze. He ends up looking out into a view of the gardens and couldn't help but warm at the scene. It's his two sons, sitting on the grass, rapt and excited as they listened to their uncle's animated retelling of some story. Perhaps a battle, or an adventure. Natsu is lying on the grass, his head pillowed in Lady Erza's lap. The woman is looking fondly at the child princes herself.

The sight is domestic and endearing.

"We've gotten several very indicative letters from our noble retainers." Zeref says, thoughtful. "A handful of them made sure to mention having a daughter or two or marriageable age."

Igneel snorts. "I know it's always been said that a wife and a child would always make a right man of anyone, but surely you _can't_ be considering that for your brother right now."

"Of course not." Zeref says with a short laugh. "I only thought it funny, how not subtle our lot are, sometimes."

Igneel sighs. "You should have expected it, you know. We have ourselves an Imperial Prince, fresh off several war victories, known and loved by the people, and most importantly, he is not promised to anyone. You better decide what to do about that, because with things settling down and Natsu staying idle, you'll simply have more nobles vying for you to consider their beautiful young daughters as a bride for their dashing prince."

"Once, I would have scoffed and called those attempts futile, because we already have the perfect candidate right here."

Igneel raises an eyebrow at the young Emperor, then eyes the scene again. Natsu's arms were raised now, little flames dancing around and above his fingers in hazy shapes, painting a picture. The children look on in wonder. Larcade tucks himself to Erza's side and the woman abandons the scroll she had been reading to pull the little boy close.

"Once, eh?" Igneel asks. "Still true to this day, I think. Who can be a better fit for a prince, if not a princess?"

A familiar soft voice drifts over to them. "I resent that." Mavis says, and settles gracefully between the men, folding her arms over the railings of the balcony and smiling down at the gardens. "I was no princess, and yet now I am Empress."

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it that way, Mavis." Igneel laughs, apologetic. "Just saying, this arrangement had been in the books for sometime, even before Zeref took his title."

"Is that true?" Mavis blinks, looking to her husband curiously.

"It had been an ideal fit." Zeref said. "Father had always planned to have one of us court Erza in time. He and his advisors always thought that she's a political goldmine."

"She still is. It may be in shambles at the moment, but the Dragnov Kingdom still stands." Igneel says, and then his smile turns serious. "Your Majesty, we can't ignore that forever."

Mavis hums, and when she turns back to the scene, she realizes that the children had noticed them watching, and were now waving at her enthusiastically. Natsu is grinning, while Erza inclines her head in a little bow. Mavis waves back. Igneel and Zeref do the same.

"Igneel is right." she says , finally, and leans close to catch the Emperor's attention.

He looks at her and stops as he sees an edge to her smile.

"But, Erza came to us all those years ago to swear her loyalty and her sword to your Imperial Majesty, and we took her as a soldier, not as your brother's bride." Mavis reaches up, brushes raven hair from the man's cheek. "You have to fix this mess in Dragnov in time, but if you think the solution is forcing our brother and our greatest warrior into an unhappy marriage to gain political leverage, I will be quite sad."

Zeref's eyes widen minutely, and then he grins, challenging. "Just sad?"

"Perhaps a bit angry too, my love." Mavis sniffs, eyes narrowing. "You can't be that stupid. You too, Igneel." she adds, glancing pointedly at the commander.

Igneel rolls his eyes. "Come on, Empress. We were just spitballing, here."

"And suggestions so far involve sending him to cities he probably helped conquer, getting him to train new soldiers, and now having him marry his best friend so… we can… what? Rally to Belserion, depose the mad queen, and have someone we can very easily lay claim to sit on the throne? We've scrapped that plan ages ago. No use bringing it up now."

Zeref sometimes forgets that after Natsu, it had been Mavis who opened her arms to Erza the night the girl had come to the Imperial Palace seeking sanctuary. It was only Mavis who Erza had been able to confess to about the extent of her mother's abuse.

"We aren't gonna do that." Zeref sighs. "It's just… Eileen's still a threat. You know this."

Mavis frowns. "She's a threat I can take. Erza wants nothing to do with that woman, so she's not going back, nor will she be used as leverage in this feud, and that's final."

Zeref sees and feels the surge of protectiveness in his wife - it's the same shine in her eyes whenever their children ask about where Grand Uncle Igneel went off to fight, whenever she comes up with a plan that involves in Natsu fighting, whenever she hears that there's been another attempt in her Zeref's life. Mavis has always been calm and serene, but when it comes to people she holds dear, she is fierce and frightening.

"Of course, darling." he concedes. "I'm sorry if this upset you. We'll never mention this again."

Mavis nods, quiet. "Thank you." She lets him lift her hand and press a kiss to her fingers.

Zeref exchanges a helpless look with Igneel.

"Also, I think I may have a solution to this Natsu situation." she says, and the men blink. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at their bewildered expressions. "Oh, you're such men. Stop being so militant for a minute, would you? Natsu needs a purpose and you think _soldier, overseer, political leverage_ \- when he can just be himself. An Imperial Prince and a representative of the Emperor's court."

"Prince and representative?" Igneel raises an eyebrow at the woman. "Empress, aren't we in this predicament in the first place because he's so bad at diplomacy and table manners he punched a guest?"

Zeref nods in agreement with his uncle.

"Oh, he'll do just fine." Mavis grins, eyes shining in the way Zeref knows they did when she's had a brilliant idea.

"Well then." Igneel says, looking impressed. "Let's hear it."

"Actually," she says, airy. "I want to run this by Natsu first."

"Mavis?" Zeref eyes his wife curiously. "What are you thinking?"

Mavis looks to him in confidence. "Do you trust me, Emperor Dragonil?"

Zeref knows then that she's addressing him, strategist to commander. "You know I do."

Then she asks, "Do you believe I only have our little brother's well-being in mind?"

And now it's just them, just Mavis to Zeref. He smiles. "I believe you do."

Mavis claps her hands once, and turns to leave. "Then rest easy, and let me take care of this, my love."

.

* * *

.

Zeref tries his best to stay patient. His wife had told him to rest easy, but he simply couldn't. He sees his brother, his family and their inner circle regularly, but Natsu seems to have made himself scarcer than usual, while he and Mavis have their own duties to attend to. He is a busy man, so despite his worries, he throws himself into his work as always.

He heard a passing remark once that someone had seen Prince Natsu accompany Empress Mavis on her usual trip to the temples. His wife usually came to the place to confer with the priestesses, most notably her friend and confidante Zera, but he knew that Mavis also came to the place for much needed solitude sometimes. It's where she goes to pray, to think, to be quiet.

He tries to recall if he noticed any change in Natsu after that trip, but he hardly saw his brother afterwards, so he couldn't tell.

Two more weeks pass, and then he's taken by surprise when, as he sits down with his usual advisors and staff for their regular meeting, Natsu walks in the room, dressed in his more formal robes. He's always had a place in the table, though everyone was accustomed to the sight of it empty during the period the Prince was out in fighting in the war, and even when he's home as he always chose not to attend because he wasn't really required to. Now he sits in his rightful place, taking the surprised faces of the rest of the room in stride.

Members of the council didn't dare comment, but Zeref catches Mavis smiling at Natsu and Natsu nodding minutely.

"It's nice of you to join us today, My Prince." Invel says from his seat, not unkindly.

"And dressed up for once." Igneel adds with a bemused grin.

Natsu shrugs at them both. "Eh, I was told my chair here's about to grow cobwebs, and this robe's going to waste in my closet. I still think it's stuffy, though."

"It suits you better than you think." Zeref says, earning a sheepish grin from his brother. He eyes the rest of the table and nods. "Invel, if you would start the proceedings?"

The meeting goes as usual, reports are shared, concerns are brought up and decisions are made. Zeref keeps one eye on his brother beside him. Natsu's arms were propped up on the table, his chin resting on his hand. He stays quiet and only listens to the others talk.

More debates and decisions later, and Zeref begins to wonder just why Natsu chose today of all days to suddenly join them for a meeting he always called ' _boring'_ and ' _not for me'_.

"-and for our next order of business, we've long been planning to formally open an official trading relationship with Fiore Kingdom in the continent of Ishgar. My Emperor, as you requested-"

This draws Zeref's attention from his brother, as Invel hands him a scroll. Zeref unfurls it quickly, revealing a list of names in Invel's neat writing.

"-over the past few months we have put together a list of potential candidates to lead and serve as the Royal Ambassador to Fiore. We know the continent's… caution towards royalty, so we only chose minor nobles from the royal families. We also included some notable merchants, but only those we could seek to re-employ to serve the throne directly, and not their current companies, to avoid bias. Lastly, there are some names there who are-"

A voice cuts through Invel's prompt explanation. "So about that."

The room falls silent, and Zeref looks to his brother beside him.

"My Prince?" Invel inquires, ever polite.

Natsu is sitting straight now, and is looking right back at his brother. "The Ambassador position."

Zeref's brows furrow, and he catches a glint of doubt in his brother's eyes. He knows he isn't supposed to, in this formal setting, but he softens his voice. "Yes, Natsu?"

He doesn't miss the way Natsu glances at Mavis, and how Mavis smiles and nods encouragingly.

Natsu takes a deep breath, then lifts his chin to meet the Emperor's eyes, and his voice is steady when he speaks.

"I'd like to volunteer."

.

.

 _ **II.**_

.

Natsu wakes up to the feeling of gentle fingers stroking his hair. Not many people are allowed this, he hazily thinks, and his brows furrow in confusion. Did Erza sleep in his quarters last night? Did he spend the night in hers? He doesn't remember-

"Natsu."

The voice is soft, warm. It's not Erza's. He sleepily blinks, catching light hair and pale skin almost glowing against the sun's golden rays. _Curse the Land, who drew the curtains?_ He groans, straining against the glare of the light.

The voice laughs, and the hand moves to cup his face, a thumb brushing his cheek.

"Wake up, sweetheart. Come on."

Finally he manages to open an eye. "Mavis?"

Mavis smiles. "Good morning, young dragon."

"Mavis." he repeats, mind clearer now as he finally wakes up. He sits up abruptly, almost knocking her back from where she sits on the side of his bed. "Mavis! What- Why are you here?"

"Why, I'm waking you up."

"What? Why?" he blinks, then his eyes widen as he comes to his first conclusion. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Mavis laughs again, stroking his hair to bring some semblance of order to it. He knew her efforts would be in vain. "Everything's just fine."

He relaxes considerably, then yawns and runs a hand down his face. "What time is it? Why're you waking me up?"

"It's early morning." she answers. He notes that while Mavis is dressed simply, she's not in her sleeping robes anymore. "Will you come take a walk with me?"

Natsu stares. "You… woke me up. For a walk."

"Yes." she answers, beaming at him.

"Why?" he couldn't help but whine. He just wants to go back to _sleep_.

"I haven't spent much time with you since you got back. I do love your company."

Now, Natsu loves Mavis, he does, but he also knew he wasn't the best company out there for early morning walks. He squints. "Really?"

She pouts, grabbing his hand and tugging. "Oh, do indulge your big sister, please?"

He can't help but snort at the statement. "Last time you asked me to ' _indulge you'_ , you dragged me out of bed in the ungodly hours of the night because you were craving for berries and you needed someone to help you steal some. And then I was only able to eat the one because you dipped the rest in some sauce you mixed yourself that I'm pretty sure is poison."

Mavis huffs, indignant. "Hey, it was fine, you just wouldn't try!"

"It was bubbling!"

"It was delicious!"

He doesn't look convinced, but his eyes trail downwards. "Am I gonna be an uncle thrice over? Is this how you tell me? By dragging me off to steal fruit again?"

"No!" she says, a light blush on her cheeks, but she's holding back a laugh. "Do you want to be?"

He grins, sheepish. "I'd love a niece. Would spoil her rotten."

Mavis shakes her head fondly. "I _am_ craving, I suppose."

"I knew it!"

Then she smiles, bright and sunny. "For your company."

"Aw." He stares at her, pouting, for a long second. When her smile doesn't falter, he finally concedes. "Fine, I'll go with you."

"Wonderful! I shall wait outside." Mavis claps her hands happily and stands up, her robes fluttering gracefully behind her as she walks towards the door. "No need to dress up all fancy."

Natsu stretches as he stands. "Where are we going?"

The woman stops by the doorway and cheerily answers, "To the temples!"

.

The morning sun is bright, but it's a windy day, and the breeze keeps them cool. They walk closely, the Empress's arm looped around the young Prince's as they climbed up the steps carved into the hills that led up to the priestesses' temples.

They talked about what Natsu had been up to lately: helping Gajeel oversee the new soldiers' training since Metallicana and Igneel have both taken a short break from duties, their age catching up to them, and he also accompanied Wendy on her last trip to the marketplace to acquire some herbs and rarities for the more complicated potions she's been working on. He keeps to the light-hearted parts - an encounter with a strange merchant, a slip while training with formations that sent the soldiers into fits of laughter.

She shares some of her days, as well: more diplomacy, more logistics, moving pieces around the Empire to ensure things were moving smoothly. She doesn't go into the details, of course - they've both had enough that. Instead she strays into more mundane topics - a misplaced letter, an awkward misunderstanding with the locals in one of the territories that ended up more funny rather than worrying.

It's easy, with the two of them. They've always been comfortable with each other, Mavis' foreign ways and unconventional place in the court had always fit well with Natsu's mischievous streak and casual disregard for his own status. In some ways, Mavis got along better with Natsu, even compared to her own husband.

They stopped by the main temple first, as is tradition, to offer their prayers. The priestesses and apprentices who loitered about bowed to the their Empress and Prince before making way. There are already a couple of worshipers in the open temple hall, deep in prayer. The room itself is bare, save for a shallow pool of clear water in its heart, from the center of which rose a platform that held a torch lit with a flame burning brightly. It's the heart of the empire, the people believed: the flame that is never extinguished. Stories say it is the first spark of magic in the land, and legends claim that it would be the last spark to go out if the Empire fell.

In the Alvarez Empire, religion was not an institution but more of a personal practice. It is not odd to see people joint in prayer on their own ways. There are no rules for worship, only traditions that sometimes tend to overlap.

No one looks twice as Mavis slips out of her sandals, sheds her outer robe and hikes her dress to her thighs before sitting by the edge of the pool and dipping her legs in the water. She folds her hands in her lap and closes her eyes, looking down. There is a soft golden glow as the water ripples once, and then settles. As for Natsu, he kneels down on the temple floor nearby. He looks at the flame first, and after a deep breath, he closes his eyes, hunches over and lays his palms flat on the floor, feeling his connection to the ground, to the magic laying dormant around the temple and in extension, the Land.

Worship in Alvarez is an open thing. There were no gods to try to appease, the people instead reached out to the blood that tied them to the Land. Some focused their worships to the earth, some to the sky, some to the trees, to the sun, moon and stars, to the seas. Some even prayed to the dragons that roamed the old lands, while some treated the very first mages known in history as saints and prayed for their patronage. But all prayers came back to the magic that embraced all life in the Empire, and all temples are open for whatever form or focus of worship, so long as it's not to the darkness. The priestesses who stay in the temples were less like agents and more like guardians of the temple, and guides to those who feel turmoil in their spirit. They were well-versed in light magic, spells and potions to clear a person's mind and calm one's soul.

Natsu hears a soft voice in the distance, then registers words with them. Someone is singing in a language he isn't familiar with, but he takes it in stride and doesn't break his own prayer. It was just another form of connecting to the Land. It's been a while since he really did this in the temples, so he takes his time. He lets the morning wind, the songs, and the peaceful magic of his home lull him into calm.

When he finishes, Mavis is still sitting by the pool. He stands up silently and steps outside. He waits, leaning on one of the temple's pillars as he takes in the sight of the palace and the capital from this high up.

Mavis emerges from the hall and stands beside him a few minutes later, back in her robe, carrying her sandals in one hand. She always did like walking around barefoot. "How do you feel?" she asks, peering up at his face.

"Good." he answers. "Lighter."

Mavis smiles. "Can you wait a few more minutes? I'd like to drop by and say hello to Zera. I promise it would only take a while."

He nods, and is about to say that he'll wait for her where he stands, then changes his mind. "Take your time. I think I'll go visit the Fire Dragon's tower."

.

* * *

.

The tower might be considered a ruin, with its cracked stone bricks and abandoned appearance, but it still stands as it is, sturdy and firm although weathered through time. It stands at the top of the hill, peeking above the temples and other shrines. Zeref once told Mavis that the great Fire Dragon of old lived in said tower, back in a time where dragons still lived among humans. The dragons are still around, it is known, but Mavis has never seen one.

According to her husband, they have chosen to live in isolation in the farthest reaches of the land. No one knows for certain why they left, but they had assured that they were still allies of the empire, so long as the empire doesn't stand for darkness.

Accounts vary on dragons, but they all agree that the Fire Dragon was the last of its kind to be seen by human eyes. It perched in this very tower, overlooking the palace and capital, spread its mighty wings then took off, never to be seen again. Nowadays, this tower is where fire mages went to worship, to pray for their magic, that they may use their fire to bring life and warmth instead of death and destruction.

This is how Mavis finds Natsu, standing in one of the weathered balconies of the tower. He had shed his robes and sandals, only retaining his loose pants, as he moves through different fighting stances. Flames tread in his skin, weaving through his fingers and then his fists, and dancing in the air around him, making him look like a desert mirage from a distance. Mavis is reminded that Natsu may look and play the part of a playful prince, but he was also a fire mage and a soldier trained in the arts, and of course he knew how to pray like one. His aura shines golden orange and magnificent red to Mavis' eyes.

He finishes the dance with a fluid twirl, followed by a heavy stomp that sent a column of flames surging from the stone where he stood. When he exhales, there is smoke from his lips, and from his skin where the flames seem to seep into until they were gone.

Mavis knows that he's aware of her nearby, so she doesn't bother calling out. As expected, he looks down at her from the balcony with an apologetic grin. "You been waiting long? Sorry, the dragon got to me, I think."

She shakes her head, watching him swipe his sweaty hair back from his face. "Stay there, I'll come up!"

It's simple magic. Mavis doesn't bother with the stairs, and instead feels her magic flow into her feet, then around her. With one leap, she's propped up on the stone railings of the balcony. Natsu whistles, impressed. Mavis sits with her legs dangling off the edge, and then pats the spot beside her, inviting. Natsu only drapes his robe across his shoulders for modesty before he joins her.

Although it was Mavis who invited him, Natsu is the one who speaks first.

"So what did you really drag me all the way here for?"

She hums. "You don't think it really is just to catch up and spend some time together?"

He shrugs. "You don't love me that much."

That earns him a pout.

"Okay, you do." he concedes. "I still think there's something else, though. Also, they think I don't notice, but Igneel and Zeref's been poking and prodding at me lately, all these questions and talks about what I'm doing and if I wanna go somewhere. They even got others to help."

"Others?"

"Grandine invites me for tea everytime she sees me. Weisslogia keeps asking me if I want to help Sting work on the books. And the other day, I had the most awkward talk with Skiadrum. I still don't understand what it was about, but he was patting my head and telling me I'm a good boy."

Mavis bursts out laughing, mostly at the last part as she imagines the usually stern and brooding head of the Shadow Dragon's office initiating a heart-to-heart with cheerful, sunshine-incarnate Prince Natsu of all people. It's so much like Igneel to rope in his friends in his little quest.

Natsu grins at the memory as well, and waits for Mavis to compose herself before continuing. "So, you know, you can tell me everyone's worried about me for some reason now. Go on."

"Oh, you." Mavis sighs. "Yes, you are right. There is worry, from us, for you. But you must know, it's not because they think you're incapable of taking care of yourself. It's not a worry about what they think of you now, but about how you plan to move forward."

"Worried about my future." Natsu repeats, and his eyes look to the distance. "That's new."

"Natsu." she says, soft, reaching out to hold his hand. "This isn't like last time."

He doesn't seem to understand her meaning, and he only shrugs.

"Last time, we were worried because you were drifting, and you wanted to prove yourself." Mavis explains, not withdrawing her hand. "And you did, you found your purpose. This time, we're worried because you're drifting again, and I think it's because you haven't realized it yet - so let me say it, so that you know for certain. Natsu, you've already proven yourself, and we are proud of you. You feel like you need to be doing something _big_ , so that you have a reason to be here, to keep being recognized by your brother, but you don't have to do all that. Your brother wants you around and loves you, whether you win wars for him or not."

He looks down, eyes in turmoil, and nods slowly. "You think so?"

"I know so, young dragon." she says, reaching up to stroke his hair fondly.

He sighs, slow and steady.

"And there goes the long sad sigh."

He looks out to the distance, at a loss. "No, I… I understand what you're saying, but-"

"I know."

He stops for a second, then frowns, refusing to meet her eyes. "You don't! You see, I- I just want- I want..." he trails off, struggling with his words.

"I _know_." she repeats, firmer this time. "You know they'll let you take it easy. You know you'll be loved, no matter what. But you still want to help. You think you can do more, _should_ do more, but you don't think you'll be any good with the duties expected of someone in your place."

Natsu finally whirls his head to look at her, mouth open in disbelief. "How in the Land do you do that?"

Mavis giggles. "Trade secret."

He's the one to pout this time.

With her own sigh, the woman looks out to the view of the palace, wistful. "I am a commoner and a foreigner, serving as the Empress of a centuries-old empire built on strict traditions. I think I know quite a bit about feeling out of place and having to constantly prove your worth."

He nods, finally understanding. They sit in silence for a while, letting it all sink in, almost getting lost in their recollections of what they've both been through.

Then in a quiet voice, Natsu asks, "What do you think I should do?"

She pauses for a bit, and lays her hand over his again. "Before I answer that, you know you're still free to make your choices, right? Like us working together during the war, I may come up with solutions and contingency plans, but it's you who would choose whether to listen or not. I try to come up with the best I can, but I'm just a guide, Natsu. I've always been just a guide."

"You're the best guide. Never steered me wrong." he says with a rueful smile. "Tell me."

She nods. Natsu is a grown man now, and he's faced worse. "You know that we've been planning to open official trade with Fiore? Ishgar?"

Natsu nods, a curious eyebrow raised. "Your home."

"Oh, home is here, now. But yes, it's where I was born, I suppose." she smiles. "Anyways, it's been a long time coming, but it has always been put on low priority due to the wars. Now that we've stopped those, these other priorities have resurfaced, including the Fiore trade, among other things."

"That's… good, I guess." he remarks. "A foreign land we're befriending and not fighting, for once."

"That's true." Mavis agrees. "Zeref has asked Invel and the council to come up with a list of candidates to lead this mission, to oversee the preparations and later sail to Ishgar as Royal Ambassador."

He nods again, following well enough. He's not keen on politics, but he still grew up in it, and he knew the implications, the weight of such a title. "They better be good."

"Natsu." she says, and gives his hand a squeeze. "I think it should be you."

He looks at her, surprised. "W-wha- What- Me? As… as the Ambassador?!"

She nods, taking his shock in stride. "I believe you'd be a good fit."

"What?! Mavis, I- No, no way! I mean, yes, sure, it's an honor. And a high one! But… _Me?_ I'm the worst fit! I-!" he cries, throwing up his arms to indicate his loss for words. He shakes his head. "When you started bringing it up, I thought you'd… maybe… maybe make me a bodyguard or protector of this ambassador. Or… or make me accompany whoever it is so you can keep an eye on things… to help with… assessing? I can do that! But… But being the _Royal Ambassador_? That's… that's not me."

Mavis is calm as she meets his eyes, and she remains so as she asks, "Why do you think so? Let's hear it."

"I can go all day." he deadpans. When she raises a challenging eyebrow, he huffs in disdain and shrugs. "To start with, I am very _bad_ at management-"

"You'll be in charge, but you won't be doing the managing alone."

"How about diplomacy?"

"You'll be a foreign prince in their country, and in this transaction, _we_ have the upper hand. We have more money, the resources that _they_ want, primarily. Odds are, they will be desperate to please you, and would excuse minor hiccups. Besides, being Ambassador rarely entails such direct interaction - you'll have secretaries and agents for that - you only have to be controlling the flow of things, and reporting back to the Empire."

"What about the business? The _books_ -"

"You will not be expected to handle the books and the figures, or even the intel and background, though you would have to judge the results from time to time. You can trust Weisslogia and Skiadrum to choose trustworthy people from the Light and Shadow to take with you. All you have to do is lead."

"I'm a _soldier_ , Mavis-"

"A _general_ , Natsu. You're a leader."

"In battle!"

"Exactly, and that would make your crew feel safe under your protection, especially in a foreign land they hardly know anything about. They know you've won battles and that you can protect them. You're their prince as well, so it would boost morale for them to be doing this mission being led by none other than their Emperor's brother. That makes this more of an _honor_ for them, rather than simply another assigned duty."

"You know I _suck_ at being a proper prince-"

"Then it's a good thing that they haven't met a prince in several centuries and wouldn't know better if you mess up, isn't it?"

"Oh, I'll mess up, alright. I… I don't know the language, Mavis. I don't know the geography, the customs…"

"All of that can be learned, Natsu. You know this. You learn new ones, all the time, for every territory you handled. Besides, Anna is expected to return in a month or two. There's me, there's Zera. There's… There's even Gajeel. We can help you."

He looks at her, at a loss, trying to come up with arguments in a battle he's losing. Why ever did he think to argue with Mavis Vermillion? He runs a hand down his face. All of a sudden it's too much. He knows that she raised valid points, but still… The idea is so unfamiliar, so _new_ \- one that he had never even considered for himself ever.

"Alright. Say… say this title is given to me… I have to learn all about Ishgar, I also have to learn _how_ to do my job _while_ doing my job. You say I'll have help." He breathes, slow but heavy, and she nods. "Will I have time?"

Mavis gives him a reassuring smile. "You'll be in charge. You'll set the pace as you see fit. You can own this, and we'll respect your choices. Say you need a year and we'll give it. Two and we'll adjust. Our economy is stable enough, this trade arrangement is more of a contingency of a contingency, just another avenue. It's been held back this long. What is another couple of years?"

He looks up at the clear skies. It's still morning, and yet he feels like an entire day has already gone by.

"If you think I'd be a good fit for the job…" he starts, frowning. "Why didn't you just add my name to Invel's list? Put me right at the top if you think it's that good a fit?"

"Because Zeref won't choose you." Mavis says, making him pause. "Not that he doesn't believe in your abilities, but if left up to him, he wants to keep you nearby. Of course, if it's _you_ , who wants to go, he'll let you. He does trust you and only wants you to thrive."

"Have you considered that _I_ might not want to go after all?"

"Yes." she nods. "And that's why I'm telling you this first. It's an option, not an order. A path, if you will, not one you'd normally take a second look at, but what I just did is put up a sign that it's possible to take it, after all."

He nods back, understanding. This is something to consider. An advice. "Does Zeref know?"

"He knows I'll run an option by you. He doesn't know it's this one." she says, and she smiles as the breeze ruffles her long hair. "Besides, say I explicitly told him to present this to you... if the suggestion came from him, what would you think?"

There's a pause as Natsu thinks, and after a while he lets out a short, breathless laugh. His smile is bittersweet. Mavis knew him too well.

"I'd think… I'd think he's sending me away again."

Mavis's smile is soft, and she leans sideways to rest her head on the side of his arm. "You see now? If this had come from him, it'll be just another order, wouldn't it?"

"Just another war to fight. To win for him." Natsu says. "Because that's what I'm good at."

"It is." she agrees. "But we never stop learning, don't we? We never stop growing, I think."

"In the battlefield, it always made me so proud, you know?" he muses. "I'm one of his strongest generals. I'm a weapon. His very own fire dragon. An ace up his sleeve." She rubs his arm, soothing. "But after all of that, now that I'm home, I can't stand the thought that maybe that's all I am to him."

"You know in your heart that that's not true." she says, firm but gentle as always.

She feels him nod against the crown of her head. "Of course I do."

"You need to want this for yourself, Natsu." she says, raising her head and reaching up to cup his cheek. "I think you'll do great, but you have to want this for _you_ , not for Zeref. And if you think that it really is not for you, I want you to come to me, because there always is another option, and I will always help you look for it."

He nods, placing his hand on top of hers and giving it a grateful squeeze. "I need time."

She smiles knowingly. "You have it."

.

* * *

.

A week passes and then one morning, Natsu joins Mavis in her walk up to the temples again. This time they don't bother with small talk.

Mavis asks, "How may I help?"

Natsu says, "I have some questions."

She doesn't appear surprised. "Ask away."

.

* * *

.

" _The Ambassador position."_

" _Yes, Natsu?"_

" _I'd like to volunteer."_

"You'd like… to volunteer." Zeref repeats, slowly and carefully. "Yourself?"

Natsu's nod is a nod his old etiquette tutors would be proud of. "Yes, Your Highness."

All of a sudden there were whispers from the members of his council, a debate in lowered voices between Mavis and Igneel, and hasty shuffling of parchment and scrolls under Invel's hands. Zeref doesn't hear them, his gaze focused on his brother.

Natsu simply looks back, fire in his eyes. Zeref knows this expression well - it's the one his brother wears when he has made up his mind. It's the one his brother wore years ago when he told Zeref that he wanted to fight in the worst war they'd fought yet.

Zeref glances to where Mavis is calmly countering each of Igneel's arguments in hushed whispers. She had a hand in this, he knew for certain. This is not what he had expected to happen today, and it is definitely not the decision he expected from Natsu. But his wife is his best advisor, and she had asked him to trust her with this. Mavis rarely left things to chance, the solutions she offered were always solid. He is willing to hear how she laid this one out, and how much Natsu had taken to it - _why_ Natsu had taken to such an unlikely task in the first place.

He's had enough of the squabbling, of Igneel's hisses of ' _What are you thinking?'_ and ' _We don't want him away from home!'_ , of Invel trying to calm the others down-

The Emperor raises a hand and there's power in his voice as he says, "Silence, please."

The table obeys. He hears himself think again.

"You want to take charge of this endeavor then, Prince Natsu?" he asks his brother, formal because that's how Natsu addressed him first.

"It'll be my honor."

"Very well, I want to hear what you have to offer."

With that, Natsu lets out a nervous huff, shrugging."Man, I don't really know how to do all this." He says, dropping the formalities easily.

Zeref nods, indulgent and expectant. "But?"

"But I wanna do it. From what I heard, this isn't as urgent as everything else we've got going on. Why bother assigning this to someone who could be doing something more important? Leave this one to me. I'm not doing anything around here, so I got all the time I need to learn the kinks of this Ambassador thing."

"There's a lot of these kinks to speak of, Natsu. You have to sort all these out with different offices, for several months."

"I have friends at Light and Shadow. I'm familiar with Iron and Sky. I'm Igneel's second at the Fire office. I can get around."

"You'll have to do quite a lot of studying, specially about Ishgar."

"Any other candidate you choose would need that." Natsu points out.

His voice softens. "You'll have to go."

"I know." Natsu says. "There's plenty of stuff to be done before then, though."

Zeref is beginning to understand now. He makes a mental note to tell his wife how brilliant she is, later. For now, he folds the scroll in his hands and returns it to Invel. "How long do you need?"

"Give or take a year." Natsu answers, and Zeref doesn't miss the way his brother's eyes linger on the scroll before returning his look again. "Two at most."

Finally, Zeref nods, and he lets out a small smile. "Very well. I'll let you take this one, brother. Invel?"

The man perks up at the mention of his name. "Yes, My Lord?"

"You heard what Prince Natsu said. One to two years. Are we on track with that?"

Invel glares sharply at a huddled group of royals who have started whispering again - the room noticeably chills several degrees - and only when the others shut up does he nod at his master. "It's a reasonable timeline."

"Good. Thank you for compiling the list of candidates. I'm sure it took quite some work. Will you be able to narrow it down further, and then give it to Prince Natsu? Just to get him started, a list of trustworthy people if he ever needs any assistance or counsel."

"Of course, My Lord."

Natsu sends the man a grateful smile. "Thanks, man."

Invel inclines his head in a polite bow. "And good luck to you, Ambassador."

"Oh, and another thing." Natsu says, catching his brother's attention again.

Zeref raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I want to choose who I'm going with."

Zeref exchanges a look with Mavis, who gives him a wink, but it's Igneel who speaks. "Son, I'm afraid this wouldn't be as simple as hand-picking soldiers for your squadron." he says, concerned but not discouraging.

"I know, I know…" Natsu says, waving dismissively. "I need businessmen and traders and guards and experienced sailors and other staff…"

Invel clears his throat politely. "My Prince, I can compile another list for you, if you'd like."

Natsu only shakes his head. "Thanks for offering, Invel, but I don't think it's necessary. I'll take you up on that if I think I need it, though." He grins, confident. " But for now... I think I can pick members of my own team well enough by myself."

"Very well, then." Zeref says, and he matches his brother's grin with his own as he continues, "Good luck, Royal Ambassador."

.

.

.

 _ **III.**_

.

If Natsu were to describe the Shadow Dragon's office, he'd say it was more of a _lair_ than an office. He's a creature of the sun and of warmth, so the cold stone walls of Skiadrum's dungeon always left him feeling a bit uneasy. Unlike the Light Dragon's office which Natsu frequents in comfort, the place always bustling with workers, secretaries and guests, it's rare to find a lot of people at the same time in the Shadow Dragon's office.

Today, Natsu only counted a grand total of four others, including the two guards, as he headed for Skiadrum's office. He wouldn't be surprised if he missed some, though - Skiadrum's men specialized in cloaking and concealment, after all. He simply focuses on the task at hand and finds the man himself in his typical fashion: sitting in the shadows, long raven hair falling like a waterfall down his shoulders and back and obscuring most of his face, and hunched over his table full of scrolls, brushes and ink. The ink _reeked_ of magic, and Natsu knew if the room had been brighter, he would see the black aura surrounding it, but as it is, Skiadrum sat with only a lone lamp for company. Natsu knew for a fact that the man saw better in the dark.

He didn't even have to announce his presence as Skiadrum acknowledges him without looking up.

"Fire Prince." the man says in his deep but smooth voice.

Natsu greets him easily. "Hello, Skiadrum."

There's an unimpressed huff at his lack of proper greeting. Skiadrum tugs one of his robes tighter against himself, as if Natsu's presence somehow made him more cold.

When Natsu was younger, he had once sent Igneel in a fit of laughter when he asked his uncle if the reason Skiadrum was always hunching was the multiple layers of dark, heavy silks and scarves wrapped around his body and draped across his shoulders. Now, Natsu thinks somehow the layers have only become thicker with the man's age.

Skiadrum doesn't look up from where he's staring down at-

 _Huh._

"Are you still thinking of what to write? Or is the ink invisible?" Natsu asks, eyeing the blank scroll the man's eyes are glued to.

"The ink is invisible." says Skiadrum.

Natsu squints. "Are you just saying that because it's embarrassing that you actually don't know what to write?"

He notices the man's hand twitch, a touch of annoyance. "No, the ink is truly invisible."

"If you say so."

"You need to learn more about the art we practice here in the shadows, young one." Skiadrum says, fingers tracing invisible letters. Natsu sees a spark, a flicker of magic in the man's pale fingers, and on the parchment. Skiadrum smirks as the young prince's brows shoot up slightly. "Specially given your new title."

Natsu hums. "You heard about that?"

This time, Skiadrum actually eyes him, one red eye almost glowing in the dark. "If that is a serious question, I worry about your competence."

The prince laughs, hands shooting up, trying to appease. "Relax, old man! Of course I know that you know anything and everything going on! I'm not a _spy_ like you all are, but I'm not _that_ dumb."

"So?" Skiadrum prompts, still looking unimpressed. "What brings you here, then?"

Natsu shrugs. "You just made me say it. You know exactly who I came here for."

The man heaves a long sigh, and goes back to his blank parchment. "He just came back last night."

This part is a surprise to Natsu, and he doesn't hide it. "Did he? He's fine, though, right? I haven't heard from him in… months."

"I reckon he's had enough sleep." Skiadrum says, and the short tilt of his head tells Natsu that the man also shrugged, under all the layers and scarves. "Or maybe he hasn't. He's been gone a while. I think you can guess where he went, directly after finishing debrief."

Natsu's brows furrow in confusion before he realizes what the man is telling him. "Oh. Well, then. I know where to find him, I guess..."

"Do that, and perhaps remind him that his mission did not end with debrief, that he has a full report to submit, still."

Natsu pauses, wondering why the man is giving him an errand now. Then he caught up. He snorted to hold back his laugh. " _Aw_ , he ditched you, didn't he?"

The man scoffs, looking utterly offended. "I have not been... ditched."

"He totally did!" he laughs, the sound loud in the dungeon. "For his _boyfriend_!"

"Mind your manners in my office, child." Skiadrum glares, then hisses under his breath, " _Hopeless. This is because Igneel spoiled you rotten."_

Natsu wipes tears from the corners of his eyes as he gathers himself and nods. "Okay, okay… I'll go now. But… I have to ask you too. Are you okay with this?"

Skiadrum raises an eyebrow. "With what?"

"With me… you know..." he trails off, hands waving around vaguely. "Scouting?"

The man raises his chin and exhales. "I'm the Empire's Spymaster, Your Highness. I serve the throne, and whatever the throne wills that is within my means and expertise, I provide."

Natsu tilts his head, examining what he could see of the man's face. "Including your best Shadow?"

"Raios serves the same master, and he can make his own decisions." Skiadrum answers, and goes back to his work. "You are better off asking him what he wants to do. As you can see, he pretty much knows how to ignore me completely, so what I say wouldn't matter, anyway."

There's silence, as Natsu thinks on what the man had said.

Then finally he nods.

"So you admit you've been ditched."

" _Get out my office, fire brat."_

The prince barely avoids the crumpled parchment thrown at his head.

.

* * *

.

The Light Dragon's office, in contrast, is the exact opposite of the Shadow Dragon's. The windows were tall and wide, the walls white marble, decorated with paintings, portraits, sculptures, vases and other artifacts depicting the culture and history of the Empire and its trading partners. The fabric of the curtains were light and gauzy, drawn to let in the natural sunlight. The people were abundant - of various ages, colors and cultures. The ground and second story of the office is like an open museum, and Natsu takes his time greeting and smiling at the guests who recognized him on his way to the third story.

As soon as he steps foot in Weisslogia's office, he is greeted by the man's staff - lively and accommodating, as expected of their job descriptions. Then the man himself moves to welcome him with a flourish.

"Ambassador!" Weisslogia calls, his elaborately-embroidered, feather-and-fur-lined cape fluttering behind him as he steps around his equally fancy desk. Long blond hair swings from the ponytail tied at the back of his head. "Is it true? Are you going to whisk my son off into some foreign land?"

Natsu blinks. "Well… that's up to Sting, really-" He cuts himself off, distracted. "Wait, how did _you_ know?"

It's one thing for the Shadow to know everything. It's another for the Light to be this well-informed so fast-

Weisslogia shrugs, as if the answer is that obvious. "Old Ski told me."

-then again, the two offices always went hand-in-hand, sides of a coin.

"Wha- I haven't even really told him!" Natsu shakes his head. "And I literally was just with him, ten minutes ago..."

The man's laugh is loud and boisterous, worthy to rival Igneel's. "You really ought to learn more about how fast a shadow can spread, given the right light."

The prince only rolls his eyes as he mumbles, " _Creepy, cryptic old geezers."_

"What was that?" Weisslogia blinks, smiling curiously.

"Nothing important." he lies quickly. "You know… I won't whisk your kid away without his consent, Weisslogia."

The man crosses his arms across his chest. The gold chains and bangles in his arms and fingers glimmer brilliantly from the sunlight streaming in from the window. It's a running joke in the offices' inner circles that while Skiadrum always blended in perfectly in the shadows, Weisslogia always stood out wherever he is and sometimes even seemed to glow.

"I know that, little fire." the man sighs deeply. "But I also know that you'd need an agent from my office with you, and who better than the best I have?"

Natsu stares. "You and Old Ski really do say the same things. Just… you say it like you're gonna cry about it, and he says it like he's gonna murder me."

Weisslogia opens his mouth to retort, then thinks better of it and shrugs. "You know if you convince one, you get the other, do you?"

Natsu smiles, almost apologetically. "Of course I do. That's why I wanna ask them together."

"Well." the man huffs, finally conceding. It's always much easier to gain his favor, compared to Skiadrum or Metallicana. "My boy hasn't reported to me today. You can probably guess why."

"What?" Natsu frowns in concern. "I mean, I can _guess_ , but… really?"

That's not like Sting - even preoccupied with his lover, he would probably be late at worst, distracted by last-minute kisses and wandering hands, but he wouldn't just… skip his duties altogether...

"He's sent word that he and Rogue would be at Grandine's."

"Why? What's wrong? Was Rogue hurt?"

"He _was_ … Hm. Well..." the man mused. "He looked fine. A bit worse for wear, but already patched up last night, when he snuck into our quarters."

Natsu snorts. "You caught him… sneaking into your son's room…"

"...and I said ' _Have fun, boys!'_ because it's infinitely more entertaining to embarrass your kid than to scold him."

Natsu couldn't suppress his sniggers, imagining the looks of horror and shame on his friends' faces.

"But it would seem like they got into some trouble again this morning, if they're heading for the healers." Weisslogia finishes, frowning slightly. "Do check on those boys, would you?"

Natsu nods. "I will."

.

* * *

.

"-and then he shouted, like, really loud - ' _OH LAND THAT HURTS'_ and I was worried that we didn't prepare enough but it turns out it's just his stitches. Lots of blood back there-"

Natsu feels like he has to stop his friend right here, right now- He's heard enough. "Wait- Wait, you-... _what_?"

"I said," Sting sounds resigned now, "I jumped him and his stitches gave."

Natsu stares. "How hard did you jump him-? Wait, no- Don't answer-"

"Well, we haven't seen each other in _months_ so-"

Someone else cuts in before he can go further. "I _really_ didn't need to hear any of that." Wendy says, voice soft but stern. Despite her exasperation, her hands were steady as she focused on her work fixing up the reopened stitches in Rogue's side. She had been the only one in the apothecary when the apprentices pointed Natsu to the room. Grandine was out, and the others were either in their lessons, or attending to the few patients in the palace's medical wing.

Rogue winces from his seat on the bed, but bravely bears the pain and doesn't make a sound. "I really didn't want you to hear this either, Wendy. I'm so sorry." For the last part, he directed his glare towards Sting, who throws his arms up, at a loss.

"What? His Highness asked!" the blond whines, feigning innocence.

Natsu groans, eyes closed and rubbing his temples as if nursing a headache. "His Highness didn't need details. Now His Highness has images in his poor brain, images of his friends that he really doesn't need. This is worse than walking in on you guys."

"Oh, it's not _that_ bad, actually." Wendy muses.

Before Natsu could protest, she points to the nearby table. Having worked with healers many times before, he automatically reaches out for one of the many bottles and jars that were laid out on it.

"Not that- No, left- Small- That one. Yes, thank you. Open it, please?"

Natsu uncaps the jar. All three young men collectively cringe at the sudden strong smell that spread around the room. Natsu shoves the jar into Sting's hand, who, perhaps out of sheer love and concern for Rogue, dutifully keeps his grip and holds it out towards Wendy. The healer does not react at all, save for reaching out to dip two fingers in the dark, viscous substance inside the jar before carefully applying it to Rogue's wound.

"You wouldn't believe some of the things we hear about in here, when we ask how some wounds and… other injuries... happened." Wendy continues, fingers glowing slightly with soothing magic. Rogue relaxes considerably as the poultice and the magic start to work their effects on his wound.

"I can… believe that…" Natsu says, voice tinny and nasal because he had pinched his nose. "Spare us the details, though, please."

"Thank doctor-patient confidentiality then, Your Highness." Wendy says, sounding amused. Natsu longs for the days when she was a wee girl, and was yet to learn sass and sarcasm from Erza and Grandine.

"Is this thing supposed to heal Rogue?" Sting asks in a small voice, muffled by his free hand. "Because… no offense, but... it smells like murder, Wendy."

Wendy only sighs, before lazily waving a hand in a gesture they all recognized. A gentle breeze sweeps around the room, fluttering sheets and curtains and rattling some jars but not damaging anything. The pungent smell from the poultice is considerably gentler when the breeze dies down.

She remembers something then, and looks up at Natsu and Sting.

"I need to stir my potion and put some ingredients in."

The two stand at attention and look around the rest of the apothecary, gazes landing on the several cauldrons on the table, all containing different potions and concoctions, some of which were brewing over a fire.

"Which one is that?" Natsu asks, ready to help. He's far from an expert like Grandine and the rest of the Sky Dragon's healers, but many Alvarez royals had been taught how to brew a choice few potions as part of their basic education. Natsu at least knows how to stir.

"No, please - it's a very complicated brew. Can one of you take over here, though? This poultice sets best if kept cold. Just a simple temperature spell will do, for at least ten more minutes." Wendy asks, looking between the two.

"I'll do it." Sting is quick to volunteer, already flexing his fingers. With that, Wendy withdraws, and Sting sidles up to sit beside Rogue on the cot, letting the other man lean against him before hovering his already glowing hand above the poultice-covered wound. Rogue quietly tucks his head on his lover's shoulder, content and comfortable despite the awkward angle of their limbs.

"I'll come back in a bit to wrap it." Wendy says before she heads off to the opposite side of the room to attend to her potion.

Natsu occupies the chair she left, propping his arms on the bed. He nudges Rogue's leg with his elbow. "Feeling better? It's not like you to get in trouble on the job."

"It was a tricky one, but worth all the effort. And I am feeling much better, thank you for your concern." Rogue says with a quiet smile, which turns into a slight grimace. "You said Skiadrum sent you here?"

Natsu shrugs. "Well, I was looking for you, so he pointed me to Sting, so I went to Weisslogia, and he pointed me here. Old Ski says to tell you that you've got a report to turn in."

"Of course." Rogue sighs. "Leave it to him to use the Prince as a messenger. I am sorry for the trouble."

"Eh, you know I like trouble." Natsu quips with a cheeky beam, then waves it off. "No really, I don't mind. Led me to you guys, so it worked out."

"I'll turn that report in as soon as I can. Anyway, he knows the most important parts."

Sting clicks his tongue, tilting his head to nuzzle Rogue's cheek. "You should rest a bit more."

"I'll rest after the report." Rogue assures him, meeting his eyes, fond, before he turns to ask Natsu, "You were looking for us, Your Highness?"

"Ah, yes." Natsu says, nodding. He purses his lips first, realizing he never really thought about how to tell them. Then he decides to just go for it, no use mincing words and try for formalities in the presence of two friends he'd known since childhood and saw more as brothers.

"So… I volunteered to be the Royal Ambassador for the trade channel we're opening in Ishgar, and Zeref let me take the job. I want you - both of you - as my representatives from the Light and Shadow offices."

He is met with twin stares. Some things never change.

He sighs. "It's just… you both know I'm not really good at the whole business, art and culture stuff, as well as the spying and intelligence side. I'm gonna work on it, but I need help. I need experts. I need people who know how to do the job well, but I also want to be able to trust them."

"Natsu," Sting starts, shifting just slightly to sit straighter, still holding Rogue snug to his side. "We serve the throne, of course we'll be honored to work with you, but…"

Natsu had expected that, the hesitation. He nods, expression open. "Yeah?"

"That means leaving, doesn't it?" Rogue asks, voice soft and quiet. He glances around as if afraid to be heard. Wendy is humming as she works, and the steady sound of her knife against the chopping block echoes loud in the apothecary in contrast to their hushed conversation. If she could hear them, she must have decided to keep to herself. "We'll have to go with you to Fiore?"

The Prince nods. "Around a year, at most two, of preparation, for both the goods and our folks. Zeref has already drafted a missive for the Fiore government offering a trade relationship. It'll be there in a few weeks. For our part, I was thinking two trips, one to start initial negotiations, spread the word and prepare lodging, maybe secure a compound or a place to serve as an embassy. Then, a second for the ambassador and the goods. Not that different from when we send overseers to stay in a territory."

"A territory we hold. That's governing. Politics." Rogue says. "This one's a trading relationship with a kingdom independent of us. Business."

"I said not _that_ different. I know they're still different." Natsu replies. "So… yes. I'd most likely ask you to accompany me to Fiore."

"That's… That's quite a long way from home." Sting says, wary. "You… Man, I've got… I'm father's- I'm Weisslogia's second. I have… a lot... on me. Right here, at home. I don't think it'll be so easy to leave all that..."

Rogue nods. "We're happy for you and you know we always have your back, Natsu. I am not just saying this because Sting feels hesitant... I know that Skiadrum relies on me. And… jobs for us Shadows, it's not as simple to pass them along for someone else to do."

"I knew you might say that, I know this is a big thing to ask." Natsu says, looking down. "I don't want to order you to leave behind everything you know. But… I still know I need you guys."

Sting sighs. "Natsu… you know if you issued an order, we'd follow it."

"Exactly. But you're my friends, and…" he shakes his head. "You're my friends." he repeats, more firmly. "I've learned something from Mavis these past few days, something really important. I care more about you two than whatever title I have, so… I won't issue an order. I'm going to ask you to choose.

"So here's the deal - I won't ask you to sail with me to Fiore now. But while I'm getting started on this thing, while I'm still learning whatever it is I need to know, I want you both by my side. While I'm here in Alvarez, I want Sting to handle affairs with the Light Dragon's office and I want Rogue to be the Ambassador's Shadow. After a year, after everything's ready... when it's time to sail for Fiore, that's when I'll ask if you want to go sail with me or not. Then, you can give me your answer. I won't hold it against you if you say no, but I'll ask you to present me with someone from your office who _you_ can trust to go with me."

His friends both stay silent as take hold a moment to let his words sink in.

"You really would let us do that?" Sting asks.

Natsu shrugs. "Yes. You know how bad I am at these stuff and I think you're my best bet to really help me get started with what I gotta learn, I guess?"

"You'll let us help you with all the preparations, but not go with you, and instead entrust the job to someone else?"

"You get choose who that someone is." he says, grinning knowingly. "You're Weisslogia's second, and Rogue is Old Ski's best Shadow, you gotta learn how to delegate someday, anyway. I just have to trust that you won't choose someone who would compromise what you worked for."

He sees Rogue put his hand on Sting's shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze. "It's a good deal." he says, and then looks at Natsu in the eye. "It would be my honor to work with you, Your Highness."

"What he said." Sting adds with a grin.

"Glad to hear that. I promise this job won't be boring." Natsu grins back.

"With you at the helm, I can't imagine it being so." Rogue says with a chuckle.

Natsu rolls his eyes, but reaches out to pat Rogue's knee. "Good to have you back around, Rogue. Sting's been unbearable."

Sting gapes, color rising to his cheeks. "Hey!"

"He made me work those dreadful numbers with him while he was pining over you."

"Did he?" Rogue asks, amused. "He told me he's been good, though."

"Oh, no, he's been the absolute _worst_."

The good-natured bickering comes to a halt when someone walks- no, _barges_ inside the apothecary. The girl looks to be no more than thirteen, wearing the sky blue robes that marked her as a novice apprentice of the Sky Dragon's healers.

"Miss Wendy!" she calls, voice frantic, making Wendy turn from her work. "We- We need-" The girl looks around frantically, eyes widening when she catches sight of Natsu on the room. "Oh! I- Um, I am ever so sorry for barging in, My Prince-"

Natsu straightens up almost involuntarily. "Oh, don't mind me- I mean, uh- At ease? Carry on?"

Sting lets out a snort at the very military phrasing, earning him a hopeless look from Natsu.

But that was good enough for the girl, it seems, as she turns towards Wendy again. "Miss Wendy, I am so sorry to interrupt-"

Wendy shakes her head as she stops stirring the potion in the cauldron and heads towards the girl, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Easy breaths, Illi - what seems to be the trouble?"

Wendy is only four years older than the girl at most, but her deep blue robes that indicated her high rank among the healers and her gentle voice seem to instantly calm the girl down, the same way a child calms once an adult reassures them that whatever was wrong can be easily fixed.

"The… the man, the soldier, from before? He's looking for Miss Jaina again."

Even across the room, Natsu, Sting and Rogue could note Wendy's expression darken.

"We told him she's not here today, but he demands that he see her. He looks drunk. He's making passes at me and Aisha- Sir Dimi's trying to make him leave, but he's very insistent, and then he shoved poor Sir Dimi-"

"Illi," Wendy starts, rubbing the girl's back comfortingly. The girl stops talking. Wendy then proceeds to untie her apron as she steps away. "I need you to keep stirring that potion over there, just slow and steady. Can you do that for me?"

Illi looks up at her, wide-eyed but obedient as she nods. "I-... yes, miss."

"Thank you, I'll be back shortly." Wendy says, shrugging off her apron and draping it on the nearby chair before she walks out the room. They could swear a faint breeze chilled the room for a few seconds in her wake.

Illi starts stirring the potion as instructed, and when she sees the looks from the Prince and his friends, she gives them an awkward nod and a small nervous wave.

Before they can wave back, they hear noises from outside the room. A man shouting, people scrambling, muffled voices and general commotion. Illi flinches when they hear a crash.

"Natsu." Sting whispers, and when Natsu looks to him, Sting's brows only shoot up, imploring. He mouths, ' _Go.'_

Natsu goes, running for the door, but comes to a halt just in time, narrowly missing crashing against the man who comes _flying_ through the doorway, as if thrown inside. Said man is wearing regulation soldier armor that clangs noisily when he lands on a heap on the floor.

"What the _fuck_ , lady!" the soldier says as he scrambles to get back up.

Wendy re-enters the room, and blinks when she sees Natsu so near. "Oh! I'm sorry, Your Highness, I didn't mean to bring him here, he just wouldn't stop running around, and my aim's not the best-"

"Your Highness!" the soldier exclaims in wonder. "Please tell this bitch to stay in her place-"

"Oh, I think she's very much in her place, soldier. It's pretty clear that you're _not_ , though." Natsu says, voice cold as he crosses his arms across his chest, making it evident that he's not interested in helping the man in any way.

Wendy steps forward, and the soldier scrambles backwards, trying to keep distance. He is glaring as her, and she does not glare back so much as she narrows her eyes and frowns.

Her voice is gentle as she speaks, but it might as well be laced with venom. "My friend Jaina has told you, multiple times, that she is not interested in your advances. She is not here today, and even if she were, I doubt that she would want to see you. You've made our apprentices uncomfortable in their place of work, and injured one of our recovering patients. Sir Dimi's going to need his arm back in a cast because of what you did-"

"He was in my way!"

Wendy steps forward once more, and the man finds himself backed into the apothecary's stone counter. "I advice that you leave the premises this instant, otherwise I can't promise you that I wouldn't do anything that would make you require medical assistance, which we are really not willing to provide to you at the moment."

The man, in a very foolish effort in bravado, scoffs. "Oh, please, what can you do? You're just a-"

He freezes, because there's a glint of something, a silver streak, and when he looks down, there is a dagger, embedded on the floor in front of him, bracketed by his thighs, just a few precarious inches away from his crotch.

He looks back up in terror.

Wendy raises a hand, and her long hair flutters slightly behind her, a small breeze settling around her body. "Don't make me throw you back out myself, sir."

The soldier doesn't say anything as he scrambles back on his feet, and then breaks into a run from the room.

Wendy sighs, picking her dagger back up and sheathing it before returning it to her sleeve. She lets out a pleasant smile as she looks at her companions - Illi, stirring a potion, looking in unadulterated awe, and Natsu, Sting and Rogue, all looking at her in shock.

She blinks, then finally comes to a realization and clasps her hands together before heading for the cots. "Oh! That poultice will have set well enough, let me wrap it up now."

Natsu leaves her to work with Sting and Rogue as he sidles up to stand beside Illi.

"She's amazing." the girl whispers.

"Yeah, she is." Natsu says with a grin. "Don't worry, you'll start learning that too by the time you're wearing green."

The girl looks up at him in wonder and he only nods to tell her he's serious. He knows that the apprentices start learning about self-defense by the time they join the ranks of assistant healers. What Wendy just did is far more advanced, though.

"When you're done with your training today, come see me and I'll take you to the Iron Dragon's office. I'd like you to tell Metallicana all about that trouble-making soldier of ours. I'm sure he'd be willing to come to a proper punishment for the bastard."

"As you wish!" Illi nods, eager and grateful. "Thank you, My Prince!"

"Eh, it's nothing. We don't need people like that in our army." Natsu says, and gives the girl a pat on the back before he walks back to the other side of the room, where Wendy is wrapping bandages around Rogue's torso.

"Say, Wendy?"

She doesn't look up, as always focused on her work. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"How would you like to go on a trip to a foreign land?"

.

* * *

.

There used to be a time when Natsu only had to walk down a hallway, into a guest bedroom, and find Erza. That was back when she was Princess Erza of Belserion, on a visit to the Imperial Palace with her Queen mother, negotiating trade and politics with Natsu's Emperor father.

These days, Natsu has to walk to the Iron Dragon's camp, past the soldier's barracks and into one of the many apartments that the Empire provides for officers with the rank of general or higher. These days, he would call for Erza Scarlet, a general and a good friend.

The young lady who welcomes him when he arrives is surprised to see him, but he knew it was not because of his status.

"Prince Natsu... I-… did not expect you to visit… so early..." she says, quickly stepping aside to let him in. "Oh, what's gotten into me? Good morning, Your Highness!"

"Good morning, Millianna. Don't mind the early call, I was just on my morning run and decided to drop by." he says - which isn't a total lie. He _was_ on his morning run, he simply took another route for the day. He steps inside, having visited enough that he is quite familiar with the place. "Is Erza around?"

The girl nods. "She is doing her usual sword drills in the backyard. She should be finishing soon, I think. I'm about to bring up morning tea in her reading room."

"Thanks. I think I'll come find her there." he says. Millianna bows as he leaves the room and navigates the familiar halls of the apartment towards the backyard, where he knew Erza liked to train in the mornings, enjoying the cool breeze and the gentle morning sun.

He doesn't quite reach his destination, as he rounds a corner and comes face to face with his friend. Erza is pressing a towel to the back of her neck, her training robe sweat-soaked enough to cling to her skin, loose at the top and exposing a generous amount of cleavage. A wooden sword is tucked to the cloth tied around her waist. Another man might have buckled at the sight, and Natsu is reminded of why she had stopped doing drills with the other soldiers and kept to herself most of the time for training.

"Natsu." she blinks, letting her towel drape on her shoulders before running a hand through her long, messy red hair to keep the strands away from her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I'll come have breakfast with you one of these days, right?" he asks, smiling easily.

She raises an eyebrow. "I eat breakfast with the squad. It's just tea for me, this early."

He shrugs. "Tea, then. Millianna told me she's about to bring it up."

"Very well, then." she concedes, all too used to his willfulness. She walks past him and he turns to follow her. "I heard about your new title, by the way. Congratulations, Royal Ambassador."

"Huh. Thanks. I'm still tryin' to get used to it."

"I think you'll do great at it, once you get it all worked out." she says with a smile. "It's nice that you wouldn't have to leave so soon, too. You'll get time to spent with your family before sailing, right?"

"Right. Not as much time, I think. There's lots of work to do so things will still be busy. But yeah, I guess… I guess a year's good."

They reach Erza's reading room, which is simply a lounge connected to her sleeping quarters. A tea set is already on the low table in the center of the room, and the two easily make themselves comfortable sitting across each other in the pillows and rugs on the floor. Millianna had been thoughtful enough to include an extra cup for Natsu in the set. Erza pours them both a cup right away, and lean sideways to rest an elbow against the armrest beside her on the floor before she takes a sip of her tea. Natsu does the same, but he leans forward, elbows resting on the table.

He never really liked tea much, so when he notices the cup of honey on the table, he breathes a sigh of relief and begins adding some to his cup. The added sweetness is enough to appease him. Typically, he preferred chocolate, but this is on him for not asking Millianna to serve that as well. In speaking of the girl-

"I saw the training swords in your receiving room." he says. "Is Millianna enlisting on the next call for recruits?"

"She is." Erza says with a smile. "She's finally of age for it. From what she tells me, her family doesn't sound very enthusiastic about it, they seem to prefer her keeping her job as a house servant."

Natsu hums, absently stirring his tea. "Do you still need her around?"

"For house chores? Land, no. I can manage that." Erza laughs lightly. "I took her in the first place because no one would, all complaining that she was too scrappy and feisty when she's only a girl who doesn't like taking their shit."

Natsu rolls his eyes. "Now that the wars are over, can we just get rid of the bastard officers? A lot of 'em only stayed on because we needed as many hands on deck as possible."

"Oh, Metallicana already dismissed several, last time I checked. The ones who only got promoted because of their family titles." Erza says, her smile satisfied. "But really… I liked having Millianna around for company, and it's been nice to teach her some basics of sword-handling, but she'll do better honing her skills with the squads. The old training swords are sort of my parting and good-luck gift to her. Might also serve as a note to her family that their daughter is talented enough to impress someone like... me."

Natsu raises an eyebrow, grinning. "Using your influence, Titania? First time I've heard of it."

"It's for a cause!" Erza argues, though her cheeks color slightly. She never really revelled on her reputation. She knew her worth, and that was that. "If… If it helps a hopeful girl with lots of potential, I'd gladly assert my… influence... more often."

He hums thoughtfully, then finally nods, letting it slide. He couldn't say otherwise for himself, anyway, as just the other day, he himself had gotten a soldier booted for the trouble he did in the Sky Dragon's premises.

They sit in silence for a moment, both to sip their drinks, and then Natsu finally takes a deep breath and says, "I came to talk to you about… about what you said earlier. The Ambassador thing."

Erza nods, studying her friend's face closely. He looks tentative, so she reaches out to lay her hand on his arm. "I have to say, I was surprised, but I do think it fits you. It's bound to be an adventure, and this time it won't be a war."

He snorts. "Might still be, you know, with my diplomacy skills."

The woman rolls her eyes, exasperated. "Natsu, for the last time, I know no one would say it because that's how aristocracy works, but _everyone_ is absolutely _happy_ that you punched that man."

That gets him to laugh. "You all validate me too much."

"He deserved it." she says, voice low as she shudders at the memory. Under her breath, she starts muttering. " _The way he looked at Empress Mavis… Land, I could have chopped him to pieces…"_

"Okay, I'll interrupt your early morning murder thoughts now." Natsu chimes in, though he chuckles one more time before he finally says, "I want you as the Royal Ambassador's protector."

That seems to sober Erza up, and she looks at her friend, her Prince, in surprise yet again. "Your… protector? You want me to sail with you to Ishgar, to be your… how do they say it there? Your..." she stops to think, then in a language that Natsu recognizes from the few times he had heard Mavis, Gajeel and Anna speak it, she says, " _Swordsman?_ "

"You know their language?"

"Only a few choice words." she says. "Mostly unsavory ones, really. Partnered up with Gajeel in the trenches for a while, you learn some words in his native tongue. That's what he called people who swear their swords to protect a specific person, or a noble house."

Natsu nods, taking in the information. "Well, that's what I want to call you when we get there."

Erza smiles wistfully. "You know I've already sworn my sword to you and yours, Prince Natsu Dragonil."

"Then I want you to go with me when I sail to Fiore..." he starts, looking into her eyes, warm brown, almost gold in the morning light. "...and continue doing what you've always done."

She thinks about this for a while. When she speaks again, she asks, "Who else?"

"Who else what?"

"Who else have you asked?"

"Only you." he says. "Well, I'm already working with Sting and Rogue, but only for the preparations being done here. They've yet to decide if they would sail with me."

She accepts this easily. "They can work with you here, but they're too important to leave."

"I told Wendy we're in need of a healer in our crew, because I think she might like to see new places. She's hesitant, but I said if she finds herself interested, we'd be happy to have her."

"She's so young, but she's already qualified. A senior healer at her age." Erza nods, understanding. "She really ought to see more of life outside those halls, but she did work very hard for what she has now. It's right to give her time."

"...and finally, you." he continues. "I'm asking outright, because I grew up with magic… well, _everywhere_ \- in my veins, in the air that I breathe, and now I'm going to this new land without that and... frankly? I am scared out of my mind."

Erza's eyes soften. "You've never been without it."

"Never." he shakes his head. "I don't know how it would feel to not sense the Land's magic on my feet. Even in our farthest territories, it might be scarce, but it's still there."

"You need someone who can fight well without using magic."

"You're at your strongest without it." he confirms. "I can't see anyone else who could protect me better than you can."

"So I'm your best candidate?"

"That, but also, you're my friend, and… well… wouldn't it be a fun trip to be on together?"

Erza laughs, nodding her head in agreement. "It does sound like an exciting plan."

Natsu grins back. "So… you'll go then?"

She almost nods, but at the first tilt of her head, she seems to remember herself. Natsu watches his friend's expression morph from amusement to hesitation. "Natsu, I'd love to, but… There are things…" she sighs, and it pulls at Natsu that she looks _pained_ as she asks, "Can you give me time, too?"

"Erza." he starts, and is at a loss of what to say for a while. When she only looks down, he reaches out to hold her hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's- Natsu, it's nothing, really, I just-"

They are interrupted when they hear a startled squeak from the side, and both whip their heads to see the young woman standing by the bedroom doorway. Natsu expected Millianna, perhaps, but instead he gapes as he takes in the sight of the stranger - he doesn't know this girl, but he recognizes the clothing - what little of it - that she wears: jeweled and flimsy, barely covering any skin in her well-endowed body.

"Adah!" Erza exclaims, withdrawing her hand from Natsu's and climbing to her feet, walking towards the girl. "Did we wake you up?"

The girl blushes, taking in Erza's post-training appearance, painfully shy as she wraps her arms around herself. When she speaks, Natsu notes the distantly familiar accent. "N-No, milady- I just... I... woke up by myself..."

She must be one of the dancers who provided entertainment during the previous night's gathering. Natsu was in attendance, a bonfire and a feast in the soldiers' camp to celebrate someone's birthday or something. He had retired early, but he did catch the lively performance by the caravan girls. Besides that, he didn't know much about how the night went-

Except now, he also had knowledge of the fact that one of the girls seemed to have spent the night at Erza's.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you." Erza says, smiling softly as she tucks strands of the girl's - Adah's - disheveled, wild red-gold hair behind her ear.

Scratch that, Natsu thought, spotting some marks on the girl's exposed neck and hips. She _definitely_ spent the night at Erza's.

"I-I'm… I'm very sorry, I didn't know- You have a guest..." Adah trails off, pressing up against Erza as if to hide. Natsu realizes that she probably feels uncomfortable with him looking, so he averts his gaze and pointedly stares at his cup of tea instead.

"Oh, it's no trouble. He's a good friend. Natsu-" Erza starts, and this time when Natsu looks up, he makes sure to look at the woman's face only. Though he also notes that Erza's hand laid comfortingly, reassuring, on her waist. "This is Adah, she was one of the performers last night. Adah, this is my friend, Natsu. I think he saw your performance too. Didn't you, Natsu?"

"I did. It's nice to meet you, Adah." he says, with a sincere smile.

"Oh, Land- You're Prince Dragonil!" Adah squeaks, and this time she does cling to Erza, blushing furiously. "It's my honor to meet you, Your Highness! Please excuse my-... my appearance, I- Oh, I look like a mess-"

"It's fine! It's fine, I promise." Natsu says, trying to appease. "You and your friends did great last night. It was quite a performance."

"Thank you! Oh, the girls would be so happy you thought so!" she says, earnest, then she looks at Erza. "I regret I must go back now, though, milady."

"Now?" Erza's brows furrow. "You haven't had anything yet. Would you like some tea before you go? I can have breakfast prepared for you-"

Adah shakes her head. "It's alright, milady. There would be plenty to eat when I get back. Our caravan leaves at noon. They must be looking for me. I must return before they grow worried."

Erza looks conflicted, but she nods anyway. "Alright, but you can't walk around camp like this, let me give you one of my robes. I'll also have Millianna accompany you-"

Adah's eyes widen in shock as Erza pulls her back to the bedroom. "Oh, milady, I can't possibly-"

"Please." Erza says, voice firm as she cups the young woman's cheek. "For my peace of mind, _sweet one_?"

Natsu's brows shoot up, recognizing the foreign word - it's from a distant local dialect, one he knows Erza knew fluently because it is spoken in territories situated in the border of the Dragnov Kingdom, of Belserion, her homeland.

It's hardly audible, but Natsu catches Adah's whispered reply, spoken in the same dialect. " _For you, Princess._ "

Well, now. This is _something_.

He waits patiently as the women move around in the bedroom, and when they re-emerge, Adah is wearing one of Erza's simpler robes, her hair now pulled back in a bun on top of her head. Erza tells Natsu that she'll show Adah to the door, and Natsu could only nod quietly and wave an awkward goodbye to Adah as she bows respectfully to him.

He waits, patient, for Erza to come back.

Well, maybe he isn't so patient, because he downs a cup of tea bottoms up and pours himself another in an effort to clear his head. That… explains some things.

As soon as Erza comes back, he says, "Okay, if you were worried about sailing away because you have a girlfriend, you should have just told me. We can take her with us on the voyage."

Erza rolls her eyes in exasperation as she takes her seat across him again. "It's not what you think it is, Natsu."

"Of course it isn't." he deadpans. "Just like it's not like you at all to take a pretty girl home because you saw her dance once, and to call her darling and to let her call you princess."

She looks surprised. "You understood that?"

He shrugs. "We went to fight in those borders once. Had to know a bit of the dialect."

Erza doesn't ask him to explain further, and instead she sighs as she pours more tea in her cup. "After the dancing, the caravan girls went to mingle with some of the crowd. Adah sat with the men in the table next to where I was, and… I guess someone had asked her to sing, so she did, and I recognized the song, she was singing in Old Belseri. Um… a dead language, from ancient Belserion. Princess lessons would teach you dead languages, I guess.

"When she was done, I called her to me. You'd already left, and Gajeel had disappeared somewhere. No one dared question it. I asked her where she learned the song, she said she came from this little town on the outskirts of Dragnov. I recognized the name, we talked in dialect. It's been so long since I did that, I had almost forgotten that I could speak it. I asked her to keep me company, tell me stories from home until it was time for them to leave, and she did, and she stayed even when her friends have retired to their caravan.

"I took her home, away from the cold. I asked about Belserion. She told me about what little news she knows. The Mad Queen's madder and angrier every day, many people still flee from the capital, the Great Library's still locked under her spell. But that's all she could tell me, so I asked her to just tell me old stories again. I know many of them already of course… I just-... I just wanted to hear them told with words that sound like home, you know?"

She takes a sip of her tea, and Natsu stares at his. After a while, he whispers. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's all fine." she says with a reassuring smile. "It was a good night."

He snorts, finding it funny how simple she tried to make it all sound. "Looked like it, too."

"I simply made it worth her while." she says, this time with a light blush and an indignant smile. "Shut up, Natsu."

"I'm not saying anything!" He laughs, lighthearted again. "So I guess between all that, you let it slip that you were a princess? No, better - you were _the_ princess."

"Actually, she recognized me." she answers with a hint of amusement. "She's a smart girl, knew my accent wasn't as provincial as I tried to make it sound. Also said something about how only pure-blooded Belserion royals have hair this color. I do admit, it is a dead giveaway."

"And you put it in your name?" he grins.

"And I put it in my name." she repeats in agreement, because Erza Scarlet might have shed her royal status and her title, but she always owned who she is.

"So… if it's not your beautiful dancing, singing, story-telling friend Adah..." he ventures again, more careful now. "Are you unsure about sailing away because you want to keep an eye on Belserion from here? You're worried something may happen to your mother and we would be across the sea on the different continent?"

She looks him in his eyes, and then shakes her head. "You missed a little. I'm not worried for my mother. I'm worried for my Empress and my Emperor. I'm scared that Queen Eileen would try to hurt my new family... and I wouldn't be here to protect them like I promised."

"I understand." he says, pulling up his best, reassuring smile. He meant what he said. He understands, but it still left him feeling a bit shaken. He had thought he would surely have Erza if he only asked - he should have know she has ties in the Empire even heavier than the others had. "Let me know when you decide?"

Erza smiles. "I will."

.

* * *

.

Natsu leaves Erza's house only to stop by another, just a few blocks away, down the same street. He does a quick check, sensing magic inside the house. He knocks on the door first, and because he knows that Gajeel had and will never employ help, he calls out, "It's Natsu! Open up, _Iron-bastard_!"

He doesn't mean the bastard part, not really - but he knows that Gajeel knows that already.

In Vistarion's tongue, to someone who doesn't know better, the nickname sounds cruel - it used to be a slur that the other soldiers had taken to calling Gajeel when he was still starting his service, filled with all the callous anger of a jaded man and the bad manners of a foreigner who doesn't bow to royalty, on top of all his untapped potential. Over the years and as he climbed the ranks, the man had gone to own the name for himself, and nowadays when it's addressed to him, it is more likely out of respect, adoration, or even endearment. It's just as well as calling Erza ' _Titania'_.

Just with considerably less grace.

The door slides open to Gajeel Redfox himself, noticeably halfway into getting into his training gear.

Before Natsu could go into the minimal amount of pleasantries that he knew the man could tolerate _('Good morning, Gajeel, I see you're heading to the training grounds? Mind if I walk with you?')_ , Gajeel huffs and beats him to it.

"No." the man snaps. Natsu isn't even aware there was _something_ to be snapping about.

Natsu stops. "...Uh, pardon- I mean, _what_?"

A scoff. "I said 'no', _Your Imperial Royal Prince Highness Ambassador…_ or whatever way you're supposed to be called now."

Gajeel is always rude, but not always _this_ rude. And sarcastic! Is he in a bad mood? Natsu tilts his head, too much at a loss to be bothered by the utter lack of respect he's being met with. "Wait. Wait- _Please._ I'm confused - I'm honestly confused-"

Gajeel rolls his eyes.

"What are you saying 'no' to, exactly?"

"I heard from the others- well. From Metallicana, then from Rogue. You're Ambassador or some shit and you're going to Fiore to open trade and you're gathering folks to come with you. You need a local guide? Well, _find someone else_. Not me, you're not dragging me back to that continent, _My Prince_."

"Oh." is all Natsu is able to say, nodding. "Alright, then."

"Right. Are we done now?"

"That… is actually not why I came to you, though?"

"What?"

" _What?_ "

Gajeel looks exasperated now as he growls. "What else did you come to me for?!"

"Hey, you don't get to do that!" Natsu growls back, more petulant than angry. "You're the one who snapped at me first thing before I could even tell you 'good morning', and assuming the _wrong_ things- I did not consider asking you to be a… local guide…? _What even is that-_ Never even crossed my mind to- I wasn't about to ask you to sail with me or something! I know you'd rather _die_ before you go back to Ishgar, I've only listened to you cursing that land so many times while you were drunk and we were stuck together in a camp!"

Well. Gajeel at least had the sense to look ashamed. "...Oh."

Natsu sighs, scratching his head. "Let's just… forget 'bout all that. You were defensive, I get it. Just stop… snapping at me, man. I'm a little shit, but I don't deserve that."

Gajeel nods, looking considerably more agreeable this time. "Fine. Sorry for snapping at you. I haven't had breakfast yet and the first face I see today is your mug."

A pout. "But I have a nice mug."

"Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that."

"I'm a handsome prince."

"Of course you are."

"Grandine said so!"

"Grandine's half-blind."

"Still ought to make me half-handsome."

"That doesn't make sense and you know it." Gajeel shakes his head in resignation, but he's calmer now, and a smile is starting to tug at his lips. "So. Prince Dragonil. How may I serve you today?"

Natsu brushes off the obvious sarcasm and answers him, straightforward. "You were right that it's something to do with the Ambassador job. I won't ask you to come sail with me. But I also know Fiore is your homeland. I need to learn a lot of thing before I go, so I was thinking, maybe you can teach me a bit of the language?"

Gajeel looks surprised, but not particularly dismayed by the idea. "You want me… to teach you the language?"

"Yeah! You're one of four people here who know how to speak it. I don't want to bother Mavis any more than I already had, Zera's busy at the temples, and Lady Anna's still in her sabbatical. I figured I'd ask you."

"Well… That's… fine, I guess." Gajeel says, looking like he's still not quite sure to what he agreed to, but he shrugs it off. "I do have some free time in the afternoons since Metallicana's started to have others besides me oversee the soldiers' training..."

Natsu beams. "It's just until Lady Anna's back, I swear. I think we expect her back in two months, but you never know with her, so it may be a bit longer. But when she gets back, I'll sit in with her instead."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I don't… mind."

"I mean, if you're my only teacher, I'll probably sound like a barbarian when I get there. We can't have that, right?"

Gajeel sneers. "Shut up before I change my mind."

"So... you gettin' breakfast?" Natsu asks, now bouncing on his toes, all too used to the other man's grumpiness. "Can I come with?"

Gajeel scoffs as he finishes with his training outfit and steps out of his house, securing the door behind him. "You sure you don't prefer breakfast in your royal bedchambers?"

"Aw, no!" As they start walking down the street, Natsu slings an arm around his friend and fellow general's shoulders. Gajeel is taller, so he ends up halfway between pulling the man down and hanging off him. "I'm a prince of my people!"

"Of course you are- You're heavy, _get off_ -"

"Me? Heavy? One of the Iron Dragon's best generals can't even lift his prince?"

He's answered with a low growl. " _Oh, you asked for it, Your Highness."_

Natsu cackles as Gajeel picks him up and then easily throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

.

* * *

.

"So… how goes the scouting?" Mavis asks as she sits with Natsu on the palace balcony, the one with a good view of the brilliant, glowing colors of the Vistarion marketplace.

Natsu hums first before replying. "How does Zeref do it?"

"How do I do what?" a deep voice says in answer, and they both turn to see Zeref himself walking towards them. He looks tired, as usual, but he had a fond smile on his face as he eyes two of his favorite people together, enjoying a peaceful afternoon.

"How do you just… order people you care about around? Tell them to just… do this and that? Because I tried, and I couldn't do it. I just end up asking 'em nicely."

Zeref's smile bares a hint of melancholy as he props his elbows on the railings beside where the other two are sitting - a rare moment of relaxation for the Emperor. "Do you resent me for that?" he asks his brother.

Natsu's answer is a snort that comes from holding laughter back. "No! Of course not, it's your job!"

"Stop asking ridiculous questions, my love." Mavis says with a bemused smile of her own. "Also, won't you come join us? You're missing the wonderful view of the marketplace."

He blinks. "I am joining you now, aren't I?"

"No, you're not." Natsu says. "This here is the best position for viewing."

Zeref realizes what they're saying and chuckles. "I can see the marketplace well enough, thank you."

Mavis pouts. "Zeref. Just… _suck it up_ and _come up here_."

"But-"

His wife raises an eyebrow now, tilting her head for full effect. "Is the Emperor too good for sitting in the railings?"

" _Ooooohhhh…"_ Natsu jeers, because of course he would always take Mavis's side.

Zeref sighs and finally concedes. "Fine. I could win wars but I could never win against you both."

It's uncomfortable at best, in his heavy robes, but he manages to climb up and settle beside the other two. It must look so unbecoming for His Great Imperial Majesty, sitting on the balcony railings, his legs dangling from the edge. But he had to admit, it indeed provided a better view of the marketplace.

Mavis scoots over to tuck herself to his side, snuggling until she's comfortable. He wraps an arm around her tightly as she whispers, "Now, watch."

It's always a sight to behold, the marketplace at sunset. As the sun sets behind the distant mountains and the sky darkens, the people start lighting up their lanterns and fires, and the simultaneous use of magic adds to the usual colors they are used to seeing. The marketplace lights up, brighter than during any other time in the day, like a jewel shimmering in a sun's ray. Then slowly, as the people settle back, the lights and colors dim to its usual, though still brilliant, shine.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that." Natsu says from Zeref's other side. He meets his brother's eye and grins.

"Will you miss it when you leave?" Zeref asks.

Natsu's nose scrunches up. "Have you eaten anything today? You've been askin' a lot of ridiculous questions."

Mavis giggles, and Zeref looks at her, betrayed.

"I'll miss it." Natsu answers, finally. "But I have a year to watch it, everyday."

Zeref nods, and reaches out to ruffle Natsu's hair. "We'll simply make the most of that year then, little brother."

Natsu beams. "You bet we will, big brother."

.

.

.

 _ **IV.**_

.

If Zeref were to describe his brother's work ethic, he'll put it like this: Natsu is absolutely _terrible_ when he's forced into something he doesn't want to do, he'll power through some if necessary just to put his family at ease, but when he actually sets his mind on something, he throws his whole self into it.

When Zeref says that Natsu throws his whole self into something, he means that his brother tackles a goal with almost single-minded determination, and knows better than to spare time for complaints or something as trivial as his pride. Natsu had never really been one for the fine details, the strategies or the numbers, he wasn't one to learn new geographies, cultures or even languages... but once he sees that these are needed before he can achieve whatever it is he's trying to achieve, he willingly adds those to the list.

Growing up, Zeref watched his brother run from his lessons about runes and ancient languages, only for him to later pour his heart and soul into learning them when he was told that it was a crucial step to spellcasting and using magic. Zeref watched over his brother's career and had observed that it was simply the way Natsu did things. He sat through what he claimed were boring meditation sessions because it was part of learning martial arts. He learned intricate runes and magic symbols because he wanted to be a fire mage. He joined the soldiers in training to familiarize himself with their routines. He learned military commands and practices from Igneel and Gajeel so he could lead. He took strategic cues from Mavis to establish himself as one of Zeref's strongest generals.

Natsu might never seek these things on his own time, but if they made it to the list, he'll do them. Simple as that. If he needs to learn something, he'll study. If he finds himself at a loss even then, he'll readily admit that he needs help and seek it himself.

Zeref's old advisors, ones he practically _inherited_ from his late father and Emperor, often called Natsu 'reckless'. Even Igneel, with a soft spot a mile wide for the boy, didn't argue with that assessment, but lovingly used the word 'willful' instead.

It had been Mavis who first claimed that Natsu is simply 'practical'. While Zeref couldn't, for his life, remember a time that his brother had been _practical_ , Mavis had said that " _An asset is only as good as how you choose to utilize it, Zeref. Your advisors are old jerks who don't realize how strong Natsu's 'willfulness' makes him."_

He believed her then, and he believes her all over again as he leans against the wall, listening in amusement to a conversation he had almost ignored as he passed by before he realized what it was about.

"This list is- This list is… how many pages?" Natsu asks, sounding shaken. Zeref knows how much he hates long lists.

Rogue sounds unfazed as he says, "Three."

"We have dirt on all these people?"

"Those are the only ones with lots of… dirt. Ones with only minor, harmless offenses were not included."

"Hells, do we have clean people at all?"

"Of course we do!" Laughter, from Sting. He sounds very amused. "Natsu, you underestimate the number of trading families and companies we have in the Empire. This is simply a list of the ones you'd want to avoid. Say… see that name at the top of the list?"

"Yes. Everyone knows this family."

"They started out very clean, right, but now Metallicana is preparing to raid that company because the Shadows finally tracked evidence that they're slave-trading. I doubt you'd wanna work with 'em, eh?"

"Slave-...The head of this family was at that fancy banquet we threw a few months ago! That's… that's him, right? Old, tall, super boring, talks everyone's ears off? About… about the rats on his _cacao_ fields..."

"And now you know he's evil."

Natsu groans. "How do you get so much dirt on these guys? His dad was like… Igneel's drinking buddy!"

There's a pause, and then, "Um. Training?" Another pause. Zeref can just imagine his brother's dumbfounded face. There's a sigh, and Zeref can also pretty much see Rogue's helpless expression. "It's kind of my job, Natsu."

"I knew you spy on royals and rich people for like… treason, illegal stuff and whatnot… I didn't know you also look into businessmen."

Zeref isn't so surprised by this, by Natsu's unfamiliarity. Natsu has always been under Igneel's wing, and the Fire Dragon's office is less… formal than the other offices. With only a choice few mages, they guarded the Temples, kept in touch with the priestesses and communed with the Land to ensure the balance of magic in the Empire. Most of Igneel's agents were dispatched to the other offices, ensuring magic is being practiced rightfully. A good amount of them went to the army, under the Iron Dragon's ranks. They are fierce fighters as fire mages, but they did their primary duty in the territories, evaluating the stability of magic in new lands.

Zeref knows that Natsu is familiar with the primary functions and some minute details of the Shadow and Light offices. The Light Dragon's office protects the Empire's history, art and culture through business, trade and tourism. The Shadow Dragon's agents are spread in a network of information to keep the Emperor up to date with things… behind the curtains. Natsu had learned, during the war, that their information about the culture of their enemies came from Weisslogia's men, while tips on the movements of insurgents and invaders were from Skiadrum's agents.

What he must not have realized was that war is just another kind of business deal, and that both the Light and Shadow Dragons offices handled much more beyond historical artifacts and suspicious foreign dignitaries.

"You'll be surprised how much of their dirty laundry go together, the businessmen and royals." Rogue says.

Zeref has always admired the young man's patience, a thing learned growing up with excitable souls like Sting and Natsu. He himself can be quite cutting at times.

"Our empire thrives on trading. Our nobles and our richest families are all businessmen."

"Oh. I guess… I never thought about it like that, until now. I knew they have land and fields. Mines and people. They are all trading companies in the end, huh?"

"They are." Rogue continues. "In the old days, maybe the Shadows and the Light Dragon's office had let pass some… misdemeanors, among these companies as long as it doesn't affect the Imperial Treasury, but lately, with the war efforts and all, these might cause complications. You know how they always say Emperor Zeref changed the rules, fixed the system?"

"Um… yep, only the reason for so many assassination attempts. And wars. Old geezers weren't fond of him. Said he listened to foreigners too much - which… were Mavis and Lady Anna, so like, two? They said he was messin' up tradition. They liked Father's rule better."

"Messin' up tradition, my ass." Sting scoffs. "Your brother did so much for the people. He's a hero."

Natsu lets out a bitter laugh. "Hah. Rich snobs don't like heroes."

That, Zeref knew all too well. His newer, younger advisors and counsellors were enthusiastic about the shifts, but the old families? His father's old advisors? Oh, he only made so many of them unhappy.

"Okay. History lesson, Your Highness." Sting says. "So you know how important it is that we have, as you say, _dirt_ on these potential trading partners."

"Ugh, I hate history lessons…" There's a sigh, a resigned one, but Natsu only replies, "But fine, let's hear it. So this all makes sense."

"So… the common people. They looked up to your father and his predecessors, right?"

"The Dragonil line is one of strength and might." Natsu drawls. "We carry the Empire and lead our people with… absolute power and some shit like that… It's lame, they made me memorize it once, don't remind me."

"Right. So, people love your family, but it doesn't mean your family's always done the best for the people. They made the Empire rich, because of all the rich families, trading and shit, countries and allies… but let's face it, some businesses are dirty, dabbling on blood and dark magic, and some of our former allies had slaves, some oppress their own minorities. Heck, Belserion's still a mess. It's just Queen Eileen's mad and holds valuable hostage that we haven't cut ties with her yet."

"Don't let Erza hear you say that."

"Oh, Natsu." Rogue chimes in with a chuckle. "She'd probably be the first to say that."

Natsu groans. "That's fair. Right. So, we were rich, people were fine but not as happy as they should have been, and we had bad friends."

Zeref almost wanted to laugh - his brother always made things sound so simple.

"That's the gist." Sting continues. "Until your Father passed, and your brother became Emperor. Now, he continued the rule just the same, right? With Commander Igneel guiding him. Igneel's open to change, we all know that, but Emperor Zeref was young and new-"

"I know this. He couldn't make any major changes until his rule's… stable… 'cause otherwise there's risk of making a bunch of nobles and counsellors sulk about it and dethrone him. He told me about a lot of things he wanted to change but can't because… uh... traditions?"

"Right. Dad said that Emperor Zeref was slow in those first few years, but all the tiny moves he made were careful and sure. He got Mavis into court by convincing everyone she'll only advice on war tactics. He granted higher than expected positions to a choice few foreigners and representatives from the territories, saying it's to pacify people who may feel underrepresented. He allowed Grandine to take in commoners and refugees, not just nobles as apprentice healers. He told Dad to open the Light Dragon's main hall of artifacts to the people. He asked Skiadrum to keep tabs on our shady allies."

"It's little by little," Rogue said, picking up easily - they were always a unit. "But by the time he's in a stable position, he's all set to suddenly give the Empire an overhaul, without risking his position. He's got an expert tactician in case of wars. He's got Invel, Dimaria, Brandish, a hand-picked personal guard who are all from different lands and wouldn't be bribed by local nobles. He's gained the adoration of the people for his generosity, and he has ammunition against our questionable friends and allies for their... illegal… deeds."

Zeref listens in, reminiscing. It seemed so long ago, but Rogue was right - those years were some gruelling years, where he had to quietly just gather defenses around himself, where every move was calculated. It was painful to keep his distance from Mavis, getting to know her and working so closely with her - he couldn't risk her position if she had been accused of seducing her way into court. He had also unintentionally neglected his relationship with Natsu, and had left him in Igneel's care instead during what should be his brother's formative years.

"And then…" Natsu says now. "And then he changed everything. I remember that. So many questions. So many people who quit, or who told him he's taking too many risks. And wars were started. But the people… Man, the people held festivals. We didn't have to issue a summons when war broke out because they were volunteering to fight instead."

"Emperor Zeref is a champion to them when he made it clear that they matter as much as their masters do." Rogue says. "Igneel, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Metallicana and Grandine… they lobbied behind your brother because they've wanted to do all this for long enough. Emperor Zeref cut ties to allies and families who were involved in human trade and dark magic, also to countries who still practiced slavery. Wars happened because they resented that we're not supporting their endeavors anymore. Your brother pushed back but didn't attack their people, just their suspect rulers. Which… you have to admit, somehow sent the right message to the new territories."

"And throughout all that, the ones who's been gathering all the intel…"

"...are the Shadows. And the office making sure ends would meet even after cancelling a dozen or so trade routes to now former allies, hand-picking which family or country pose major risks to the economy if we lose them-"

"-is the Light Dragon's office." Natsu finishes, taking a deep breath. "Okay. I got it. So now, with us taking our trade and culture to Ishgar…"

"We need the absolute best. The cleanest. I've drawn up a plan, some estimates. How much and how many - people, goods, art and fancy stuff you hate but look great in - that we'll have to bring. And they need to be the best." Sting replies, firm and decisive. Zeref is reminded that the young man is Weisslogia's finest apprentice and heir, after all. "We can't afford dirt aired in a foreign land. The reputation of the companies and traders we'll be bringing with us, introducing to our new partners, should be spotless. We should always have the upper hand in things like these, and our new friends musn't find anything to question about us."

"Why can't we simply take the partners we already have?" Natsu asks, sounding thoughtful for once. "We have those, right? We have many companies around, but there are chosen ones who already provide for the palace, exclusively? They are clean, right? They must be. They're… _ours_."

"Yes, we do. And yes, they are. But that already risks favoritism, and besides, we can't be sure they'll be able to constantly supply both the palace and Ishgar at the same time."

Natsu makes a humming noise. "Oh. Good catch."

"Also, it won't be just your business in Ishgar that would be at risk if we bring in suspect traders." Rogue adds. "The rest of the company that remains here could easily use their Empire-sanctioned trading deal with the Royal Ambassador at Ishgar as an excuse for all sorts of activities. Bribery, fraud, illegal goods could slip easily, and all under _your_ name, Natsu. That's trouble for everyone, specially your brother, who appointed you in the first place."

"Huh. So… you're saying, I have to choose partners who won't take advantage of my title and their appointment."

"Just like how you chose yours truly! So," Sting starts again, and there's sounds of paper rustling. "You might want to make note of this list again."

"Mm-hm. Basically… this is the list of companies I shouldn't allow anywhere near this trade deal."

"Some of them are the head companies, some of them are known partners of said companies that could be used to get to the deal anyway."

"Do we have a list of companies we actually like?"

More rustling. This time, it's Rogue who says, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Huh. One page."

"It was five, but Sting had it shortlisted further."

"You should have given this to me first!" Natsu complains. "Why didn't you just show me this?!"

Sting sniggers. "Well, I figured it was important that you learn about your enemies before your friends first, Your Highness."

Natsu groans, then only grumbles to himself. He must be reading the new list. "I recognize most of these names… somehow. Alright, but I want to meet with them first before I really choose-"

"Done." Sting sings. "We've arranged for a gathering of all available major traders and companies next week. Weisslogia's started preparations to accommodate it in our halls."

"Oh- Wait, _what?!_ "

"You're meeting them all!" Sting says, very joyful. "We need to pick people you can get along with. Also it's common courtesy to announce to every trader that we'll be opening a new channel. Give them a chance to bid and offer, you know, even if we already have a shortlist. Of course, they don't know that we do, but it's still good to see how they react-"

"This… this is happening. Next week?"

"Yep! Prepare a speech, I guess? Weisslogia and I can handle the announcements and the statistics. Of course you'll know all about that too. But it's our job to talk about it."

"You just…. You just did… all this?"

"It's... my job? You told me to give you a to-do list and I did, and you looked through everything and said it was fine."

"Well… it _was_ fine, but-"

"Then I asked you _when_ you wanna do which, and you told me to manage your schedule as long as I keep a couple of days and all evenings free for training and for you to spend time with your family."

Natsu groans. "This is prince lessons all over again."

"But _better_ ," Sting corrects, sounding every bit like the persuasive, charismatic businessman he was born to be. "Because you get to shake hands and make friends."

"With old businessmen? Take me back to boring solitary lessons, will you? Wait- you said I get to meet _everyone_? That includes the… bad ones?"

"Yes. Now, try to keep your distance, but not too much-"

"I can't possibly remember all those names in your lists! What- Rogue, do you-? Do you remember every name on there? Wait- Does-... During banquets… Zeref-... Does Zeref memorize all those names? With all those _faces_?!"

Zeref holds back his laugh at the sound of disbelieving panic in his brother's voice.

"I don't." Rogue replies. "Sting does, though."

"That's what you have me for, Natsu. I _know_ people. Lots. Of people." Sting says, on the verge of laughter himself. "The banquets… when the Emperor goes around talking to our guests, you do know who's stuck to his side, right?"

"Mavis?"

A snort. "Other side."

There's an intake of breath. Realization. "Weisslogia."

"And what's my dad always doing?"

"...whisperin' to Zeref's ear- Oh. _Ohhhhh…_ I get it. Fine. You- You promise to do that for me?"

"I'll be your date." Sting teases, voice low. "Prince Dragonil." - and Zeref can _just_ see the wink that came with that. Weisslogia's boy, through and through.

Natsu makes a gagging noise. "Stop… Gross..."

"Excuse you! I am a very attentive, considerate, and caring companion." Sting huffs, sounding hurt now. "I am a good date."

"He's not." Rogue interjects. "He flirts with everyone."

"Maybe I wouldn't flirt with everyone if _someone_ would just _attend_ these things with me _for once_." Sting argues, petulant.

"I won't abandon my job to be your arm piece in a fancy gathering of people fake smiling and fawning at each other." Rogue replies. "I am not as good a liar as you."

Sting gasps, offended.

Rogue remedies that by adding, "That's a compliment. My love, light of my life."

Sting gasps, louder and with more feeling _._ "I am an _actor_!"

"Land." Natsu mumbles, hardly audible. "You two are unbearable. Sting, adjust my schedule so I don't have to deal with you both at the same time?"

"All due respect, I won't let you separate us, My Prince." Sting deadpans. "Also, I think you'll find it better to learn the ways of the Light and Shadow Dragons, hand-in-hand."

"I take it you'll also be hand-in-hand during that time?" Natsu says dully. There's no reply. "Very professional."

"Oh, you love us." Sting chides.

"Not that much." Natsu sighs. "But fine, let's do this… businessmen gathering whatever- Shit. I haven't even started learning about Ishgar yet! What'll I say when they ask?"

There's a sound of fingers snapping, and Sting proudly says, "Oh, that starts the day after tomorrow, My Prince! I'll be bringing a very nice map, and I invited Gajeel for some assistance."

"Gajeel?" Natsu asks, sounding skeptical. "What did you bribe him with?"

Sting doesn't reply.

It's Rogue who finally says, "A basket of the best kiwi fruits we receive, come next harvest."

Natsu bursts out laughing, while Sting reprimands Rogue about blowing up his plan to make Natsu think he's just _that_ persuasive. Then the three agree to get started on teaching Natsu some trading basics.

Zeref smiles to himself, and decides that it is finally time to return to his duties.

His brother would be fine. Just like Weisslogia and Skiadrum never disappointed their Emperor, Zeref knows that Sting and Rogue would not lead their Prince astray.

.

* * *

.

"Say that again?" Natsu says, and beside him Sting raises a finger then nods, probably halfway to asking the same question himself.

Gajeel takes a deep breath. " _A-me-fu-ra-shi._ "

Natsu proceeds to repeat the syllables, and somehow completely butchers the attempt. Gajeel is not even sure that should be a word in any language.

Sting, his aptitude for languages a bit more refined, comes up with a heavily-accented, " _Aimfrarshi?_ "

"No." Gajeel growls.

This time, it's Rogue who tries, " _Amerufash... Amerufashi._ "

"Almost." Gajeel says, mildly impressed - he at least has the intonation down. " _Furashi_."

" _Ah-me-... f-furash… shi?_ "

"Needs practice, but you can say that to a local and they won't send you in the complete opposite direction, so... I guess that'll do fine." Gajeel appraises with a nod, then eyes the other two.

Natsu and Sting try again, and both sound just as hopeless.

Gajeel rolls his eyes, rubs his temples, and then sighs. "Fuck. Just call it Rain Country, for now. It's always raining there." he says, then the finger he had stuck on the map in the table slides to another spot as he continues, "Like in the Iceberg Country, where it's frozen over. And Jewel Country, where it's full of gemstone mines. Straightforward, if you know the language."

"Alright, that's a mistake on my part, I admit that." Sting says. "We should have put at least a few language lessons first before we went to geography and culture."

"You think?" Gajeel deadpans, but simply shrugs it off. "Whatever, let's use names in _Vistari_ first. So. Rain. Ice. Jewel. What else? Ah, this is _Stella_ , it's a word there that means stars. So. Star Country. It's a tourist spot or something to do with stars. There are a few more villages and small cities sprinkled here in the north. That's where I'm most familiar with 'cause that's where I'm from. But you'll be staying… here."

His finger circles the part of the map where a tiny wooden figure of a dragon has already been placed.

"Fiore Kingdom, which isn't a monarchy at all, but whatever. You'd wanna build your embassy in the _City_ , which is _Crocus_. In there, if you say _City_ , there's only one - which is. Well. _Crocus_."

" _Crocus._ " - all three of his companions repeat at once, and Gajeel stops, awkward.

He is… a drill sergeant. Not a geography teacher.

"R-Right." He coughs. "That's… That's where you'll be. It's got the major ports and docks, the… well, the acting government, most of the nobles, merchants and businesses. It's basically the capital. The rest of the country are farms, mines, small towns… of people... working on those farms and mines, and noble family estates. Like say… their vacation mansions. Tourist destinations aren't very common, but those are usually run or owned by some noble family too."

"So… nobles... own everything?" Natsu asks, brows furrowed.

"Yes." Gajeel nods. "This map? You can just as well mark 'em up, divide spots and instead of place names, just indicate which families own which places."

"But they're not a monarchy?"

"Monarchy's been abolished centuries ago. Abuse of magic and oppression of the people. I'm not big on that end of the wizards-and-royals deal, so maybe ask the Empress or Miss Zera about it. Or Lady Anna, she can tell you all about those fine historical details."

Natsu nods back, looking thoughtfully at the map again. "But there are nobles?"

"Nobles made that whole deal happen. They're basically just descendants of kings and queens and wizards themselves. I think. But... yeah - no more royals, no more magic, the nobles divvied everything up and also made themselves the government."

"We have a separate lesson on that with Miss Zera." Sting quips. "But for now- You said you were from the north region? We didn't know that."

"I don't go around tellin' people all about my hometown." Gajeel grumbles. "It's that place you can't even say the name of."

" _Amefura-shi?_ " Rogue asks, and is met with raised eyebrows.

"Y-Yeah. There." Gajeel says, blinking. Now he's properly impressed. "Heavy on the accent, but good job."

"The Rain Country?" Natsu recalls. "You mentioned that before, didn't you? You were used to the cold and you complained all the time 'bout Vistarion being a desert."

Gajeel shrugs. "I'm used to it now. I prefer actually seeing the sun everyday. Instead of just... clouds."

"So which nobles owned the Rain Country then? Must be real gloomy ones, I mean - what grows in constant rain?" Sting muses. "Couldn't be that profitable..."

"You'd be surprised." Gajeel says. "The place was all shadows and cold winds, yeah - but some rare beasts live in the near-freezing lake waters and in the forests. Plenty of fish. The trees are pine. Real tall, thick, shady ones. Good for furniture. Some fruits and flowers grow better in that cold and wet weather too. Real rare ones. Folks in the City like to acquire 'em during wintertime because their normal ones wither without the sun and warmth."

Sting dips his brush into ink and goes for his notes. "Interesting. Season-based products, huh… That's good… Sale's not year-round but they make up to that during their season. Tricky to manage but worth looking into…"

"You set him off, now." Rogue says, a fond smile on his face as Sting starts scribbling.

Gajeel rolls his eyes. "What- This is a small country in the sticks. I think you ought to focus on the big City."

"Eh, it _is_ interesting. We don't have many cold places in the Empire." Natsu says. "We have all afternoon anyway, let's just go over the map from north and then southwards. I wanna know this stuff."

Gajeel scoffs, looking irritated as he glared down at the map.

"Rogue and I are gathering information from a few of our traders who've been to Ishgar." Rogue tells Natsu. "They only come there for quick barter, like a supply stop before other channels. But they know some stuff about the City and the businesses. We'll get to the big names as soon as I'm done compiling everything they gave me."

Natsu only nods. "That's good. We gotta know who we wanna do official business with..."

"Nobody's mentioned this Rain Country before, though."

"Because it's in the countryside and your traders don't need furs or special winter orchids now, do they?" Gajeel deadpans.

"Well, we won't be just traders on a supply run. We're planning a long-time partnership. You didn't answer me earlier. Which noble family owns this one? I wanna take note of it-"

"I don't know." he cuts in, and the steel in his voice instantly catches his companions' attentions.

Sting lets out an uneasy laugh. "W-What? Man, you said you used to live there, you _must_ know who your landlords were-"

"Like Hells I'd know."

Gajeel lets out a huff, not meeting any of their eyes. He had never really been one to lie, even white ones, even of omission. Gajeel simply says ' _No, I won't answer.'_ when he is asked a question he doesn't want to share the answer to. In the time that Natsu had known him, Gajeel had never been one to hide, and always held tight to his right to silence.

"I just need the family name for reference." Sting says, sounding slightly miffed, hand still flying over the parchment.

Sting doesn't know Gajeel as well as Natsu does. Sting is probably too wrapped up in his business planning, in his mental tally of names and faces, to notice Gajeel sneak another glare at the spot on the map where his old home had been.

Thankfully, while Rogue doesn't know Gajeel as much either, he sees Natsu's imploring expression and reads the intent right. "He said he doesn't know, Sting. Let's just mention it the next time we find the traders in the docks. Surely they'd tell us if they know, it must have simply slipped their mind the last time-"

But of course, it's probably the thought of someone else having to intervene for him that snapped Gajeel's attention back to the others. He cuts Rogue off with another low growl. "Fine." he says, and grabs the paper and brush from Sting before writing the name down on paper, not trusting foreigners to do justice to the place names. He slides the paper and brush back as if burnt.

Sting blinks down at the foreign letters. With what little he had studied of the language so far, he tries to pronounce the name. " _Lok…? Loksee?_ "

" _Lockser_." Gajeel says. "They used to... hold all business in Rain Country. Now I don't know."

"You don't know for certain, or you don't know _now_ because it's been a while since you've been there?"

"I don't know _for certain_." Gajeel answers, curt and distant. "They don't have anythin' to do with the place anymore. That's the last I heard of that."

Sting nods, squinting at the letters again, then at the map, still deep in thought. "Is that normal? A business turnover? This doesn't look like a small place, or a small operation."

"No. It was- It was complicated, alright? Special case, nothing worth notin' about 'cause it won't happen to other places. So just- Move on. Here, you oughtta eye this - _Joya_." he says, haphazardly grabbing Sting's wrist to point his finger to another country instead. "Jewels. All mined from mountainsides and underground reserves. I'm pretty sure your partners will use those for leverage. Precious shiny stones for the rich."

"Oh, we will be bringing some of our own." Natsu says, and receives a nod from Sting when he looks to clarify.

"Bring big ones. Nobles in Ishgar love jewels."

Natsu grins. "All nobles love jewels."

"I mean, it's a whole… _deal_. The women have this tradition of commissioning this one piece of jewelry to pass on to their first daughter. The older your family, the more heirloom jewelry you have, specially if you're the first daughter of the first daughter... - and these daughters look at all their options and choose favorites. The bigger the stone, the more established the noblewoman who had it crafted would be recognized as."

"Oh…" Natsu furrows his brows in thought, looking wistful. "Like that gold and ruby bracelet Lady Anna has?"

"Probably." Gajeel shrugs.

"That's how they leave their legacy." Rogue says with a bemused smile. "The same way we inherit swords from our predecessors."

"Alright, then. Big stones, bigger than they can get in their Jewel Country. There's nothin' like noble ladies tryin' to one-up each other." Natsu says. "Sting?"

"I know, Your Highness. On it." comes Sting's mumbled reply as he continues to write. " _Joya_ , right… Carry on, then. What's in… _Bas…_ _Bals…_?

" _Balsam._ " Gajeel answers. "Hot springs. It's in an opportune location, high up to have good views, not high enough that carriages would give on the trip. Surrounded by forests and the widest river in the continent."

Natsu listens as Gajeel gives them further rundown on the countries and places in the map. He seems to ease up the further they go south, and once again Natsu wonders just what kind of life led Gajeel this far away from his homeland. He seems to hold disdain against Ishgar as a whole, but mostly for the Rain Country he came from. Natsu had asked Gajeel about his home before, but the answers he got were always vague. Honest, straight to the point, but stripped of all the details. Gajeel had always answered with ' _yes'_ or ' _no'_ or ' _I don't remember'_ or ' _I don't think about it anymore'_.

But sometimes, like now, Natsu catches Gajeel reach up to trace idle fingers on the intricately-carved silver cuff wrapped on his bicep, and he couldn't help but think that maybe Gajeel _does_ remember, _does_ think about his life before Alvarez, after all.

Igneel walks in by the time Gajeel moves his lessons to the city of _Crocus_. The man quickly waves dismissively when Gajeel, Sting and Rogue make to stand, and tells them to carry on as he sits with them. He is curious, if not slightly bored, as Gajeel proceeds to tell them about the many ways travellers enter the city from within the land. He beats Natsu to asking questions about the ports, and Gajeel thinks about it for a while before answering to the best of his ability.

Rogue has questions about the _Hill_ that Gajeel describes. It's a district for the City's elite, which is not unheard of, but in Alvarez, the royals and noble families have their estates scattered across the lands.

"It's mansions with their big gardens and lawns and fancy gates. Clean streets. Shiny carriages. Servants in fine cloaks. All in one nice hill." Gajeel says, then chuckles at Rogue's squinting expression. " _I know_ , it's heaven for thieves, right?"

"It's only missing a bow to tie it up nicely." Rogue sighs. "We haven't really talked about their culture and traditions, but they already sound like obnoxious people."

"Well, I'll be sure to tell the Empress you think her people are obnoxious." Igneel teases.

Natsu sees horror fill Rogue's face and laughs. "Nah, she'll be _delighted_."

Gajeel continues on to the Middle City, catching Sting's and Igneel's attention with talk of the markets, businesses, foreign trader compounds, the University and the City Guard. His knowledge is limited, but Sting says they'd have plenty more information from the traders he and Rogue are meeting.

Gajeel is in the middle of trying to explain what little he knew of how the University works when Natsu hums and leans forward, eyeing a spot on the map with scrutiny.

"Is that… a lake? With an island on it?"

Gajeel takes one look at the aforementioned lake and shrugs. "Yeah. That's a lake, connects to a river cuttin' through the city. It's a pretty big lake, though, enough to have an island on it. People live in that island, there's a bridge, should be around… here." he says, indicating to a spot, tracing where a bridge could be from the city to the island.

"Huh. That's new." Natsu says. "Anythin' special about it besides it being… you know… in a lake in the middle of a city?"

Gajeel seems to think about it, and eyes his companions before saying. "It's called _Magnolia_. Not a city, just part of it. They call it that after the wildflowers that grow by the lake and riverside. It's the most dangerous part of _Crocus_."

Three pairs of brows lift up. "Is it, now?" Natsu says, now more interested, ever the adventurer. "Most dangerous part of the city and they named it after a flower?"

Gajeel snorts, but answers anyway. "Yes, it is. It's a den of thieves, killers, all sorts of criminals, whores and swordsmen. It's where young city boys go for adventure and dares, but even then they only go to the pubs and whorehouses nearest to the bridge, never in the heart of the island. It's where you go to sell something illegal, gamble with questionable stakes, lose coins for a quick fuck, or hire someone to silence your enemy. Permanently."

"Have you been there?"

Gajeel is silent for a beat, and then he answers, "Yes." His hand twitches to touch the cuff on his arm again, but he holds back. Instead he gives them a challenging, but bitter smile. "Wanna guess what for?"

They exchange looks. Sting answers first. "A… drink?"

Gajeel actually _scowls_. "You offend me."

"A night of... ardor?" Igneel tries.

"Just say _sex_ , please, Commander." the man answers, with a roll of his eyes. "And, _no_."

Natsu squints at his friend. "Were you there to… pick a fight?"

"Fun. But no."

"You were there to hide." Rogue says, deep in thought. "Or... to acquire something that would help you leave the continent?"

Gajeel stares at the younger man before scoffing. " _You're creepy._ " he says, and earns complaints because he said it in his native tongue.

"Does that mean I'm right?"

"Yes." Gajeel says, finally conceding. "They'll tell you the best artists are in the University, or in the Middle City, where the nobles know to hire them. But the finest hands in _Crocus_ can be found in _Magnolia_."

Rogue meets his gaze head on. "You acquired some form of travel papers, didn't you? For safe passage or a place with a crew heading for Alvarez."

" _You really are creepy."_ Gajeel grumbles, shaking his head. " _And too quick for your own good."_

"You're frowning." Natsu says, grinning because he can. "That means he's right."

"And you're lookin' mighty interested in that island, Your Highness." Gajeel snaps back. "I'm tellin' you. If you know what's good for you, just keep off that place. You're too important to go there anyway."

Natsu lets out a noncommittal hum before saying, "I'll think about it."

Igneel looks at his nephew and narrows his eyes.

Natsu knows he's in for a heart-to-heart later, perhaps after dinner - the ' _some-risks-are-not-worth-it'_ talk, and he simply thinks that _oh_ , he can bear that much.

.

* * *

.

Mavis is the one Sting consults with about the government in the Fiore Kingdom.

Erza sits with them, for once in her casual robes instead of her armor. Apparently she had gone to the temples that morning and Mavis had invited her to join their little session.

It quickly devolves into a group of very confused and somehow offended students listening to their teacher.

"So… a group of mages screw up _one time_ , and they banned magic… _forever_?" Natsu asks, scandalized.

"That's awfully harsh, isn't it?" Erza adds. "I myself don't use magic, but I can't imagine the Empire without it."

Mavis nods. "To be fair, these mages were backed by the royals. Absolute power is dangerous, specially when it so freely advocates dark magic."

"The nobles overthrew them but they took over." Sting says. "What's even the difference?"

Rogue nudges him, looking thoughtful. "They were without magic. They have significantly less power."

"Not when the people think they're heroes. That's how they were able to practically divide the lands between themselves." Mavis continues. Her lesson is very casual, just the great Empress and tactician in her plain dress and bare feet, sitting propped up on the table as four younger students listened to her. "But yes, it's still close to royalty. The duchal houses - there are four of them, have significant land and riches, and will always each hold a seat in the table. It's usually them, and the Council of Lords. Sometimes, the head of the Council of Merchants and some foreign ambassadors join them. It is more organized and inclusive than the reign of Kings and Queens, but in the end, it's still the rich making decisions for the rest of the people."

"These… Lords… in the council, they're nobles too?" Natsu asks.

"Yes. Some upstarts may succeed in grabbing the position, but since it's decided by votes among the noble families, it's mostly one of them who are seated."

Sting raises a hand for a question. "Can someone be… say, be a head of a duchal house, and hold a seat in the Council of Lords at the same time?"

"As far as I know, yes." Mavis answers. "It's a lot of responsibility, though. What usually happens is a head of house finding allies in the Council instead. A co-conspirator or two, always useful when you want to swing a vote."

"Alright, so… we need to kiss up to the Council of Merchants, Council of Lords, my fellow ambassadors, and the dukes and duchesses." Natsu says, listing all of them down by his fingers.

"You need to kiss up to everyone, yes." Rogue nods.

Natsu groans. "That's the worst kind of kissing."

Sting sniggers at him. "What would you know about kissing?"

Natsu looks more scandalized than when he heard about the ban on magic in Ishgar. "Wha- _Hey!_ "

"Empress, if I may ask…" Erza starts, frowning lightly. "It's called the Council of Lords. Are they all… Lords?"

Mavis blinks once, then her lips form an 'o' in realization. "Um… Yes, I'm afraid. Of course, foreign ambassadors are an exception, as they understand that some cultures may differ from theirs. Besides that, only men are allowed a seat in that table."

She is met with four wide eyes and a chorus of " _What?!_ "

"Oh, a duchess may represent a duchal house, if she's a duchess of her own name and in the absence of a duke." Mavis adds. "Which… rarely ever happens."

"They won't let the women in their council… thing?" Natsu asks, confused. " _Why?_ "

"There are different expectations of women in Ishgar. They're not really expected to… _own_ their estates, or govern the house, or get involved in politics or even, really, defend themselves."

"That's nonsense! I mean..." Natsu trails off, and simply waves his hand at… the entirety of Erza, as if that would explain his entire point. "Erza! Look at Erza."

"Majority of our best Shadows are women." Rogue adds.

Sting also decides to contribute. "Same here. The Light Dragon's office would be doomed without our most effective diplomats and negotiators, who just so happen to be women."

Mavis looks at the four of them, amused but also wistful. "So perhaps you understand now, part of the reason why I left?"

They go quiet, letting that sink in. Mavis was born in Ishgar, too. She always said that she had felt alien in her own hometown, a girl obsessed with books not about romance and fairy tales but about history and tactics. She never found anyone who took her seriously, save for her best friend Zera.

Until she stepped foot in Vistarion, where she was able to put her skills and asset to good work. Until she met Zeref, and instead of calling her names or worrying about her sanity, he only looked at her in awe, thoroughly impressed. Until she found that she had a natural aptitude with magic and poured her being into learning the art. Until she became the Empire's primary tactician. Until she married the Emperor and as Empress is almost as involved in politics and rule as he is.

"Now I want to bring you with me even more." Natsu tells Erza, eyes gleaming mischievously. "I wanna see the look on their face when I announce that one of the Emperor's champions is a woman."

"Oh, Land." Erza says, exchanging an amused look with the Empress. "It does make me want to go."

.

* * *

.

Weisslogia throws a lavish luncheon with the traders and businessmen of Vistarion. Natsu gives a speech about the opening of the new official trade route to Ishgar, together with a message from the Emperor himself. After that, Weisslogia and his secretaries take over to talk the specifics. When he finishes up, the mingling starts.

Sting, a man of his word, does stick to Natsu's side during the whole thing, now and then whispering information and advice to his ear. Natsu is still rough around the edges as he entertained the eager nobles and businessmen clamoring for his favor, but - thank the Land - he emerges from the event having punched no one.

"How was your date with the prince?" Rogue asks that night, when Sting finally settles with him under the covers. Rogue feels the heat of Sting's body against his back as his lover wraps him in strong, sturdy arms.

Sting snuggles close and presses a lingering kiss to the other man's neck before he answers sleepily. "I heard someone say I'm too clingy and pretty to be smart, but that it's no wonder the prince likes me in his arm."

Rogue snorts. "They must be new here."

"It was Neinhart."

"Oh." A pause. "Well, fuck him."

"Love, did you just say _fuck_?" Sting asks, voice filled with glee.

"You _are_ clingy and pretty, and you can be an idiot sometimes-"

"- _hey_ -"

"-but you are the smartest person I know."

"Mavis?"

"Second smartest."

"My dad."

"Third-"

" _Your_ dad-"

"Fine, fourth." Rogue sighs. "But, how was it, really?"

"It went fine. Natsu powered through. No one got set on fire. I think he's close to deciding who our partners should be. He's good at assessing people like that, once he's met them."

"Is he?" A hum, interrupted by a yawn. "That's good…"

"I enjoyed it." Sting says, idly tracing circles on the other's waist. "Picking partners. Studying the other continent, planning the books and the merchandise… It's… Well, dad's assigned me a couple of projects, or planning jobs before, but they're… they're small. But _this one_ \- this one's a big one… And I feel like it's _mine_..."

He trails off when he notices Rogue's silence and his steady breathing. He had fallen asleep.

"And I'm starting to feel…" he continues in a whisper, and the rest he says with his forehead pressed against his best friend and lover's shoulder. "I'm starting to feel that I wouldn't want anyone else to continue this job, to see it through, expect myself."

He closes his eyes, and has almost succumbed to sleep when he feels gentle fingers run through his hair before cupping his cheek. "Tomorrow." says Rogue, voice sleep-soft. "I'll talk to Skiadrum."

.

* * *

.

Wendy had finished her task early that day. She was only meant to deliver some potions and salves for a select few officials in the palace. She had been making her way back to the healers' quarters when Natsu saw her and called her in to sit with them.

She took one look at his company and knew that the time she had to spare should be well-spent accepting the offer. She had always treasured the comfortable companionship she had with Prince Natsu, and with that came a sort of friendship with Sting and Rogue, but it wasn't very often that she got to sit with the Emperor and Empress themselves. Not to mention Miss Zera, the Empress's best friend, confidante, and one of the most well-known priestesses of the Imperial Temples.

She bowed deeply first, still not quite sure about proper pleasantries. Even after years of living in Vistarion, sometimes she's still that orphan girl with too much magic and too little confidence - despite the affection her tribesmen had showered her with, the encouragement Grandine gave her when she first offered a very young Wendy a place among the Sky Dragon's apprentices to harness her skills, the praises the woman continued to give her after, and the many accomplishments Wendy had claimed for herself through the years.

Nowadays, she is calmer, ultimately content, but in the presence of such esteemed people, she couldn't help but falter.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, Wendy. Come sit with us." Zeref tells her. It still amazes Wendy sometimes, that the Emperor knew her by name. Yes, many might say she was Grandine's most favored student and that allowed her to be remembered by the Emperor, but it's still admirable that the man puts so much effort into making everyone under his rule know that they _matter_. He exchanges a smile with Mavis as Wendy gingerly takes a seat beside Natsu, who slings an arm around her, ever casual.

"Zera was just tellin' us all about the traditions and cultures in Ishgar." Natsu explains for her.

 _Ah._ So it is some sort of gathering about this new Royal Ambassador position that was appointed to the Prince, one that caused quite a stir in his immediate circles.

Natsu had asked her in jest, a few weeks prior, if she would like to come with him. They need a healer on board, he claimed.

She had laughed and waved it off, thinking he was fooling around, like always. Then he had said, " _No. Really. There's a place for you, if you want it."_ \- and she had stopped, recognizing those as _almost_ the exact same words that Grandine had said to her, all those years ago. She was too shaken, and had only barely managed to politely ask him for some time to think about it.

' _No.'_ she wants to tell him now, again. ' _I do not want to leave my home now. I do not want to leave my work. I am a girl from a native tribe in the mountains of some far off, distant territory of the Empire. I've already been extremely fortunate to have met Grandine, to have learned from her. I have finally found my place here. I should stay.'_

Instead, she says the lesson sounds interesting, to learn about these people from the other continent, and she dutifully listens as Miss Zera proceeds the lesson.

She looks to Sting and Rogue when they come up with some questions, and then to Natsu when he says something funny, prompting laughter from the rest of their company. Miss Zera answers the question and Sting and Rogue both listen, rapt.

' _Besides,'_ she thinks, in hindsight to her earlier thoughts, ' _Prince Dragonil ought to take someone more experienced, esteemed... someone who would do justice to the role.'_ She knows enough about how politics work, after all, and Grandine had told her how important this endeavor is. ' _He could do better than to pick someone other than a simple, low-born girl who simply got lucky.'_

"-it was something else to stay among the miners in _Joya_ , they have all sorts of rituals around the mines while they work." says Miss Zera. "I had thought it was silly, too superstitious, but now that I look back at it, the practices are a bit similar to how we cast some protective spells here."

"I thought they didn't like magic." Natsu says.

"They don't." Mavis muses. "We never realized it when we were there, but some of the people's traditions must have been rooted from old practices when magic was still prevalent in the land. Now, they've turned into mere superstitions. They must not know the exact history, only that it's tradition, so they do it anyway."

"That's still practicing magic, though, in a way." Zeref says. "We know magic is alive, and our mages sometimes don't even have to consciously cast magic, and still the Land responds."

Mavis looks to Zera, and her friend simply shakes her head. "If that ever happened, if someone accidentally used magic while only performing mundane traditional rituals, I have never heard of it. Besides, the people are pretty strict about it. Any mention of support for the old kings and queens, their wizards, and their dark magic is pretty much considered treason."

"The land is very quiet, too." Zera adds. "Trust me, the land in Fiore is quiet, almost dead - Mavis and I were so overwhelmed when we stepped foot in Alvarez- actually, even as soon as we got in Alvarez waters. This land is so alive, and the magic is _loud_ , we could feel it everywhere, a completely new presence."

"I can't imagine feeling magic fade from the air once we leave Alvarez waters." Natsu says, a frown on his face.

"I've heard from the traders that it might cause you to get disoriented, even sea-sick." Sting says. "But they also said you get used to it. Better choose a healer who would understand what you'd be going through, then."

"I know." Natsu replies, nodding. Wendy doesn't miss the fleeting glance he gives her, but he keeps his word about giving her time, and doesn't push. "I'll bring it up with Grandine when we ask for her recommendations."

For that, she is grateful. She doesn't know if she has the guts to deny him anything while in the presence of the Emperor and Empress.

"Anyways, the superstitions are only more prevalent in the Northern area." Zera interjects, continuing her lesson. "Gajeel might have said this already, but the North is countryside, old-fashioned, traditional. People in Crocus move on faster."

Zera is now talking about some native tribes in the smaller countries in the North. She and Mavis tell short tales about travelling through the continent and meeting these different people. It had been just the two of them, orphan girls from a small, unknown town, outcasts who decided to leave and see the rest of their continent-

 _Oh._

They're the same as her. Idly, Wendy wonders why it took her years to come up with that connection. She wonders how it took her so long, looking at herself as simply _lucky_ , when here are two other women with the same experiences that she had, got to the top, and still never claimed that they landed their current circumstances through sheer luck.

The stories go on, until Zera starts talking about the city called _Crocus_ , which Wendy correctly assumes is the capital. She tells them about all the ways people live in that city, from the Hill to the docks. Mavis catches up by then and talks about the thrill she had when she saw the ship they had been about to board on.

' _Of course.'_ Wendy thinks now, again. ' _When they found that they've seen all of the continent, they decided to see the rest of the world.'_

Despite her earlier hesitation, Wendy finds herself staring at the map of Ishgar, the vast seas separating the continent from Arakitashia, from Alvarez. It is a long, long trip away from home, indeed.

Natsu makes their companions laugh again with one of his silly jokes. He looks at her and grins. She smiles back, lets out a giggle. She would miss him so, when he goes.

Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible, she muses, if she goes with him. It _couldn't_ be so terrible, being with Natsu, her friend first and prince second. He had always treated her with an affection that reminded her of how her tribesmen cared for her, like she was everyone's little sister.

Perhaps she should think about this some more, this time looking forward instead of back.

' _I do have a place with them,'_ she repeats, like a mantra. ' _I simply have to want it.'_

.

* * *

.

"-and then Miss Zera said that some of these nobles aren't even trained in swordfighting even if they carry a sword with them. They hire other people to do the swordfighting for them, even though apparently swordfighting is a very important part of their culture. They settle arguments and prove one's honor with it. But why would you have two men who only fight because you hired them to, decide who is the more honorable? It's a very strange custom-"

Wendy stops when she hears her mentor's amused laughter. Grandine is watching her, she realizes, so she quickly stops sorting through the herbs in the bowl in front of her and looks apologetically at the woman across from her.

"I-I'm sorry, Grandine! I'm bothering your work!" she says, sheepish.

Grandine is working on a complicated potion, one that required intricately-crafted spells. Like this, out of her formal robes, sleeves rolled up, an apron wrapped around her broad frame, long silver hair tied up in a homely bun and eyes focused on the web of spells she is weaving between her fingers and into the cauldron, the woman is clearly focused on the task at hand. The magic has taken form in faint, shimmering silver threads, cobweb-like, weaved through her fingers. Wendy admires her mentor most like this - intelligent, so clearly experienced and skilled, but never imposing - practical and powerful but never harsh, always nourishing and kind-hearted.

"Oh, sweetheart. You aren't." Grandine calls to her, fondness in her voice. "I do find it interesting. I simply think it's nice to hear you so curious. The last time I saw you this enthusiastic about something was when I was teaching you to brew your first potion."

Wendy looks down, sheepish. "I'm… I'm not… enthusiastic. I just… I just thought it was strange, different."

"Of course." Grandine nods, indulgent. "The Prince is in for a quite an adventure, I think. I'm expecting him to consult with me any day now. He would need healers for the crew."

Wendy only nods, turning back to her basket of herbs, careful to be quiet. She didn't want to interrupt her mentor's work.

"I was thinking I might recommend you, Wendy." Gradine says, in a way that made it sound like a fleeting thought, a casual mention. Wendy knows her better. Wendy knows the woman is being careful, gauging her reaction, giving her an out. "You are qualified, after all. A senior healer, healthy, and in the Prince's good favor - I think you are quite fully-equipped to take this job."

"Maybe so…" Wendy starts, looking uncertain. "But the Prince would wish for the best candidate… I don't think that's what I am?"

"Ah, but you are. Sweet girl, the next youngest senior healer we have is a good ten years older than you are." Grandine says with a rueful smile. "The Prince would need someone young and light on her feet. You could choose apprentices who would do good by you and Natsu. And you'll get to see more than Vistarion, you'll get to see so many places. What better time to do so while you are young?"

Wendy thinks on this, finding herself ultimately holding on to her mentor's next words. "Do you really think so?" she asks, because she had to.

Grandine only chuckles, her sky blue eyes trained on her spells. Wendy watches in awe as the woman closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, and then gently blows at the magical threads glowing faintly, weaved between her fingers. The glow intensifies, and then she claps her palms together as if to capture whatever spell she had cast. When her clasped hands loosen, a trickle of silver fluid flows from her fingers and into the cauldron. The potion turns a different color, then bubbles, and Grandine starts stirring.

"Look into your heart, child. I think you already know the answer." the woman says, only slightly breathless from the magical feat. "And you know, whatever it might be, I am right behind you."

.

.

The Light Dragon's halls are empty, but Weisslogia's office is lit with lamplight when Grandine arrives. Weisslogia sits propped up on his desk, already nursing a goblet of wine. He pours another for her as she settles in one of the plush seats meant for the man's guests.

"You too, huh?" Weisslogia says as he hands the drink to her.

"Yes." she answers, looking thoughtfully at the wine. It is a peculiar color, so it must be an import. Weisslogia is known for his expensive, unique tastes. "Me too, I suppose."

She is not surprised to hear a different voice reply. "What did Igneel say to get you to let your favorite student go?"

Grandine doesn't even look around to find Skiadrum. Although from the direction of the glance Weisslogia let slip, Skiadrum is probably by the wide window. Perhaps sitting on a sill, or behind the curtain's shadows. No matter. He's in the room, somewhere, and that's good enough for her.

"Actually, he didn't say anything to me." she tells her companions. "I only noticed how my Wendy's been a bit distracted lately, all curiosity and questions about Ishgar and about Natsu's new title. It wasn't hard to figure out after that."

Weisslogia hums, thoughtful. "That must be nice."

"It was." Grandine says in agreement. "The two of you, though? Igneel had to talk to you?"

"Yes, but really, he didn't have to." Weisslogia says, with a huffing laugh. "Our boys had already made up their mind, it seems. They want to go. They told us as much."

"Even before Igneel made his move." Skiadrum continues. "It was quite amusing to watch him launch into a poetic heartfelt speech he didn't really have to give."

Grandine laughs, carefree in the presence of friends. "A speech, you say?"

"About how his boy has a kind heart." Weisslogia provides, to her amusement. "Too kind, sometimes. And he needs our boys to protect him where his blade and his fists can't."

"Oh, Igneel…" Grandine sighs. "Ever the romantic."

"Romantic, yes. But also unnecessary." Weisslogia says.

"Those boys grew up together." Skiadrum says, to no one in particular. Grandine finally tilts her head to look at the man sitting by the windowsill, a shadowy figure outlined by moonlight. "Natsu wouldn't even need to ask."

.

* * *

.

Lady Anna arrives quietly, one night. She joins the Imperial Family for breakfast the next day, shares about her travels through the Empire and its territories, and in turn, is delightedly surprised to know all about everything she missed out on while she was gone. Natsu's new appointment is a highlight. She promises to help in any way she can.

She brushes up on what Gajeel taught them about Ishgar's geography, clarifies what Mavis and Zera taught them about history and culture, and then gets right to work on teaching them about the people of _Crocus_. Not the northerners or the country folk, but the city itself.

Natsu, Sting, Rogue and Wendy dutifully listen to her. Lady Anna is a teacher, through and through - and she offered them new information in such a way they almost always instantly understood.

They hadn't noticed it before, but so far, Gajeel, Mavis and Zera had mostly only taught them about the North and the country, about the common people. Their lessons so far hadn't covered as much about the capital as it should have.

Lady Anna had accepted this graciously, and then quickly set about teaching them more about the city instead.

Her knowledge is comprehensive: giving them a rundown of the lifestyles of the people of the Hill, how the Merchant Council worked, the Middle City and its reputation as a safe, neutral ground. She helps Sting and Rogue build up profiles for the noble families and their businesses. She tells Wendy about how healing and medicine is typically done in Fiore. Erza sits with them, curious and with free time on her hands, and gets roped in the lesson somehow, fascinated by the foreigners' customs regarding swordsmanship.

Then she tells them about the manners and conduct expected of guests and of their hosts. She shows them a proper lady's curtsy and a gentleman's bow. She teaches them about decorum during common social events from parties, balls, soirees and luncheons, to hunting trips and business meetings.

It is then, only then that they realize that unlike Gajeel, Mavis and Zera who were effectively wanderers in Fiore Kingdom, Lady Anna is different. Lady Anna must have lived in the City herself. Lady Anna is either a noblewoman or a rich merchant's daughter. Lady Anna is thorough, and perhaps it was a _lot_ to take in, but they listened anyway. That's just what she did to people.

Finally, it's Natsu - as always - who takes courage and asks the question. "Um, Lady Anna, do you have… uh… a title? When you were back in Fiore?"

She smiles, always open to questions. "I was a ' _governess'_." She takes a pause, letting them take in the word. "A sort of private teacher, a tutor, for children. Mostly high-born ones, as their parents could afford it."

"You tutored nobles?" Wendy asks. She did not know much about Lady Anna, only that she's an advisor to the Emperor, an advocate of peace, and that she travelled the Empire reaching out to people in the territories. She was present when Grandine met Wendy and her tribesmen.

"It's considered an esteemed job for women." Lady Anna says. "Men are still wary of letting women handle their finances, so their secretaries are usually men. But they don't object to the idea of a woman teaching their children about art, history, reading and arithmetic. I suppose they think it's a job for someone… nurturing."

Erza makes a sound that is almost close to a scoff, quickly covered up by a cough. Rogue looks thoughtful, and Sting simply appears unimpressed.

Natsu sniggers. "I don't know about them, but a few weeks ago, one of the most _nurturing_ people I know almost stabbed a rough and tough soldier in the di-"

Quick as lightning, Wendy's hand flies to muffle the rest of his statement. "No! No, that is not what that was! Not what I meant to do!"

Natsu settles for making a crude gesture towards his own crotch and then pointing at Wendy, nodding imploringly as if to say ' _No, really, that happened!'_

He looks so proud, Wendy is terrified, and Lady Anna could only laugh heartily at their antics.

"Alright, then. Let's take a break from the stuffy decorum lessons." she says, smoothly changing the topic. "You've all been studying the language as well. Let's hear it."

They take turns saying a sentence or two in Fiore's language. Natsu went first, and there's a slight twitch in Lady Anna's brow but she quickly schools her expression with practiced grace, and proceeds to power through the rest of their - probably butchered - language drills.

In the end, Erza doesn't even try. "I… was not present during all the other lessons, I only know a few words, they are probably curses, and I wouldn't be able to form a full sentence myself."

Lady Anna takes a deep breath, before smiling sweetly at her students. "Those are… attempts."

Rogue brings his hands to his face in embarrassment. "She can't even say they're good ones..."

"Is it... so terrible?" Wendy asks, sheepish.

"Sting sounds like a boorish pirate trying to be flashy. Rogue's words are fine, but your accent would lead people to think you come from very _very_ far up north. Wendy, sweetheart, you mixed up a lot of words there, some of which I am quite sure is in an entirely different dialect. Natsu… Oh, my dear one…"

They're all holding expressions of mixed horror and amusement at this point, not even offended because they knew somehow they _did_ sound horrible.

It's Erza who asks, "How bad was it?"

"He sounds like a drunk northerner picking a fight in a tavern, only he's somehow very nice about it."

That is the last straw, and they all erupt into fits of laughter.

Lady Anna herself lets out a giggle, shaking her head. "We have a lot to work on, here, young dragons."

"We've got six more months!" Natsu says, grinning excitedly.

They don't miss the sharp smile, followed by a determined glint in the woman's warm brown eyes.

"Oh, I'll have you fluent by three."

.

* * *

.

Gajeel joins them, four days later. They're waiting for Lady Anna when he walks in and takes a seat by the corner of the room like he's been sitting in with them since the beginning.

"What?" he snaps, when they keep staring.

"You're here for the lesson too?" Natsu asks.

"The Lady said I'm welcome to join." the man answers, face straight. "And I know she can take me down with like her pinky finger, and then drag me here herself. I'm just not gonna make it hard on myself and show up." Then he nods, tilting his head at the bowl of fruits in the table. "Gimme one of those."

Sting only shrugs and tosses a fruit at him. He catches it easily just as Lady Anna steps inside the room.

Without preamble, she smiles at Gajeel and speaks in her native language. " _General Redfox, it's good to see you. I didn't know that you were a Northerner! Although I suppose I should have noticed."_

He doesn't so much as blink and simply replies, " _Good to see you too, m'lady."_

" _Where was your hometown, again?"_

" _Amefurashi Village, bet 'ya haven't heard of it-"_

" _Oh, Rain Country!"_ She looks him over, then smiles when she notices the tattoos on his arm, and the crest on his armlet. " _You were a retainer for the Locksers?"_

He tenses, then looks away and rolls the fruit he holds in his fingers. " _That's long ago now, ma'am."_

Anna stops, and bows her head in a quiet apology, knowing she might have overstepped some boundaries. " _Well, it's nice that you could join us today."_

A shrug. " _Just came for the food, really."_

"Wow." Sting blurts out. "So that's how we sounded like."

" _Like a barbarian."_ Rogue says, accent still present but significantly lighter now. "I mean, compared to how Lady Anna speaks-"

" _Barbarian."_ the others echo.

Gajeel glares at them and says, " _Go fuck yourselves."_

"Hey!" they all whine, except Wendy, who frowns, unimpressed as Natsu and Erza both raise a hand to cover each of her ears.

" _Like y'all said."_ the man says, and looks utterly unrepentant as he gestures at himself. " _Barbarian."_

.

* * *

.

"I've decided." Erza says, one night, during another one of the many gatherings in the soldiers' camps.

This time it's to celebrate the safe return of the last of the troops from the last war. There would be a separate, more solemn event for this, but for now they were rowdy with drinks and triumph. The Emperor himself had graced them with his presence. Zeref sits in between Igneel, Metallicana and the other commanders and generals. Mavis had shown up as well, and had chosen to sit with the women - mostly wives and daughters of the soldiers.

Natsu glances at Erza beside him and notes her flushed face and her empty cup. He goes back to watching Gajeel getting dragged off by the princes, Larcade and August clinging to each of his hands as they pulled him towards the people dancing and merry-making by the fire. The man has no choice but to sway awkwardly while the boys jumped and skipped around him.

He doesn't ask Erza, not yet. Perhaps he's not quite ready for an answer.

She doesn't wait, though. With a smile, she says, "I'm going with you."

Natsu turns to look at her, eyes wide. "You are?"

"I talked to the Emperor. At the first sign of suspect movement from Dragnov Kingdom, they'll send word to Fiore, I'll be dismissed of my duties to you and will sail back here." she tells him. "I know I've shed my title and my allegiance to my mother, but the people of Belserion are still my people. I want to be there for them and do what I can in case something happens."

He nods, understanding. Erza is with him until her home calls her back. He'd known this much. He always had.

"I swore my loyalty to the Empire, to you and yours." she continues. "And I am fortunate that the Emperor doesn't doubt that loyalty, even when I told him how much I still care about my old home. So… I will go with you, like you asked, but I can't promise to stay through to the end. Will you still have me despite that, Prince Dragonil?"

Natsu lets out a sigh, then shakes his head. "You know, I was listening to you and I thought, _oh, Erza's not drunk_ \- until you got to that last part and yeah, maybe you are drunk after all, if you're asking me a question like that."

Erza laughs, and leans sideways to rest her head on his shoulder. "Okay, maybe I am a bit drunk. I fought with a lot of these soldiers, you know. I'm glad they're home."

"I know. Me too." he says. "And just so we're clear, _yes_ , General Erza Scarlet, I would be lucky to have you guarding my back, temporary or not."

"It's my honor." she replies. "Besides, it's somewhat hard to say no to four of the highest-ranking people in the Empire personally asking me to take charge of the security of this mission."

Natsu laughs. Of course Weisslogia, Skiadrum and Grandine would want nobody but the best to guard their successors- "Wait, _four_?"

"Grandine, Skiadrum, Weisslogia..." she counts, and then looks at him with a raised brow. "...and Igneel."

"Oh."

" _A princess to protect the young dragons_ , is how the Emperor said it, I recall."

"That's awful dramatic of him."

Erza snorts. "You know what it means, though, right? That I'm coming but I might leave in a moment's notice?"

He blinks. "Uh… that means… we oughta know how to protect ourselves too? You don't have to worry 'bout that. I can fight, Rogue's the best Shadow we have, Sting's actually _deadly_ when he's in the mood for it, and Wendy's no pushover either."

"I know all that." Erza says, sighing. "But what I'm trying to say is, I need a substitute. We have to find someone else who would take over for me if I have to go. A second. Or better, a partner."

Natsu nods, thoughtful. "You need a partner."

"I _prefer_ to have a partner."

"Alright, then. I'll see what I can do." he says. "For tonight though, I think I know someone else you'd _want_ to have."

"What?"

She looks to him, and he only picks up his cup of ale and stands up. She watches as he walks away, towards one of the tables filled with soldiers being entertained by a group of women. Erza freezes when Natsu leans forward to whisper something in the ear of a very familiar-looking dancer, whose wide eyes quickly roam her surroundings until they stop and find hers. With a nod from the prince, the woman smoothly slips away from the group and walks towards Erza instead.

"General?" she says, soft, tentative and just a bit breathless. "The prince said you need some company."

Erza smiles as she sets her drink aside and leans back. "He's wrong. I don't need company, not really." she says, but before the woman could step back, she raises an arm to beckon her closer. "But now that I've seen you, I find myself wanting yours, Adah."

The woman bites her lip as she takes the general's hand and lets herself be tugged forward, and closer until she's on the other's lap.

"Oh." she says with a nervous giggle when Erza's arms secure her waist. "You remember me?"

Erza smiles, letting Adah's hands roam the sides of her arms and then come to rest on her shoulders, and starts kneading gently. "Hm. You're hard to forget, _sweet one._ "

A hand cups her cheek. " I could say the same of you, General Scarlet. "

" _Please._ " she says now, in a dialect she knows only few around them would understand. " _You know me too well to call me that."_

Adah nods, still shy. "Erza. _Is that better?_ "

" _Much better._ " Erza tilts her head slightly, dropping a kiss to the woman's palm, and smiles when she feels her shiver slightly. " _Cold?"_

" _Not if you warm me up."_ Adah says, pressing her body snug against her companion's.

Erza glances at where Natsu has gotten himself busy teasing Gajeel about his dancing, and decides she could worry about the mission another day. Her attention is demanded elsewhere for now.

She leans forward and whispers, " _Let's get out of here, then."_

.

* * *

.

The next day, they tell Metallicana. Even out of his armor, the man stands tall and firm by his office's window, his usually wild silver hair tied back into a considerably tamer ponytail. He sips a cup of spiced chocolate but his eyes are fixed on the view of the new recruits doing drills in the yard.

After a while, the man yawns and finally says, "Take Redfox."

Natsu and Erza exchange a look before Natsu steps forward. "But he doesn't-"

"-want to? He's a soldier sworn to the empire. He knows to follow orders without question." the man says, cutting off his prince.

Natsu barely stopped his laugh. "You know that's not true when it comes to Gajeel."

Steel grey eyes stare back into his. "You asked me for the best candidate, after Scarlet. Redfox is a general, has all the skills to back that title, he's proficient in magic but not reliant on it, familiar with the land and the language, and he doesn't have any other responsibilities, unlike the others who are assigned to oversee other territories, or have pressing family business. I'd say he's even a better choice than your hand-picked General Scarlet, here."

"Gajeel would _die_ before he goes back to Ishgar." Natsu argues.

"You asked?"

Natsu stops, thinks, and then shrugs. "N-No, not really, but he told me anyway."

Erza rolls her eyes. "You know he's proactive like that."

Metallicana looks at both of them for a while, stirs his chocolate and sighs. "I meant it. Take him with you. That boy has nightmares, and it's not from the wars he fought here."

Natsu frowns. "What do you mean?"

"You can't fight your demons unless you face them. Just… ask him. Try. Again." the man says, and it's only now that Natsu and Erza realize how weary his eyes look. "Tell him you're doing it on my recommendation."

.

* * *

.

So they ask Gajeel. This time, with their word that they came to him in Metallicana's confidence, he gave them a few seconds of consideration.

 _Seconds_ \- and then Gajeel huffs and goes back to barking orders at the trainees.

"No." he says, his dark red eyes hard. "Tell him I said-"

.

* * *

.

" _No, and stop talking about demons. I don't believe in them."_ \- Erza relays, eyes fixed on Metallicana's experienced hands polishing a heavy broadsword. "He looked very displeased."

Metallicana scowls. "That _brat_."

Natsu shrugs. "I told you he's made up his mind already."

"No, he hasn't. He keeps asking about progress on the whole thing, thinkin' I wouldn't notice." the man says. He stops his task for a moment and looks at his guests. "Get the Empress to talk to him."

.

* * *

.

"-because he will _listen to me_? Metallicana said that?" Mavis asks - demands - crossing her arms across her chest.

"Y-Yeah?" Natsu blinks. "You… Are you angry?"

"I'm _annoyed_ that he's chosen to involve _me_ in this when he can do it himself." Mavis huffs. "Always so _proud_. Won't talk about something as normal as _feelings_! So what if they might end up crying on each other? Crying is okay! Ugh, _men_!"

From his lounge with the young princes on the bed, Zeref makes an affronted sound.

"Not you, darling. I do love that you are so open to sharing with me." Mavis tells him with a smile.

Zeref smiles back lovingly, before turning back to _ooh_ -ing and _ahh_ -ing at his children's messy artworks.

When Mavis looks to Natsu, she minutely shakes her head at him and mouths, ' _He's really not.'_

Natsu holds back his laughter and mouths back, ' _I know.'_

"Fine." Mavis sighs. "I will talk to Gajeel."

"Do you know?" Natsu asks. "About… him? Why he's so… angry and bitter about Ishgar all of the time?"

Mavis looks down, her smile sad. "Unlike Zera and I, who came here of our own volition, Gajeel came to Alvarez to escape."

"I knew that. He said he's not welcome in that land anymore, so he left. Was he chased away? Was he…. Was he running from something - something he did, something done to him, or…?"

Mavis reached out to lay a hand on his arm, making him stop. "Natsu, I know you're worried. He is a good friend to you, and he has been a brave soldier for the Empire. He's our own, now, and we care for our own. It is not for me to tell you about his past, it's up to him - but I can tell you this - Gajeel came here because he _had_ to. He doesn't want to go back because he's chosen to move forward."

"So… we shouldn't bother him about this anymore, then?"

"Of course we shouldn't force him." Mavis shakes his head. "But Metallicana is a wise man, he's been our Iron Dragon for decades, and he had mentored Gajeel for years. If he thinks Gajeel might need _this_ \- might need to go back, I am certain it's for good reason. So I'll help you present a better case for him to go."

Natsu nods. As much as he'd like to fully take charge of this whole mission, he knew when he was out of his depth. Sometimes the helping and healing should be left to more capable, knowing hands. "Thanks, Mavis."

"And then I am going to talk to Metallicana and hit him on his proud, stupid, hard head." she growls. "How hard is it to simply talk things out with your own student? I bet he's just scared to get emotional!"

.

* * *

.

"Did Natsu send you?"

"I haven't even greeted you good morning and you're already questioning me." Mavis says breezily, ignoring the steel in the man's tone as she sits down on the grass of the backyard. "And really, is that any way to talk to your Empress?"

Gajeel doesn't stop to bow. He continues his sword drills, switching smoothly from one stance to the next.

He spares a scoff. "Not much on an ideal Empress if she just turns up in someone's yard unescorted and unannounced."

Mavis hums, not falling for the bait. "Would you prefer I send for you to meet me in the palace halls?"

"I would prefer your darling Fire Prince stop trying to get me to go on his shitty sea voyage." Gajeel snaps back. He doesn't lose his stance, but his brows furrow slightly.

"If you would care to listen," Mavis starts, propping her chin in her hand, letting the man know she's intending to stay a while. "You would know that it's Metallicana who sent Natsu who sent me to talk to you."

"I already gave them my answer." He huffs, practice blade slicing clean through thin air. "No."

"How about me?"

"Also no."

"I see." Mavis nods. "Give me a chance to make you change your mind? Or at least get you to try and reconsider, _really_ reconsider, this time?"

Gajeel takes a while, switching from one stance to another, before he gives a barely audible huff. When he speaks, it's in his mother tongue - accent and all.

" _Only because I know you can kick my ass."_

Mavis smiles softly. It's been a while since she heard Gajeel talk so much. Even when she once sat in his few language lessons with Natsu and the others, he withheld a lot, words stilted and accent subdued.

She remembers when he first joined the Iron Dragon's ranks - he had been all gestures and grunts and rough, barely conversational Vistari. Even when she had tried to coax him to talk to her in their first language, he only grumbled a low ' _Don't try to make me talk about it'_ and then refused to use the mother tongue the rest of the time.

Now, she responds accordingly. " _Y'know, I'm grateful that I'm one of the few folks you told 'bout your past."_

It's almost new to her, talking like this. She always talked to Zera this way, in their mother language, informal and provincial, like the two country girls they were. Somehow it's different when it came to Gajeel.

" _Who else knows?"_

" _You. Zera, 'cause she's been in my head. Metallicana, 'cause I wanted to get in the fucking army. Erza, a bit, 'cause I thought I was gonna die in that trench. That's 'bout everyone I told, but I bet your Shadow knows. Somehow. Did I ever tell 'ya that's creepy as Hells how he knows everyone's shit?"_

Mavis looks up and watches the clear morning sky. " _It's alright. Skiadrum's trustworthy."_

" _Still creepy."_

" _Still creepy."_ she agrees, and smiles wryly at the fact that she wouldn't have shared this with anyone but Gajeel.

" _If he were in Ishgar, he woulda been in Magnolia. Fit right in."_

At this, Mavis chuckles. " _You ever been there? Magnolia?"_

" _Once. Only stayed as long as I had to. Knew better than to stay and risk my ass."_

" _You had to...?"_

" _You go to Magnolia to get shit done, then you get out. The Hand was in Magnolia, and she got my shit done, and then I was out."_

" _Should I know what this Hand is?"_

" _Not if you're a proper Empress."_

" _What if I'm an outcast from the North? Kicked out of the orphanage and everywhere else because I swore I could feel something in the land, and I questioned the history books too much?"_

He scoffed. " _Then you do need to know who the Hand is, because she can give you what you need to get out of that continent before someone leaves 'ya to be executed, or you get a lifelong sentence."_

" _It comes at a price, I bet."_

" _Nothing too much, just offing someone."_

Mavis pauses. " _Nothing too much, huh?"_

" _It wasn't a good person. A killer and a thug. Got droves of 'em there. Could hardly remember him now."_

" _So I'm guessin' that bit of business is under the table then?"_

A shrug, before Gajeel focuses on his exercises again.

" _So you're not… banned? Not a wanted man in Crocus? Or anywhere in Fiore?"_

" _Look, little lady, I might look like a goon, but I ain't no criminal."_

" _Except that one time you offed someone for travel papers."_

" _Self-defense."_ he says. " _Technically."_

" _Technically?"_

" _He started it. Drew the knife first."_

" _Sure. Let's go with that."_ she nods amicably. " _What I'm gettin' at here is that... there's really no issue if you return, this time as the Royal Ambassador's guard. You're under his employ, you're doin' your job."_

" _Yes."_

" _Then why no?"_

" _You know my story. You know the answer."_

Mavis takes a moment to think of the right word. " _You feel... guilty?"_

" _I don't."_ he grits out. " _I just know that I had a job, a responsibility, and I didn't do it, turned my back on it to save my own ass and things went to shit."_

She doesn't flinch. " _That's guilt, Gajeel."_

It takes him a while, and then he just scoffs. " _Whatever."_

" _I know my words mean little. I know I've said this before, and perhaps Zera, or Metallicana, or Erza have said this too, but-"_

" _-it wasn't my fault. Right. Can't expect you to understand-"_

" _Except I sort of do. I'm a Northerner too, Gajeel. Me and Zera, we're from a small village, like yours. We know the old traditions. The bonfires, the ceremonies to Old Gods, believing prayers and sacrificing goats and sheep can improve harvest- It's borderline belief in magic, but they refuse to see it that way. Hells, it was why I was exiled, remember? Because I pointed out that they might as well be practicing the rituals of the wizards of old and they were taught to look at resistance as treason."_

" _Look, I don't need a lecture of your sob story-"_

" _We've been to Rain Country. We were travelling from village to village after leaving ours and… Gajeel, we've seen your people, we've seen Lord Lockser, and you told us yourself-"_

" _I used to serve insane masters. I know."_

" _No, you said the Locksers were fair landlords."_

" _But also insane."_

" _You still wear their crest on your arm. You don't really think that."_

" _Of course I don't! No one in our country did, but look what it got 'em anyway!"_ he snaps, finally breaking his stance to face Mavis.

Mavis looks back at him, expectant. " _What did it get them, Gajeel? You were always unclear about that part."_

He takes a deep breath before he grits out an answer. " _Amefurashi was a fucking old country, it's small, it's isolated, you gotta cross a river, a mountain and a fucking forest to get there. You'd figure the people are old-fashioned, traditional - hells, I've heard old folks say the royals and wizards didn't deserve what happened, that t'was only magic corrupted that did 'em in. Now I know they're right, but back there? No, it's fucking treason."_

Mavis closed her eyes, brows furrowed and head bowed in sympathy. " _I know. Crocus has a very defensive take on their history."_

" _We had old beliefs and old customs, which never fucking hurt anyone, and fucking Southerners, nobles with their Hill houses and country estates in Crocus probably thought we were some sort of cult when we're-..."_ Gajeel stops at this, and he takes another breath before he continues. " _We were just a bunch of farmers, hunters and fishers. Loyal to our landlords, like everyone else. The Locksers are as old as those fucking Dukes and Duchesses but never quite as rich because they never tried to flaunt that shit in that big city Hill and instead just shared everything with us. But just 'cause we… what? Liked dancing in the rain and singing to the sky? 'Cause as guards we pledge our blades to our masters and take oaths and shit, we were a cult? We were tryin' to bring magic back? Fucking bullshit."_

" _It's unfair."_ Mavis whispers. She had already heard this. Gajeel herself had told her this, but back then, he was cold, steely, even clinical about it. He had been angry, but it was a closed off anger. Now it's an open one, perhaps because he'd known her longer, perhaps because now she's not just asking about his past but telling him to _face_ it.

" _Hells, yes, it was fucking unfair."_ Gajeel growls. His grip on his practice sword tightens. Mavis can see the energy around him shift, notes his hands start to turn metallic silver, hardening with uncontrolled magic. " _Lord Lockser welcomed those bastard businessmen in our country, treated them like our own - and then they stab 'im in the back, accuse us of treason and we had to scatter all over the fucking continent. He's a good man, he wasn't insane, and he's an even better master because he wouldn't even fucking hold our oaths to protect himself."_

" _He didn't make you stay for him."_

" _He told us to leave because they'll come after us retainers next. Told his people to keep doin' the good work under their new masters. Sent off his daughter to safety and then took the fall for everyone."_

Mavis looks him in the eye as she asks, " _You think you should have stayed and taken the fall with him?"_

" _We all should've. We made an oath. We woulda been caught anyway. We had three shitty choices: leave the continent, stay and die, or stay, shed the crest and live on without honor. We all should've done the second one."_

" _Lord Lockser would have preferred the other two."_ Mavis says. " _Is this why you don't want to go back? Because you would regret having left in the first place?"_

" _Maybe."_ he answers, and this time he turns his back to her, perhaps trying to calm himself before he broke his practice sword with the intensity of his hold. " _You don't understand - I lost touch with everyone, even before I left Fiore. I don't know who made it and who didn't. I don't know where they laid Lord Lockser to rest, if they even did it properly. I don't know what happened to Lady Juvia, 'cause I don't even know where he sent her off to, if she even made it there."_

" _Oh…"_ She lets out a breath, lips curling into a sad smile. " _You don't want to go back because you're afraid you'll learn what happened. While you weren't there."_

' _You're afraid to know who perished while you survived.'_ goes unsaid, but he hears it anyway.

" _Imagine that, huh?"_ he scoffs, chuckling humorlessly. " _You swear an oath to someone, and when they needed you, you don't even know where they were, 'cause you were busy running to save your own ass."_

She doesn't speak for a moment, knowing he needs time to gather himself. She can still feel his magic spiking erratically, but not as intense as before.

After another moment, Mavis finally speaks again. " _I know this is not what you want to hear…"_ she starts, careful. " _...but it really wasn't your fault. I can say this now, based on my own experience - your masters cared for you as much as you cared for them. Whoever lived and whoever didn't, I don't think they would hold your survival against you."_

" _I know. But thinking about it just makes me so… fucking… angry."_

" _You're always angry."_ she says. " _Don't you think some… some closure… might ease that, even a little?"_

" _Yes, but- fuck, if I come back, if I come with Natsu…"_ He runs a frustrated hand through his messy hair, shaking his head. Mavis recognizes the slump of his shoulders as resignation. " _If I come with him, and we happen to… to meet one of those scheming bastards who betrayed my old master, I don't think I can hold myself back. I might just kill them myself."_

Mavis looks at him, open and expectant.

" _And I don't do politics, but I know that's not something you do for diplomacy."_ he says, almost inaudible, as he finally takes a seat on the grass, a couple feet away from Mavis. " _I don't want to compromise this job, I know it's important for Natsu, for you."_

" _Then what if… What if he really does need you?"_ Mavis asks. " _Natsu trusts you. If you ask him to exclude you from a meeting, he'll work something out. You're important to him too. Erza will be there with you. Will you consider his offer one last time?"_

" _I… I don't fucking know. I don't know what I'll do."_

" _Your job. Your new oath. To serve your Empire, to protect your Prince, to accompany your friend in a place you know well."_

He looks confused when he eyes her. " _Is this a command? From the Empress herself?"_

Mavis smiles. " _Was it a command, when the Prince asked?"_

He thinks about it before he answers. " _No. It sounded like-... Fuck, it sounded like a goddamn request. Is this a request? 'Cause you're giving me a choice?"_

Mavis thinks about it as well, then she shakes his head. " _No, it's not a command, it's not a request."_

" _Then what is it?"_

" _It's advice. From a friend. From a fellow runaway Northerner."_

She reaches out to lay a hand on the intricately-carved silver cuff in his arm - the symbols are waves and fish and raindrops - and he doesn't flinch from the action.

" _Closure would bring you some peace of mind, Gajeel. Better than any war victory, better than any of Zera's spells."_ she says, smiling softly. " _Better than revenge."_

.

* * *

.

Gajeel waits a week and neither Natsu, Erza, nor Metallicana ask him again. Another week and he sits in on some of the Ishgar trade deal meetings. Everytime they only assume he'd only humored someone's invitation. They don't think that he's coming.

He breaks on week three, when he overhears Sting and Rogue talk about other potential generals who Natsu and Erza asked them to look into.

He goes to the palace and finds Natsu in his morning exercises - sword katas - he's been doing those lately, less magic and more weapons. He doesn't state his business, then asks if the Prince is up for a spar.

Natsu blinks, then acquiesces, grinning in challenge. They don't lay out rules, but on an unspoken agreement, they fight with swords and no magic.

The prince had gotten better with his slashes and his parries. When Gajeel grabs his sword's scabbard from his hip and uses it for support, Natsu extracts a dagger from his belt to match him.

Gajeel is aware that they're attracting a crowd, servants passing by stopping to watch. Gajeel knows Natsu is more aware, more adept at sensing others around him, because he falters several times, distracted.

Natsu wins because Gajeel ventures too close for comfort and by instinct, he lets go of his dagger and swipes up a fist covered in flames. Fire magic is second nature to him. Gajeel barely avoids it, stepping back, arms raised in defense - they were only just turning into metal then. It wouldn't have held against the prince's fire. Magic might be in the prince's blood, but for Gajeel it's a skill he only just learned, a thing he only just began believing in.

"That's cheating." he says, but without malice. "'Ya gotta ditch fallin' on that instinct by the time you get to Ishgar, princeling."

"I know. Sorry." Natsu grins, sheepish. "Erza says I've gotten better, though."

A snort. "She coddles you."

A pout. "Does not."

He looks around to the small, scattered audience they've gained, and smiles at them, waving his hand in dismissal. They all jump out of their daze, bowing and greeting the prince and the general a good morning before scurrying back to their duties.

"So, what's this about?" Natsu asks as he sheaths his sword and picks up his dagger. "You got bored with the recruits and looked for someone to match? Erza's just a few blocks from you, 'ya know."

Gajeel answers straight and to the point. "I'll go with you to Fiore."

Belatedly, he realizes now how so rarely he called the place _Fiore_. He'd always said _Ishgar_ \- the way the foreigners did. Perhaps that's how he'd seen himself all this time, from the moment he'd left his birthland's shores.

Natsu stares at him. "You-... But you didn't- I thought-..." he blinks a couple more times before finally getting out an actual question. "What changed?"

Gajeel only shrugs. "My mind, duh."

This time, Natsu gives him a knowing look. "Mavis?"

Gajeel's sigh comes out as a huff. "Goddamn Mavis."

"Knows just what to say, huh."

"How the _fuck_ does she do it?"

"She can talk herself into and out of anythin', let's just be grateful she's nice."

Gajeel shakes his head. "Nevermind that. It's-... She just- It's not all on her. This is on me. I'll be Erza's partner, I'll be your bodyguard for this fancy vacation-"

"Trade deal." Natsu corrects.

"-trade deal, whatever, that you're goin' on. Even though I know you can handle yourself. But I have conditions."

Natsu crosses his arms across his chest and looks at him expectant. "Let's hear it, then. How may I accommodate you, General Redfox?"

"Shut up." Gajeel glares, then takes a breath before huffing out an answer. "First. Unless someone asks, you don't tell anyone I'm from there. You don't flaunt off the fact that you got one of 'em in your guard."

Natsu nods. "I never planned to do that."

"Second. I'm not takin' _this_ -" He taps a finger at his armlet. "-off."

Natsu tilts his head, squinting, curious. "You never do. Should I be worried about that?"

"When I was there, I was a retainer of a noble family. Me and mine have served them for generations. That family's been accused of treason - forbidden magic practice, you know that law by now - and us retainers got scattered. My family and my masters were run down on false grounds. Most of us were probably executed. I managed to come here to escape."

He tells the prince just like how he told the Empress years ago. Withdrawn, factual, just the necessary details.

"I got this arm ring as a symbol of an oath I took to protect my masters, and after everything, it's not one I'm ashamed of."

Natsu nods, expression grave and more serious this time. He doesn't offer his sympathy or his sorrow - he knows Gajeel would see that as pity. He only says, "I see."

"I'll protect you, I'm loyal to the Empire, but I'm not shedding this crest. I wear it with honor. It's part of who I am."

"I understand." he says, because he _does_.

"Third." Gajeel continues. "The man behind all that is called Jose Porla. He's a businessman. A dirty one - one of the dirtiest. If you do any kind of business with the man who destroyed my country, I'm out."

"Of course you are." Natsu says. "I'll have Sting and Rogue know this. We don't need backstabbing business partners. Anything else?"

"Just… one last."

This time, Gajeel seems to brace himself before he answers.

"I can't be sure, but there might be one survivor from my master's family. His daughter. Don't worry, I won't come running back to her, if she's still alive. Just… don't make me do anything that would cause her harm, or hurt her. Because if it came down to it, I made an oath to her first, and I'd choose her over you."

Natsu looks back at him, sees his dark eyes and knows he had meant everything he said.

He chuckles wryly. "I'll have two of the best generals as my protectors, and yet both of them would choose something else over me in a heartbeat."

Gajeel looks down. "If you feel that compromises you, I understand. I'll step back, even help you look for someone else-"

"No." Natsu says, and he shrugs at Gajeel, grinning. "What the hells, right? I'll risk it."

Gajeel stops, looks back at the prince. "You will?"

"I will." Natsu answers, more determined. "So… are we good? You're coming?"

Gajeel nods, crossing his arms across his chest. "I am."

"Great! My team's complete!" the prince beams, then tilts his head, indicates Gajeel to follow him. "Glad to have you on the team, General Redfox-"

"Don't call me that." Gajeel snaps, but follows him anyway. "It sounds _bad_ , comin' from you."

"-let's grab some breakfast! I bet Mavis would be so pleased with herself when we tell her."

"She'll be so smug."

"She will, yeah."

"Metallicana will say all kinds of shit 'bout me bein' soft."

Natsu snorts, and he couldn't help but mumble, "Nah, _he's_ the soft one."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What was that about? Hey. Hey, tell me-"

"It was nothing!"

"It wasn't! Tell me! What's this about Metallicana?"

"Oh, he's a sap."

"And?"

"That's all."

"No it isn't. You know something I don't!"

"Ask him yourself! _Land,_ I know why Mavis got so annoyed now. Just… go to him and admit you _care_ about each other under all that tough armor..."

"Why the _fuck_ would I do that?"

Natsu groans. "Ugh, _men_."

" _What?"_

.

* * *

.

Zeref stands beside Natsu when they unveil the Royal Ambassador's ship. It boasted an impressive cargo hold and a majestic build.

"She's made by our best, using our best." Sting says, as if he still needs to sell the thing. As if it hasn't been set that the prince would sail in it in only a few months' time. "Fitting for the Royal Ambassador. She'll be a picture of our majesty and wealth to everyone who witnesses her dock."

Natsu whistles. Beside him, Zeref nods, impressed. To Zeref's other side, Invel remarks, "She's a marvel indeed. Have we named her?"

"Eclipse." Sting grins. "Lady Anna chose it."

"Miss Anna drunk us all under the table, claimin' the right to name the ship." Natsu says. "And thank the Land she did, 'cause Gajeel wanted to name this beauty somethin' like _Iron Glory_ or whatever."

"Glorious Beautiful Iron Maiden." Sting supplies with a shudder. "If I recall correctly."

Invel looks faintly nauseous. "He has… quite the peculiar taste."

"It's okay, man." Natsu deadpans. "You can say it's horrible. We all think that."

Zeref laughs. "Well, she _is_ beautiful and glorious, so he at least had that part right." He turns to Sting. "You and Rogue will be going on ahead, as planned?"

"We're takin' the less majestic but very speedy Sabertooth." Sting answers. "Although there's a smaller delegation we're sending even ahead of us - a few Shadows, a couple of guards and some of my men, to get started on finding and acquiring a place we could use as a compound. Just so we have somewhere to settle in when we arrive, since Rogue and I are bringing a fourth of the goods and some supplies with us. To tease the Council with."

The Emperor nods. "Good. Your team's been doing fine work, Ambassador." he says, and Natsu beams.

"If I may," Invel starts, a slight frown on his face. "I am still a bit wary about the people you'll be bringing, My Prince. Sting and Rogue hold the second highest positions in their respective offices. General Scarlet's post with you is a conditional one. General Redfox may pose a conflict of interest. Miss Wendy is the brightest healer we've had in the Sky Dragon's nest in ages. They're all… if I may say, top assets of the Empire."

Natsu nods along with all of these points, and after the man finishes speaking, he only raises an eyebrow. "And your concern is…?"

"Is it very wise to bring them all away?"

"I don't know." Natsu answers, blatant and unreserved. "Never been one to know the wisest thing to do. All I know is they're the right people for the job to be done, so they're coming with."

Invel opens his mouth to argue, but Zeref raises a finger and gives him a placating smile. "Why don't we look at it like this, Invel? Ishgar thinks we're fairy tales, sees magic as ancient, as barbaric, even. They might think we're war-hungry and backwards, with our traditions and government. However, now we're sending a young prince, with equally young companions, and they might see that we're not as backwards as they might think."

Invel considers this, and asks some more. "Won't they think this batch is too young, though? Will they able to see past obvious inexperience?"

"We sent our experienced and grizzled minds and bodies off to war." Zeref answers with a sentimental smile. "In a time of peace, in this offer of business and opportunity, we're sending in young and eager talents their way to establish a trustworthy alliance."

"It'll be nice." Natsu remarks. "'Cause one day we'll watch the old ones pass the torch, and I, for the record, would think it's mighty impressive to have new leaders who can say they've been to places beyond the Empire."

"Also, all due respect," Stings adds. "I don't think the offices would crumble just 'cause a couple of teenagers went off to make friends with the neighbor."

Natsu sniggers, and Zeref spares a chuckle. He sends his brother a proud smile then raises an eyebrow to his aide. "You heard the Ambassador."

Invel closes his eyes and raises his hands in defeat. "I did, and I got better answers than I expected. I rest my case."

"Did I just…" Natsu blinks, incredulous. "...outsmart Invel for the first time in my life?"

All three of his companions pause, and then nod. "Yes."

He whistles, grinning in satisfaction. "Wow. I like my new job."

.

* * *

.

Preparations are finished down to the very minute details according to the timeline, Sting tells Natsu. Natsu smiles proudly and tells him he couldn't have done it without him.

Sting preens.

.

* * *

.

When Natsu asks Rogue if any Shadows are coming with them, Rogue only nods. "Of course. You've met most of them, haven't you?"

"Oh. I don't… remember-... Really? _When?_ "

"Just trust me, Natsu. You've met most of them."

Natsu pauses, struggling to parse the words.

"Rogue." he says, slow and wary. "Did you... embed spies in our crew? Without me knowing?"

Rogue smiles.

" _You little shit."_

"What? Sting finishes his tasks and gets praised, but I get mine done and I'm a little shit?"

"What do you want me to say? _Good job infiltrating your own team, Rogue!_ _I never even knew that's what you were up to!_ "

Rogue preens.

Natsu stares. "Please don't. I'm so scared of you right now."

.

* * *

.

One day, Wendy impresses them all by managing to disarm Gajeel in a practice spar. They'd all taken up lessons from Gajeel and Erza, just to polish up their skills with blades, weapons and hand-to-hand combat. All their previous self-defense training had relied on magic, and they decided that would be a disadvantage.

Wendy is terrified when she realizes what she's done, but before she could apologize, Gajeel reaches out and ruffles her hair.

"You're officially the scariest person on this team now, kid."

Wendy blinks up at him with wide eyes. "W-What…?"

"You heal, you fight, you look harmless but you can kick our ass, you're smart, and… hells, you've studied poisons too, haven't you?"

"...Yes?"

"And you're immune to them?"

"Um… most of them."

Gajeel looks at Natsu, who is perched on a chair nearby, eating fruit happily. "What do you even need me and Erza for? This kid's a one-man team."

Natsu shrugs. "Wendy's too cute for grunt jobs."

"I… I don't really like fighting." Wendy says.

"See? Leave her alone, Gajeel."

"You bastard, you just had to have a secret weapon up your sleeve, huh?"

Natsu blinks, then literally reaches up his sleeve and takes out a small blade. "You mean this?"

Gajeel rolls his eyes. "I hate you."

.

* * *

.

"I've requested a month's leave. I won't be able to see Sting and Rogue off, but I promise to be back in time for our voyage."

That effectively distracts Natsu from the picture he'd been trying to decipher for the past ten minutes. August had shoved the paper to him earlier, saying he drew a picture for Uncle Natsu. Natsu thinks it's a boat. Or a ship. Because it's a big brown chunk on a series of bright blue squiggles that might be the sea. Perhaps that pink scribble is supposed to be Natsu on the boat, but for the life of him, he doesn't know what the yellow thing is, nor the orange one beside it.

Nevermind that now.

He looks up and at Erza, curious. "Alright. Care to tell me where you're going?"

She picks idly at her nails, and very casually says, "Caracole Island."

' _What-?'_ He straightens up. "Caracole- The… The _resort_?"

"Yes. That one." the woman answers. "I thought I'd go on a short vacation before we leave for Ishgar. Besides, Brandish had been inviting us to come over for ages. It's about time someone humored her."

"Huh." he says, nodding. "Well… Have fun, I guess? Are you going alone?"

"I'm going with a friend."

And then… ' _Oh.'_ The prince puts the pieces together and his lips break into a knowing grin. "Ahhhh… A friend, huh."

She looks miffed, even a bit guilty, like a child caught stealing treats from the kitchen. "Yes, Natsu. A friend. Don't make it weird."

"I'm not making it weird." Natsu shakes his head, eyes wide with false innocence. "I'm just sayin'... I did not expect you of all people to elope, General Scarlet."

"We are not eloping." Erza grits out, cheeks tinged pink. "It's a short vacation."

His grin is sly now. "Don't they have stories about couples who get drunk and get married at Caracole?"

Her eyes narrow, a sharp glint to the warm brown of it as she warningly hisses. "Natsu. It's. A. Vacation."

"Fine, fine. A vacation. Enjoy your vacation." he says, letting out a mischievous laugh. "I mean it, you know. Have fun."

Erza coughs, regains her composure, and manages a pleasant, "Thank you. I leave the day after tomorrow."

"Noted." he says in dismissal, and she bows her head before turning for the door.

Natsu goes back to studying August's drawing. He waits until Erza is almost out the room before he calls out.

"Hey, Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Say 'hi' to Adah for me, yeah?"

He delights in his friend's furious blush and stammered answer, and laughs when her voice breaks as she bids him a hasty goodbye and scurries out his quarters.

.

* * *

.

Natsu is there when Sting's scouts and agents set sail. He personally wishes them a safe trip and thanks them for their valuable service. The crew of the ship salute him and tell him it's their honor.

"In a month, that'll be us you're seein' off." Sting tells Natsu as they watch the ship sail away.

"Yeah." Natsu smiles. "Excited?"

He's surprised when it's Rogue who answers. "Surprisingly, yes. I suppose I am."

"Watch out, Ishgar." Sting says, grinning sharply. "We're gonna show you what the _real_ Alvarez Empire goods look like."

Natsu and Rogue keep quiet.

Sting coughs. "Too much?"

"The beginning was okay."

"You ruined it."

"Was it the end?"

"There's no way to say what you said without sounding lame, man."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Please don't challenge him."

"Oh, you're _on_. Watch out because I am going to come up with an awesome line and you're going to _love_ it."

"Naw, we'll probably hate it."

" _I beg you, stop provoking him. You're not the one who deals with him saying puns in his sleep!_ "

.

* * *

.

On a night much like any other night, Natsu is intercepted by a servant carrying a message for him. It's from Igneel, and Natsu only raises a brow before curiously doing as the note had asked.

Igneel is there when he arrives in the Imperial Armory, and without preamble, the man hands him a long item, wrapped in dark red embroidered silk.

"It's late, I know. But I never did properly congratulate you, with the victories, and now your new title." the man says. "I want you to have this, now."

Natsu peels away the silk to reveal a sheathed sword. His eyes widen in recognition.

"Igneel, this… This is your sword…" the whispers in disbelief, looking down at the weapon he held in his hands.

The hilt showed signs of repair work and reforging, the dark red dragon scales embedded in it gleaming again. The dark scabbard is newly-polished, the previously faded swirling brush strokes depicting a red dragon now vibrant again with a fresh coat of paint.

It looked different, almost new. Natsu could only tell it wasn't because he had spent so many time looking at it, dreaming it might be bestowed to him someday, if he put the work to be worthy of it.

He looks to his uncle for permission, and when Igneel nods, he unsheathes the sword and looks at the blade in marvel - it is newly-polished, probably re-forged, but the orange tint to its edges stayed.

"Take it with you to Ishgar." Igneel says.

"What-" Natsu gapes, then shakes his head. "N-No, Igneel, I can't!" He sheaths it again, then thrusts it back to his uncle. "This… I shouldn't be holding this. This is the Fire Dragon's sword-"

Igneel lets out a wry laugh. "It is, and I'm giving it to you now."

"You-... No, you can't do this. It's rightfully yours."

Igneel shakes his head this time, closes his hands over his nephew's and presses the weapon back into the young man's space. "Just take it, kid. I had it re-forged, re-done, for you. I want you to have it."

Natsu looks up at him, his uncle, the man who raised him. His eyes are still clouded with conflict, but he finally tightens his grip on the sword. "You do?"

"Yes. Take it, use it to protect yourself. We're not fighting wars anymore. I'd have no use for it, I have plenty other swords." Igneel says, smiling.

"This… This isn't just another sword, though." Natsu whispers, looking down at it again, his fingers tracing the dragon scales in the hilt. "It's an imperial heirloom."

"Then look at it as a guarantee."

"Guarantee?"

Igneel only grins fondly and nods. He starts walking away, ruffling his nephew's hair when he passes him. "You're takin' an imperial heirloom on a voyage with you. Gotta make sure it comes back safe and sound, eh?"

Natsu watches his uncle go. He looks down at the sword in his hands again and then chuckles.

"Always so dramatic, old man."

.

* * *

.

He comes to the Temples one early morning, without Mavis. He finds Zera in the priestess' gardens, and she knows it's him even before he announces his presence.

"You have the warmest aura I've ever sensed, do you know that?" she says, not moving from her perch on a slab of stone she had always used as a bench. She is twirling a bright yellow flower on her hand. "Igneel's is pure fire, intimidating. Touching him _burns_. But you're fire _and light_ and somehow you're easier to touch."

"Uh." is all he manages. "Thank you?"

Zera shudders a bit then, and shakes her head as if shaking the thoughts off. "Oh. Natsu. Hello. Was I strange again? I come here to think but sometimes I drift off."

He sighs in relief. So it's one of her episodes.

Mavis and Zera were both curious cases, when they first came to Alvarez. They had a natural affinity for magic that was most uncommon for foreigners. It took Lady Anna and Gajeel _years_ before they were able to feel even the slightest connection to the Land, and then months to really understand magic. With Mavis and Zera though, it was as if they'd been born in the Land itself.

Mavis' intellect and mental aptitude had allowed her to study runes and spells, to cast magic with calculated skill. She is adept at practical magic, but her mind is still her greatest asset. Meanwhile, Zera's more instinctual approach allowed her to connect with the more... _abstract_ forms of magic. Besides light and soul magic, she's in touch with the Land itself, and so they all understood that sometimes she acted… less like _Zera_ and more like _something else_.

"It's fine." Natsu reassures her, stepping forward and wading through the garden, careful not to step on the flowers. "You weren't as loopy this time."

She hums. "What did I do last time, again?"

He scratches his head, laughing sheepishly. Of course she doesn't remember. "You made me wear _five_ whole flower crowns, man."

"Oh, _that_ one." she nods, recalling the memory. "T'was the fairies, you know."

"Fairies?"

"You were going off to war then. Those flowers were blessings. Protection."

"Huh."

"They like you. They know you're theirs."

"Okay." he nods. He's learned to just accept things as they were, when it came to Zera. When he reaches her, he sits on the ground, right in front of where she sat. "So… I came to visit you."

"I can see that." she says, looking down at him expectantly. "I appreciate the visit. What can I do for you, Ambassador-Prince?"

"Uh…" he thinks through his words first, then waves his hesitations away. "I'll be leaving soon. It's been a long year."

"A busy year."

"Yeah. It was… a lot. So I thought, it might do me good, if I, y'know, cleared my head, before I leave?"

"You want a cleanse?" Zera asks, reaching out to touch soft fingers to his forehead. He doesn't shy away from the touch, knowing how the priestesses do their work. "It would be good for your head-spirit indeed. A clear, peaceful connection to the Land before you go to another without magic."

"Yes. That." he says. "Can you help me?"

Zera laughs, knowing. Her smirk is different than Mavis' - smug and wry. "What kind of question is that?"

He shrugs. "So?"

"Come here." she says, bringing her hand to the back of his neck and pulling him to lay his head on her lap. He comes easily, closing his eyes, letting his body go slack against her legs. He feels her tuck the flower she had been holding behind his ear. He opens his eyes once to see her mumbling a spell, then closes them again as her glowing hand presses gently to his temple.

He instantly feels light and heavy all at once, he's floating, but also grounded. He connects to the flow of magic in the Land - it's not unlike the feeling he gets when he prays, only much more intense and deafening.

"Just let yourself drift." he hears Zera's voice, distant. "I'm here, I'm your tether. Don't fight the current, take your time. Trust me to pull you back when it's time."

' _Okay.'_ he thinks.

He stops fighting the currents, and he drifts.

.

* * *

.

When Natsu wakes up, he finds himself in the grass, cross-eyed as he looks at the butterfly that had perched itself on the bridge of his nose. It flies away when he scrunches up his nose. He sits up and looks around. He's still in the garden. Zera is gone from her stone bench. He lifts a hand to run through his hair and finds the flower still tucked into his ear.

He looks up at the sky - it's late afternoon.

He was out for most of the day.

"Welcome back." a voice says from behind him, and he whirls around. Zeref sits on the grass across the tiny field. His brother has a small bouquet of assorted flowers in one hand, while his other is hovering thoughtfully over tiny wildflowers. "How do you feel?"

"Lighter." is the first thing that comes to his mind, and he finds himself saying it just as soon. "Much, _much_ lighter, actually. I still feel weightless. And everything's… all quiet, and I just… My head's all _clear_. That was… _something_."

"That's good for you." Zeref remarks with a small smile. "Zera was tired, by the way. I told her to go on to her quarters and rest."

Natsu nods, and sits up straight. "So… You're here too?"

"Mavis got wind of your little trip and gave me the tip. It's been a while since I prayed too, and when I got here, Zera has just pulled you back." Zeref says. He finally plucks a flower and tucks it with the rest in his other hand. He lifts his too-colorful little bouquet with a small fond smile. "How do you think Mavis will like this?"

Natsu stares for a moment. "Do… Uh… Do you want an honest answer to that?"

The corner of Zeref's lips twitches, but he maintains the smile. "Is it hideous?"

"It's totally hideous." Natsu chuckles. He knows that his brother knows that he's a hopeless case when it came to art and aesthetics. Zeref had only remained impeccably-dressed for so long due to Invel's and Weisslogia's joint efforts. "It'll make her laugh, though."

"You think so?" Zeref asks, hopeful.

Natsu snorts. "Yeah. You're both saps like that. I bet she'll go like this-" He clasps both his hands to his chest, bats his eyelashes and hitches his pitch up. " _Oh, darlin'! It's absolutely ridiculous! I love it so much!_ "

Zeref laughs at the outrageous impression, and only busies himself with picking up more wildflowers. He waits until Natsu groggily gets on his feet, walks across the field and joins him on the grass before he speaks again.

"So… a cleanse, hm?" he asks, curious but casual. "Is it part of your preparations for your trip?"

Natsu nods, idly watching as his brother fussed over the position of two flowers in the bouquet. It made no sense either way, if he were to be honest, but he supposed Zeref had something in mind for it. Whatever it was. Again- hopeless case.

"I want to have a clear head-spirit when I go."

"Didn't you do this a bit early? You're not set to leave until another month." Zeref muses.

"Aw, no. I did it just in time." Natsu says, grinning. "You see, when Sting and Rogue leave next week?"

"Mm?"

"I'm gonna stow-away. I'm leavin' early, so I'll arrive ahead of schedule and take my sweet time gettin' to know the city before I have to act all Ambassador-y and Prince-ish."

Zeref only snorts, shaking his head. "Oh, little brother. I can actually see you doing just that." he says, absently rearranging his mismatched bouquet.

"Oh, I'll do it."

"No, you won't." Zeref glances at him with a knowing smile. "That's too reckless, even for you. Besides, you've laid out all these schedules so carefully, worked so hard for things to go as planned. I think you'd hate to risk that."

Natsu lets out a noncommittal grunt. "Preparations are done, you know. Sabertooth and Eclipse's ready to sail out any day now. We're really just spacing it out for convenience. Oh, and also waiting from Erza to come back from her elopement."

Zeref raises his head at that. "Did she really elope?"

"I think so, but you didn't hear it from me."

"I heard it was a woman?"

"A caravan dancer."

"Huh. Interesting..."

"Didn't peg you for a gossip, Emperor."

Zeref rolls his eyes and minutely shakes his head.

"But… really." Natsu starts again, looking down at the flower Zera left with him, twirling the stem in his hand. "If I stow-away, would you get mad at me?"

Zeref hums, thinking, but find his answer easily. "I don't think so."

"You won't get mad, just disappointed?"

A chuckle. "Not that either. I'd hate that I probably wouldn't have known to spend more time with you before you go, but I'd think it is perfectly _you_ to go rogue. I only wish that you be safe."

"Huh."

"But you're not going to do it, anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"I am, though."

"No, you are not."

"I am."

"Not."

"I am!"

"You won't do it."

" _Watch me._ "

.

* * *

.

Natsu watches as Zeref hands Mavis his colorful wildflower bouquet. The woman gasps loudly and stares down at the gift. Then she clutches them to her chest and _screeches._

"Oh, darling! It's absolutely ridiculous! I love it so much!"

Zeref chokes on his own spit. Natsu cackles.

.

* * *

.

A day after the Sabertooth leaves the shores of Vistarion, Zeref is surprised to find what looked to be his _war council_ together with a peculiar assortment of other people gathered together in the throne room, waiting for him. He exchanges a look with Mavis beside him before he asks the room in general.

"Everyone. Is something the matter?"

Invel swallows pointedly avoiding meeting his eyes. Igneel rubs his temples. Beside him, Weisslogia looks _amused_ , while Skiadrum for once is out of the shadows - Zeref couldn't quite tell if the man is grimacing at something, or is squinting in the light. Gajeel is frowning deeply, arms crossed across his chest. Metallicana just looks disgruntled, still clutching a cup of chocolate. Grandine stands, serene, but beside her Wendy looks ready to faint, while a younger, novice Sky Dragon apprentice hid behind her back, trembling.

Invel opens his mouth to answer, but immediately closes up again, reconsidering his words. Unusual for the man.

It's Igneel who finally steps forward and says, "We can't find Natsu."

Zeref freezes. Mavis springs to action before he does, always the level head of the two of them. "What do you mean?"

"The little shit decided to stow-away on the ship that left yesterday." Gajeel says, looking just _done._

"What?" Mavis demands. "How-... How did you know?"

"He left a note." Igneel sighs, offering a piece of parchment to Mavis, who quickly takes it. "Supposedly, he'd gone ahead with Sting and Rogue. Left some instructions, said the rest of his things have been packed, in his room, ready to be brought aboard the Eclipse when Erza, Gajeel and Wendy are ready to follow."

"All other preparations have been finished." Weisslogia says. "It seems he made sure of that before gallivanting off to a whole sea voyage. Eclipse is prepared, just awaiting its passengers and crew."

"How did he even-?" Mavis asks, at a loss. "He saw them off, didn't he?"

"He managed to have someone disguised as him stand in for the rest of the time while he snuck on board." Grandine says. She turns to Wendy and the other apprentice.

Wendy is nervous as she answers. "I thought it was just a silly project he was curious about… He asked about a potion that would temporarily shift someone's appearance. And I indulged him, because… well, it was an interesting topic? And Illi here-... Um…"

"H-He… He said it was just for fun, Your Highness…" Illi stammers out. "I helped him with the spell to change the color of his hair and eyes… Please-... I didn't know-"

Metallicana actually _chuckles_ into his cup. "A menace, through and through."

"Probably got that from Igneel." Skiadrum mumbles.

"Hey!" Igneel pouts.

"Anyway, we thought it might just be a prank." Invel says. "But we couldn't find him, not even in the Temples, or in the City. So… I think it is safe to say that… the Prince has indeed gone ahead and found a place for himself in the Sabertooth, and-"

He stops when they hear a strangled sound from the Emperor's direction. They all turn as one to look at Zeref. The Emperor's head is bowed down, his face obscured by his hair and a fist he had pressed to his lips. His other arm is wrapped around his own torso.

There's a stifled snort, and they finally notice that his shoulders were shaking.

"My Lord?" Invel inquires, concerned.

They had all refused to come to the Emperor when they realized the situation, and only decided to come to him _together_ when they encountered the inevitable conclusion. Everyone knew how close the brothers were. No one had wanted to be alone to face the Emperor's wrath-

But then Zeref breaks, finally, and he bursts into-... laughter?

The rest exchange bewildered looks.

When was the last time they saw the Emperor this… uninhibited? They all watch and wait as he gets the laughter out of his system, until he regains his composure, and is gasping for breath.

"He… he actually did it." he breathes, finally. " _That little-_ " He breaks into another round of short, breathless laughter. "That _petty little shit_ , he actually did it."

"Darling?" Mavis asks. "Are you alright?"

Zeref smiles fondly at her, waving off the concern. "I'm splendid, my love." He turns to the others. "So… you say he didn't leave business unfinished? We're only waiting for Erza and the rest of the passengers and crew before sending Eclipse off?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord." Invel says. "I'm… I'm sorry, just to clarify, you _knew_ that your brother was going to do this?"

"I did. I realize that now." Zeref nods, still quite unable to hide the amusement from his face. "Well, then. Weisslogia, I believe I can count on you to take charge of the launch a month from now?"

Weisslogia shrugs, looking at his companions. All of them are just as bewildered at the Emperor's reaction somehow. "Of course. I'll… I'll double check everything, and I'll make sure that the crew are up to date."

"Thank you." Zeref smiles. "Gajeel, Wendy - do brief Erza about whatever she missed when she comes back."

Gajeel grunts his assent, eyes wide. Wendy bows deeply. "As you wish, Your Highness."

"So… So it's fine? You're fine?" Igneel asks his nephew.

"I'm fine, uncle. Thank you kindly for your concern." Zeref says, not losing his smile.

"You're not angry?"

"I am not angry." Zeref reassures the man. He looks to the other again. "So… I… don't remember calling this meeting, but I think everyone may be dismissed? Let's go about our duties, now."

That seems to snap the others out of their haze, and they all bow and wish him a good day, still quite bewildered, before filing out the throne room again.

Mavis makes him promise to tell her all about what really happened, later, when they're in their quarters. She gives him a kiss to his cheek and then goes to attend to her duties as well.

Invel is the only one who stays, as always.

"So, Invel." says the Emperor of the Great Alvarez Empire. "What's our first order of business for today?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Writing about Team Alvarez and world-building both the Empire and Ishgar/Fiore is one of the most nerve-wracking but fun times I had writing this series. Thanks for sticking this out with me. :')

I hope you enjoyed this little romp through the Empire, and do leave a comment to let me know what you think!

 **P.S.** This fic has been cross-posted in my Ao3 account: **artsy-alice**


End file.
